Turgid
by vonsi
Summary: The Hidden Villages are gone. Her friends have perished with Madara's own destruction. Five years have passed and a new threat now rises, and Sakura finds herself thrown into the fray, allied with a former Akatsuki member she believed was long since dead. Will the leaves wither or stay turgid as they face these new hardships? ItaSaku AU. Post Fourth War.
1. Fresh start for a broken heart

Hello everyone! (: Thanks for reading my little story here! It starts off slow and then picks up quickly by chapter three, so don't let the first two chapters fool you. Had to lay down that foundation (;

Enjoy~

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Chapter One: Fresh Start for a Broken Heart.

The light of the morning sun was beautiful. It was every morning - almost magical. The ethereal, golden glow of the rising ball on the horizon cast the village in its warmth like a smile, welcoming the people to a brand new day. Heralding fresh starts, promises of joy and whispers of good tidings with the winds that trickled alongside morning's first breaths. Many of the villagers had long since been up and were already tilling fields or were knee deep in the rice patties. The roofs of the humble buildings were ablaze in the morning glow and the water of the patties looked like mirrors, reflecting the golden hues. They sometimes looked like shattered glass as the winds swept through the valley. Reeds hummed, trees whispered as their leaves rustled, and the morning songbirds were trilling. The green of the hillsides looked cut from emerald. It was like a scene from a painting, and jade eyes observed the picturesque beauty from the vantage point her small home gave her. It had been this way for the past two years.

Two years ago she stumbled upon the village and here she remained since then. The people called it Hougyoku, Jewel, and she couldn't blame them. It was a hidden jewel, nestled away in a mountainous valley. Peaceful, serene, placid - there had been no strife since the day she arrived. At least, no strife in the terms of strife she had been accustomed to in the past. True, when she arrived there had been some hub-bub. She was a stranger after all. Still, the people were kind and they generously took her in, fed her, and had allowed her to stay. One, because this generosity was commonplace in Hougyoku, and two, because she was skilled in the medical field, and they were short on residents trained in such ways. They eagerly accepted as their own when she could help set broken bones, assess damage, and tell apart the different medicines that were stocked within the small clinic - it impressed the villagers.

Yes, Haruno Sakura was a welcome addition to Hougyoku.

The woman had accepted her role with ease, professionalism, and a strict kindness the people needed. They admired her, adored her even, and she had to admit that she was content with her life there in the village. Hougyoku wasn't completely rural, and she was thankful for this. The village had electricity, and though it marred the beauty of the location, she would not give it up. Things like plumbing and electricity were things, she had decided, she could not live without. Especially the electricity. If not for the cold of the old, silver fridge in their clinic vaccines would not keep, air conditioning would not run, and her more critical patients would be miserable, as well as herself on those more brutal summer days. She even had cable television; just a few channels in this more remote location, but it was better than nothing. It wasn't Konoha, but it was home. She winced at the thought of the hidden village and she quickly pushed it aside. With a deep, calming breath, the woman finished the last inch of her coffee before rising from the small chair perched outside her front door and retreated back into her home, preparing for the day's work she knew was to come.

It wasn't too long before she was walking along the dusty roads, greeting people as she went as she took the familiar path to the clinic. Her sandaled feet churned small waves of dust about her, but she didn't mind the dirt between her toes. She wasn't one for closed-toed shoes having spent her entire life with her ten little piggies peeking out. Living in Hougyoku meant living with dust; it just came with the deal.

"Good morning, Sakura-san!" villagers would greet as she approached.

A man, Yuri, came dashing down the path on his old bicycle like he did most mornings; the baskets on the front and sides of the back wheel were brimming with the bags of rice he delivered around the town, making him wobble slightly over the somewhat uneven terrain.

"Hello, hello, Sakura-san!" he cried out. "It's good to see you on this lovely morning!" The woman always loved his enthusiasm. Ever since she helped him when he took a rather nasty fall one day and sprained his ankle, he was always extremely kind to her.

"Good morning, Yuri-san!" she returned as he sped past. "It's lovely to see you, as well! Tell Midori-chan I said 'hello'!" she added before he got too far away, referring to the man's wife.

"I will…!" Sakura chuckled to herself and grinned the rest of the way to the clinic.

* * *

"Ah, Sakura-sama, you're here."

Even though many years older than her, the owner of the clinic always treated Sakura with the utmost respect. Perhaps it was her skills in medicine and medical ninjutsu that heralded such reverence. Sakura was the first medic ninja they had had through their small town in many, many decades.

"Good morning, Yanagi-sama," the woman returned to the elderly, silver haired man, who was grinding away at herbs inside a stone mortar with a similar pestle. It was an extremely fragrant smell that immediately wafted into her nose. Not unpleasant, it was merely overpowering and she crinkled her nose in retaliation to the scent as her eyes threatened to water. Yanagi ceased his attack upon the herbs to turn and look at the woman over his small, round, wired-framed glasses and gave her a smile.

"I see you're well. How did the weekend treat you?" Saturdays and Sundays were Sakura's days off from the clinic. Some days found her there, anyway, when she had nothing to do and so she volunteered her efforts, no extra pay expected.

"Well, thank you. And yourself?" The old man hummed in response to her own asking.

"Fine, fine… I was able to catch up with my reading." He sounded exceptionally pleased with that, Sakura noted with a grin. There was a hint of pain, though, that followed with it as it made her think of another man who had often caught up on his reading when he had his own days off. Sakura pushed such memories aside and began to take inventory within a large cabinet. The task often times helped to preoccupy her mind when it threatened to wander to places she deemed dangerous.

"I'm glad for you," she replied as she counted the number of bandages they had, "reading is always a good thing."

"Did you do anything fun, or did your overzealousness find you here on your day off again?" The woman dipped her head and grinned sheepishly at the accusation even though the old man's back was turned to her and could not see the reaction.

"Come now, Yanagi-sama… You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Aaahhh, so you were here, were you?" he chastised. The woman puffed out her cheeks, trying not to laugh.

"Nooo," she retorted. "I was not. If you must know," she began to admit, faking a hurt tone, "I was at home, and remained there like a slug, all day long." The old man laughed and the woman grinned.

"Like a slug, you say?! Hah!" His attack on the herbs became more vigorous with his humor. "Well I'm glad you did! You work too hard. Everyone deserves a day to be a 'slug' as you so eloquently put it." The woman chuckled to herself, though thoughts of slugs let her mind creep back into dangerous waters once more. Changing the subject, the woman inquired more the man's own weekend off as she continued to mull over the items before her.

"Oh, not much. I tended to the bonsai and let my wife pester me like an old, married man like myself should." Sakura grinned wider. Yanagi always made her laugh, his humor something she never grew tired of. He winced harshly before she could remark on his answer and the woman immediately looked his way, heart having skipped a beat.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her concern for the man apparent on her voice and stance.

"Oh, nothing, it's just this damned wrist of mine. Carpal tunnel acting up again." The woman was at his side then, and the old man started when he noted her there so suddenly. The girl was too quick and silent for her own good.

"Here, let me see it," she offered, raising her hands to want to take his in her own. There was a time Yanagi was secretly fearful of the woman when he discovered she was a ninja, but after the spectacle of her ninjutsu, and experiencing the effects first hand, the man did not hesitate to let the woman treat him. Others in the village took longer than him to cozy up to the idea, some shorter. Some had no choice. When the woman first arrived at Hougyoku she had wanted to keep her abilities a secret so she would fit in. That only lasted so long. There had been an accident and a man was dying. No one could save him. Expect, Sakura could with her skills as a medic-nin. With the knowledge her shishou had passed onto her and the chakra in her body. The man was young and strong, with a family and a new infant, and Sakura couldn't stand by and watch him die just because she didn't want to start trouble. She couldn't be that selfish. The villagers were unsure of what to do with the knowledge of her abilities at first having always been weary of shinobi. But, they couldn't deny that she was needed, that she was useful, and that she was now a hero. Sakura had honestly thought her time there would end. It had happened before in other civilian cities so far north of the major ninja countries. But Hougyoku was different, was willing to keep her, and she still remembered how amazed she had been at the news.

Pale, blue-green light flooded about their hands as she worked her way into his flesh - past connective tissue, past fat and muscle, into the ligaments, the tendons, between the bones - helping to relieve the inflammation years of grinding away at the pestle brought. The old man's face, slightly contorted with discomfort gently ebbed into something more peaceful until he looked completely relaxed. A sigh of relief escaped him.

"I told you you should see me about that more regularly," the pink haired woman chastised as she finished a few minutes later. Yanagi rolled his wrist, testing the appendage, and was obviously pleased with the results.

"What can I say? I'm a forgetful old man!" he laughed out, and Sakura rolled her eyes not for the first time at her employer.

"I'm serious, Yanagi," she retorted, giving the old doctor a pointed look.

"I know, I know. I will. I can't let everyone else hog your skills, I guess! It's a shame there aren't more of you here. We could really use more medic-nins here in these parts. Well, if those superstitious ninnies would let them!" Sakura chuckled at the man, but thoughts of other medic-nins did nothing to brighten her mood. That twinkle in her eyes faded and Yanagi obviously noticed. Everyone knew of the heartache that the woman had gone through. Though she did not talk about her past, in order to stay she had to at least reveal to the village enough to make them trust her. All they knew was that her home had been destroyed and she had left her homeland afterwards. Yanagi assumed her family and friends had been taken from her, too, but he never asked the woman. The people of these lands knew about the ninja to the far south, but so far away they were from them that they were more of a myth, legend, than an actuality. It wasn't hard to imagine why they feared Sakura so with the revelation. Her abilities as a medic-nin were exceedingly great, though - anyone would admit to this. For their sake Sakura did not tell them that she could kill a man with one flick to the head; that she could rip apart trees with her bare hands or rift trenches with a kick of her leg, all without breaking a sweat. She did not tell them just how deadly chakra could be in the hands of someone with control such as herself. There were some things they didn't need to know. And in the past two years of her being there, trouble never arrived, and she was a blessing, not the curse they had anticipated her to be.

"It's seven, already," the old man announced when he glanced to the clock hanging on the wall, and that sadness on the woman's face vanished with the implications of those words. They opened in half an hour and there was much left to be done…

* * *

Just as the rising sun walked her to work the setting sun walked her home that evening. She had wanted to stay later but Yanagi insisted she go, and Sakura didn't have it in her to argue with the man who paid her. She secretly dreaded going back home that evening. Yanagi had clearly noted how absent-minded she had been and sadness on her pretty face more than once. If only he knew why, perhaps he wouldn't have sent her away, but the woman couldn't blame him. He had no idea what today marked for her. She had been able to admire that morning's beauty, but she found she could not fully appreciate the marvelous sunset that engulfed the village. The vivid magenta marring the jagged horizon like huge, bleeding wounds in the fading cobalt and lavender expanse did not phase the woman like it did most evenings. Typically wholehearted good nights and hellos on the trip home through the farms and rice patties were forced. Yuri rode past her on his bike once more. The not so eager response she gave him was mistaken for exhaustion.

Arriving home, she attempted to preoccupy herself with what she could: showering, making dinner, watching some television, reading a book, going outside to enjoy the moonlight as it cast its shine upon the village while enjoying a mug of tea. None of it worked, though, for eventually she had nothing left to do but sit down, in silence, and finally accept the truth of the day. Despite having found this little haven, tucked neatly away into the countryside, far, far away from where she once called home, there was still one truth, one thing, that she could never get rid from her mind: her home was gone. The Konoha she had once known was no more, and her life would never, ever be the same.

She found it harsh that she survived and her friends and family didn't. That she was stuck to live, to bear that burden. She had wished so many times that she had passed on, too. That life was not so cruel as to leave her, without her loved ones, alone in the world. Although she was not the only survivor, those who had come out alive alongside her were unfamiliar faces. People she did not know. Perhaps a few faces were recognizable, but she couldn't stay with them and rebuild the village. There was no point in her mind. The other hidden villages had also been attacked. Suna, Mizu, Kumo, Ami... They had fallen to Madara and Akatsuki's might just as Konoha had. Everything, gone. Gone, gone, gone. Madara didn't exactly get what he wanted, for his Moon's Eye plan failed in the end, but to the kunoichi, he might as well have. Akatsuki had fulfilled their schemes of crushing the hidden villages, though their lives too were taken in the end. Madara was gone now, but not without his own victories, for his demise also meant the end of those she held most dear. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai… Tsunade, Lee, Ino… everyone… Dead. Dying in her arms. And she couldn't save them. She hadn't been strong enough. Even Sasuke was gone… they had never saved him from himself, and he died an enemy. How she managed to stay alive she knew not and she had spent many sleepless nights contemplating the matter.

Fresh tears rolled down her face as the memories bombarded her once more. She thought she had controlled herself, had come to grips, but she was beginning to think that she never would. Fear, guilt, shame, anger… it all boiled within her, coursing through her veins. She wanted to break something, to tear the earth apart and find them. Not for the first time. Five years had now passed and she still could remember their faces vividly, as if it had occurred the day before. Some weeks were easier than others. Sometimes she would go months without thinking too hard on it, but with the fifth anniversary now here, she couldn't help but be upset. It was the same every year since then. She knew it would be the same for many more years to come.

The woman took in a deep, ragged breath, trying to control herself. Trying to keep calm and level headed. The last thing she wished to do was to destroy her little home and startle her fellow residents just to quench her rage. She couldn't throw away that trust she had built over the last two years with one night's foolishness. So instead she sobbed, painfully, until she was spent, until she had nothing left to give, only to lay curled up in a ball upon her bed with the memories of her friends' dying faces haunting her as she drifted off into uneasy sleep…

* * *

**EDIT: author's rants, err, I mean notes:**

this is the first fan fiction I've written in some time! I have no one to read over these for me before I publish them save for myself, so excuse any errors. I often reread them and find mistakes and will usually update when I do. any major updates I will mention for obvious reasons.

if there are any major errors you seem fit to inform me about be my guest. i'm not writing this for any other purpose than to tickle my own fancy, so i'm not taking this story too seriously in that I plan to post a chapter religiously. I am busy studying for the TEAS test, so I will post chapters when I have the time. I hope you guys don't find the story line too boring or cliché so far! I don't want to portray Sakura as a sobby, moody young woman, and don't plan to. I find her to be strong and confident and one of my faves. Just had to set the right mood to kick off this fic so we understand Sakura's new life and the tragedy she occurred! I want to stay true to the characters as they are seen in the anime/manga, so there will be no instant love, no omg! and out of character Itachi I've seen been butchered in some stories I've read.

I hope you enjoy. Itachi/Sakura pairings have always pleased me, and so I wanted to do one of my own~ I have to do some catching up with Naruto, I haven't read much past when kabuto began to resurrect the dead to use as pawns as the war was beginning, but the destructions of konoha for this fiction will occur around that time I believe. when I catch up and brush off the rust i'll be sure to let you guys know! c:

I might bring itachi in with the next chapter, if not then most likely by chapter three. c:


	2. Topsy-turvy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Two: Topsy-turvy

The light of the new day woke her before her alarm did. Sakura felt worse than she did after a long, grueling mission. Her emotions felt raw and exposed after the night's torment. Nightmares haunted her whilst she slept, and she woke often through the night, sweat drenched, shaking, with tears stinging her eyes and trailing down her face. She didn't want to wake up but neither did she want to sleep, not if their faces were going to haunt her. Not if closing her eyes meant seeing theirs. Eventually her alarm did go off and she did not have it in her to turn it off for some time. It droned out the pain, filled the hollow void in her heart with at least something other than taunting memories. Her head pounded, her throat was raw, her lips cracked and her nose bright red. Yet, she let that screaming, mechanical beep continue to play. That was, until, a long mewl interrupted the wail. Sakura closed her eyes and a bleak smile tried to pull at her lips.

"I'm sorry, Kinshou," the woman croaked out, and a moment later a large, fat cat jumped up onto the bed with her. It cried again in protest to the harsh song bombarding his ears. Sakura wheezed out a laugh as the feline pawed at her face, his plea for her to turn that infernal racket off. Obliging the cat's sensitive ears the woman finally pulled herself over and reached with a heavy arm, switching off the alarm. She had let it go for a solid seventeen minutes; no wonder he came inside. Kinshou mewled again, this time in relief, and proceeded to pester the woman for attention.

"Now you're here," she chastised him, "I could have used your company last night." The grey and black tabby only purred as she clumsily scratched at his ears, green eyes peeking open to catch her own jade ones for a brief moment. "Fat cat," she chuckled. It always amused her at how large the animal had grown to be. She called him Kinshou, Little, because when she found him behind the clinic a year and a half ago, he was a tiny thing in desperate need of care. Now he weighed a hefty thirteen pounds. Often times he'd go out for the night and wouldn't come back. It never worried the woman much. Despite his girth he was surprisingly agile and was smart enough to hide from trouble. It seemed like he understood his mistake for he was being extremely affectionate. Perhaps the scent of salty tears or being able to sense her troubled aura made him come back home. "You're here now; I guess that's what's important, hmm?" The cat only continued to purr.

After a long, hot shower, Sakura sat once more at her table outside her front door, drinking her coffee and enjoying the sunrise. Just as yesterday the sky was beautiful and the town magical in the glow. Kinshou laid in her lap and she stroked his plush fur absently as her eyes wandered the waking village. She had contemplated the idea of calling Yanagi and asking for the day off, but she knew staying home would only give her time to think. The woman liked to imagine that she could preoccupy herself somehow, but she knew well she wouldn't. Even though she felt like a train wreck the clinic would be the best place for her. She also didn't want to worry the old man. She knew he cared for her like she was his granddaughter. Also, she hated not being there to help, to accomplish things in mere seconds with her ninjutsu that traditional methods would take hours, days or even weeks to finish. Prying her cat from the tops of her thighs, she got herself a second cup of coffee as she began to get ready to work.

* * *

"Good morning, Sakura-sama," Yanagi greeted as the woman entered the clinic. This morning he was sorting through fresh herbs to prepare to dry. Sakura made a mental note to check his wrist sometime again during her shift.

"Hello, Yanagi-sama." Sakura tried to make herself sound as pleasant as she could. The dark circles that were just present under her eyes contrasted her bright tones, though, and when he turned to acknowledge the woman the old doctor didn't fail to notice them. Her posture was also much poorer, her usual gusto subdued, and the man couldn't help but think back to the day before.

"Poor sleep?" The woman cursed his perception and not for the first time.

"Yeah," she admitted, the word coming out like a sigh. She approached the table that was her desk. "I couldn't fall asleep until really late for some reason," she lied, and the man hummed his acknowledgement. At the desk, she noted something that was not there the previous day: flowers. They were beautiful pink lilies, almost the same hue as her hair, and they were planted in a green glazed, ceramic pot thrown locally in Hougyoku. She recognized the style. "Yanagi…" she turned to face the old man who only smiled at the woman.

"I saw them and they made me think of you," he admitted.

"They're gorgeous… but why?" The man shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and turned back to his herbs, not answering her right away. Sakura waited, knowing it would eventually come.

"…I don't know much about your past, Sakura… it's not my business. I know you've suffered greatly, and for that I am sorry. I'm not blind; I see the pain on your face when I mention certain things. I sense it on your person some days so strongly that it almost feels tangible, and I wish I could reach out and take it away as if it were a shroud you cannot remove yourself." He sighed but did not look back to her just yet. She silently approached him step by step until she was mere inches from his backside. "I'm not telling you to open up to me, or anyone else. That will come in good time. I just want to let you know that there are people here in Hougyoku who care about you, who are concerned about you, and who want you to be happy… I guess I just-" He stopped when he felt arms snake about him and firm but gentle weight on his back.

"Thank you… Yanagi-sama." The man placed a hand upon her arm and she tightened her embrace. "Thank you, for everything." He could hear the tears on her voice, and when he turned himself about, he saw her eyes were glistening. Placing his hands on both her shoulders he looked the girl in the eye, his own dark gaze intense with emotion.

"If you ever want to talk, or simply need someone to listen, I'm always here for you, Dear." The woman nodded her head, unable to speak, so overwhelmed with emotion she was. A few tears finally fell over her eyelids and streaked down her face. He had no idea how much his generosity meant to her. Such a simple action blew her away. "Now wipe away those tears and let's hustle! You're about to make this old man cry!" Sakura laughed and shook her head at the man, noticing his own eyes beginning to become wet.

"Right. I'm sorry," she chuckled, and the man wiped away some of her tears with his thumb. The scent of fresh sage and lavender filled her nose, the crushed oils having lingered on his digit. It helped to sooth her frayed ends and she couldn't help but take in another deep breath. "Thank you, so much. You have no idea how much this all means to me." Yanagi smiled broadly and reached up beneath his glasses to wipe at an eye.

"No thanks are needed. Now go, get to work! It's already seven!" Sakura huffed in humor at the man, but her spirits were lifted and she felt much better than when she woke this morning.

Just as Sakura had anticipated clinic work preoccupied her mind and the day was bustling with activity and patients. Rather than slip into a wreck she was calm and content and busy. It was exactly what she needed. Whenever there was a lull the sight of her lilies sitting happy on her desk put a smile on her face. Rather than dwell on her unfortunate past she filled her mind with thoughts of her new life, her new friends and family. She was sick of feeling torn and tattered by the ghosts of her past. Sakura forced herself to only think on the present. To think on happy things only. To be happy. True her loved ones were gone, her old home surely a far cry from its former glory, but she had a new home, and new loved ones to fill that void. She was able to start anew here in this lovely city and she was too blind to see it sometimes.

_I'm not some pathetic, sniveling girl. I'm a strong woman. A kunoichi. A Leaf. Tsunade's legacy! I don't have time to feel sorry for myself when other people need me._

By the end of her shift Sakura felt like she could take on the world. Yes, the thoughts of her friends and family, now gone, were not completely erased from her thoughts - they could never be. But their faces were now bright and happy and not lifeless and cold as they entered into her mind. Yanagi noticed her change in behavior and continually smiled at her, encouraging her in his own way to live, and be happy! To see the joy in life and not the misery. By the end of her shift, though tired, her aura was bright and her eyes twinkling again.

"Thank you so much for the lilies, Yanagi-sama," Sakura told the man once more as she gathered her things to go. Yanagi was washing his hands at a small sink and he smiled her way.

"Stop thanking me, woman. You're more than welcome." Said woman grinned sheepishly. "If you'd like, you should stop by for dinner tonight. My wife said she wanted more company again at the dinner table since the kids have all moved to the city." Sakura couldn't tell if that was all truth, for she did know his children had all moved away for schooling or work and their home empty, or if he was extending his courtesy once more, seeking to keep her in a good mood and to keep her from the monsters he knew often haunted her. Sakura lived alone and she had no one to go home to. No one to talk about her day with, to eat with, or even watch tv with – except the cat he knew she rescued. Sakura didn't want to impede upon Yanagi and his wife, but the look he gave her was so heartfelt she couldn't say no to him. Despite her earlier resignation to start being herself again and not dwell on her past it wasn't to say she would slip and sob herself to sleep once more. Company would probably be a good thing.

"Great!" the old man exclaimed when she accepted.

"I'd come now, but Hana-chan threw up on my feet today," the woman admitted, pursing her lips. "I still feel like I smell like vomit. I'd like to shower and change."

"Of course, of course! Come by once you're ready."

* * *

True to her word, Sakura rushed home and showered off the lingering stench of bile from her skin. It was probably a mental thing, for she scrubbed her feet off at the clinic, but the wash was welcome to reinvigorate her senses. Wanting to appear well dressed, but not too formal, Sakura had an excuse to pull out a pretty yukata she purchased last year and rarely wore. It was only linen and nothing as opulent as silk, but the craftsmanship of article was apparent once viewed. The fabric was a soft mint green with a simple, white cherry blossom pattern weaved onto the skirt. A plain, white yukata peeked out at her collar beneath it. A nice pair of sandals adorned her feet. The long, pink locks of hairs she usually kept up for practicality's sake she let flow down her back and about her shoulders. A quick shimmer of pearly eyeshadow, mascara and pale pink lipstain competed the look.

Observing herself in her mirror, Sakura chuckled, trying to remember the last time she actually put on makeup, even if it wasn't much. She felt good, though; carefree. It would be nice to go to dinner and make small talk. She hadn't seen Yanagi's wife in some time, too.

"Whaddya think, Kinshou?" she asked to the fat tabby who watched her from his perch on her bed. He made a soft mew at her and she grinned. "Yes, I think so, too."

As the woman made her way towards Yanagi's house, she met a few people along the road. They all greeted her, complimenting her yukata and asking where she was headed.

"Do you have a date, Sakura-san?!" some of the women asked mischievously. Then men would ask, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"No, I'm just going to go have dinner with Yanagi-sama and his wife." Though not as interesting as a date, the women would 'aww' and the men smile. All of Hougyoku respected Yanagi, and they all told her to tell the couple they said 'hello'.

_It's like they all want me to date_, she laughed to herself. Luckily, Sakura was only twenty one and not a middle aged woman whose biological alarm clock was ticking away. She had many years, she felt, before she would settle down.

Yanagi and his wife, Ajisai, greeted her like she was their own flesh and blood. Yanagi made no mention of that morning, nor did his wife lead on to think anything had been amiss with Sakura. Since she and the old man saw each other regularly, Ajisai and Sakura did most of the talking that evening as they ate. Though it wasn't much, it was like a gourmet dinner compared to what Sakura typically cooked for herself. Although a successful ninja and medic, cooking wasn't in her repertoire. She wasn't particularly terrible, but eating Ajisai's food made her cooking seem like slop. After dinner Yanagi showed the progress his bonsai were making to her. Ajisai revealed small projects of her own to the girl, such as items she was knitting and sewing and painting. The old woman was an excellent chef and artist.

The night was fun and relaxing. It was normal. It was happy. No tears filled her eyes. No rage or guilt while she was a guest at the home. The couple didn't bombard her with questions about her past. Didn't try and make her relive her life five years ago. That was what she was most grateful for. When she finally said her farewells and made her way back home that good mood remained. Kinshou greeted her when she returned. Changing and brewing some tea, her and the cat watched some television together until she eventually dozed off. Waking again and realizing her location, she shuffled to her bed, fat cat in her arms, and fell into blissful, dreamless sleep once more.

* * *

She woke feeling great, and the rest of her week went smoothly. Work was busy, her flowers remained on her desk, and each night someone invited her to come and eat dinner with them. Sakura didn't know if that was Yanagi's doing, but she accepted each offer with a grateful smile and a please and thank you. If it was the old man's doing she had no means to stop him, for she knew the company to be helping. The anniversary of her home's destruction had passed, and with it her emotional state was returning to normal. By the time Friday was there Sakura was back to her old self and she could periodically think upon her lost friends with a smile, not tears.

Saturday had plans to keep her busy all day with a trip into the outlying countryside beckoning her. There was need to replenish certain wild herbs and flowers at the clinic for Yanagi. She expected to be ready and leave by noon after finishing some chores at home. What she didn't expect was urgent knocking on her front door as she was preparing her pack for the trip. She paused in her task, wondering who it could be and if she had somehow forgotten she had made ulterior plans with someone. The knock came again, even more forceful, and she thought she heard someone calling out her name. Worried now as whoever it was knocked a third time, the repeated rap of knuckles against wood almost frantic, Sakura made haste for the door.

"Sakura-san!" It was a young man just a few years her younger, out of breath and looking worried. "Please come quick! You're needed at the clinic!"

"Sanouske-kun! Yes, of course I'll go." Slipping her sandals on, she shut the door behind her.

"Go, quickly! Don't wait for me!" With a swift nod, the woman powered chakra into her feet and she flew like an arrow from a bow towards the clinic. The journey that typically took her half an hour to walk to from her home only took five minutes. Gasps followed in her wake as she streaked past citizens in a blur of pink hair. Even before she entered the building her senses could feel something was off. Her nose could detect that cloying stench of blood and there was a particular presence on the air that stood out like a sore thumb. She knew this presence. Or did she? It felt familiar, and yet, she couldn't be sure at the same time. Pushing away those thoughts, she tried not to ponder on such things. If Sasnouske had come for her in such a panicked state the person was obviously critical and her ninjutsu was in much need.

"I'm here!" She called out more loudly than she intended as she rushed into the clinic, mouth agape as she breathed a little heavy. Adrenaline surged within her and her toes tingled from the chakra use that hastened her arrival. She hadn't used chakra to run like that in quite some time. She hadn't used chakra for anything but medical ninjutsu these days it seemed, the thought briskly occurred to her. A handful of people were crowded towards one side of the room about a bed, blocking whoever needed her help from view. Yanagi was there, his white frock coated in blood and his gloved hands crimson, also.

"Sakura! Thank goodness!" He dropped the usual honorary suffix when greeting her for the day in his haste. "Quickly!" The woman approached, and that nagging feeling that something was off was even stronger than before. Sanouske never told her who had been hurt. The village wasn't small, but neither too big. He would have given her a name, wouldn't he? So why not? Who was laying on that bed, then? Her heart raced as they came into view as she rushed to the bed. While she expected it to be someone from the village, or at least someone from nearby, she never would have expected to see the man that was lying on the bed before her. His typically pale skin was even more drained of color. Those long, raven tresses were matted with blood. And those eyes, dark like onyx tinged deep blue, were half-mast and unfocused. As always, those lines of what she could only think to be insomnia marked his handsome face, but those eyes above them were certainly not the beautifully dangerous red and tomoe marked weapons she had always seen him sport before. If she had not seen her former teammate and crush killed herself that fateful day she might have thought it to be him at first glance. It was certainly a close match.

There was no denying that the man, bleeding out before her very eyes, was the infamous, and who she thought to be long since dead, Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This chapter was a little boring, but I felt it was necessary and not without its merit or bringing in Itachi! Just a taste ;P chapter three will be far more interesting, Hope you guys are enjoying nevertheless!~

I, by the way, know little about Japanese culture and the language, so forgive me for any mistakes.


	3. Ghosts from the past

Chapter 3: Ghosts from the past

_This can't be… This must be a dream… I'm going to wake up, soon, and this will all be over._

But Sakura knew it wasn't a dream; knew it wasn't from the moment she heard that knocking on her door, from the chakra surging through her body to get her to the clinic, from the harsh, iron coated scent of blood and the painful throbbing of her heart in her chest. It just didn't make sense! Itachi had been killed by none other than his vengeful little brother! Sakura and her friends had got the news from Akatsuki themselves over five years ago! Sasuke finally got his revenge, and the clan killer had been vanquished! Then why, _why, _was he laying before her, very much real and very much hurt?

It didn't make sense.

Just when her life was starting to settle down and be normal, this happens. Sakura wanted to laugh, wanted to cry, wanted to run and hide from that face she was staring at. Her memories of the powerful man were not good ones. He had been the enemy. He had been the tormentor that took her precious Sasuke-kun away, turned him into a cold, calloused young man. Turned him to the likes of Orochimaru. That snake. She knew well he was dead, at least. But then again, she thought that Itachi was dead, too, and yet here he was.

"Sakura!?" Her name, called out harshly from Yanagi, shook her visibly. "Any day now!" The doctor and the other staff were watching the woman intently - some expressions frantic, some curious, some frustrated. Why was she hesitating? Usually she dove right in. Yanagi gave her the most interested stare as if he could read her thoughts, running a hundred miles per hour through her head.

"Right, right! I'm sorry!"

She dove in.

Itachi was already too drugged to probably realize where he was anymore, realize that he was a person, lying on a medical bed in some little town. His eyes had finally slipped all the way closed as that IV in his left antecubital pumped a sedative and an analgesic into his system. She had to wonder if they were anticipating intubation, for the ventilator wasn't too far off and she had noticed the tray ready to go should it be required. They had already done a type and cross on his blood for a unit of crimson life with its saline counterpart was hanging alongside the other bags, infusing into the antecubital IV in his right arm. Sakura was highly thankful for all these infusions going on, but definitely she was most thankful for the sedative. It was difficult enough to keep her composure with him simply being there. Having his gaze on her, too, would be too much to bear. She checked his blood pressure as the reading appeared on the small computer screen to the side of the bed. It was a little hypotensive because of the blood-loss, but thankfully not too low. His respirations were at a steady rate and his oxygen saturation looked okay. She would have to watch them regularly for he could bottom out and or into respiratory depression. There was also the risk of reaction from the blood transfusion. She was less worried about the later. The medic frowned and pushed the thoughts away. Sakura figured Itachi was tough and his youthful body would be able to compensate now that he was receiving blood and now that she was there with her ninjutsu. Removing the towels that had been placed on his front to try and staunch the bleeding, Sakura winced at what we saw. No wonder they had called for her. Steadying herself for what she knew was going to be a long session, she set her jaw in determination and then set to work. Her tell-tale light flooded her hands and bore into the bloodied mess. Past the most superficial damage of what she could tell to be a mix of jutsu and weapon damage, the internal damage was much worse. Visceral organ were injured. His left lung was punctured and his breathing was wet with blood. It began to drip from the sides of his mouth. There hadn't been any there when she came in but when she looked to his face once more she saw a hint of red staining his lips. While his heart rate was steady hers was a little erratic. The beeping that kept pace with this rhythm was a welcome sound. She didn't need his heart beating as frantically as her own.

"Give her some space," she heard Yanagi say, and suddenly she felt much less crowded as the staff took a few steps back, watching as she worked. First she staunched his bleeding in his abdomen where she saw blood trickling out from various wounds, gurgling in tempo with his heart beat. Then, when he would not waste the unit of blood infusing she went to the lung. With a surge of chakra she purged the lobes from the lingering blood. He coughed sharply and suddenly and crimson life splattered from his mouth, onto his chin and front, spraying Sakura in small, ruby droplets. They didn't faze her. One nurse came forward and whipped the red from his face, careful not to disturb the kunoichi. Luckily for his sake he hadn't developed a hemothorax from the injury. If he had, there was a chance he'd need a chest tube placed and those were always a pain in the ass. Carefully she mended the pleural tissue now that it wasn't consumed by blood. Once finished she then painstakingly mended his visceral organs: a good nick on the right lobe of the liver. Gashes that tore open sections of his intestine and colon. His spleen had been pierced through cleanly and the reticular tissue thankfully knitted back together without much prompting. Mesentery was repaired, muscle stitched with her healing ninjutsu, and fat and skin to follow. She worked on him without stopping for almost two straight hours, searching for damage, even the smallest tears. His limbs also bore large wounds. She had staunched their bleeds with clots to work on the main damage and now went back to mend the blood vessels and surrounding muscle and tissues more cleanly. She checked his head, searching the different layers of his skull's protective tissues for any hemorrhaging. For any signs of concussion, or noticeable genjutsu damage. He had none, though, and she was thankful. Working on the brain was far more delicate. After she scoured his circulatory for any clots that may have formed. If he stroked or threw a pulmonary embolism after all her work she would be peeved at herself. Now and then she'd ask a nurse for something, and they came rushing forward without hesitation. She wondered if they would be so willing to help this man if they knew just what he had done in life.

Why was she even helping him?

It was her duty as a medic to heal - heal anyone who needed it. It was better to save a life than to take it. But this man. This bastard. Did he deserve to live? It would be so easy to kill him. So simple. A quick cut of a major artery. Sever a much needed nerve plexus. Or simply slice into his spinal cord. But she couldn't. Not like this, not while he was defenseless, unconscious, and as helpless as a babe. The villagers would suspect something was amiss. Especially Yanagi. While she hadn't shared much about her past with him, she had revealed some of the methods of her ninjutsu. He was a smart man. She couldn't live with that guilt on her conscious.

Finally, she was done. Back then, five years ago, she'd probably just be a little fatigued from a two hour session. Now she felt utterly exhausted. She swayed somewhat as she rose from her position on the bed alongside Itachi, and one nurse came forward to attempt to catch her should she fall.

"I'm fine. Thank you. I just… need to sit." Immediately she was ushered into a chair. "Well, he'll live. The damage was very extensive… I scoured his body for any trace remaining. He'll need rest, though. Make sure you keep him sedated. His system still has healing to do on its own from the shock of such trauma. "

"Ah, thank you, Sakura-sama. You are a life saver. This man will forever be in your debt," Yanagi praised her, gripping her shoulder gently and giving it a squeeze. Sakura tried not to think of the implications of what saving this man might mean in the near future.

"Yeah, no worries," she replied, her voice strained from exhaustion. She suddenly felt ravenous, like she hadn't eaten in days.

"You look like you saw a ghost when you first got here. Do you know this man?" Yanagi asked Sakura quietly as his staff approached their newest patient once more. Sakura's chest tightened at the old man's inquiry.

"No… I don't," she lied to him. "I was just relieved, I guess, it was a stranger and not someone I loved." She frowned at that. "That made me sound terrible." Yanagi laughed at his younger colleague.

"No, no, I understand," he chuckled. "Go home and rest, Sakura-sama. You look like you could use it." She couldn't deny that much. Knowing Itachi would live, she reminded them again to keep him sedated so he wouldn't threaten to reopen any wounds possibly, and the woman left for home. She had washed off as best she could before she left, but blood still stained her clothes. The villagers bombarded her with questions when they saw her. News spread like wildfire in Hougyoku. It took much longer than usual to reach her home with all the inquiries she got. By the time she did she was utterly spent.

"So much for my trip," she mused at the sight of her bag still sitting on her table. After a quick shower and change, she collapsed on her bed and within moments dozed off…

* * *

Sakura slept for a solid six hours before her growling stomach woke her. Visions of ravens and red clouds on black skies filled her mind as she dreamed. Instantly her thoughts went to Itachi once she was conscious. Again, so many questions filled her head.

What had happened to him? How was he still alive? How did to come to find Hougyoku? Did someone else bring him here? Did he bring himself? And why here, where she was now living? Of all the villages and towns in the region, why here? Sakura couldn't believe it to be coincidence. It was too farfetched to her that Itachi, a former Akatsuki member, a former Leaf shinobi, got injured and came to the village that Sakura currently resided in by mere coincidence. Her head began to ache with all the ideas forming, and her stomach growled at her again.

"I feel like I could eat ten bowls of Ichiraku ramen and still have room for dessert," she moaned out, patting her stomach with a hand. Thoughts of the old ramen shop made her crave the food, so rather than mull through her pantry and fridge, she rolled out of bed and proceeded to make for the village's own noodle stand.

"News is you're a hero again, Sakura-san," the man who ran business announced when Sakura came into his stand, sitting down at one of the stools. Thankfully she was the only patron at the time. She could handle Nikoto, but she was too hungry to converse with a group.

"Ah, Nikoto-san," she laughed out as she plucked a pair of chopsticks from the jar on the counter. "I don't know about that."

"Nonsense," he retorted, beginning to make the woman's usual bowl of preferred ramen. "You saved a man's life this morning! We should celebrate like when we did for Yoshen." He was referring to the man she saved that no one else could, when her true abilities had been revealed. "I'm sure the man will be happy to be alive, to go back to his home and see his family and friends." Nikoto had his back to her so he didn't see Sakura purse her lips tightly together. She had a feeling Itachi had no place to go. And he certainly did not have any family to go home to, at least not blood related. Also, she didn't think he'd want a celebration. Though she couldn't be certain of his business here, Sakura would bet money it wasn't to come find her so he could celebrate something, or try and revive his clan with her help, or any such whimsical fantasy. That thought caused her to grin to herself and she fought the urge to laugh. Yet, a thought entered her head again that she had pondered not for the first time since the morning, sobering her: what if he came to try and kill her? What if, by healing him, she had put the village, the region, in grave danger? The wounds he had received were clearly from a battle with other shinobi, shinobi of his caliber. It meant ninja were probably close to the lands. She knew there were still rogue shinobi wandering about, searching for a new life. Many were probably friendly, and would recognize her as Tsunade's apprentice. She knew she couldn't be the only one who had come this far north. It wouldn't surprise her if she found members of former Sand, Mist and the other hidden villages in the region. Like her, many probably wanted to lay low after the devastation Madara and Akatsuki brought. To try and find some normalcy in life and live happy, like Sakura. Perhaps Itachi was snooping around in the wrong area, Sakura hypothesized, and he was attacked by those former shinobi just trying to make it by in life and outrun the ghosts of their past. They'd have to be exceedingly strong to put Itachi in the state he came to Houygoku in, she decided. She couldn't even defeat one of his clones with her teammates, for crying out loud. It made her worry in the back of her mind that if ninja capable of hurting the great Uchiha Itachi were in these lands, could it be that they were friendly, or hostile? It was a worry enough that he himself was here!

"Sakura-san?" Nikoto called her out from her thoughts and the woman blinked owlishly, unfocused eyes sharpening and darting to the man. He chuckled and set down her ramen before her.

"Sorry," she grinned at him as she pierced the mess of noodles and stirred the steaming, delicious soup. "I'm just really tired," she explained, using her fatigue as an excuse to cover up her worry. The last thing she wanted to do was to get the town into a stir. They didn't need to know Itachi was a ninja. Two years and her presence hadn't caused a problem. She wanted to keep it that way. There was a reason why she adamantly told the clinic workers to keep him sedated: so he could not wake up and speak. Sakura had to be the first one to see him, alone, no one else. She needed to get the man to leave in peace; but, if he gave her no other choice, she _would_ have to kill him.

"No worries; eat up! This one's on the house, tonight!" The woman thanked Nikoto (after he refused to take her money, arguing that she deserved a free bowl after her heroics that afternoon), and did just that, her stomach eagerly accepting the meal. As she ate, her mind wandering back and forth between Itachi and Nikoto as he rambled on to the woman about his recent trip to another ramen shop that was at the big city father north of Hougyoku.

* * *

"We've kept him sedated, just as you said to, Sakura-sama," a nurse at the clinic informed the pink haired shinobi when she arrived. With her belly full and her body feeling better, she went straight to the clinic to check on Itachi. She thanked the nurse, who looked as exhausted as she had felt earlier, and she told her to go home and rest. The nurse didn't have to be told twice. There was still two other staff present to watch over things.

Since that morning's ruckus Itachi had been moved from the main, open room into his own private one. Even though he was unconscious she still opened and closed the door quietly out of habit. Mechanical beeping met her ears, the sound slow and steady and a gratifying song to a medic. He had been changed into a fresh gown, all hints of blood washed away, even from his hair, and he was the most peaceful looking the woman had ever seen. Mostly she remembered his face as being indifferent, as if nothing ever really interested him. She recalled that being something that enraged Sasuke the most. She couldn't blame him. Sakura had never really had the opportunity to study his face until now. Each time she met him in the past she had been advised to watch his feet and never look him in the eyes least she get trapped in a doujutsu. His resemblance to Sasuke was almost heart wrenching. Though, she had to admit, Itachi was prettier than his younger brother for lack of a better description, there was no doubting that they had been related. The pallid skin, the ebony tresses, the color of their eyes whilst their sharingan was deactivated. These days, though, the man looked even more sleep deprived and thinner than she recalled. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny that he was a very attractive man. It seemed the Uchiha line only produced handsome men destined for tragedy.

Looking upon the genius Uchiha prodigy was painful, for memories of Sasuke flooded her vision as she did. It sometimes hurt the most to think on the young, troubled man. They never could save him, never brought him back. That day she had gone herself to that bridge, had said she'd go to the ends of the earth with him, and to have him treat her like she was trash, felt like it happened yesterday, so vivid her memories were of it. He cared more about killing Danzou, about fulfilling crazy dreams, than to see how much he was hurting himself, how much he was hurting those he loved. A tear streaked down her face and her lips parted in her surprise. When had she started to cry? Reaching up she brushed it away and then set to work checking on her patient, making sure her work that morning hadn't been ruined. She was thinking too hard again about things that didn't need thought.

Once finished, she knew she couldn't leave yet, not until he woke. The other two staff came to check on her that evening. They hadn't had an overnighter for some time. Most nights the clinic was closed completely. In an emergency someone went to Yanagi or another staff member, or like that morning, to Sakura. She told the two to go home, that she could handle the man on her own now that he was stable. Knowing that she could they left and Sakura was glad. When his dose of sedative needed to be rehung she refrained, though she kept the analgesic infusing. She needed him to wake up, but having him in pain wouldn't ger her anywhere. She needed him to talk. If he was comfortable he'd be more likely to do so. Pulling him from sedation wasn't something she'd do so soon with a patient of his status. If he were not who he was she'd keep him sedated for another day if not longer, depending on how his body took to the healing process. Yet, while his injuries had been many and fatal, she had seen much, much worse in her time as a medic-nin. Waking him now would be hard on him, but he was stable, and she knew Itachi was a tough bastard. He'd be able to handle it.

* * *

A dull ache, and a perpetual beeping, pulled him out of his slumber. It was distant at first, like he were hearing it from far, far away, muted by many leagues. Slowly it grew louder as if he had cotton stuffed into his ears that was being removed at a snail's pace. He found that all he could do was lay there and listen. Those limbs of his that were usually very much responsive felt like they were made of lead. He couldn't move his body. It wouldn't acknowledge him. Not even his fingers twitched at his beckoning, and opening his eyes was so arduous he thought maybe they were glued shut and he abandoned the act altogether.

While he couldn't move, he could at least hear, smell, and sense his surroundings as his muddled mind became sharper with the passing minutes. It was obvious that he was in some sort of hospital type establishment. It only made sense as memories of a fight, of pain and blood, filled his mind. That tell-tale beeping of the monitors was a dead giveaway. Smell also lead him to conclude his location. There was a sterile aroma on the air, as well as other faint scents that he could not place at the moment, still too groggy. He was starting to sense things with time, though. The distant signs of life met his senses, that of a town - of people and animals. Also, the presence of someone not so distant was picked up: he wasn't alone in the room. More minutes passed and his nose could detect something that he could place as being feminine. Something subtle and sweet, not pungent like perfume, but maybe shampoo. He didn't sense movement from them, nor heard any indication of them being up and about.

With a strain he did not think possible, Itachi finally opened his eyes. Thankfully the room was only dimly lit so his sensitive vision was not bombarded by the harsh fluorescence. White ceiling met his gaze, cast in shadow as it lay too high above the light's reach; it was blurry at first, but came into better focus after. At least, as good as focus as his eyes could achieve. Slowly, he allowed his gaze to wander. Walls, door, cabinets, machines, lamps, woman… He let his eyes finally linger on the figure of the room's other occupant. She was slouched down in a chair, looking extremely uncomfortable. Her neck was cricked to the side, cheek pressed against her shoulder. Hair that he remembered being much shorter was now long and spilling down her front, tickling her lap in a pool of pink. Her face was still youthful, but much more mature now, her features more refined. She was dressed like a civilian, and not a shinobi. It was all totally at odds with his memories of the girl. The most fitting thing about the scenario was that she was still in the medical field, true to her training he, and most every shinobi, knew she endured under the slug princess's mentoring.

As he observed the young woman, a clip board that was perched precariously on her lap started sliding painfully slow from her lax grip on the thing as she slept, and it finally made its descent to the floor. The clack of the item when it hit roused her in a start, and she flinched awake, sitting up with a look of utter annoyance on her features. She began to bed down and retrieve the item, bleary eyed and disheveled, until she noted him awake and his eyes glued to her. Hand stretched out towards the ground, it remained frozen in air with the rest of her body. If he had more energy he might have laughed at how comical she looked then, unsure of how to react, unsure of what to say as they watched the other. But he knew well she had much to say, had much to ask him, and he knew it was only a matter of time until her questions would all come spewing out like water from a burst dam.

* * *

Sakura had rehearsed what she was going to say once the man was awake, but suddenly her mind went blank now that the moment of truth was here. She found it hard to think with him watching her, and for a moment she wondered if she had been put into a genjutsu. How long had he been watching her for? How long had she been asleep? Her neck and body were both sore from her uncomfortable position in the chair, so she guess for a while. The clock was on the wall behind her and thus, out of sight. The thought of passed time implored her to look, but she was frozen, eyes unable to move from the man on the bed. He looked indifferent once more now conscious, but even in his drugged state she knew that mind was working, gears turning. Just what was he thinking? Perhaps why he was still alive knowing that he was in her care. She knew he knew her. Knew she was Tsunade's student and Sasuke's former teammate. Knew she had been Naruto's friend, Sasori's killer alongside Chiyo, and she could have easily taken his life if she so wished. But she hadn't.

"Haruno Sakura." He finally spoke. His voice she remembered being as smooth as silk sounded harsh from a dry throat. It wasn't him asking to confirm that was who she was - he was greeting her. She could only nod at him. "You healed me." It was not a question and she could only nod again. He didn't proceed to thank her, and she didn't expect him too. It was then that he started to gain more control over his body, for his arms twitched. She had contemplated on restraining him but ended up not. He was in such a weak state it would be easy for her to subdue him. Eventually she sat straight again, but still said nothing to him. He decided to start up once more, though he didn't get too far before she interrupted him suddenly.

"How long have I bee-"

"You're supposed to be dead." The words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. Itachi blinked. She couldn't tell if it was his way of showing annoyance at being interrupted or if she spoke too fast for him to register her words coherently. He didn't look confused, though, as she studied his face. Maybe he hadn't expected such a blunt statement from her, and he didn't know how to answer her back. Obviously he wasn't dead if he was there talking to her. When he didn't respond right away, she continued. "You… Sasuke-kun killed you. I…" she paused, and the man only watched her. At last she looked away from him, letting her head fall back slightly as she looked up at the ceiling, trying to collect herself. "I don't understand." Her brows furrowed together and she let out a short breath of a laugh. "You're supposed to be dead, Itachi-san." Even despite his criminal status she regarded him with respect. "Yet here you are… Why did you come here?" The imploring look she gave him expressed all her worry, all her confusion, raw and real. How she wanted, needed to know. "I know this can't be coincidence," she added with a wave of her hand, referring to his being there and her having healed him.

What he said shocked her. They were the last words she expected him to say:

"I need your help."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Ooooo! Help with what?! You'll just have to wait and see, loves~

Thank you guys so much for all the support! It makes my day! I did not anticipate this story being read, favorited and followed by so many people!

Also, I would really appreciate only constructive criticism towards my writing. I'm not an aspiring author. I just write for fun. So please, if you don't like my writing, please stop reading my story and go find yourself an author who is more particular to your liking. I will be not be offended.


	4. Shadows on the horizon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Four: Shadows on the horizon

_Help?_

Of all the reasons Uchiha Itachi showed up in Hougyoku for, asking her for help would have been her last guess. She expected him to say something more along the lines of 'I'm here to kill you'. Now that she wouldn't be surprised by.

"You're kidding, right?" she so eloquently responded to the request, regarding the man with such incredulous humor she was surprised he stayed so calm. Again, his first reaction was to blink slowly at the woman and not say anything right away. Itachi never spoke without first considering his words, the woman could tell. That was simply just the kind of man he was. Every syllable was calculated. Every sentence artfully, meticulously, assembled. There was a brief expression on his face that read, 'If I were kidding why would I have even bothered asking?', but it came and went so fast that she couldn't be sure if she was imagining it.

"No, I'm not." The flat, even tone of his hoarse voice and the matching stare he gave her sobered the woman somewhat. That amusement on her face ebbed away until she regarded him as someone obviously taken aback. She could also tell by what she knew of him that Itachi wasn't the kind of man who joked around when considering such requests. Vaguely she wondered if he even had a sense of humor, but the current bizarre situation kept her from thinking too hard on that thought and from risking a laugh or two. This wasn't a laughing matter to him, that much was certain. Nevertheless, her past experiences with the Uchiha warned her not to trust him. Still, she couldn't help but be curious.

"Help with what?" What did a man such as Uchiha Itachi need from her? Her skills lay in healing, and that she already supplied him.

"I know, just as you know, that Madara and Akatsuki are gone. I helped to make sure of that in the ways I could back then." Sakura eyed him at that statement, unsure of what he meant by it. Help make sure they were gone? He continued on, halting her thoughts on the comment. "But now, in their absence, a new threat rises." Sakura's jade eyes widened. A new threat? Who? What? Itachi didn't leave her guessing and answered that unspoken question. "They go by _Hakumei._" Twilight. Sakura couldn't help the small, ironic laugh that escaped her. The dawn of Akatsuki had passed, and now they were passing into the dusk of a second, sinister organization? The irony was too much to not find at least somewhat humorous. It was obvious they chose the name because of the now defeated group.

"In Madara's wake destruction followed, but not everyone perished. You are testament to that, Sakura-san." The woman's gaze refocused on him. It unsettled her somewhat that he was so polite as to refer to her with the honorific _–san_ added to her name. This was all so strange. Here she was, sitting down having a long conversation with a man normally of few words, and he was very civil and polite and well mannered, at odds once more with her memories of him. "Rogue ninja began to group together not too long after the five nations' defeat. Shinobi who seek to rise up in power, in tyranny, and reclaim those lands as their own. Those who had been exiled, outcast, and tossed aside from their villages. They want their vengeance."

"But everything was destroyed," Sakura finally interjected. "Nothing is the same as it was before. Who do they plan to seek it from?" Again, Itachi blinked first as his dark gaze lay heavily on her. She wondered if it had to do with the drugs still lingering in his system. He wet his lips with a swipe of his tongue before starting again.

"The world, if they must. It matters not to men like them." Sakura couldn't help think 'men like you' to herself at those words.

"So, what, they want to relive the clans of old? Rebuild Leaf, Sand, Mist? Start over from scratch and rule with an iron fist?"

"That is the idea, yes."

"Ridiculous," the woman couldn't help but laugh. "It's all too farfetched."

"Is it really? It's happened in the past." Perhaps Itachi was right, and all of this wasn't some big scheme, some joke. Perhaps, deep down she believed him but did not want to. Doing so would mean her new life could be over, her new friends and family threatened.

"No… No. No. This is all some kind of ploy. Some kind of game you're playing." Itachi was a traitor, a murderer, a manipulator- he was obviously toying with her emotions.

_If he were a part of this Hakumei, then why would he go to the lengths to warn you of them? _A voice in her mind asked. She pushed the question harshly from her thoughts.

"I don't believe you. You're simply here to kill me. That's why you've come." Even when she said it it sounded idiotic. Yes, Itachi came to kill her when he himself had been on the verge of death not too long ago. Again she shoved away those thoughts. "It's the drugs, they're making you delusional." She was starting to get angry, it was apparent on her face and her voice.

"Sakura-"

"No!" She was standing then, her fists clenched as she looked down at him. "You're a deceiver! A clan killing, vicious criminal! Why should I trust you? You killed your family! You drove your little brother, your own brother, to be just as cold-hearted and dangerous as you! You drove him away from us and into Orochimaru's arms." Her words slurred somewhat together as they rushed from her mouth in a torrent. Though his expression barely flickered away from that indifferent mask he wore, she saw his jaw clench. She half expected to see those dark eyes of his bleed crimson, but they didn't. It surprised her that she was even looking him in the eye when she had been taught not to. His own cool reaction to her spurt of yelling quelled her rage a notch. "I just can't take your words for truth."

"Ignorance does not become you, Sakura-san. For being Tsunade's apprentice you were left in the dark more than I thought." Those words had the woman looking at him again like he was simply spewing drug induced nonsense.

"What's that supposed to mean?" There was a guarded edge to her voice.

"There are things about your beloved Konoha that would shock you. Things you'd never dream of."

"Things? What things?" How dare he say such nonsense about her home? He was a crazy, manipulative bastard, she reminded herself.

"Everything you think you know about me, Sakura, is a lie."

"A lie? What the hell are you talking about?"

"My involvement in that incident was not for personal gain as you have believed all of these years. They were orders. Orders from the Sandaime himself." Sakura looked at him, still standing, and felt like he had just slapped her.

"…No." The word fell from her lips as a whisper. "_That's_ a lie." The man only held her gaze. How dare he speak such blasphemous things to her about her home? She should kill him for his disrespect of the Third. There was no way in hell that he would order Itachi, still only a boy at the time, to murder his own clan in cold blood. It made no sense. The Third was gentle, kind, and would never allow such an incident to be placed on his shoulders.

_What about Root?_ Her chest tightened at the thought. Her mind worked and Itachi could see the gears turning in reaction to the words he spoke to her.

"Sakura-san."

The woman took a shaky breath to compose herself. This was all too much for her to handle. New threats supposedly growing on the horizon. Itachi still alive and only an S-class criminal, banished from his home, because of orders. Itachi coming to her for help. She was becoming too overwhelmed. Her heart beat quickly in her chest, painful. The man's own steady rhythm was betrayed by the beeping. Had that been her finger in that sensor it would be a much quicker tempo. She changed the subject when a thought crossed her mind.

"How… how did you even know I was here?" If Itachi harbored annoyance at her tactic he didn't let on.

"I've been keeping tabs on people for some time. People who I know I can trust should I need their help. You being one of them. I can't, though, receive their trust without yours first." The woman's gaze locked with his. She could understand why he said this. If he wanted people like her to trust him, people who thought he was still an Akatsuki member at heart, they would need word from someone reliable to tell them that his story he just shared with her was true. Someone they would believe. Someone like Haruno Sakura, a Leaf ninja, a reputable hero, defender of evil, and from Itachi's own homeland, too. Only, he did not have her trust for she didn't believe him. His coming here would be pointless. Was this the help he sought from her? It seemed that there was more to it.

"And your wounds?"

"Ambushed by Hakumei shinobi. The odds were not in my favor." Sakura half wanted to know just what the odds were in the back of her mind. How many shinobi were required to take on the dangerous sharingan user?

"And that's when you came here?"

"Yes. I heard a rumor of your being here from another town in the area. That there was a medic-nin supposedly in Hougyoku, a medic-nin trained by a legendary sannin." Even the people this far north knew of the three shinobi, Sakura has found out that day her abilities had been discovered, and it amazed her. "I knew you survived the war and traveled north some time ago. I lost my tab on you, though, until that day."

"I could have let you died. How were you so certain I'd heal you?"

"I wasn't." It seemed that he took a large risk in coming here, Sakura noted. Maybe he knew he was beyond the help of traditional medical methods. Maybe he thought she'd feel bad for him. Maybe he was simply close by and with the rumor, took his chances. Had she not been here, Sakura had a feeling Itachi wouldn't be alive right now. Yanagi was an excellent doctor, but he was limited in his resources here in the rural village. "But here we are… These shinobi, they're looking for you, Sakura-san. They want you for their own. And if you don't oblige them they will try and kill you." Sakura thought she understood his manner of arrival that morning better now. Did Itachi refuse? Frowning, she reminded herself this was all rubbish.

"When healing my wounds, I'm sure-"

"I can't-" she interrupted him again, looking away from that intense gaze, a dull ache forming in her temple. "No. This is enough. You're crazy." She reached for something on the counter behind her and then approached the man. Sedative. Sakura was going to drug him again so he'd stop talking, stop filling her head with nonsense. The man didn't look frightened, nor angry, nor anything. He merely watched her as she took the syringe to the IV line, preparing to inject it into his bloodstream. Before she did, he spoke, causing her to pause despite herself.

"There is a place not far from here. A day's hard run. Go there and you'll see." He told her the location, listing off landmarks that he knew she'd recognize. She didn't acknowledge him by nodding, or saying anything, or even looking at him, but she did by hesitating, waiting for him to finish speaking. "Go there in secrecy." His voice was much harsher now after all the speaking he did. She didn't think he'd talk so much, she mused to herself briefly, but her pounding heart drove such thoughts from her mind. "Do not be seen, do not be heard, do not be sensed."

When he did not continue any longer, she finally administered the sedative. A minute passed in silence as she watched the floor, listening as his breathing lessened in pace, as well as the monitor's beeping. Knowing he was now unconscious she finally turned her gaze back to him, and their conversation ran rampant in her mind. She sat back down in her chair and let her face fall into her hands. Perhaps waking him so soon was a bad idea after all. She only felt worse, and her head throbbed. Had someone told her yesterday that today she'd be healing Uchiha Itachi and learning of new threats to the world she'd have laughed in their face.

She wasn't laughing now.

She was tired and her body ached once more. Despite herself her mind was running down the path that would take her to the place Itachi had told her about. Most of the landmarks she was familiar with; some she wasn't. They were distinctive in description and sounded like they'd be easy to locate. Realizing her traitorous, curious mind, she forced herself to think about something other than the man in the room with her. But she couldn't. All she could think was what if he was telling the truth. What if this was all happening, and she was in danger like he said? What if Hakumei was looking for her, wanting to recruit her into their party? Rubbing her tired eyes with the heels of palms, she groaned.

"This is too much," she muttered aloud. "Ugh!" Lifting her head, she looked at the sleeping shinobi and sighed raggedly. Was he really telling the truth? Did the Sandaime _really_ order him to kill his entire clan? If that was the case, why? She needed more of an explanation. In his drugged state there was probably a lot that he had wanted to say but forgot, and she was too shocked and upset to logically break things down. She reminded herself yet again she didn't believe him.

Knowing she couldn't just leave him and go home until someone else came, Sakura attempted to try and preoccupy herself, but no matter what she did in the clinic, her thoughts were on Itachi. She mulled on all the memories of him she could muster, of all the stories she heard from Kakashi and Naruto. With his story fresh in her mind, she couldn't help but realize something. Each time they encountered the Uchiha renegade he could have easily succeeded in killing or capturing them, but he hadn't. He didn't kill Kakashi that day he and his partner came to Konoha after the Sandaime died, or Kurenai, Gai or Asuma. He didn't take Naruto like he had been ordered to by Akatsuki that day with Sasuke and Jiraiya when he could have. That day they battled his clone he could have killed them even just with a clone, but he hadn't. And in all his times with Sasuke he never harmed him fatally during their encounters.

The battle he had with his brother in which he supposedly died must have been brutal, though. Still, while battling 'Tobi', Sakura couldn't believe her hears at the news that odd Akatsuki member had revealed. Of course she knew Sasuke was strong, but strong enough to beat Itachi? The man who had joined ANBU at the tender age of ten? The man Orochimaru had wanted for himself but could not have? In the end, Sasuke wasn't strong enough, for here Itachi was, still alive. Had he tricked Akatsuki into believing he was dead? Some kind of weird jutsu? If that was the case, why? What had his reasons been? Did he want it to seem like Sasuke was the victor for reasons unknown? Or had things been different? Sakura could not know, she hadn't been there. It just all made no sense. She needed more answers.

* * *

Despite her logical reasoning screaming at her, she made her decision: she would go. Go and see if Itachi was sane. Go and see if her life was in danger, and by extension, Hougyoku. She owed that to the villagers. She had gone two years without bringing harm their way and she couldn't break that streak. Itachi was potential threat enough. She didn't need some aspiring, Akatsuki wannabe group come tearing through the village in search of her, and probably the Uchiha, too. Yes, she was strong, although rusty, and if Itachi was indeed an ally she knew she'd have a formidable comrade, but these shinobi were powerful if they sent the man to her in such a state.

The remaining hours passed more quickly than she anticipated. She passed the time going over, and over, their conversation, and an excuse to the leave town for a few days. Sunday morning brought in a middle-aged woman named Emi. She wasn't doctor by degree or schooling, but she was smart and knowledgeable. Upon her arrival Sakura made herself appear calm and collected.

"Good morning, Sakura-sama," Emi greeted the younger who was scouring through the clinic's supply, looking as if she were searching hard for something she needed. She turned her head to offer her own hello. "What are you looking for?" Sakura explained they were out of a particular drug she had wanted to use for their newest patient. It wasn't something they kept in abundance and Sakura was practically the only one there who used it. It had harsh side effects on the body, but with her ninjutsu she could subdue those effects and let the drug work without the threat of renal or hepatic failure.

"It works well alongside medical ninjutsu," she explained to Emi, who nodded her head in understanding. Emi wasn't too keen on the art. She appreciated and revered it, but Sakura had the feeling it frightened her. Though they were comfortable with each other and Emi was always civil, Sakura believed that Emi was still slightly scared of the kunoichi. Though Sakura never provoked her, or made her have reason to be afraid, she could sense it on the woman's person. To Emi, she was like a wild animal: amazing to behold and revere at a respectable distance, but something you could never completely trust. "I'm going to have to go and get some. I may be gone for a few days, though." She would have to travel to nearby cities, and there was not a complete chance of the nearest town with a clinic like theirs even carrying the drug she supposedly needed.

"Not to worry, Dear," the woman said with a smile and a wave of her hand. "If it's something we need then of course you go and get it. We'll take care of things here in your absence." Sakura returned the smile and looked relieved.

"Thanks so much, Emi-sama! Please tell Yanagi-sama if you happen to see him today. I don't want to worry him."

"Of course."

"Be sure to keep him sedated," she explained, referring to Itachi after she gathered her things and headed to leave. "He's stable, but still tender." Emi didn't question the request and wished Sakura safe travels. She never suspected that Sakura had stashed away what was left of the particular drug into her satchel. Never suspected that Sakura was lying to her. "I'll be back as quick as I can!"

* * *

Sakura headed home as quickly as she could without looking like she was in too big of a hurry. Only Yuri stopped her to ask about the day before and she got home quickly enough. She immediately changed. She still looked the part of a civilian, but she gave up her more comfortable attire for something more fitting, something that wouldn't slow her down as she made for the place Itachi told her: black pants, a charcoal grey, long-sleeved shirt and an old, thick button up men's shirt that she had cut the sleeves off of and now looked more like a thin vest that was a dark navy-blue. A pair of dark boots and her old, well-worn gloves completed the ensemble.

"I'll be a gone a few days," she explained to Kinshou who was watching her with sleepy eyes from her bed as she put her hair up with a tie, the long tail of pink falling over her shoulder. "Be good." The fat cat only closed his eyes, as if ignoring her. With a huff and a laugh the woman left him be. She didn't want to take too much with her, but to keep her civilian image accurate, she donned her rucksack. It was filled with kunai and shuriken and other shinobi paraphernalia, as well as a box of granola bars she hastily stuffed inside and canteens of water. One of the tasty treats was stuck between her teeth as she exited her home. With the skills still drilled into her person since youth she left Hougyoku with the stealth a shinobi of her caliber could never forget. She approached the edge of the village within minutes, and she cast a glance over her shoulder at her new home.

_I hope for their sake Itachi is wrong…_

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Is Sakura being sent on a wild goose hunt, or is Itachi telling her the truth? Is Hakumei real and she in danger like he says? Has she been sent into a potential trap, or does Itachi really want her help to fight this new threat?

Stay tuned to find out! c:

Thanks, as always, for all the love, especially from **crimson dragonX **! c:


	5. Directions and discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Five: Directions and discoveries

"_Head southeast towards the city of Kahan. Follow the river that runs through the city going east…"_

The directions Itachi gave her played in her head again and again. From leaving Hougyoku, reaching Kahan and the river was the first landmark. Everyone in the village knew about the city for they traded with them. It was much more industrial there, and Kahan purchased its rice from small villages like Hougyoku, while the villages bought things like batteries, fuel and other necessities to keep them from slipping back into an 'off the grid' type of town. What was normally a good three hour journey for civilians on foot she cut down to one hour. It felt good to get out and stretch her legs; to let the wind whip past her and the scents of the land fill her nose. She kept off the main path so she would not startle anyone, or draw suspicion more importantly. It was nostalgic to run through the trees, leaping from branch to branch. It was like riding a bike - once you learn you never forget. Being Sunday, there were not too many people out and about. Weekends usually meant relaxing at home with your family in these parts. The road to Kahan was more of a merchant route, not a recreational one. Tomorrow would bring more traffic.

When the coverage of trees gave way and only open grassland presented itself, Sakura took to the main road at a more leisurely pace as she approached Kahan. She looked every part the civilian she was pretending to be. Entering the city was simple. Guards stood by but only observed the coming and goings of people, not really checking anything on the lazy weekend morning. Sakura had wanted to go around but decided not to in case she got spotted. Being slightly out of shape, it was nice to take a little breather. There wasn't much in the city that interested her, so she passed through until she came upon the river that pierced Kahan into two halves. It wasn't uncommon for people to walk alongside the thing for leisure or exercise, so when she took up pace at its banks no one thought twice of the pink haired woman's actions. The river was named Yojin. It would run east for many long miles.

"_This will take up most the journey… Follow_ _the river until you cross from these lands into the next. It will be marked by the presence of a shrine by the water's edge that's guarded by two enormous statues in the likeness of dogs…"_

Once she found more coverage the woman quickened her natural jog into a chakra powered sprint, and she streaked off once more. Countless miles she ran. Hours passed and the sun was already starting to dip lower towards the west, preparing to set in another handful of hours. All that was offered for a view were the trees blurring past her and the gleam of the water outside of their cover. Her legs were starting to feel tired and she cursed herself for slacking on staying in shape. Civilian life had made her soft. She pressed on. The shrine she was familiar with. She'd seen it on her journey up into the lands a few years back, near the time she settled in Hougyoku. Just as Itachi said and as she remembered, the two beastly statues still stood watch over the old shrine. It was from here that the directions deviated from her knowledge of the lands.

"_From the shrine head south. Pass through a town called Yoen about an hour away. They see travelers regularly, so don't fret. Continue south another hour. When you come upon the next town, Sanka, do not enter it. It's filled with vagabonds and mercenaries. It's likely you'll be noticed." _

She did not recognize the names of the two towns. Stopping to catch her breath and fill her belly, she perched in a tree and rested. The sun was setting now. Sakura appreciated the coverage it would give her. From her bag she pulled a small map of the lands out and unfolded the thing. It took her a few moments to locate her current position. Exactly where she was at was hard to say, but she saw the mark that was the shrine by the Yojin, and south of it some miles away Yoen, and then Sanka. She was on the right path. Taking one last swig of water, she replaced her items in her bag and donned it before jetting off.

True to his words Yoen was a bustling little city. Happy people came and went and she could hear music playing when she approached it. It was colorful and exciting. Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself at the spectacles. It seemed she came in the midst of a festival, for people were dancing in the streets and décor adorned the buildings and walkways. People wore costumes and masks and were drinking and laughing. Men cat called her way as she walked past. Women giggled when she grinned but did not acknowledge them and caused the men to call longingly after the pink haired woman in a playful manner. Vendors tried to sell her things, and at one point she did cave and purchase a small bite to eat. Her granola bars weren't doing it for her anymore and she craved something savory. She thought maybe on her way back she'd stay there.

Leaving Yoen, she was in a good mood. When she approached Sanka, she was on guard once more. It was the complete opposite of the previous, flamboyant city. Dreary and run down, she could tell as much as she looked over and into the town from her vantage point in a tall tree. She was grateful Itachi warned her of the location. Even without his warning she knew she would not have gone inside. Her hackles rose from the aura emitting from the town like a foul miasma. She could only imagine the havoc that her presence there would cause. Without a second glance she continued on her journey and to the end of it.

"_From Sanka, head east once more. About half an hour from the city there is a large waterfall hidden deep within a forest. Go there, wait and you'll see… Go in secrecy. Do not be seen Do not be heard. Do not be sensed."_

She found the forest and she heard said waterfall before she saw it. It roared powerfully and was magnificent to behold once in view. The trees broke open into a vast clearing before a sheer cliffside that stretched as far as the eye could see in both directions. A large pool of water was within the expanse from the fall, like a small lake. Moonlight shone beautifully down upon the rippling surface and it was all very serene. But that was all that was there.

"See what?" she breathed out to herself from the edge of the forest, not daring to leave the shadows just yet. There was nothing at all. Just the water and the rocks and the trees and the occasional bird squawking or owl hooting. Sakura wanted to laugh at how stupid she felt but refrained. She recalled he had told her to wait, so she waited. Just what was she waiting for? Maybe there was something Itachi forgot to tell her that she was supposed to do after she got to the waterfall. But he had specifically told her to find the fall within the forest and then wait and _see._ Not look about the area for any more clues. She wasn't supposed to be seen.

_This is ridiculous… why did I even come? Stupid girl._

Berating herself she sighed and prepared herself for the trip back. She had waited, and waited, and waited. How long she lost track of but it felt like forever. As fate would have it, though, something caught her eye and her senses flared as she registered the presence of chakra that was not her own. She tensed, breath caught in her throat. Straining her eyes, she could just make out figures coming from the north, following the cliff. They ran atop the water and towards the rushing fall, not at all hesitant to approach.

_Is this it?! Is this what I was waiting for?! _Although she could not see them clearly because of the lack of light, by the chakra use she knew they were shinobi. That was obvious. As she watched, the group of five people disappeared behind the water and were gone from view.

_Behind the fall? Is this was Itachi wanted to show me? Am I supposed to go inside?_ Curiosity begged her to follow, but she hesitated. Five against one were decent odds for a ninja of her caliber, but she would bet good money that there were more behind the fall. There must be a cave, a secret hideaway. Cursing herself, the woman couldn't just leave without snooping about. Reconnaissance wasn't her forte, but she was still a shinobi and she could harbor stealth when she so desired. With a few hand seals and a curl of smoke she made for possible disaster.

* * *

Getting behind the waterfall was easier than she anticipated. The pounding water would have crushed her if not for a recess that was carved into the side, allowing for people to more easily enter. She barely even got wet, just misted. Still, the alcove she entered into was damp and the thundering water echoed off the rocks and right into her ears, deafening her. With her hearing compromised, she strained her other senses. Her eyes peered into the darkness but didn't really see anything. The space didn't seem to be very large and the five ninja were nowhere to be seen. She could sense traces of their chakra, so she knew she wasn't crazy.

Cautiously she entered deeper into the alcove, her gloved hands feeling alongside the slick walls. She wanted to use chakra to keep her feet stable on the slippery rock beneath her but dared not to. The idea of lighting her hand with chakra in order to see better was thrown out the window, too. She wouldn't give up, though. They came in here and she knew they had not left. As she inched further along the wall, she realized then that the rock suddenly ended and doubled back upon itself. Was this it? With her other arm stretched out she reached with the tips of her fingers opposite the wall but felt nothing. Chancing a side step, then another, the digits felt more damp rock as she came into contact with the wall and she grinned. It was a tunnel.

_Here we go,_ she thought to herself and she gingerly made her way inside. Eventually the roaring lessened until she could hear other small things, like the drips of water echoing in the rocky passageway and the barest hint of her own footsteps. She drew on all of her skills in stealth as she moved. If only she had night vision she mused to herself and not for the first time. As if hearing that thought, light slowly began to trickle into the tunnel as she prowled through. It was a very faint light so she could just make out the contours of the walls about her. It was an unnatural shade of cobalt, and the bluish tone cast the rocks in it's otherworldly glow. As she went further in the chakra of others' grew stronger. Also, she could just faintly hear sounds of movement, and possibly voices. It was hard to say how far or close they were due to the way the sound waves could bounce around, throwing it off. She relied more on her sense of their presence than her hearing.

Minute by agonizing minute the light grew in intensity until the dull glow allowed her to see her surroundings much better. Eventually crates and barrels began to appear down the path, and she used them to her advantage, hiding behind each one and scurrying to the next. The voices grew louder, but she still could not make out the words. The presence of people and chakra was almost tangible, though. She was close. The tunnel gave way some minutes later, ending at the opening of a large room. From behind a stack of wooden crates she peeked. It wasn't a very big room, and directly across the space the tunnel continued once more. Lanterns were lit, burning the same blue light. Sakura was thankful it wasn't very bright beyond a few feet radius, just enough so she could see from her position but not risk being seen in turn. She shielded her chakra, just letting out enough so as to not create a void where she stood. The voices were audible now. People were present. Her senses flared as theirs brushed against her person. The sound of someone talking kept her from entering into the room.

"It's a shame we couldn't persuade them," a male voice commented, sounding tired and bored. She heard clacking sounds, but she couldn't place what they were. A second, deeper voice spoke in answer.

"You've already said that… Your move." Sakura then recognized the familiar ticks of shogi pieces being slapped down onto a board.

"I know, I know. I'm just sayin'… they would've been a nice addition, you know?" another piece was moved.

"Stop complaining," the deeper voice retorted, sounding annoyed. "We can't win every battle. Besides, there are others who are stronger, more valuable… Your move."

"I just wanna impress the Boss. I'm sick of being treated like scum. It's time we move up the ladder, Isano, don'tchya think?" She heard an impatient sigh in response, as if he had heard this story a million times before.

"Of course I do, Juunan," was the monotone reply. There was a 'tch' of annoyance in return.

"Yea, yea… you always say that, but it's been more than a year and we're still Hakumei's dogs." Sakura's eyes widened at that comment.

_Hakumei._

Itachi wasn't lying after all. She made herself pay closer attention to the conversation, hoping to glean more information.

"You're too impatient, Junnan," the one called Isano finally admitted to his partner. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Good things come to those who persevere and take it!" was Juunan's reply. "We just need one big ticket nin to bump us up the foodchain." Isano sighed again.

"Look what happened to the other group, the one that tried to take on the Uchiha." Sakura tensed at the name and held her breath. "Thirty against one. Thirty! Six squads, Juunan. And only three survived. They were all powerful, too. Feared. And Itachi took down almost all of them all alone." Not without suffering the consequences, Sakura couldn't help think. "We're not that strong, let's face it." Iasno was much more realistic than his idealistic friend. "I'm sick of being spat upon, too, but for now we just gotta suck it up. Life is good: we have money, food, shelter, protection… Don't be too greedy, Juunan. It will get you killed like the others."

There was no response from the other man. In the reprieve, Sakura couldn't help but marvel at the figures. Thirty powerful shinobi against one? Sakura couldn't help but admire Itachi's prowess. It must've been one hell of a fight.

"They were reckless," Juunan finally spoke up. "I mean, come on. I want a big ticket, but Uchiha Itachi? I wouldn't be that stupid, Isano. He's a legend." That's for sure, Sakura mused in her mind. "If we had even, say, four squads, I'm sure we could take someone strong…" The man listed off a few names of people Sakura didn't recognize, but one name stood out like a slap to her face: "Or Haruno Sakura. We could use a medic with her skills!" Her heart skipped a beat.

"You're shooting for the stars," Isano replied, sounded bemused at his friend. "We'd have to at least have five or six squads to take any of them on. Especially Haruno. She was trained by the Sannin Tsunade, who, need I remind you, was also the fifth Hokage and the granddaughter of the Senju clan's Hashirama, the first Hokage. She killed Sasori of the Red Sand. There's a chance that she's surpassed her teacher by now. She's just as dangerous as Uchiha Itachi." Sakura couldn't help but be somewhat shocked that these men thought she was so dangerous to say that she was on par with the Uchiha genius. Though the thought made her want to laugh, it worked well in her favor, and at the same time was a double-edged sword. On one hand they revered her and would hopefully leave her be. On the other hand, if they regarded her so highly, they would send out large forces to hunt her down. She was strong, but not Itachi strong. And Itachi… they would send even more after him, now. Funny how now she was worried for his well-being when she hadn't been too long ago.

"I know the story," Juunan retorted, sounding frustrated. "You don't have to shoot down all of my dreams, Isano. You're such a wet blanket." The other man only chuckled. Sakura had heard enough. Her heart was beginning to race. She needed to get back to Hougyoku, back to Itachi. She needed more answers. Carefully she backtracked down the tunnel until the two voices were muted again. With a hand seal and a cloud of smoke, she was gone. Back outside from where she sat in her tree, never having left, Sakura replayed the conversation in her head that her clone had eavesdropped upon and sent straight to her and she stood up, ready to leave.

* * *

Sakura made it to Sanka quickly and headed for Yoen. She was tired and her feet and legs were sore from her hard run. She wanted to go on through the night to make it back to Hougyoku as quickly as possible but she was far too exhausted from her travels. Thoughts of Itachi and their conversation filled her mind. They switched to the conversation she eavesdropped upon that night. The curiosity she felt, as well as the dread, made her head throb. So many ideas came to mind at once. She needed desperately to talk to the Uchiha once more. She had so many questions to ask, so many things she needed to know.

She had seen, and she believed.

She didn't want it to be true, but there was no denying it. Hakumei was real and they were indeed looking for her.

Even though she wanted to continue she stayed the night in Yoen. It felt safe enough. When she returned it was nearing midnight but the festival was still going on. If she stayed and left early and ran hard, she'd make it back by the evening; that was reasonable timing. Now that she knew the way better it wouldn't take as long. She tried to ignore how worn out she felt but she couldn't deny she needed some rest. If by chance she was attacked on her way back home she wanted to be ready. Again she cursed herself for letting herself get so rusty. Feeling starved from the day's events she purchased herself another meal from a vendor and sought out a small, cheap inn to stay at for the night.

Sleep came more soundly than she thought it would with the commotion outside the building lasting well into the wee hours of the night and with the impending threat of Hakumei now firmly in her consciousness. Her requested wake-up call came in the form of loud rapping on her door andaccompanying voice.

"This is your wake-up call!" they addressed through the door and Sakura's eyes flashed open and she started. She called out her acknowledgement when she remembered where exactly she was and the person carried on. This meant it was seven. She needed to leave right away. There was a shower but she didn't bother with it in her haste. She only rinsed off her face with a quick splash of water to wake herself up more.

"I need some coffee," she mumbled to herself as she tied her boots back onto her feet. That was one thing she could make time for. Wandering through the city, her eyes jumped from building to building. People were cleaning up the chaos of the day before; trash that had littered the street, bottles of alcohol and the like. They didn't bother taking down any of the decorations and she wondered if the festival would continue again that night or if they simply left it up for fun. Finally she found herself a café and she currently sat at a small table, sipping at the remainder of a sweet, caffeinated drink and finishing a breakfast sandwich as she stared out the large glass windows. Someone approached her and she didn't notice them there until they spoke, too engrossed in her thoughts.

"Hello there, is this seat taken?" The smooth voice caused Sakura to whip her head about and up to look upon a man who was probably a few years her senior. Immediately she noted that he was very handsome and pleasing to look at, like a lovely piece of art. Dark hair, light eyes, perfect smile. The woman blinked at him.

"Erm…" The man sat down without permission.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new to Yoen?" Those eyes, like cut topaz the color of clear skies, watched her intently. Sakura felt more annoyed than flushed at his presence. She had meant to leave soon and had no time to indulge sultry men and their inquiries.

"Ah, yes. I'm just passing through. I'm on my way to visit my friend." Sakura said they lived in a city not far from here that she had seen on her map. Forcing a smile, she continued. "I'm really in a hurry, actually. I should be leaving." The man seemed to pout at that. Something about the way he watched her unnerved her, like she was a challenge he needed to conquer.

"What a shame. It would have been nice to get to know someone as beautiful as yourself. You remind me of a sakura blossom," he told, obviously by the color of her hair and eyes. But that comment set the woman even more on edge. She hid it artfully, though. Smiling prettily and seemingly abash she rose from her chair.

"Maybe next time." The man smiled and agreed. She felt his eyes on her the entire trip to the door and even as she exited the café where he stared at her through the window. Something felt off about him. Her intuition screamed at her to get as far away as possible. Maybe she was just paranoid from the night before. Maybe the poor guy really was just some average fellow, a rather handsome one, and his comment had just been a coincidence.

She couldn't take that risk.

Once outside Yoen Sakura ran hard. The hairs on the back of her neck were on end as her senses were on high alert. About fifteen minutes away from the city she realized she was being followed. Her intuition had been right. She cursed to herself and pressed on harder, but her pursuers were quick on their feet, surprisingly so. Jumping down into a small clearing, not seconds later she was surrounded by five shinobi. They were dressed darkly and their faces were hidden by masks. Her thoughts jumped quickly to the night before inside the caverns behind the fall, to Yuunan and Isano's conversation. Thirty ninjas had attacked Itachi. Six squads. That meant five per squad. This had to be one of the said squads belonging to the organization. She had no idea how to recognize Hakumei, but she wasn't daft. There was no other conclusion.

"Ah, my little Sakura," came a smooth voice she recognized as being the handsome fellow's from the café. It echoed in a pleasant, though dangerous manner, off of the smooth porcelain mask he sported. "We just want to talk. That's all." Sakura highly doubted that. She was in no mood to exchange words with them. While she did have questions, she wasn't going to ask them. Her read on their chakra was that they were not very strong. Fast, but not strong. If she had to guess they were scouts. Recon nin. Scouring the lands at their master's whims. Looking to recruit those they knew they could without force, subdue those they knew that they could capture, or return hastily to fetch reinforcements so they had a chance against their target. If Isano had revered her so much, why were only five shinobi there to take her on? Was that simply Isano's own opinion? Had they seen her and didn't want to pass up the chance of possibly recruiting or capturing her? They would be sorry that they didn't think along the same lines as Isano. Rusty she may be, she was still dangerous.

"No?" he inquired when she remained quiet, her guard up and her fists clenched. "Then you give us no choice." With a deft signal from his fingers, the group came towards her all at once. Sakura tensed and readied herself for the battle, fear slipping away as adrenaline coursed through her veins and chakra surged through their pathways to gather in her limbs as she prepared to defend herself.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Itachi wasn't lying after all, and Sakura is in danger just as he told her. Hakumei wants the medic for themselves. A group of five nins doesn't worry her too much, but what other tricks does Hakumei have hidden up their sleeves, she can't help but wonder…

You'll have to wait and see! (:

I've been on a roll lately with this story! I'm really enjoying writing it so I've been busting out new chapters like a boss. It won't always be this way, I'm sure, so don't get too used to it! :p


	6. Strength and sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naurto

Chapter Six: Strength and sickness

The five Hakumei shinobi came flying at her, their hands flashing with seals or pulling out kunai. Before they could cast jutsu or throw their knives the woman centered her chakra into her right fist. Her arm tingled and felt invigorated with the effort. With a grunt she threw her a punch to the earth below her, blue-green chakra flaring as flesh and bone met dirt and grass. It was like a landmine exploded. Varying chunks of rock and earth sprayed in all directions and a surge of energy was released, throwing the oncoming ninja off course. Some wheeled back like ragdolls; others took the sudden burst with more grace and landed on their feet though hitting the ground hard. A huge crack marred the earth, the jagged line continuing its course with a groan of protest, ending at the base of a tree. Wood and bark splintered in a spray of shrapnel as the sentient thing came crashing down, a shower of leaves following in its wake. She could hear grunts of pain from a few of her attackers. Dust filled the clearing making it difficult to see.

Suddenly a figure appeared, the lingering dust curling behind them like eerie, gossamer tendrils, making them look like an angry apparition. The early morning sunlight filtered through the canopy, glinting off their mask and the cold steel of their kunai. They swung the blade at her but fell short but an inch. Before the arm moved too far away from her she reached out and caught their wrist in her hand, using the momentum of their advancement to swing them behind her and to the ground. From her own person she drew a blade and with a flick of her wrist let it lose. It found its target with that unforgettable sound of metal piercing flesh and a grunt of pain as it drove into the ninja's neck, dispatching him. It somewhat surprised herself that taking down the first ninja had been that easy. She felt slightly sorry for them.

Two more came. The dust was starting to settle. She could see the remaining two ninjas collecting themselves from her initial blow a handful of yards back. Of the two approaching her, one was casting a jutsu and the second wielded a handful of shuriken. Fire spewed from the first ninja and came rushing towards her and the second let loose their arsenal. With the help of her chakra she pushed away from the ground, small crevices forming from the effort as she went. The ball of fire seared past her, its heat unbearably strong as it licked at her front. It collided with the earth in a spray of lashing tongues of red and orange, shuriken in its wake. Sakura had been quick enough to dodge the flames but she wasn't quick enough to avoid the oncoming shuriken. One of the stars tore into the flesh of her left thigh and the second her right hip. Luckily the aim wasn't too true and the steel cleaved into her skin just minimally. It was enough to cause her to hiss in pain and for crimson life to dribble out from the wounds. The rest found their mark in the ground or the trees with dull _thuds_ and sharp _thwaks!_

Sakura twisted about and landed heavily on her back with an 'umph!', wind knocked out of her. She sucked in breath greedily. Before she could move the ninja which threw the shuriken was coming down on her, a tantō in their hands, now. The steel bore down at her like a stake, and she rolled quickly to the side and out of impending death. She heard the ninja curse as their sword ate into the ground, them knelt down like they were waiting to be knighted, hands clenched about the hilt. Scrambling to her feet and into a crouched position, the woman prepared to finish the nin. The katon user vaulted over their teammate before she could, kicking off of the other ninja's shoulders to gain speed, their own blade in hand as they flew towards the kunoichi. Steel cut through the air in a swish as Sakura kicked off the ground again, the blade coming within millimeters of her abdomen. She felt the tug of the steel as it ripped through her shirts. Boots hit the ground and she skidded back to watch the nin prepare another volley of fire. As their hands flashed she pulled another kunai from her person and launched it at the shuriken nin who was rising to their feet having abandoned his weapon. With a groan of pain they fell to their knees and slumped forward and were no more.

The fire style shinobi finished his seals and let his fireballs spit their way at the woman in a quick succession. With chakra filled hands she blocked them, the orbs exploding as they made contact with her. She could only catch the first three before the smoke was too thick to see through. It stung her eyes and made the back of her throat burn, not to mention the skin of her face. She let herself fall heavily to the ground, gravity pulling her down, as the remainder of the fireballs swarmed by overhead like angry wasps. Fighting the urge to cough, she used the smoke screen created by the jutsu to her advantage. She could sense the shinobi and a small cough betrayed their location as their own jutsu backfired on them in the end, the smoke too thick for them to bear. Instantly she was upon them, breaking through the heavy smoke to where the ninja had retreated into the thin veil on the outskirts of the dark cloud. A skilled taijutsu user, Sakura engaged the ninja in hand-to-hand combat. She landed a chakra laden punch to their forearm they used to block the attack just in time. Bone shattered beneath her onslaught and the ninja whimpered slightly. They were tough, though, and retaliated with a swift kick to her thigh. If the wound from the shuriken hadn't been there it wouldn't have hurt as much. She gritted her teeth and felt her eyes tear up, hot, fresh blood flowing down her leg. Blow after blow was dealt as the smoke cleared. She was no Lee or Gai, but it was clear she was the better fighter. After two years of not using the skill it took her a little longer than normal to find herself a suitable opening to finish them off. Sakura landed kicks and punches to the ninja, wearing him down, while they landed a few of their own time to time. Her use of chakra allowed her to rip her wrists or ankles from their hands whenever they managed to catch her. Finally, she was able to end it when an opening presented itself. Her knuckles bore into the side of the ninja's head and chakra surged. They died instantly from the impact and fell limp against her.

About to drop the body, she looked for the other two shinobi just in time to see an arsenal of weapons hurling her way. Using the body as a macabre shield, she felt as it became riddled with senbon, the needles hissing through the air. A few found their way past. One dug into her right shin, another her left shoulder. Grunts of pain escaped her. The others nicked her where she was exposed, but what mattered was that her vitals were protected. Although they smarted like hell, the wounds were not fatal. When the onslaught ceased she let the body fall to the ground, the backside like a silver porcupine. With a heavy kick of her leg at the ground she let lose another chakra surge and another rift cracked the ground once more. Having learned their lesson the first time the two ninja were more cautious and anticipated the move as the huge crevice raced towards them, threatening to devour their legs. One of the ninja pulled two blades out and the other hesitated.

"Try and take her alive!" she heard them say. It was the handsome fellow.

"Keep dreaming!" she yelled out in return. With a huge gust of chakra she launched herself off of the ground and towards the armed ninja. She let out a yell, a battle cry, as she cocked her arm back. The sight of her flying towards them startled the ninja and her opponent waited too long to retaliate. Sakura let loose her arm and sent the ninja flying backwards and into a tree. It cracked and groan, and the ninja fell down to the earth in a crumpled heap and did not get back up. Landing upon the same tree, she used chakra to cling to the trunk as she whipped her head around, long tail of pink hair flying, to look upon her last opponent.

It had been so long since she had battled ninja. Her body coursed with the remembrance of it all: the blood, the yells of pain, her own pain, her heavy breaths and her pounding heart. It was almost overwhelming. She felt strong again. The last two years had seen no action other than the sporadic days of training she'd do from time to time by herself. Sakura had thought that she had forgotten how to fight, how to kill, how to _be a shinobi._ Despite herself she couldn't help but feel enthralled, alive. Her body hadn't forgotten.

"I suppose this was a bad idea after all," the man admitted from where he had landed, crouched down low and anticipating Sakura's next attack.

"You're damn right it was," the woman growled, her jade eyes as cold as ice as she looked down at the man with rage on her pretty face.

"I don't particularly wish to die today…" with that comment the man was gone in a flash.

"Shit," the women spat out, and immediately took off after him. She couldn't afford to let him slip away when he knew that she was alive and in these lands. Let him go back to Hakumei and tell his superiors. That speed that let him catch up to her let him get away just as fast. Sakura ran as hastily as she could, pushing herself, straining every muscle, every sinew of her being. Inch by agonizing inch she slowly caught up with the man. He had been wounded himself by her first blow. If not for that and her incredible chakra control she knew this would be futile. She retrieved the last of her kunai and shuriken. Taking careful aim, which was difficult as she ran, she let loose her weapons at the shinobi racing through the branches of the trees, hoping to slow him down. The first fell short. The second almost clipped him in his haunches. At that he began to retaliate, hurling his own weapons back her way. She deflected them with a kunai or a chakra laden hand. Finally, she threw one more, a kunai streaking through the air with the eerie glow of her chakra still lingering to it, and it caught him in his right calve just as he landed on a tree branch. Stumbling, he toppled to the ground and fell on all fours like a cat. Sakura wasted no time and launched herself down at him. Landing before him where he crouched, she used charka to help her push him backwards and then straddled him, all in but a few, fleeting seconds. To the man's credit he surprised her with a qucick reaction. Kunai in hand, he held the steel to her throat just as she had her right hand about his neck. Her left held down his other arm, pinning it across his front. She wondered briefly if he had managed to unsheathe the knife or if he had already been wielding it before he fell. The sound of his voice halted such inquiries.

"Well, well," he said, voice echoing off his mask. The porcelain was shaped into the likeness of a wolf and she found that fitting for a man like himself. Like a wolf in sheep's clothing. This close she could see his pale colored eyes through the slits. "It looks like we're at a stalemate." Her hand gripped tighter about his neck, but in turn he pressed his kunai more firmly against hers. She could feel the cold steel bite into her flesh, drawing blood. "I imagined a different set of circumstances in this position," he teased, voice strained against the pressure on his larynx. Sakura didn't indulge him.

"Why did you attack me?" was her answer. She couldn't help by try and get some information from the scum before she dispatched him, careful with talk as to not make him slit her throat by her own stupidity. She feigned she didn't know, curious of what he'd say. "What do you want?"

"There's a new age approaching… a new era. A new vision. Some shinobi will be welcome, welcome to help make it a new golden age. Others will be… vanquished. Which do you want to be, Haruno-san?" At last he had the decency of showing her some respect. "Twilight is going to cover the lands in its ethereal glow. _Hakumei_ will see it happen."

"See what happen?"

"A world of dreams. Everyone will have what they want. All will be possible for shinobi."

"For shinobi? What about the rest of the people? The civilians?"

"What about them?" He said it in such a menial manner, as if he were referring to insects. Sakura frowned more deeply, those eyes growing colder. "You could join us. You could be a queen, exalted, revered. Anything at your fingertips. The world at your feet. All you have to do is come with me. Come with me and you'll see the new hope for our world. For shinobi."

Sakura's reaction was only to twitch a brow in her boiling anger. Having heard enough, she released a jolt of chakra from her fingertip that went into his neck and severed his spinal cord, killing him. That hand fell limp and the kunai's edge was gone from her neck. Rising to her feet, she spat dust and ash at the man and then turned her back on him. Reaching down, she pulled out the senbon still in her shin and then the one in her shoulder. Pale light flooded her hands, this time to heal, and she set to work closing up her wounds. As her adrenaline wore off, parasympathetic nervous system kicking back into full swing, the pain became noticeable. Her body ached worse than before. Her hands stung from chakra use she wasn't accustomed to. She sighed deeply as she finished up her task. The woman didn't bother to do anything with the bodies of the fallen. They didn't deserve it in her eyes. Animals could come and take them away for all she cared. They had been animals themselves.

Finding her bearings, the woman headed north and back to Hougyoku, back to her home, and back for more answers.

* * *

Sakura ran steady and as quickly as she could without draining herself. Only stopping near the shrine to quench her thirst and hunger, she pushed through the pain of her aching limbs. Her clothes were torn and bloodied, so she veered around Kahan by many leagues. She couldn't afford to draw attention to herself. If only she knew how to mend fabric with her chakra, the woman mused. By the time she made her way around Kahan and back to the road to the farming villages, still taking the cover of the flanking trees and not the main road itself, the sun was low in the sky. Once she finally passed into Hougyoku, the sun was setting magnificently in golds and reds.

With the same stealth she used to leave she returned to her little home rather than head straight for the clinic. Like in Kahan she didn't want to worry people with her appearance. Kinshou greeted her with a mewl from his same spot on her bed. His pupil's dilated at the scent of her person but he didn't budge.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't moved since I left," she mused aloud and the cat tucked down more and gave a clipped meow, as if saying, 'what's it to you?' Stripping down she jumped into her shower and savored the hot water that came pouring down onto her sore muscles. It was all she could do to just stand there for many long minutes and let the heat ease her pain. Her wounds were all gone, so only dried, caked on blood washed away to reveal slightly tender skin beneath. With another session they'd be flawless. She was too tired to bother at the moment.

All she wanted to do was to fall into her sheets alongside her fat, lazy cat and sleep the night away, but she couldn't. She had to go to the clinic and check on Itachi. Her body protested but she knew her mind would keep her up anyway. Changing into something more practical for the clinic, she slipped on her sandals, grabbed her belongings, including the drugs she had stolen, and made her way to the clinic. Despite her troubled thoughts she allowed herself to appreciate the night sky and the stars strewn like diamond dust against the dark expanse, the moon a happy half a silver orb in the midst of them all.

* * *

When she got to the clinic, she expected all to be silent and calm. For Itachi to be sound asleep, still sedated and waiting for her to wake him once more. What she didn't expect was for the worried face of one of the nurses to greet her with her frock sprayed with droplets of red blood and sounds of more worried voices in the background, coming from the Uchiha's room. Her heart dropped.

"Sakura-sama! Thank goodness your back!" Sakura was on edge promptly and asked what happened, immediately heading for Itachi's room.

"He's fallen very ill. Coughing up blood. It's filling his lungs." Bursting into the room, a handful of others were there, including Yanagi.

"There you are!" he breathed out from the man's bedside. "About damn time you got back!" The woman frowned deeply, but she only had eyes for Itachi then. It surprised her that he was conscious. They must've held sedative when he took a turn for the worse. A bag of analgesic was still hooked up to his line, but he still was tense with discomfort she could tell. That dark, pained gaze met hers, and he knew she went. Knew she saw and she believed. She thought she saw some relief pass across his face but suddenly it was devoured as he coughed up more blood. Yanagi quickly wiped it away.

"We can't figure out exactly what's wrong. He must have damage in his lungs. He almost drowned multiple times." She saw a few large syringes with a long needles on a tray, each filled with many units of the crimson life and a metal bowl with bloodied water and a stained white towel. The woman didn't want to know what it felt like to have that gauge of needle stabbed between your ribs, to break through your muscle and pleura and alveoli, to remove the stuff, more than once. Hurrying to his side, Yanagi stepped away. "He also has pain in his abdomen. We think he's been ill for some time and it finally resurfaced. Something like this wouldn't just happen overnight. Didn't you see anything the other day when healing him?"

"No, I didn't," she admitted, worry knitting her brows together as she flooded her hands with chakra.

"Sakura…" the word fell from the ill man's lips in painful manner. While the others thought simply he was saying her name to identify his newest medic, Sakura knew it was for a completely different reason. With a pleading look that said 'not now', the man remained thankfully quiet. This was too much for her to handle right now. She didn't need the staff knowing that she knew Itachi, too. They would panic even more.

"Don't worry," she said, unsure if she was trying to persuade herself or him. Delving into his system once more, she found all of her mendings from Saturday morning were intact. Yet, in its wake there was damage she hadn't seen. Damage that wasn't caused by steel or jutsu, or anything of that sort. He was disease ridden. With what, exactly, she didn't know. How didn't she see it the other day? There was no way she'd have passed it up without noticing. It must have suddenly showed itself violently within the past two days she had been absent. Upon inquiry, they informed her that his stable condition began to take a turn for the worse the night before. His breathing shallow, his pulse quickening, fever coming on. About midday he was coughing up blood. Around seventy-thirty his lungs were filling with it. They had to perform a thoracentesis five times. She glanced to the bag of AB+ hooked up, pumping blood into his system as he literally breathed it away.

She had never seen this type of thing before. Sakura was more accustom to manual damage-blade wounds, cuts and scrapes and broken bones- or jutsu and chakra injuries back from when Konoha still stood and before she settled in Hougyoku. The walls of his small intestines were invaded by ulcers in varying locations. They bled into his GI tract, contributing to his abdominal pain. If not for the issues with his lungs she might think he had an inflammatory bowel disease. The blood barrier between his pulmonary capillaries and alveolar sacs was so thin that blood was literally seeping into his lungs in multiple clusters of the sacs, the tissue having been eaten away somehow. Though her chakra allowed her to see at a relatively microscopic level, she couldn't get much more detailed than that. She needed to take a sample of the tissue to run tests on so she could get a better diagnosis. Explaining this all to the others, and in extension to Itachi, the woman sighed deeply at the turn of events.

"I need to get a sample," she told to Itachi. "This may hurt." The man only regarded her with a stare that did not question her. Pursing her lips, the woman concentrated on her task. With meticulous precision she removed a small section of the tissue, enveloped in chakra. With a quick twitch of her hand away from his chest, a small incision in his skin appeared and a little orb of blue light emerged. Within it a small piece of flesh floated. Itachi squared his jaw against the pain and his body tensed, but he made no sound other than to take a deep breath.

"Bring a clean slide." Immediately someone rushed to get one and in moments were at her side, the thing held delicately in their hand. Sakura held the thing afloat between both her hands and maneuvered the light to the glass, gently setting down the sample. "Cover it and get it under oil emersion. See if you find anything odd." She'd have done it herself, but she needed to work to help relieve the man of his pain, and to keep him from drowning on his own blood. Her chakra surged in his cells, stimulating mitosis so the thinned lining of his lungs returned, strengthening the barrier for now. The medic didn't have the time to individually heal each ulcer in his intestine, but she washed her chakra down the walls to act as an analgesic. His body slacked in relief and his breathing was steadier and no longer sounded wet.

"Do you see anything?" Sakura asked as she stopped the flow of chakra from her hands. Itachi slipped into unconsciousness now that his body wasn't riddled in pain. Yanagi was seated at the counter, eyes to the scope's objectives.

"It's some sort of parasite; protozoan," Yanagi answered a moment later. "Definitely not bacterial, viral or fungal." Sakura couldn't help but frown. Protists were often more difficult to take care of than bacterial infections with their more complex cell structures. She was thankful that it wasn't viral. The town could be in a lot of danger if that was the case.

"What kind?" Yanagi didn't answer right away and she worried he wouldn't.

"I… don't know." Sakura approached the scope herself and the man leaned away to let her look. What she saw stumped her. The little critters swimming around were unusual. They looked like nothing she was familiar with.

"Get that on medium and incubated. I want it tested thoroughly tomorrow morning. I don't think it's contagious but be weary regardless." His blood had been sprayed about the place by his coughing and she didn't want to take chances.

"We should start him on a broad-spectrum antiprotozoal in the mean time," Yanagi suggested, listing off the name of the medication they had in stock. Sakura agreed. "Be sure to draw blood for labs and monitor his LFTs and creatinine," he added as he bade one of the nurses retrieve the drug to start an infusion immediately. As the team of nurses got to work Yanagi sat back in his chair. He looked beat.

"Poor guy," he breathed out wearily. "This was so unexpected. I wonder where he picked up such a nasty bug." Sakura was more curious about when. How long had this been going on? Sakura could tell that this wasn't something sporadic. During her more thorough investigation she noted scar tissue in his lungs and intestine that said he had had this infection for many long years. How he managed it she didn't know, but she needed to. For now she'd let him sleep.

"I'll watch over him. Go home and rest, Yanagi-sama." The old man didn't resist. He gathered his things and wished the team goodnight. At the late hour one of the nurses left with him to walk him home despite his protests. With the preparations of the tissue sample readied for the morrow, Sakura bade the others go home, too. Itachi was stable and she would manage on her own if he suddenly became unstable. Emi was there and the last to leave.

"Did you get the drug you needed, Sakura-sama?" she asked the medic before leaving.

"Yes. I did," she replied with a smile. Not that they would be any use, she thought to herself.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Sakura agreed and bade the woman goodnight. It was just her and Itachi then, and the room felt much emptier and calm. Sighing deeply, she rubbed her tired eyes and groaned. Falling heavily into the chair she occupied the other day, she was only seated a few moments before she started visibly when Itachi suddenly spoke.

"You went."

Her heart raced and she took in a deep breath to slow it. Looking over at the man she found his heavy gaze on her.

"Goodness… I thought you were asleep." He looked a tad apologetic but said nothing in response to the statement. Nerves calmed, she nodded her head. "I did."

"Why did you go?" She was slightly surprised he wanted to know. Itachi didn't strike her as someone who got into personal details like those. That she went would be good enough for him she had thought.

"I…" she paused and smiled wearily. "These people have been good to me. For two years I've been living here, in peace. I promised I wouldn't bring harm their way when they discovered I was a shinobi. I plan to keep that promise." It seemed a good enough answer for the enigmatic man, for he closed his eyes for a moment or two, as if satisfied with her reason.

"You want to protect them," he stated. Sakura nodded when he looked upon her again. "If that's the case, then you should consider leaving Hougyoku, Sakura-san." She was afraid he'd say that, but that same thought nagged her ever since the night before. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, she exhaled heavily.

"I know. I know I should… I should have never stayed in the first place, really. In the back of my mind I always knew something like this would happen eventually. I just didn't think it'd come so quickly."

"Neither did anyone else," he retorted, as if trying to make her feel better. It caught her off guard. "The threat we lived under for so long was disposed of. No one thought another would rise again so soon."

"But now it has." He gave a small nod. "I was attacked," she said when a small gap of silence ensued. The man's gaze sharpened on her, more out of curiosity than concern. Obviously she was fine if she was sitting here, talking with him. That look asked her to elaborate. "A squad, outside of Yoen. A man in a café must have recognized me. He tried to sit with me and chat, but I sensed he was a threat and quickly left. I think they were just scouts who took a chance. I let none survive." Itachi condoned the choice with a hum of approval as if expecting nothing less of her.

"Only one?" he asked in a way that almost sounded amused, amused at their foolishness. Only one, pathetic scouting squad against the monstrously strong, pink haired kunoichi? What had they been thinking? The woman pursed her lips and nodded. "Fools." She couldn't help the small gust of humorous breath that escaped her, but she sobered quickly.

"Behind the fall," she started to say, and Itachi's attention was back on her. "I overheard a conversation between two men. They said they were looking for me, just as you said. That they would send out multiple squads. Six attacked you, Itachi-san. I can't afford to let that many shinobi come scouring these civilian lands, putting these people in danger. I couldn't live with myself if my new friends and family died because of me."

"You're going to leave, then?" The manner in which he asked it sounded a little hopeful, a little like 'so you're going to help me, then?' but it was hard to say coming from a blank-faced man like him. Looking away, Sakura wore a troubled expression.

"I can't stay… not with Hakumei looking for me. Not with Hougyoku in danger. I want to help you, but… Forgive me if I'm still weary around you, Itachi-san. My entire life I was told that you were a threat, a dangerous enemy to avoid at all costs." Itachi didn't look offended and only blinked slowly at her. "The night of the massacre… It… I need to know why. Why would the Sandaime order you to kill your entire clan? Why did you let Sasuke live? Why did you fake your death? _Why?"_

After a long silence as he apparently gathered his thoughts, he spoke:

"It began during a time before Konoha even existed; before the hidden villages came to be and the warring clans were still at large… It began with Uchiha Madara's love of war."

The man continued to tell the tragic, fateful story about that night, and Sakura listened with rapt attention, unsure of what she was about to discover and unsure if her faith in her old home would be shattered by this man's tale…

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Sakura has experienced first hand that Hakumei does indeed want to have her as their own, now. Helping the sick Itachi return to normal and back to his full strength will be crucial. She wants to help him, but not without more answers first. The truth is going to come out. Will she still want to help him after she hears his story, or will she be outrunning and fighting Hakumei on her own and will Itachi remain an enemy?

Find out next time!

I wanted to keep the disease he had during the anime/manga. To have it gone seemed too easy. That Sakura had to heal him will help their connection, I feel. I just came up with the idea that it's a protozoan to make it a little interesting. They can be nasty little buggers.

Thanks for all the views, follows and faves! c:


	7. Revelations lead to Resolutions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Seven: Revelations lead to resolutions

"I don't have any more evidence other than my word that I'm telling you the truth, Sakura-san. But, I assure you, I am not lying to you. It'll be up to you whether you actually believe me or not." Itachi watched the woman as she sat, staring at nothing, as she has just listened to his tale. Her first words caught him off guard slightly.

"…That bastard."

Sakura had always known she hated Danzou. Hated him for creating Root. Hated him for controlling a good hearted soul like Sai and countless others. Hated him for having put an order out to kill Sasuke when he stood in as Hokage when Tsunade had been utterly spent after Pain had come. Hated that he went about bringing 'peace' in his twisted own ways.

She didn't think she'd grow to hate him even more, even if he was killed by Sasuke and was long since gone from the world.

To learn that he, and the Konoha elders Homura and Koharu that made up the council, ordered Itachi to eradicate his brethren to disrupt their plans of a coup made the woman's blood burn. She knew the Sandaime would never do such a thing himself, but he did allow it. Of course she could step back and see that yes, it did work. Konoha was spared the violence of civil war. But to place such a burden on one so young? It was cruel. Itachi explained it to her all from the beginning. How he was a double agent. How Danzo fought his friend Shishui, stealing his eye. How Madara, or rather, Obito, intervened, taking glee in helping the young Anbu captain fulfill his bloody mission. How he wept when he had to kill his parents, who praised him even as he took their lives. How he watched Sasuke turn against him, and how he begged with Hiruzen, begged him not to let Sasuke know the truth. Threatened to blackmail them if they did and leak their secrets to the world.

That was an even larger shock. Itachi loved Sasuke, loved him dearly and accepted Danzou's offer to let the young lad live. Loved him so much that he took on the role of the cold-hearted killer, the enemy, the ultimate threat, just so Sasuke could live his life believing that the Uchiha name was pure. That they and the Senju finally got along. That Itachi was just a bastard, and that he had finally killed him and avenged his family. She recalled that day at the bridge when Naruto saved her from Sasuke, when she had tried to go and kill him herself. "I heard the truth about Itachi," Naruto had said. At the time she had no idea what that meant; at lot had been said she didn't understand until now, things Sasuke spoke of that had made no sense to her.

Sakura had sat and listened silently as Itachi bore his story to her, not once interrupting the man. Finally she had spit out those two words after several long moments of quiet.

"I can't believe this… Itachi-san…" A small part of her still doubted the story, but it all made sense. It fit. She didn't want it to, but her logic yearned to accept it while her heart still tried to hold strong. Probably because this tale was weaved about the likes of Danzou did she actually find herself seeing this all as being believable. The woman wouldn't put much past that man. Sakura went back to all those times again Itachi could have killed or captured herself and her friends but hadn't. The truth was just so alarming. Her thoughts went back to Sasuke.

"I think Sasuke knew," the woman had begun to realize as the story progressed. It made sense now. Itachi frowned, but seemed to have realized this himself much earlier than her. "It makes sense. I asked myself back then, why would he target Konoha now that he finally killed you? I couldn't understand why… Obito must have told him, and rather than follow your path, he felt betrayed by his home and wanted revenge all over again. That he joined with the likes of Obito and Akatsuki confirmed it." That he tried to kill her confirmed it. Itachi only nodded his head. "So all your hard work was for nothing?"

"Unfortunately… Sasuke died with the truth of my incident, knowing that the Uchiha, in his mind, would always been tainted…"

"At least he died knowing that his brother loved him," Sakura offered, and Itachi closed his eyes.

"I suppose that's a more positive way of looking at things," he agreed, but his expression was still troubled. "Sakura-san…" he reopened his eyes and caught hers again. "This is why I came to you. This is why I need your help. I can't heal myself of this sickness on my own. As I told you, I've already tried." Sakura ran the words of that part of the story through her mind once more. "I want to rid the world of Hakumei. I can't sit back and watch them grow and come to rule the world. I'm not as strong as you all once believed." A small ironic laugh escaped the woman at his humility. "It's true. I'm only one man, Sakura-san. I can only achieve so much on my own." She sobered at his words and sighed deeply.

"Hakumei… I don't want to see another group like Akatsuki grow so powerful that they can rule the world. I don't want to see their ideals come true," Sakura started to say, thinking back to that morning and the words that shinobi had told her. "I feel like it's my obligation, too, to oppose the threat. My duty as a shinobi to protect these lands… but like you, I'm only one person, and I'm nowhere near your caliber, Itachi-san. For the past two years I've been here, in Hougyoku. I'm rusty. I was able to take out those five shinobi, but I didn't escape unharmed. If they send more squads to hunt me down, I'm afraid I may not stand a chance." She didn't expect Itachi to smirk.

"We're both far cries from our former selves, Sakura-san." She wanted to say something, thinking about what Isano had said back in the hideout, but refrained. "I'm sick, and have been for so long. It's effected my fighting. It's effected my eyes along with what the sharingan already has. But with your help, I can be healed. I can be at my full power once more. I can help you train, and we can grow strong again and more readily face Hakumei."

"But… it's just the two of us. What can we manage?" She didn't want to sound too hopeless around the renowned Uchiha, but she couldn't help but wonder.

"There are others out there who are resisting already. This far north you haven't noticed it. Back in the lands to the south it's much more apparent."

"Other shinobi resisting?" A small spark of hope showed on her face.

"Yes… I've heard rumors that there is a small group that has formed, but my information on the subject is slim. I can't be certain. What I am certain of is that there are others like us still out there. Others that Hakumei has targeted."

"Then we've gotta find them. Find them and fight back!" Sakura clenched a fist to exaggerate the point.

"That's why I need you, Sakura-san. I can't win their trust without you. They'll be more inclined to believe I'm sided with Hakumei than with them, just as you did." The woman looked a little sheepish. His words confirmed her thoughts from the other night when she first discovered he sought her aid. "The only ones who knew the truth are gone. Even Jiraiya," the man said, the name falling somewhat wistfully from his lips.

"Jiraiya-sama?" He knew, too?

"Ah, I forgot: I was his spy in Akatsuki who leaked information to him. I'm sure he told Tsunade-sama, or she found out on her own, as cunning as she was." Sakura grinned. It pained her how much she missed the woman; even Jiraiya held a soft spot in her heart despite his lecherous ways. "But like I said, they're gone. I can only imagine that anyone else who Obito and Madara told are gone, too."

"Like Naruto-kun, and Kakashi and Yamato-senpai," Sakura sighed out. Even Sasuke was gone. It seemed she really was the only one left. Itachi nodded, those names sparking another wistful expression from him. Thinking on the other, dead Uchiha brother, lit a question she had forgot to ask until now. He spoke about their fight but only that it was a means for him to empower the younger even more and finally let him have his vengeance.

"After your fight with Sasuke-kun… how did you get away? Wouldn't Madara want your body guarded? Want your eyes?" He regarded her silently for a moment as he coped with the change in subject.

"He did… I had fully expected to die that day. I never thought that I'd survive. Obito took my body and hid it away until he'd use my eyes I suspect. I think the plan was to let Sasuke have them; it would make sense to give him mine in order for him to achieve the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. I was on death's doorstep, but Sasuke wouldn't have been the one to almost kill me - it was my disease."

"Wait. He didn't even actually kill you? Well, think that he did?"

"No. During the battle I took a turn for the worse. Sasuke himself probably even realized in the end that something was wrong with me prior to our fight. I passed out after transferring my powers to him, and I must have been so close to death that they mistook me for being dead. But I lived. Somehow my body persisted. I woke, still injured but mostly healed, still very sick, in a place I did not know. There was no one else. Everyone was gone for the war I imagine. It surprised me that I wasn't kept under better watch. I left in search of one of Orochimaru's hideouts where I knew I could find more medicine to prolong my life. I wanted to find out what had transpired since the fight. I only found death. I found that Obito and Madara had lost, but that the hidden villages had, too. Everything was in shambles. I was shocked, I had to admit. I thought that Naruto-san would win, that he'd find way like he had with everything else he faced…" The man fell silent.

"We all did," Sakura whispered and blinked away threatening tears. "It's been five years… what have you done all this time?"

"Not much at first. I was weak from my illness. It was all I could do to stay alive the first two years or so. Eventually I got it back under control. The symptoms were very mild if present at all. Shortly after I started to hear rumors of a growing threat but didn't think too much of them. That was, until, about another year passed. I was discovered by Hakumei ninja. I didn't know who they were at the time. They were surprised to see me, thinking that I was dead. I was still weak then. A few got away. I still only thought that they were just a minor nuisance to the lands, trying to use the disaster left behind to their advantage. I was wrong.

"I didn't anticipate what their true motives came to be. They confronted me again and invited me to join them. Needless to say I declined. Multiple times. They must have kept trying because of my affiliation to Akatsuki and thought I'd be the type of shinobi that would sympathize with their plans. Eventually they realized I'd continue to decline and have been targeting me since, trying to kill me." Sakura didn't have to ask why. He was probably one of their biggest threats, if not the largest. "As I mentioned the other day, I lost my tab on you two years ago when you finally came here and settled in Hougyoku. When I was attacked last, just a week before then I heard that rumor in a little pub about you being here. I was at the waterfall trying to recon the location to destroy it, but the timing wasn't right. They anticipated my arrival. I had been snooping about the area for some weeks. After the fight I came to Hougyoku as fast as I could. Luckily the rumors were right or I'd be dead."

"You can say that again," she mumbled. "What about your illness? It's obviously been giving you issues lately." He gave her an applauding look at her insight.

"Yes. Lately I've felt weaker and have lost weight. My appetite has lessened. Sometimes it's hard for me to keep food down." He frowned then. "I spent the last few years training, honing my skills once more since my illness had been controlled." He spoke those words more to himself it seemed, as if showing his frustration at the disease for ruining all his hard work.

"It started back up about a month ago, but not too badly. It hindered my abilities that night. I would have been fine if not for it." But, at the same time, it worked out in the end for him. Without the waterfall still there to provide a hideout, Sakura wouldn't have been implored to go. She wouldn't have seen those shinobi, overheard Isano and Juunan's conversation, or gotten into that fight with the scouting squad. He'd have had a hard time coming to her and persuading her to his side were he alive and well - mostly well. This was no coincidence. It was fate.

"It came back fighting, that's for sure. You're lucky you found me when you did, Itachi-san. This is some nasty bug you picked up. I've never seen anything like it."

"I have faith that you'll find a way to cure me, Sakura-san." Such praise from the man still unnerved her. For his sake she offered him a small grin and hoped he was right. For the land's and peoples' sake, she hoped he was right. _Itachi-san… you're going to be a crucial figure in the hardships ahead… _

"You should rest," the medic in her spoke up, realizing just how late it was. She was sure he was sick of talking even though he spoke readily to her. Gaining her trust was extremely important, she knew. Itachi couldn't afford to be the introverted and cryptic man she remembered him to be. She could tell his body yearned for slumber by the way he struggled to keep his eyes fully open. He didn't object to the suggestion. She herself was tired and wanted to go home and crawl into bed. That she couldn't afford. She'd have to opt for one of the other medical beds. It was better than the floor, or a cot. "I'll be here in the next room, should something happen." Though he didn't show it she was sure that put him at ease. As strong as a man he was, having such a life threatening illness must have been frightening. He had no control over it, save for his use of Orochimaru's medicine. At least that snake was good for something.

Before she left the room, Itachi spoke.

"Sakura-san…" Turning back to look at him, she waited for him to finish. "…Thank you." She watched him for a long moment in silence, lips parted slightly. "Thank you for everything you've done." It was awkward, and even the man looked a little uncomfortable though he hid it well. Having shielded his true emotions for so long really messed with him.

"I-uh-you're welcome… Itachi-san. Don't mention it." She left before he could speak more or she continue to babble like a fool. Leaving the door open to hear better, she went into the room next door and sat down heavily on the bed, running her hands over her face. She didn't sigh heavily like she so wanted to, not wanting to alert the man to her lingering discomfort of him. If she indeed intended to help him, intended to heal and potentially fight alongside him, she'd have to become comfortable in his presence.

_Easier said than done. _

Kicking off her sandals, she got as comfortable in the white sheets as she could. She tried not to dwell too heavily on the truth of the Uchiha massacre, the subject still a shock, fresh in her mind. Her two days' worth of running and her fight helped with that. Sleep came rather quickly. Her dreams were filled with the sounds of crying and the feeling of guilt, and visions of flashes of silver in the darkness of night and red and tomoe eyes filled with a gripping sorrow that sought for understanding and yet knew there was none to be had…

* * *

Sakura was woken the next morning by Yanagi. In fact, he had let her sleep until almost eight. Some of the other clinic workers were already present, bustling about and getting the place ready to open for the day. The same team from last night came in eventually and begun testing the cultured sample she took from Itachi. Said individual slept soundly through the night, and Sakura was relieved. He woke eventually and she checked his lungs and intestine. Some damage was done to the lungs again, and so she urged them to heal with her chakra. Trusting the tests to the other workers, she worked on the ulcerations that riddled his GI tract. It took some time. She went inch by inch through the hollow alimentary canal, scouring it for wounds. Itachi laid peacefully through it all.

During breaks she'd try and prompt him to eat. A bowl of miso soup and some rice balls. Fortunately he obliged and he kept the small meal down. As she let him nap and digest, she checked on the progress of the tests. The results were not conclusive to anything she was familiar with, but they still gave her answers, nonetheless. What would help most was the actual bug itself. It was very distinctive looking. She spent hours poring through medical books, old and current, looking for the critter infesting the Uchiha. Nothing. At times she thought that she found the answers, but their tests upon the thing wouldn't match in the end. She couldn't just go in with her chakra and rid him of them all, either, as one of the nurses suggested. The spores were too small for her to see properly and she might to more damage than healing in the end. As she explained before, she was better suited at dealing with poisons and battle wounds, not parasites and the like. Emi asked about the drugs she 'left to get', but those weren't the right type to treat his current condition. She continued Yanagi's order of the broad spectrum antiprotozoal in the mean time.

"No luck, then?" Itachi asked the woman later than evening when he awoke from sleeping. They were eating dinner - more miso and rice balls. Her analgesic chakra and the IV in his hand infusing pain medication allowed him to feel more relaxed and his earlier meal made him more energized. He could sit up in bed and feed himself without shaking hands.

"None so far," Sakura frowned, but the man gave no sign of disappointment. His faith in her and the clinic staff astounded her.

"All in good time then." Sakura pursed her lips and gave a look that said 'I guess so' and continued stuffing rice into her mouth. She herself was still rather ravenous from her two-day journey. Swallowing, she washed it down with a few mouthfuls of cold water. For some time she was thinking on something she knew she'd have to do, and she finally spoke it aloud for the man to hear himself.

"I think I'm going to have to make a trip into the city. Do some research." The way she said it sounded like she didn't want to but had to. Itachi seemed to catch it. With Hakumei looking for her he couldn't blame her, but if she couldn't find the answers here, then she would have to start looking someplace else. By the city, he knew she meant Tenshu. It was the most industrialized and advanced city in these parts. Surely there would be more hope there than in this little village.

"When will you go?" he asked, curious. It sounded like he wanted to go with her, but they both knew that that was out of the question. Sakura wasn't sure if she was comfortable enough to travel with him, anyway. It took some will to come in there and willingly eat dinner with the man. To his credit he did his best to be social with her and she couldn't deny that he was actually quite pleasant company when his eyes weren't displaying his kekkei genkai and he wasn't trying to kill her, falsely or not. They were still both unsettled in the others' presence because of their conditioning, she towards him in particular from a lifetime of fear and Itachi with her because that's how he was with everyone.

"Tomorrow I think. It's not a very long trip." He nodded his head in acknowledgement. To the other clinic workers it seemed that they were simply patient and medic. That Sakura was trying to comfort the man, make him feel welcome, explain to him the situation at hand. Let him in on the decisions of the clinic and her own choices so he wouldn't feel out of the loop and alienated.

They had no idea that saving this man's life could mean that they could keep theirs…

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Itachi's sickness is still undiscovered. Will a trip to Tenshu find an answer to the devious pest?

Keep reading to find out!

So much dialogue! x_x lol. It had to be done to lay out more of Itachi's story for this plot! I didn't bother explaining all of the truth to the massacre. I saw no point. You all know the story. Just has to tweak a few things from the cannon story to fit mine, obviously!

Sorry for the lengthy wait to update. I was catching up with the manga! I fell really behind. I'm going to visit my boyfriend for five days who lives out of town, so I won't update again for a while. Also, I got invited to take the TEAS test for free with my school (a comprehensive, gen ed test for pre-nursing students). I'm SO happy! If I do well they'll hopefully accept me and I'll start next Feburary! C:That happens the 5th of Nov. So it's probable that I won't update again until after that date. Sorry to keep you waiting but I've gotta worry about my school first!

Btw, if I get anything wrong about the Naruto universe feel free to let me know! Sometimes I slip up and get something wrong! Can't be helped.


	8. To Tenshu for Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 8: To Tenshu for Answers

The trip into Tenshu was one of urgency. Luckily it wasn't as secretive and tense as the one to the waterfall. Still, Sakura was worried about Itachi's condition. She checked on him that morning before she set out to the big city. He was stable. His lungs and intestine showed no signs of damage. She urged the nurses to keep him eating and to give him supplements to get his strength back up. If the bug started back up at his lungs again, they'd have to just keep removing the liquid manually and pray for the best. It was a shame he lost the concoctions he had stolen from Orochimaru in the last fight that sent him to Hougyoku. He explained to her what he knew of the drugs, but they had nothing of the sort there in the little village. If push came to shove and her trip to Tenshu left her empty handed she'd try and recreate that potion for the time being. She'd much rather just find out what the heck was inhabiting his body and cure it for good, and she felt certain that she'd stumble upon it in the more advanced city. Thinking negatively wouldn't help.

A steady jog bore her down the dusty trail. Again she dressed herself as a civilian would to not draw attention to herself with Hakumei looking for her. She contemplated on using a henge to change her appearance but forwent the idea. She wasn't the only pink haired woman in the world. In fact, such a hair color wasn't completely uncommon in these parts. Also, she didn't want to waste chakra should she find herself in another sticky situation. She prayed that that wouldn't happen again. With Itachi's sickness evading her at every turn she already had enough on her plate to deal with.

Being a weekday the road was busy. Mostly people of the villages that were nestled into the valleys of the area were transporting their goods from one town to the next. Larger horse and ox drawn carts bore huge loads of rice and other staples that were obviously on their way into the big city, too. Although she kept to herself as she ran along, it felt nice to have the company on the road with her. Many people would ride past on bicycles or small pedal carts. As the hours wore on and they got closer to Tenshu and other roads came to connect to the large one, small motor powered bikes or even trucks would join them. They were bizarre things, she concluded. Such vehicles were useless back in a place like konoha. Running with chakra powered strides was much, much quicker than the fuel guzzling, metal inventions. She couldn't dispute their convenience, though, for the civilians and for toting around large loads of goods. At one point she even found herself riding in the bed of one of the things when a young man sitting alongside tall stacks of bulging burlap bags called down to her as they drove up beside her and offered.

"Would you like a lift?" he had asked her with a grin. The man was attractive and his smile reminded her of Naruto – bright and full of life. She couldn't help herself. Small talk ensued. He seemed highly interested in Sakura and began to ask her questions promptly, like where she was headed. At her answer, his mood brightened even further.

"My brother and I are making a delivery to Tenshu! What a coincidence. You can just ride with us into the city and save your energy." Part of Sakura wished she declined, but since she decided not to race to Tenshu with her chakra, she couldn't deny that it would be nice to simply sit in the bed of the truck with this handsome young man to keep her company. Another few hours separated them from Tenshu and it made her feet ache just thinking about it.

"What's your name if you don't mind me askin'?" He seemed good natured and innocent enough, but Sakura decided against giving him her real name. In fact, she had thought of a little story to give anyone who asked. She wasn't about to spread her name about in these dangerous times.

"Taikou," she lied with a smile. "You?"

"I'm Renshi. My brother is Gen," he added even though there was no way for Sakura to acknowledge him. The back window of the pickup was blocked by the bags. "What're ya headed to Tenshu for?"

"I'm looking for work," she lied. Renshi was a chatty guy, and the next few hours were passed with him inquiring the woman of many different things. He was a simple village boy, sweet and endearing. He eventually told her that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Sakura gave him a pretty blush for his efforts. He bade her to come visit him at his village. She made no promises, but said that she'd like that. Renshi reminded her of many of the young men in Hougyoku: tall and well built, with hands calloused by a lifetime of work, skin bronzed by days under the sun and a well round knowledge of the lands and of rice.

Eventually Tenshu came into view. The first thing one noticed about it was that it was big. Very big. It was surrounded by tall, grey walls. They approached the southern gates. They were massive and reminded her of the gates into Konoha, but the doors were red and not green. Masses of people came and went. Beyond the large things she could see into the city. The buildings still had an authentic old fashioned style that Sakura found pleasant to look at. Though extremely industrialized, Tenshu still held true to its roots. The city was actually fairly old. Rather than change completely to match the advances of technology, technology had to fit itself into the city. Tenshu was an aesthetic blend of new and old. It reminded her of her old home.

"You really are beautiful, Taikou," Renshi told the woman when she said her thanks and goodbyes to the young man. They stood behind the truck, its tailgate down. For having just met her he seemed to have no shame in trying to make moves on her. "Would a guy like me ever have a chance with a girl like you?" he asked with a smirk. Sakura couldn't help the little smile that pulled at her lips. Such attention, she decided, was something she couldn't help but find pleasing from him. If she wasn't a shinobi and Hakumei wasn't on the rise, she'd probably have a good, happy life with someone like Renshi. But she was a shinobi, and threats were coming to these lands. With her hesitation, Renshi's confidence faltered a bit. "Ah, perhaps not. Someone as gorgeous as you must already be betrothed. That must be it," he said with a wink. Sakura's eyes widened a bit at those words. Betrothed? She almost laughed.

"Ah, no, I'm not," she chuckled. Renshi grinned.

"No? Not even a boyfriend?" The woman's brows furrowed in her humor and she made a face that said no. The man smiled wider. "Really? I'm shocked." Sakura had to remind herself that it was common for women her age to already be married with a kid on the way in these parts, so she squashed down the annoyance that tried to swell at his assumptions. She was a strong woman who didn't need a man in her life, she decided long ago. Her love life was a doomed thing. She wouldn't be surprised if she never married or even had a long term relationship in the years to come. In fact, she really had no desire of such a things right then, what with everything going on.

Then why did raven hair, pallid skin and midnight eyes suddenly flash in her mind and her pulse increase at the fleeting vision?

The quick image and her flushed skin took her off guard. Renshi must've taken the reaction as one that meant he was winning her over for he took a step closer to the woman. Before he could take another a voice sounded out from the front of the truck.

"Quit your flirting and let's go!" the voice reprimanded. Renshi grinned sheepishly at his brother's chastising.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Taikou. I hope we meet again." He gave another Naruto-esque smile and hopped back up into the bed of the truck. "Good luck with the job hunt!"

"You too, Renshi. Thanks!" she returned with a forced smile of her own, and watched as the truck took off, eventually disappearing into the crowds. Frowning at herself, she shook her head. _What the hell..?_ Not wanting to think on the odd thought she cleared her mind and made her way to the hospital.

* * *

"Oh yes, of course, Dear," a middle aged woman said to Sakura from her desk at the reception hall. Sakura had told the woman that she was a doctor from a local village doing some research and needed access to the larger archive in Tenshu. Many physicians and students came to use the library regularly. The school and hospital were two in one. It was where Yanagi had studied back in the day, she recalled him telling her. She told the woman it was her first time visiting the library and she needed to be pointed in the right direction.

"Not to worry." She gave Sakura the directions to get to the library, and with a smile and a thank you, the younger took off. Upon arriving there, her inner bookworm and nerd rejoiced. It was a massive collection. It was all she could do for a moment to just stand and stare and appreciate the hoard of texts lining shelves many rows high. Her ogling ceased when an 'excuse me' sounded from behind her and she moved out of the way to let someone else into the library. Taking in a deep breath, she steeled her mind and set to work.

The first hour had Sakura looking up texts that would prove useful for her plight. Books on diseases and microorganisms. She had help from a young woman who worked there and gave her the locations of the needed texts.

"It's for a research paper," Sakura explained when the girl, who was a student at the hospital's school, inquired her of her work. She gave Sakura a knowing, sympathetic look thinking the other to be a student, before writing down the needed titles and associated codes for each book. With her haul obtained, she found herself an empty table and set to work. Hours passed as she searched and searched. Thanks to her previous readings back at the clinic she was able to bypass a lot of the information in the texts and went straight for the protozoans. Hours passed as she scoured the pages, her notes from Itachi's diagnosis with her at the table, as well as a dozen of sketches from the slide sample. Like before, at times she'd stumble upon something very similar, but it wouldn't pan out in the end. From time to time she'd take a break to rest her eyes and to stand. Her legs were threatening to fall asleep on her countless times so she'd walk around for a bit to get her blood circulating again.

"Nothing again," she sighed out as she closed the last text in her pile. Nine different books and nothing conclusive. She wanted to cry. Wanted to scream. Wanted to laugh. How could this disease be so hard to find? Just where the hell did Itachi get this bug from? How could it be this rare? With another sigh, she rose from her table and gathered the books. From a glance at the clock hanging on the wall, she had been there for almost five hours. She remembered where she found each book since they were all in the same area, so she trekked back to the shelves and began putting the books away so she'd be able to go for round two.

As she was placing her second to last text back, a certain title caught her attention: _Rarest of the Rare: Uncommon Pathogens._ Immediately she slipped her last book into a free space, her typical obsessive tendencies at organization forgotten, and pulled the book from the shelf. She was going to take a little break to grab a bite to eat and then return to the library, but one more book wouldn't hurt before then. She didn't want to admit that she sort of had those proverbial, clichéd feelings towards the book, like some sort of epiphany came over her, but she couldn't deny that something in her sparked to life when she saw it. Like it was calling to her.

Returning to her table and her notes, she sat down and fingered through the book. It was older she could tell right away. The original publish date confirmed that it was many years her senior, but the copy she had was a newer addition with colored illustrations and photos. Right away she noticed many rare diseases she was already familiar with from her previous reads, but also some she hadn't come across yet. Despite herself she found she was growing excited as she flipped through the pages. Odd fungi, viruses and bacteria were shown and described. She passed those up and went for the protists. The first was something she'd seen before. So was the second. The third, fourth and fifth were all foreign to her, but they didn't match. Just when she thought her luck was gone and this book deceitful, she flipped the page and saw something that wanted to make her laugh: an image of the protist that riddled Itachi's body. She refrained from laughter and silently squirmed a little victory wiggle in her chair. She could've jumped on top the table and shouted her triumph, but such behavior would have her removed from the establishment. She'd have to celebrate later. For now her eyes hungrily read the words printed on the pages before her.

The name of the pests was a mouthful. She wasn't even sure if she was pronouncing it right as she whispered it aloud to herself. The common signs and symptoms were perfect matches to what Itachi was showing. Every detail checked out. It was transmitted through the oral-fecal route, most commonly ingested through the drinking of water that hadn't been properly treated. Itachi must've drank water from a bad source or eaten something that was prepared in such a manner. That or he ate an animal that had had the illness itself. Working for Akatsuki, it wasn't hard to imagine him doing such a thing in some godforsaken village someplace. True to the book's title, it was a rare disease because it was typically didn't survive past its incubation period. Also because it wasn't too common in these lands to begin with. In the rare cases it did survive, it was a bitch to get rid of because although the fully mature protozoans were easy enough to deal with using the right treatment, the spores were tough little things. They often laid dormant, just as in Itachi's case, and had times when they suddenly flared to life and attacked the body. For the Uchiha, his respiratory and gastrointestinal tracts. These were of the most common, but it could eventually spread to other locations and lead to death if not controlled, shutting down systems one by one.

The treatment to the illness was a drug she was not familiar with. She knew the supply the clinic had by heart and it was not amongst it. Sakura would have to find it and she was sure she'd be able to do so in the city. She set to work copying down the passage on the illness to take back to Hougyoku with her. Her exuberance at her find made her hands tremble and she had to force herself to steady her fingers to write. It took about half an hour to copy everything, word for word, and one done she returned the book to its rightful place. In her good mood she felt like she could've kissed the thing, but she refrained. She immediately left the library and headed to the receptionist again. It was the same woman as before. Sakura asked where she could go to get the drug she needed, and the receptionist pointed her in the right direction. At the counter of the pharmacist, she felt her heart drop.

"How much?" The man there repeated the price of the medication she needed and Sakura feigned. The drug cost much more than she anticipated.

"I'm sorry, Miss," he continued, "You can always try another city." Sakura nodded and thanked him, saying she'd have to do that and compare prices. Walking away, her mind was running over the prices of the medication in her head. She didn't make a lot of money working in Hougyoku, just enough to get by in the little village. Most of the drugs there at the clinic were the results in trades with rice and other goods. Sakura had a feeling she'd be hard pressed to find the drug someplace else for cheaper, or even find it at all. With a frown, she knew she'd have to do something she didn't want to do as a professional and a medic, but too much was on the line not too: she'd have to steal some.

An idea came to her seconds after that thought. Because she didn't work for the hospital she'd have to buy it, but if she did, she could simply write a prescription for it and get some. Stealing it would put strain on the techs who worked there and she didn't want to get anyone in trouble. A pharmacist wouldn't think twice about a written prescription, especially if she were to get it from a tech who knew less than their more educated supervisors. Better yet, if she were to get it from herself it be even easier. She could play both parts, and with bunshin she could be in two places at once. A little smile pulled at her lips.

She was a shinobi, after all.

* * *

Sakura spent the next part of her day scoping out hallways in the hospital. She sat at a bench, eating a small meal she had gotten for herself, and she had changed her appearance to that of an old man. No one would question a little old man sitting down to eat his meal; they would think he was there visiting someone. From her vantage point she could see the pharm counter and she studied those who worked behind the counter. She could also hear them. One, the man she had talked to earlier was the senior pharmacist. The second was one tech, a sweet looking girl whose appearance reminded her of Ino with her icy blue eyes and platinum hair. The third another tech, a tired looking young man who was in much need of sleep. One of them would be her disguise for behind the counter. Next, she paid attention to the doctors that came and went. Many of them walked past her and she had a clear view of their identification cards clipped to their white coats. Eventually she saw what she was looking for: a tall, middle-aged man whose nametag read _Pathologist_ beneath his name.

_Bingo,_ she mused to herself as she studied him, letting each detail soak into her conscious. She rose to her feet as the man came back her way, and purposefully stepped out into his path as the doctor quickly made his way down the hallway, obviously in a hurry. The two crashed together. In a move quicker than the eye could catch, Sakura reached into his coat pocket where she saw the outline of what she recognized to be a notepad tucked away, and snatched it from it place and into her own coat. The doctor, looked surprised and gave no indication of suspicion to a little old man. He apologized profusely.

"Not to worry, not to worry," Sakura returned in the quavering voice she constructed. "I'm fine." The doctor grinned sheepishly and continued on his way after another 'I'm so sorry, Sir', but Sakura only smiled. Turning, she pulled out the pad and confirmed what she took: countless pages of blank prescriptions begging to be filled out. Now, she'd just have to wait for the right time. It finally came about half an hour later. The head pharm ordered his female tech to go someplace for him to fetch something. By the expression she gave him it sounded like it was something of a hassle and probably far away but she obliged. The tired looking boy was still there with the older. He then informed the younger that he needed to go someplace himself as well, and that the younger was in charge for now until the girl returned. The boy nodded and gave a lazy acknowledgement as the older left.

Now was her chance. She stepped into the nearby bathroom and switched her appearance to that of the pharmacists and then made a bunshin. That bunshin changed into the pathologist. First she left as the pharmacist and returned to the counter.

"I accidently left my badge in there," she told the young man behind the counter. The badges were used to open the doors she had seen. "Can you get the door for me?" The younger obliged without question. Just then, the pathologist bunshin came down the hall and approached the counter, prescription in hand. She had it fill it out in the restroom. "Ah, I'll grab this quickly," she said, as the clone came forward. The tech was so tired he obviously didn't care. The note was passed over, and some words exchanged. Sakura headed into the back of the stock room and began looking for the needed drug. It took her a moment to locate it because she wasn't familiar with the location. Once she did she loaded up her pockets with as much of the drug she felt safe taking and returned. She handed one little vial of it to the clone doctor, who thanked the altered Sakura and left. "Okay, I'll be back," she told the tech and he gave a bleak 'okay' in return.

Both the clone and Sakura returned to the bathroom, which was luckily empty. She took the drugs and stored them in her bag and had the clone disappear in a small wisp of smoke after getting the lone vial from it. Changing back into her normal self, she exited the bathroom. Just as she left, someone was coming in. The man gave her a look, and Sakura grinned.

"Haha… wrong bathroom," she laughed, and the man chuckled at her mistake as if this wasn't the first time this had happened to him. Sakura left the hospital at a leisurely pace even though she felt the strong urge to run out of there as fast as possible and back to Hougyoku. The drugs in her bag felt like bars of gold and precious gems, or extremely secretive scrolls possessing crucial information. She still couldn't believe how much they had wanted for the stuff. Although she felt bad having taken the drugs, she alleviated her guilt with thoughts of healing Itachi and what that would mean.

_I'm doing you guys a favor! _She yelled back to the hospital in her mind. Saving him meant potentially crushing Hakumei and sparing them their lives. It wouldn't surprise her if they had ninja there in the city, but she tried not to think on such things as she made her way back to the southern gates. The day's events were too good to ruin with negativity.

Unfortunately for her, her assumptions were accurate. From the side of the road a pair of men stood. They looked like any other civilians and drew no suspicion to themselves. But looks were deceiving. Both were indeed shinobi, like Sakura. Both belonged to Hakumei. One of the men noted the pink haired woman in the crowd. His eyes narrowed, and he recognized her. Getting the attention of his companion, he bade him to look at what he had seen. The other man inclined his head in understanding.

"It's her," the second said, and the first nodded. "She's too dangerous to take on by ourselves."

"I know that. We saw what she did to that squad outside of Yoen."

"So that _was_ her?"

"We don't know for sure, but it certainly matches her known fighting style," the first man explained, and the second pursed his lips.

"What should we do?" The first hesitated for a moment, and then gave his command.

"Follow her. Do not engage in combat. If we can find out where she is living, the Boss will definitely reward us." The second man's eyes gleamed hungrily, but he also seemed somewhat hesitant. Still, the other man was his superior; he would not disobey him. With a nod of his head he began his newest mission.

* * *

By the time that Sakura returned to Hougyoku the sun had already set. The journey back home went smoothly. She briskly jogged down the path, her mind flittering between thoughts of a healed Itachi, her time at the hospital, as well as Renshi. The woman purposefully veered away from thoughts of Itachi that were not professional. They unsettled her too greatly to delve into. When night felt she used the cover of darkness to her advantage. She was about an hour away, but with chakra powered limbs she finished in only twenty. This late at night she wasn't worried about being spotted, but to be safe she kept to the trees just in case. The lights of the village twinkled happily in the distance as she came into the valley it was nestled within. She felt a surge of excitement and nerves well up within her and she grinned wildly at the thrilling sensation. Imagining Itachi's surprised face at her quick return only made her smile wider and put some more pep into her step. He would surely be the most excited for her return.

She went right to the clinic, not even bothering to stop at home to shower or change or eat, or anything. Treating Itachi as soon as possible was her only urge then and there. Entering, she was greeted by Yanagi and a few other staff. They were not expecting her so soon, just as she anticipated.

"You found it." Yanagi spoke the words and they were not a question. He could tell by her demeanor she figured out the mystery. Sakura grinned like a little kid who had accomplished something big.

"I did." She said the name of the protist as best she could. None of them had heard of it, and she wasn't surprised. She made her way to Itachi's room and they followed. It was obvious they wanted her to elaborate, but she didn't want to repeat herself and would include the Uchiha the first time around. "Is he stable?"

"Oh yes, he's fine. We got him to eat more, too," one of the nurses explained. It was great news. Opening the door that had been slightly ajar after giving a light rap against it with her knuckles, she walked in to find Itachi was perfectly fine, as they said, and that he was reading. Those dark eyes were slightly squinted and his face contorted so it made the action appear painful. It caused the woman to hesitate. She recalled his words from the other day: his eyesight was being effected. She had read nothing about the disease effecting the eyes. Was it something else? His sharingan? Her arrival made him gave up on the task and a flash of surprise flickered across his features. All thoughts on his eyes were pushed aside when his features softened and he spoke.

"That was fast," he admitted, making the woman grin once more. His expression changed to one that now said he wasn't really that shocked after all. Sakura was a tenacious woman with a strong will and a sharp mind. "Well?"

So she explained what she discovered, taking out her notes to read from them. Her audience listened with rapt attention, especially Itachi. After, she took out a vial of the medication and looks of anticipation were on everyone's face.

"Wow, they gave you a lot of it," one of the nurses noted. "It must have been really cheap, yea?" Sakura hesitated to answer, but eventually did.

"Yes," she lied as she prepared a dose of the drug. Itachi's eyes laid heavily on her as if he could read her mind and knew that she basically stole the stuff, but he said nothing on the matter. They would repay their debt by vanquishing Hakumei. "This might sting a bit," Sakura warned as she injected the drug. The intravenous push flooded into his system but the man showed no discomfort. It was good that it could be given all at once. If they were in a position of needing to leave it would be a huge inconvenience to set up a drip on the go. Sakura wanted to think that they could pass the next month of his recovery safely in Hougyoku, but Itachi hadn't sounded so certain about that himself the other night when he suggested they leave as soon as possible.

"Well, we'll hopefully see some results within a week's time or so. Like I said, the spores are tough. The drug needs time to find and target them all. I'm not sure how long it will take for you to be fully healed. The text said normally about a month for full recovery." Itachi's face was hard to read, but she could guess that for him the news was both good and bad. Good because in one month's time his body would be his again, but bad because in the span of that month anything could happen, what with Hakumei building their numbers.

The others left now that the excitement was over. Sakura bade them all to leave, that she would stay with him for the night again in case something happened. They all praised her and bade the two goodnight as they went.

"You're probably gonna feel like hell for the first week or so," she started to say to the man now that they were alone. "The drug has some possible side effects, but I can counteract them with my ninjutsu. You'll probably just be extremely weak and nauseous." Itachi nodded his head in acknowledgement, but didn't seem worried. That put Sakura at ease.

"Thank you, Sakura-san, for doing this." Those dark eyes bore into hers and Sakura's stomach did a little flip-flop despite herself. She silently berated traitorous body.

"Erm, you're welcome, uh, Itachi-san," she stuttered out. If Itachi noted anything odd about her he didn't let on. If anything he probably figured she was tired from the day's events. With nothing left to say or do, she excused herself from the room and bade the man to rest. Like before she went into the adjacent room and sat down, her limbs sore from her trip.

_Get a grip, Haruno,_ she chastised. Why was she having these odd thoughts of the man? Yes he was attractive, she had to admit, but he was her patient right now. She had to stay professional. Thoughts of the man always lead her to think on Sasuke. Perhaps seeing the older brother made her yearn for the younger. Her heart had always been set on the troubled boy despite her logical reasoning. These days she realized she had been infatuated with Sasuke and not in love, but still, she remembered how she felt about him in her youth. Itachi and Sasuke resembled each other closely. Being in Itachi's presence stirred up those feelings she hadn't felt in many long years she decided. It had nothing to do with the man himself. Pleased with that theory, Sakura kicked off her boots and got into the bed, ready for sleep to wash over her.

Little did she know, a figure crouched outside the back of the clinic suddenly took off, fleeing from the village.

* * *

"Both of them?"

"Yes, Sir. Both Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi are currently in Hougyoku."

"Are you certain it's them?"

"Yes, Sir. Positive."

"…Two powerful shinobi. This could be disastrous if they're allies."

"What if they join, Sir?"

"No. They won't join us. That ship has long since sailed with the Uchiha, and by the event outside of Yoen, it's clear that Haruno is against the offer herself. I still can't believe those idiots engaged in combat."

"Then… what should we do?"

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi are threats to our cause and must be eliminated at all costs."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sakura found the cure, but now their location has been discovered. What will Hakumei do with this knowledge?

Is Sakura's attraction to Itachi more than that, or does she simply miss her old teammates and life?

Keep reading to find out!

Finally updated! Haha! Trying to keep up with this story! Hope you guys are enjoying. Not a whole lot of action this early in the story, but I assure you lots will be on the way! ;)


	9. Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Nine: Departure

Just as Sakura predicted, the first week of recovery for the sick Uchiha was rough. For someone as strong as him to be as weak as he had become was a shame, the medic had to admit to herself. In all her life she viewed Itachi as being extremely powerful, and now as she watched him succumb to the drug's side effects, she couldn't believe just how, well, shitty he looked, for lack of a better word. He was also constantly nauseous. More often than not he threw up each meal he managed to eat, and eventually his appetite was gone. She gave him more drugs to help with the nausea, but his appetite was still shot. The man was always cold, too. Even though he tried not to complain, she noted him shivering the second day into treatment and chastised him for not saying anything to her. His ego was bigger than she anticipated at times. She didn't understand why he'd want to be in any more discomfort.

Regularly she checked his vitals and delved within his person to see if the drug was effecting his system in a harmful manner rather than helpful. With nothing to do in her downtime at the clinic, she often sat with Itachi and chatted with him, trying to keep up his moral. At night when alone she would reminisce with him about Konoha, and he'd sometimes share his own stories with her. Now that he had won her over to his side, he wasn't as chatty. His poor state didn't help in that regard. Nevertheless, he was still willing to converse. She knew it was currently a strain with his crappy condition, but she figured he might want some company to get his mind off his weakened state. Keeping the subjects light, she didn't want to pry, nor stir up any odd thoughts of her own about him. They also spoke about Hakumei and their plans once Itachi was feeling better.

It was the end of the first week, and they currently sat together. Sakura was stuffing her face with food while Itachi picked at his own, trying to force himself to get nourishment into his body that wasn't being sent straight into his bloodstream by the IV line. Finally he was starting to feel a little better and his nausea was ebbing enough without medication to allow him to keep down more food. Sakura was sharing stories of her genin days with Kakashi, and Itachi his own time in ANBU with the Copy-nin. When the stories finished and silence ensued, Itachi brought up a topic she had wanted to avoid but knew needed to be addressed.

"I think we should leave soon," he admitted, and Sakura's mood sobered. Swallowing, she sighed and her posture slumped. He was right, but she was hesitant to leave Hougyoku with Itachi still as weak as he was and because of sentiment. There was a slim chance that something could go wrong with the medication and he could relapse. If that happened and they were attacked by multiple squads they'd be in a lot of trouble. Still, she couldn't stand the thought of her friends suffering because of her. He continued when she hesitated to speak.

"I know what you're thinking, but we can't stay here. These people are in danger, Sakura-san. _We're _in danger. Staying here... we're sitting ducks. There's a chance they already know were here." The woman widened her eyes and hastily looked back his way, not wanting to believe that. But again he was right. With her trip into Tenshu she had been careful, but careful didn't always cut it. If indeed Hakumei knew and were planning to ransack the village, she and Itachi wouldn't be able to keep everyone safe. She wasn't about to create havoc and tell them, either, not without knowing for sure. If she could leave Hougyoku in secrecy and peace rather than on bad, troubling terms, she'd rather face the pain of having to leave without saying goodbye than leave with panic in her wake.

"I know," she finally muttered out, obviously heartbroken. Her first home had already been destroyed; she didn't want her second to meet the same fate. For a moment she wondered how Itachi felt that fateful night, having to say goodbye to his home after having killed his brethren and her heart wrenched for the man. If he managed to do that, then she could certainly manage to do this. "I know," she echoed, her voice louder and more firm. "Where are we going to stay? We can't sleep out in the cold each night, not when you're in this state. I'm not the richest person in the world, though," she admitted with pursed lips. Itachi didn't seem stressed.

"Don't worry about money. I've got plenty. There are also places we can stay if we can't find any establishments." Sakura had to remember that during his time with Akatsuki Itachi had extensively traveled the lands and knew them well. He also probably saved up a bunch of money, or simply knew of stashes that had been abandoned after the war. That put her at ease. Yes she was a shinobi and could handle rough conditions, but hey, she'd bet most everyone would prefer to have pluming and hot, running water, and she sure as hell wasn't going to allow Itachi to stay cold and uncomfortable during his recovery. His rehabilitation was the utmost priority. The woman hoped that he had someplace good in mind to go for the first weeks away. He seemed to read her thoughts again. "For now we'll go to where I've been living as of late. It's not too far from where the waterfall is, but don't worry, it's a secure location." He said it in such a way that she didn't second guess his choice.

"Well, okay then. You're still too weak to go now, though. It's just still too soon. I think the earliest would be, like, at least another five days. You're progressing well and it seems the worst of it is over, but straining yourself might be potentially fatal. We can't risk that." Itachi didn't argue with her though she knew he wanted to. A few more days would have to pass. Sakura would be damned if all her hard work went to waste, and he didn't want to squander her work, either. She risked a lot for him, and he wanted to show her that he was thankful for her time and energy. Putting himself back into his previous state wouldn't be a good way to repay her. He was ready to be rid of this disease for good. "I'll make a point of setting up perimeters around the village just in case. And, I have some things I've gotta do before we go, anyway." He studied her at those words.

"What do you plan on doing?" Sakura gave him a look that was almost exasperating. It was like he could read her mind sometimes.

"It's Yanagi-sama. I can't leave without explaining some things to him. I'll wait until we leave, though. I'm not going to tell him right away." She sighed deeply and smiled. "I can't just leave without saying good-bye to him. I can't. He's done too much for me and that would be like spit in his face." It was hard to tell how he felt on the matter by his expression. Even Itachi got to see Hiruzen before he left Konoha. Sakura deserved that much for all she was doing, didn't she?

"What if you tell him and he reacts poorly?" Sakura pursed her lips. She had thought of that. Yanagi was only human, after all.

"I… I at least want to see him. One last time. I'll leave him a letter." Telling him face to face would sit better with the woman, but it was true that the old man might sway Sakura's will. Things could be said that shouldn't be. The village could be in an uproar of angst towards her. She didn't want that. He nodded his head in agreement, though, apparently more pleased with this method.

"Understood, Sakura-san."

* * *

The next morning, Sakura left when Yanagi got to the clinic. She welcomed and thanked him before taking off. True to her word, she took much of the morning to circle about Hougyoku, setting up traps and other similar perimeter jutsu. Connected to her own chakra, she'd be able to feel if anyone came past the invisible line if they too were using chakra. It was a very nostalgic task, and she recalled many previous missions in which she and Team 7 did these very strategic measures. When she finally returned home she was a little taxed but it felt good to have gotten out and stretch her legs. The last week with Itachi saw little action for her limbs other than sitting aside him or standing over him at his bed.

Kinshou greeted her with a mewl and rather than be glad at the sight of him she felt sad. Her impending departure from the village meant she'd more than likely never see the cat again. He was her buddy, her source of entertainment and she had grown extremely fond of him. The cat briskly walked over and started to rub against her legs and cried out, as if questioning why she had been absent so much during the week.

"Sorry, Love," she said, crouching over to scratch at his ears. Almost instantly he began to purr like a motor coming to life. He eventually walked over to a large bowl that housed his food and was currently empty save but a few little kernels. She filled it up for him and then proceeded to walk about her little home. It wasn't much, but for the past two years it had been _hers._ After long days of work it was her safe haven to relax. There were no screaming children here. No frantic wives and battered husbands, or harsh scents or perpetual beeps. It was hers, down to the small details. She collected a mix of furniture and painted the walls to her liking. Knick-knacks adorned her tables and shelves and she let her eyes roam over the little possessions she had acquired.

She was going to miss the place terribly. Sakura wished that she could take all her things with her, but that was out of the question. Only certain necessities would be accompanying her and Itachi. In his condition she didn't expect him to carry anything of hers anyway. If push came to shove and she desperately needed something she could sneak back and retrieve it. Not wanting to allow herself that option for safety purposes, though, she would make a point of thoroughly going through her possessions before leaving. Luckily she had a few storage scrolls in her possession, but she didn't want to fill those with useless junk. Walking into her bedroom and going to her wardrobe, she looked through all of her clothes she had acquired during her stay.

"What a shame," she moaned as she fingered over the nice silk of a festive kimono she owned. Definitely something that would have to stay behind. Tucked away in the drawers of her dresser she found items she had not worn in some time. Clothes she wore when she was roaming the lands, when she was still a shinobi of true caliber. Clutching the fabric in her fingers, she schooled her expression. She was still a shinobi of caliber. She was still strong, still able. These clothes would be worn with pride and confidence. She would make Itachi proud to have her as his partner. Doubting herself wouldn't help. Lingering on materialistic items would only get in her way. But it was too hard not to stare at her things with regret. Her life for the past two years had been there in the village, not out in the wilds fighting and killing and surviving. She had been happy with her civilian role. It was a good life.

But it was a lie of a life.

That little voice in her head made her pause. Sitting down on her bed she sighed heavily. This past fortnight had been rough, had been troubling and dangerous and exhausting and emotional, but it dawned on her, that for the first time in a long time she actual felt _alive._ Running for miles on end to enemy hideouts. Learning about the secrets of her homeland. Stealing medicine to heal a former fugitive turned alley. It all made her blood course. She felt like she had accomplished more in the past two weeks than in the past two years, and the thought made her laugh harshly at that truth. She was a shinobi, not a civilian. While it was nice to take a break and make new friends and family, it wasn't who she was. Of course she wanted peace. Of course she didn't want war again. But she missed being around other ninja. Other people like her that didn't feign at the sight of her jutsu, at her strength, but marveled and matched it with their own jutsu. She missed sparring. She missed the thrill of throwing punches with the full strength of her prowess. She missed being Tsunade's Legacy. She missed Konohagakure.

Though she didn't want to admit it, thoughts of the coming plights didn't only worry her, they excited her, too. She wondered what Itachi felt about it? Did he miss the same things she did? She recalled him telling her during his tale of the truth of the massacre that the great ninja war during his youth made him loath violence and turned him into a pacifist. It contradicted his extreme strength and skills, and she had to truly wonder if that was all true. She knew he did all of it to protect Konoha and Sasuke. But even if it were true, didn't he too miss his comrades at least? Miss his beloved homeland and all the things she too longed for? Enjoy at least some aspects of his upbringing? Sakura couldn't help but believe that he did, if only a little.

Standing up once more, she fished out her old, heavy backpack from the bottom of her closet and began the chore of deciding what she would and would not take with her on this new journey to come.

* * *

The days continued to pass with promise and no signs of threat. Itachi grew stronger and stronger. His appetite got better, his nausea all but gone, and he could eat a full meal, without rejecting it, three times a day. No longer was he constantly cold, too. He even started to get out of bed and began walking around the clinic the day after he reminded Sakura they needed to depart. The clinic workers were extremely pleased and Sakura gave her own encouragement to the man. Sometimes that blank façade of his would crack and a smile would pull at those lips. They were beating this sickness.

Those appointed five more days were up. It was the night of the fifth and once again Sakura and Itachi shared their dinner at the clinic. Once again they were alone, the other workers gone home for the day. Sakura counted themselves lucky that Itachi was the only patient that stayed at the clinic overnight these days. It allowed them to talk freely without fear of raising suspicion.

"So we're going to leave tomorrow morning?" Itachi asked the medic as he stirred his fried rice, letting more sauce blend into the mix. Sakura nodded her head as she finished chewing her own mouthful of rice and egg and veggies.

"Yes. Before sunrise you'll leave and wait at my house for me." She explained to him how to get there, and he confirmed that he understood the directions. "I'll greet Yanagi and explain to him all is well. Leave him the note on his desk as planned. Then, return to my house, change and go." It was straight forward and their best bet to silently slip away from Hougyoku without stress. "I've already taken the rest of the medicine back to my house, and other vitamins and supplements to help with your rehabilitation. Everything's set." She inhaled and exhaled deeply, and Itachi could understand why.

"This is for the best, Sakura-san. I know it'll be hard, but your friends will be safe." They both knew that wasn't for certain, but she appreciated his reassuring words. Pursing her lips, she nodded.

"I know… It has to be done. I just hope they understand."

"They will, Sakura-san… They will."

* * *

Sakura woke to the sound of the alarm she set for herself. Rather than be drowsy she felt wide awake once her eyes shot open. This was it. She'd be gone soon on a new path with Uchiha Itachi. She almost laughed at the thought. Had someone told her all these things would happen not a month ago she would have laughed in their faces. But, it was all true. She woke the man immediately, and he too seemed wide awake. It made her wonder if he even slept at all. She gave him a simple outfit to wear that would suit their needs on their trip to his current hideaway. A medical gown wasn't going to cut it. His morning dose of drugs wasn't due for another hour so she waited on that. She urged him to eat something and take his supplements instead before heading out to the chill morning. Summer was beginning to come to an end. It was only going to start getting colder now that September was coming to an end. Catching a cold or fever wouldn't be a good thing for the man.

"All right… Yanagi-sama always come in early so you shouldn't have to wait long. Try and eat some more when you get to my house. Take whatever." Itachi nodded in understanding and thanked the woman. She waved a dismissive hand. "Go now and don't be seen. I left my home unlocked for you. I'll see you soon." With those words Itachi left. Sakura sighed and looked about the clinic. She wondered if she'd ever see it again. Rummaging through the stock, she took a few extra things she figured would be helpful for their journeys to come and stashed it into a small bag she could take with her in her backpack later. Before Yanagi got to the clinic she tucked a note to him on his desk that wasn't blatantly noticeable at first, but he'd see it after she was gone, and probably after he realized that Itachi was missing.

About fifteen minutes after the sun's rays finally peeked over the mountains and bathed the valley below, Yanagi entered the clinic. He wore a little smile and huffed gently as he removed his coat to hang on a hook on the wall. Just as he finished, Sakura exited Itachi's room and gently closed the door, as if the patient were still inside.

"Ah, good morning, Sakura-sama," he greeted the woman. Smiling at the man, she felt her heart thump painfully in her chest. It tore at her the most to have to leave without really getting to say goodbye to the man in person.

"Hello, Yanagi-sama," she greeted. "Itachi just fell asleep. I gave him his morning dose a little early so you can focus on your herbs today." The last few days saw him drying out the things in anticipation to grind.

"Ah, excellent. I'll leave him be then," he responded, and Sakura felt relief at those words. "You go home now. I'll take care of things here until the others come." The woman thanked him and gathered her things, forcing herself not to tear up. Forcing herself not to break down and tell Yanagi that she may never see him again. That she was leaving Hougyoku to save the lands from tyranny. She had to believe that one day, when things were peaceful and threats vanquished, she'd return and see the old doctor once more. That helped steady her resolve.

"All right, Yanagi-sama. I'll see you later." He turned her way and smiled, and Sakura almost lost all her will and ran to him. A sudden image of Itachi made her refrain from rushing to the old man. She had to be strong. She had to do this.

"Bye bye, Sakura-sama."

_Goodbye, dear friend…_

* * *

When Sakura reached her home she walked in to find Itachi sitting on her couch, Kinshou on his lap. The man was scratching at the feline's ears with one hand and eating a protein bar with the other. Another wrapper was already sitting empty on the table in front of him. The image lightened Sakura's mood after having just torn herself from the clinic.

"Your cat likes me," he said to her with a small grin and the woman couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Shaking her head, she shut the door behind her.

"I can see that."

"Did he suspect anything?" Itachi inquired of Yanagi. Sakura shook her head.

"No. He didn't."

"Good." She walked over to the pair and took out a vial of the drugs with a syringe from her bag. Rolling up his sleeve to administer his morning dose, the man sat silently through the ordeal. She was glad he took her advice and got more food into his system. She got herself her own bar and hastily opened it and took a bite.

"Sit tight. I'll be ready to go shortly." Itachi did just that as Sakura went back into her bedroom stripped. With a washcloth she wiped at her face and arms to make up for the lack of showering. They didn't have time for that. She didn't want to don her shinobi apparel right away, so she fitted herself into something practical for their journey. It would be wise for them to remain low-key. With her things already packed, she stuffed the little bag of extra medical items into her backpack and returned to the front room. "Okay, ready." Itachi pried the cat away from him, who cried in protest.

"I only just met him and I think I'll even miss him," he admitted, and Sakura grinned, but her sadness at leaving the cat behind returned. She approached the fat feline and hoisted him up into her arms.

"I'm going to miss you, you little turd," she admitted to the cat as she squeezed him. "I'm going to miss everyone. I wish I could take you with us, but I can't." She set him back down and he cried up to her as if asking 'why not?' "Don't worry, Ojiisan will take good care of you," she told him, referring to Yangi. Tears threatening to spill, and this time she couldn't stop them. It surprised her when a gentle hand gripped at her shoulder. She turned to look at Itachi who watched her with sympathy in his eyes, again at ends with her usual image of him.

"Come on..." The longer they stayed the harder it'd be to say goodbye. Reaching up to quickly wipe away the salty tears, she nodded, not wanting to speak. She took one last, longing look at her home and Kinshou before shutting the door. The sound of the wood hitting the frame resonated deeply within her. They slipped around back so as to not be seen in the morning light.

"This way." Sakura lead them on the path that she took to get through the village stealthily when she left to visit the waterfall. She went slowly to as not strain Itachi, but he showed good progress and his movements were fluid and sure, as if he were already completely healed. She knew that that was too good to be true and even before leaving that morning she had made a point of telling the man not to push himself past his limits. Eventually they made their way beneath the cover of the trees to the edge of the village. As she passed over the chakra traps she set up she made the seal to release them, and one by one, a chain reaction set off and they began to disappear. There was no point in keeping them up. They only responded to her chakra and now that she was leaving she'd be too far away to feel for them.

As they darted up a slopping hill, the tree line ended for the time being. Both shinobi paused to look one last time upon the village, cast gloriously in the morning sun, and bore that imagine into their minds. Hougyoku held a special place in both their hearts, now, not just Sakura's. It marked a place of new beginnings and revelations. Happiness and suffering. Sakura prayed that the village would be safer without them there. Prayed that Hakumei would leave the innocent villagers be. Prayed that they'd never learn of the group, that they'd continue to live their lives peacefully and blissfully ignorant.

"Well," Sakura spoke, breaking the silence, "there's no looking back, now." Turning to Itachi, she gave a weak smile to the man and tightened the straps of her pack. He motioned with his head for her to follow him before he took off. Sakura brought her fingers to her mouth, kissed them, and then pointed them to the village.

"Goodbye, Hougyoku."

She headed towards the newest chapter of her life, unsure of what to expect, unsure of the hardships ahead, but prepared to face them all head-on with the Will of Fire that still blazed passionately within her…

* * *

**Author's notes: **Sakura and Itachi have finally left the refuge of Hougyoku. How will being away treat them? Will Itachi continue to recover, or fall ill once more despite the drugs and his progress?

Keep reading to find out!~

Another update, yay! So excited to get them out into the world together. I know you guys are, too! c: finally caught up with the manga now, too!

Thank you all so much for the support and kind words, for the faves, follows and watches! Still can't believe how popular Turgid has become. I never anticipated it to be this liked.


	10. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Note:** I've been asked a few times if I have any healthcare/medical knowledge, or if I'm just winging all of this really well, lol. To answer that question, yes, I do have some. I am a pre-nursing student, waiting on news if I get start to a two year, ADN program come February. Most of the stuff I write about I already know, but since I'm not an RN student (or an RN) just yet, there are a few things I have to research about to make Sakura's character and Itachi's illness more authentic. I've already taken all my prerequisite courses, and my sibling is an RN, so I know a little knowledge having talked with them about their time at work in the ICU over the past eight years. Just wanted to clarify~ c:

* * *

Chapter Ten: Arrival

Sakura checked the watch wrapped about her wrist. They were making good timing considering Itachi's afflictions. He showed little signs of strain other than their impaired speed. The chill morning broke into a warmer afternoon and Sakura was glad for it. They had made it to Kahan quickly enough, reaching the city in a little under two hours. Before entering into the city they altered their appearances with henge, not wanting to take any chances. Now they both looked like a pair of hikers following along the Yojin, spending the nice day out and about. They took the opportunity to walk leisurely, though briskly, on the river's banks. Sakura reminded her companion again that pushing himself wouldn't work in their favor and he complied, although begrudgingly. The day was so nice though, and the scene of the Yojin snaking through the grassy plains pleasant, that as the minutes wore on he seemed to enjoy himself more, the tense line of his back slowly releasing as he relaxed.

Just like during her previous trip they came upon the beginnings of the same forest. Once under the coverage they released their henges to conserve chakra and picked up a quicker pace. This was the monotonous part yet again, and for miles they jogged, sprinted, walked, and jogged some more. The light of the sun slowly ebbed until it was no more. Itachi had worked up a small sheen of sweat by the time the shrine finally came into view. She bade them to stop to replenish themselves once there. It was time for another dose of medication, as well. After administering it, she handed him food and water before partaking of anything herself. Itachi didn't need cajoling. As he chewed, he looked up and through the foliage to the shrine beyond, and Sakura followed his gaze. Moonlight cast its shine upon the old, but well cared for, site. A few monks were out and about, attending to their nighttime duties before bed. It was a picturesque image and an enjoyable quiet surrounded them as they ate.

They started back up shortly after their reprieve when Sakura checked her watch once more and head south towards Yoen. Flashes of her fight came back to her from those days ago. She had to wonder if the bodies were ever found by Hakumei. Surely by now they would have realized one of their scouting squads were missing. Did they know it was her? Did Hakumei finally get their confirmation that Haruno Sakura was indeed in these lands? The woman couldn't be sure, but she wouldn't underestimate Hakumei. That would prove to be a fatal mistake.

The lights of Yoen eventually twinkled their way through the trees, revealing its location to the pair. Itachi had wanted to go around the city, but when Sakura mentioned that she was hungry for something other than water and protein bars, he couldn't deny that he too was craving something a little more substantial. He was also more tired than he cared to admit, and he didn't, not wanting to worry Sakura any more than needed. She was already watching him like a hawk. The opportunity would be good to rest his limbs before their last stretch to his temporary home. Again they altered their appearances. It was even more crucial for them to do so in Yoen where Sakura had been recognized and followed.

They wandered the streets, looking for something to satisfy their cravings. Sakura explained to him how during her previous visit there had been a festival of sorts going on. All of the décor was now gone. Itachi told her briefly about his own first trip to the city. There had been no parties, but his experience was enjoyable. Despite the fight that had occurred outside of Yoen, Sakura still found she rather liked the town. It was a clean and quaint, but the threat of enemies loomed in her mind. They couldn't stay for long, disguised or not. Sakura spotted a small booth that sold tempura. Her eyes, now the color of honey instead of bright jade, lit up like a kid in a candy shop and she hastily made her way over. Itachi wore a slightly amused face as he followed in the woman's wake. He had to admit that the smell of fried food items wafting over to him made his stomach groan in longing. Welcomed by a kind woman, the two sat down at the counter atop stools whose seats were well worn by previous customers and ordered their meals. Within a reasonable time they were stuffing their faces. Sakura made a noise of satisfaction as she chewed a mouthful of rice and panko breaded deep-fried fish and veggies.

"I'm glad you like it," the middle aged woman responded with a chuckle and Sakura grinned after swallowing.

"Oh my gosh… this is so good." If Yoen wasn't too far away from Itachi's hideaway, Sakura was seriously considering trips into the city just to come and eat at this woman's booth. Even Itachi seemed to enjoy his own meal. He didn't say anything, but he seemed to savor it by the way he slowly chewed each mouthful. Sakura didn't think he'd oblige to a tempura run now and then in the future.

"I don't recognize you two. Are you new to Yoen?" the woman asked as she did a few random things behind the counter. Though she seemed innocent enough, they couldn't give anything away. To her surprise, Itachi spoke up to answer the woman.

"Yes we are," he started to say, and Sakura glanced at him as casually as she could. "We're passing through on our way to Tenshu." The woman's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Ooh, are you students?" she inquired further.

"We are," he affirmed. Sakura couldn't be sure if he was simply rolling with her assumption or if this was part of his cover and the woman guessed right. It made sense, though. They looked young with their henges, and most young people traveling from parts like these to get up towards Tenshu were generally going there for school. The woman asked about their studies and Itachi continued the lie, saying that Sakura was going for medicine and he for literature and history. That fit him well, she couldn't help but muse. He was a well-read man and had a head for remembering dates and events she had come to find out during their talks at the clinic. As they exchanged in conversation, Sakura took the opportunity to stuff more tempura into her mouth, confident in Itachi to keep their secrets safe. She almost choked on her food at the woman's latest question.

"So, are you two a couple?" There was a little gleam in those eyes, as if young love was something she really enjoyed witnessing. Clearing her throat, Sakura chuckled and answered this time.

"Haha, nooo... We're actually cousins." The vendor's eagerness faltered, as if disappointed by this knowledge. But, the two in their altered visages did look similar enough to pass as family. Sakura's honey eyes and Itachi's hazel, both with dirty blond hair and lightly sun kissed skin along with similar facial features hinted at a more than probable sharing of bloodlines. This they had agreed on before entering should anyone end up asking them who they were. Sakura found it hard to believe that the woman didn't notice this. They also had showed no signs of being intimate towards one another.

"Ah, oh, well at least you have family to turn to during your time in the big city," she offered with a smile, and the pair indulged the woman that by agreeing with her. They finished their meal with a little more small talk and paid for their food. The woman bade them a goodnight and told them to come back and say hello should they pass through Yoen on their way back home once school was done or during holidays. Sakura didn't hesitate to make that promise. She'd come back tomorrow if possible and was tempted to take another order to go but refrained. The pair continued on through Yoen, their bellies full and limbs rested, and the slow pace of their walk was welcome after such a meal. Running with a freshly full stomach wasn't a pleasant idea. By the time they exited the city their stomachs were settled. With their disguises they hadn't drawn attention to themselves. Neither felt anything was off as they made their way back into the cover of the trees. Releasing their transformation jutsus their trip continued onward towards Sanka.

They avoided the next city as if it bore a deadly plague. Sakura's hackles rose just as they did the first time she entered into the city's presence. Rather than veer east as she had done to reach the waterfall they continued south. Itachi explained that it wasn't much farther. Sakura noted his pace had slowed down considerably and she suggested that they take it easy for the remainder of the trip. Even she was tired. She could only imagine that Itachi was utterly spent. He agreed to run for another few miles to get them out of Sanka's perimeters, and then eventually slowed down to a walk. His breathing was a little labored. She had to wonder if he was straining to keep it from sounding worse than it was. Trying not to worry herself too much, she hoped they'd reach their new home quickly for the sick man's sake.

* * *

As they continued southward the trees around then started to thin out slowly by surely. Eventually open fields, bathed in moonlight, revealed themselves. It was farmland, Sakura recognized, leagues of it. Her nose detected the smells of crops growing. It reminded her of Hougyoku. In the darkness she could see plots of silver amongst the expanse; rice patties that reflected the shimmering, pale light. Little dots of lantern or electrical light scattered the lands, marking homesteads. It was a pretty sight, even without the brightness of day to reveal every detail. Itachi motioned for her to continue when she had paused to appreciate the view.

"Do you live here?" she asked the man.

"No. These farmlands sound a town - Kurumu. Beyond that there's an old complex that Akastuki built, hiding in the outskirts at the base of the hills there." He pointed to a range of small mountains in the distance. If she had to guess it was another few miles away. That put a bit more pep in her step; they were almost there. Still, she had to wonder about said complex.

"This far north?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"This this proved a useful location to lay low at times. Remember, the boarders of the Land of Earth isn't too far away from these lands. Perhaps a week's run. But most Iwa shinobi didn't bother coming this far north considering the rest of the shinobi world was to the south of them, not north, so Akatsuki took advantage of that. I'd never been to this location before but I remembered hearing about it. It wasn't too hard for me to find. Some genjutsu traps were set up to deter civilians and shinobi alike, but I could see through them." Sakura didn't find that hard to believe. "It needed some renovating, but it has running water and electricity, and I acquired a few generators. We'll just have to get fuel to keep them running. The town sells a lot of commodities, so we'll be fine."

By his words it sounded well enough. She'd have to just wait and see if it was too good to be true. Continuing through the farmlands they kept to the shadows. Being stealthy would have to continue until they reached the complex. Weaving their way closer to Kurumu took a little less than an hour. Kurumu was asleep for the night. When Sakura checked her watch it was almost two in the morning. In another few hours the early birds would rouse to greet the new day. Sakura was excited to return to the town to see what they offered, but for now they made their way as quickly and quietly through as they could through the buildings and she only caught sight of a few storefronts. For being surrounded by farmland they were more merchant oriented than Hougyoku. It would be nice not to have to travel far to shop.

Leaving Kurumu behind them they made for the foothills. A few trees began to dot the grassy field they walked through and continued to grow in number and they were surrounded by forest again. It didn't look like many people came this way, which Sakura was grateful for, and the only signs of life were those of wildlife. Itachi's pace quickened now that the end of their journey was near. He walked with purposeful strides and Sakura followed behind him, eyes peeled for their destination. After a few minutes it occurred to her that Itachi had probably set up his own genjutsu traps. While she was a skilled seeing through genjutsu she didn't think she'd see through ones created by the Uchiha genius himself.

Just when she was starting to think this was taking longer than she originally anticipated Itachi came to a stop. There was a clearing within the trees that created a decent sized meadow. The moon shone down, illuminating the tall grass, but there was nothing else to be seen. Why had they stopped? Itachi then brought up his hands and made a seal. As he did, she felt the tingle of chakra on the air and it made her hair stand on end. The scene of the peaceful glade started to falter, and suddenly a veil lifted and they were standing before a structure. A tall wall wrought from grey brick encompassed most of her view thus far. Ivy and moss climbed up its rough surface in many places. She saw no entrance on this wall to pass through. Itachi beckoned her to follow him, and he bounded up with a burst of chakra to the top of the protective wall. Perhaps there simply was no gate? She guessed the wall to be about twenty-five feet high or so, but in her fatigued state it felt like it were triple that. With a little grunt she launched herself up there and landed beside Itachi.

Before jumping down she looked down from her perch to see what was below. It was indeed a small complex. Unlike the brick wall it was built from light colored stone and wood, the roof shingled with dark, blue gray tiles (if the moonlight didn't lie), which gave it a more atheistic appeal. She spotted a good number of little chimneys popping up out from the angled roof. There was indeed a gate, a large iron thing, but it was on the opposing wall and looked like it had not moved in a while since ivy was beginning to crawl its way onto it. It was also barred shut in such a way it looked like a pain to open. Jumping up over the wall now seemed much easier and quicker. The complex was built so it was tucked close to one of the walls, and there was an open area of grass and dirt because of this. She saw wooden posts driven upright into the ground, and if she wasn't mistaken, moonlight glinted off some shuriken and kunai still lodged into the wood. Three of them stood in a row and she was reminded of the bell test Kakashi gave Team 7 and how Naruto was tied to a similar sized post himself all those years ago. She couldn't help her lips be tugged into a small smile at that memory.

Itachi leaped down and Sakura followed after taking in the scene with a sweep of her eyes. There was a door on the side of the building that Itachi approached. Right outside it sat a good sized generator. It was currently off. Before going inside he inspected the thing. It had run out of fuel, the guage reading empty. A can with an ample amount of liquid energy inside sat beside the thing, so the man filled up the tank. Itachi went to grab the cord to start it, but Sakura stopped him.

"Let me," she objected. Dark eyes swept up to meet hers, making her hesitate but she didn't shrink away from him. Sakura thought he was going to protest but he stepped aside, and she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Shoving aside the odd sensation the moment gave her, she grabbed the metal handle tied to the end of the cord. The cold of the thing seeped into her palm. With two, swift pulls, the thing came to life. The sound both startled and yet comforted her. She wanted nothing more than to take a long, hot shower. Without a generator to fuel the heater, her shower would have been cold and not at all pleasant. Thoughts of such a tragedy made her shiver. With their power source running, Itachi turned to the door, and rather than use a key, he opened it with chakra.

"We'll add yours to it tomorrow, otherwise you won't be able to open the door without me," he mentioned as he let the door swing open. Sakura couldn't help but think that she'd be able to open it, alright, chakra key or not, but the door would be a permanent, gaping hole in the side of his home. The vision made her grin.

Entering into the home they were cast in darkness at first. By the way her boot heels clacked against the floor she deduced that they were currently standing on concrete, which slightly puzzled her. The smell of stagnant air was accompanied by an aroma of what she decided was masculine, something heady and pleasant as it wafted into her nostrils. It made her want to inhale more deeply. She also detected the unmistakable scent of steel cleaner. That was a smell she'd never forget. It lingered on the air just faintly, but it was so unique she put a finger on it instantaneously. It was already a lot warmer inside than out even with the concrete flooring below. The building must have been insulated well, and she was thankful for that. It wouldn't take much to keep the complex warm once autumn and winter came around should they still be here after the seasons changed. After a small _click_ sounded out that was a surely a switch Itachi hit, light began to spring to life to reveal the interior.

"Well, this is home," Itachi announced, and Sakura's eyes roamed what she could see so far. They were standing in the back entrance to the complex. It looked more like a mud room what with the drain in the middle and a hose off to the side, currently coiled up. It explained the odd presence of concrete beneath them. Across from them was a hallway that ran perpendicular to the room, so she still didn't see much save for another wall through the open passage from the mud room. After removing their shoes, Sakura noticing another pair of sandals already there, they stepped up a small ledge and onto hardwood floors. Itachi proceeded to show her around. She could tell he was exhausted, but she didn't want to nag him so much about not doing things and make him annoyed at her, so she held her tongue and indulged him. He kept the tour short, though. The man showed her the kitchen, the bathroom, and the bedrooms. The rest he figured could wait until later. The whole complex wasn't completely outfitted, but it was good enough for her. She knew she wasn't signing up to live in luxury. As long as they had a roof over their head and a bed to sleep in, some hot water and most of all, security, she'd be happy. They had all that. At the bedrooms, he pointed out the room he was using, and then went to another room that was across the hall from his.

"These are the most furnished rooms in the complex, so while we're here, this will be your room, Sakura-san. It's not much, but... it'll have to do." He opened the door and reached for the switch inside. An overhead light turned on and revealed a rather well fitted room. There was a large bed, a little desk and chair, a shelf for books (with some already occupying it), a nightstand, a dresser with a mirror and also a plush, charcoal grey rug with a swirling pattern of blues and white, laid out on the floor. Hell, there was even a small fireplace! It was much more than she anticipated after seeing the rest of the complex and she wondered if it was already like this when Itachi arrived, or if he had put this together himself. She was too tired to ask him, and she had a feeling he might not want to answer the question if it were the later. The idea of him putting this together possibly with her in mind was too at odds with her image of him. Still, if that was the case, she had to give him kudos.

"Wow. It's really nice," she admitted. "Akatsuki knew how to lay low, didn't they?" Itachi wore a tired grin at that comment as Sakura chuckled at herself.

"I suppose they did... You can add a chakra lock to your bedroom if you want. I won't go in there without your permission, obviously, but if it gives you a little more peace of mind, then go ahead." Sakura had a strong feeling that he either had his own room chakra locked, or planned to do it soon. Thanking him for the offer, she'd probably take him up on it. Again she admired the room once more. When she finally glanced back at the man, she saw that his eyes were closed and he was leaning heavily against the doorframe. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Come on," she voice out, and his eyes flashed open, realizing he was caught. "You need to sleep. I know you're exhausted. I'm surprised you did so well to be honest. You've come a long way in such a short time." The man inclined his head and pushed off from the wall, making for his own room. He was in need of a good bathing, but that could wait til tomorrow. All the energy he had left seemed to be spent when he finally sat down on his bed. His room was similar to hers in how it was outfitted, but his looked more lived in. Her room contained no possessions, but in there she saw more items around the room that belonged to Itachi. She retrieved another dose of medication for him and administered it. After, she had him lay down and then delved into his lungs and intestine, checking to see if anything was off due to the trip. Nothing seemed amiss thankfully, nor did the rest of his body as she gave it a quick checkup.

"Well, in another couple of weeks you should be completely healed, Itachi-san," Sakura commented to the man as she leaned back and stopped her chakra flow. The man reopened his eyes that he had shut during the exam and he seemed to sigh at that, relieved. With strength she didn't think he had left, he sat himself up. Catching her eyes again, his own bore into hers.

"Thank you for coming here with me, Sakura-san. I couldn't do this without you." By 'this', she knew he meant more than simply healing him. That alone was a feat he didn't think he'd be rid of for many more years to come before discovering Sakura. He had faith in her skills and persistence and they paid off in the end. Now that he was almost as healthy as he wanted to be they could focus on Hakumei and finding more resisting shinobi to join forces with. Again, something he'd need the kunoichi for. Said woman smiled at him.

"There's no need to thank me, Itachi-san. I'm glad I can help you feel like yourself again. It's the least I can do for all you've done in your life. For all you did for Konoha." The man watched her in such a manner after those words that Sakura thought he looked taken aback. She supposed not many people ever said something like that to him before concerning the way in which he offered his duties to his village in the shadows as a criminal. Perhaps the only people who had had been the Third and Jiraiya-sama. Now that she knew the truth of the massacre the more Sakura found herself sympathizing for the man, something she never imagined herself doing. But the truth remained that Itachi had probably done more for Konoha than she had, or most shinobi of the village had, even if everyone had thought he wanted its destruction rather than its safety.

"Get some sleep," she gently ordered him, unable to have those dark eyes on her like that anymore. "I'm going to take a shower and get to bed myself, but let me know if you need anything, even if you've gotta wake me up." The man acknowledged her offer with an 'alright', and Sakura left the room, shutting the door behind her. Longing for her aforementioned bathing, she went right to the bathroom and quickly stripped down. As the shower head sprug to life, the water that poured out grew hot after some patience and she sighed in relief then stepped in. Before leaving Hougyoku she had packed herself a few toiletries, including a bar of soap. Thankful that she did, she lathered herself up, washing away sweat and dust from the trip, along with the stress and fears the journey had given her. She didn't want to waste water or fuel for the generator, so she kept her shower short even though she felt like she could stand there for hours.

Feeling better, but still extremely tired, she threw on some clothes and towel dried her hair. Her feet padded against the hardwood as she shuffled out of the bathroom and went down the hall to the room that was now hers. The thin line of light that had remained about the edges of the door to Itachi's room when she left was now gone and she didn't hear any movement coming from inside. She was pleased that he didn't try and keep himself up. He needed, and deserved, lots of sleep. Entering into her room, she quietly shut the door and dropped her bag in the middle of the room, too tired to care when a few things fell out. Sakura threw her damp towel over the back of the chair to dry, switched off the light and then fell into her bed.

It was more blissfully plush than anticipated, with just the right amount of firmness, and she couldn't help the moan of satisfaction that rumbled in the back of her throat. Even her bed back home wasn't as comfortable as this one! Briefly she wondered which former Akatsuki member might've slept in that very bed, or if Itachi recently purchased it. Too fatigued to work herself into a huff over such possibilities, she shoved those troubling thoughts aside. Running her hands over the soft comforter the color of pale winter skies, she pulled back the duvet to reveal clean white sheets and crawled beneath them. Making herself comfortable, her thoughts ran over the day's travels as she laid there, letting the reality of the situation sink in.

They had made it to the complex, covered leagues and leagues of terrain, and nothing went amiss. Sakura couldn't help but admit she was a little shocked; she was glad nothing went wrong but she had expected at least one bad thing to happen. It was hard to say if it were a good or bad sign. Either their journey laid down the path to more good luck ahead, or because they got through this first ordeal without fault, a lot of trouble was on its way. She wasn't as naïve to put too much faith in the first hypothesis. Though she didn't want it, hardship was bound to be weaved into the trials to come. At least she had Itachi to face them with, and she had the feeling that he felt the same with her. They wouldn't have to shoulder this on their own, but could do so together, and eventually, if luck did shine on them, the weight would be divided further once they tracked down more resistors.

Now that the stress of the move was behind them, and Itachi's health was advancing, Sakura had good things to dwell on and to drift off into blissful slumber with.

* * *

Slowly he felt himself be drawn into consciousness. It was a pleasant sensation, to say the least. During his life he had grown accustomed to waking suddenly, and many times in the presence of danger. Itachi couldn't deny the luxury of waking on his own body's terms. His eyes opened to a bar of light flooding in through the window across the room. Dark, navy curtained blocked out the majority of it. There was a gap a few inches wide letting in the brightness. By its color and harshness he deduced it was most likely late in the afternoon. The window faced due west, more or less, and caught the light of the evening and setting sun because of its bearings. What he couldn't be certain of was what day it was. For all he knew he was out for a week. His body didn't have that telltale feelings of lethargy from having not moved in such a long time, so he guessed only a day or two. He wouldn't be surprised if he slept the whole day away and now it as the next morning entirely, considering how late they had arrived at the complex and how tired the trip had made him.

Gently he got up, not wanting to bring a head-rush upon himself. He carefully threw back the duvet covering his own bed, the color a rich, lavish garnet and the sheets underneath a light wash of pale gray. Bare feet came down to rest in the plush cushioning of rug, also a dark red with geometric designs in black, and his toes savored the softness. Eyes still filled with lingering sleep swept about his room, and a sense of welcome washed over him. It felt good to be back. He woke up from the best slumber he had had in some time. Sleeping the last few weeks in a medical bed wasn't his first choice of comfort.

With less effort than he thought would be needed he got out of bed. His limbs were a little sore from their travels, and his back felt stiff, but he had energy. He glanced to a clock on his nightstand, the thing ran on batteries and was still working, and saw that it was almost four in the afternoon. He had been right. Taking in a deep breath, he filled his lungs with as much air as he could. It felt amazing to breath freely these days and not with the threat of coughing up blood, or drowning on the stuff. Looking down at his arms, he noticed an injection site that looked maybe two hours old in the antecubital space. He had gotten pretty good at reading the marks over the last fortnight. Sakura obviously came in and checked on him and didn't bother waking him up when he didn't rouse. It was a good thing he hadn't chakra locked his door yet. He wouldn't put it past Sakura to break down his door to get in if something went wrong. Luckily he was a light sleeper for the most part. He'd have probably woken up if she banged on the door loud enough. For his body's sake he was glad she could come in freely and let him rest. Sakura was a professional individual and he trusted her with his life now, not bothered by the idea of her with him while unconscious seeing how he spent his time in Hougyoku in such a manner. It was an odd realization when he dissected it, but he couldn't deny it.

Exiting into the hallway, he saw that the door to Sakura's room was slightly ajar. He didn't hear or sense her inside. Now out of his room, he detected the smell of something cooking, and then heard movements further into the complex. Making his way down the hall, he headed slowly for the kitchen. As he neared he could feel Sakura's now familiar presence. The smell of food strengthened and his stomach convulsed in longing, triggering the cephalic phase of digestion, gastric juices eager to do their jobs. By the strength of his hunger he felt more certain that he'd been out for longer than expected. When he came to the kitchen's entrance he spotted Sakura standing at the cupboard, scouring the contents. The sound of his feet slapping upon the floor, and his sudden presence, caught her attention over the noise of a pot boiling on the stove and the distant hum of the generator. Looking over to him her expression brightened.

"Oh, you're awake." She shot him a smile. "How're you feeling?" As he answered, the man made his way to the table that was inside and took a seat at one of the few chairs. She didn't seem to fail to notice how he sat more gingerly than one normally should complete the action.

"Fine. Only a little sore." Sakura clicked her tongue in acknowledgement and then proceeded to continue her search through the pantry.

"Good. I'm sure a hot shower will help. I'll take a look later, too. For now," she explained, drawing out those two words as she bent over to look at a lower shelf, "you need to eat. You slept all yesterday and through the night, so I decided not to wake you. I didn't think you'd sleep this late today, but you obviously needed it." That answered that question. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that you're probably pretty hungry, yeah?" Her head turned briefly to regard him, and for her benefit he nodded. With a grin she returned to her search. "Well, since the generator's been off while you were gone, all the perishables in the fridge went bad. I cleaned it out yesterday." She made a sour face, the smell of rotten foods never a pleasant one. "Luckily it wasn't much. I'll make a trip into town later since you're up now. You haven't much dry goods left, either," she admitted, her thorough search testament to that, and Itachi didn't object. "I just didn't wanna leave and have you wake up to find me missing and think something was wrong, so I waited," she added with a laugh. Finally she emerged having made a choice. On the stove he concluded rice was steaming by the smell. Rice was something he knew he had a lot of at least.

"This'll do," the woman spoke, looking down at the can she held. Itachi couldn't read it from where he sat but he trusted the woman to cook something edible. "I was gonna wake you up soon, actually," she laughed out as she went to the counter and fished out a can opener. By the way in which she found it right away he had a feeling that she was already pretty well acquainted with the kitchen. "Since there isn't a lot left I haven't eaten much." It seemed that canned foods were not a particular favorite of the woman. He couldn't blame her. With deft movements she opened the thing and strained out liquid into the sink and rinsed the contents right in the can, straining it again. Opening the lid of the rice, he could tell she decided it was done for she got a spoon and fluffed it before dumping the can's contents inside and putting the lid back on to let them heat up.

"I'm not much of a cook," she told him a little sheepishly, "but it's better than nothing." Itachi waved a dismissive hand. He was so hungry he could eat the corner of the table. Retrieving a glass from a cupboard, she filled it with water and brought it to him. "I saw a good amount of places to get takeout going through the town." Itachi gave a confirming nod as he drank from the glass, not realizing how thirsty he was on top of hungry. Sakura took the glass from him and refilled it. "Good. I'm a sucker for it," she admitted with a grin. Itachi only gave a little huff of amusement at the revelation. He thought back to the tempura in Yoen and he wished he had a bowl of that in front of him. Sakura retrieved a glass for herself next, and then two bowls, and dished out her mixture into them. Itachi discovered it was canned edamame beans she had thrown inside. Although a simple meal, it looked delicious to the man. Brining out a bottle of soy sauce stored in the pantry, Sakura joined him at the table.

"_Itadakimasu,"_ she quirked with enthusiasm before covering her rice and soybeans with the black, salty liquid and digging in. Itachi followed in suit, and they ate in comfortable silence. Itachi had to admit that Sakura made good company, and he had come to enjoy her presence. Perhaps it was because she was a shinobi, like him, from the same village, so they related to one another better. Perhaps it was because unlike most people these days, he didn't have to worry about her attacking him. Still, she was an interesting, extremely knowledgeable and intelligent, charming (in her own ways), and overall good person. Unlike him she liked to talk, but she wasn't overwhelming and was sharp enough to catch on when someone didn't want to talk, or even listen to someone talk. During their conversations when he was in the mood for one, she didn't mind doing most of the chatting, knowing he wasn't a very talkative person himself. Her stories about her youth in Konoha were entertaining and he enjoyed them, particularly the ones that involved Sasuke before he fled from Konoha in search of power. She never spoke about the events that lead to the Hidden Leaf's destruction during the war and he never asked. He wasn't that comfortable about the woman just yet.

Of all the people fate could have brought him, Itachi was glad Sakura was the one chosen, and glad that she too was growing to trust him in turn. The days to come as he finished his recovery would surely be interesting with the pink haired woman sharing his home with him.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Itachi and Sakura made it safely to their new home. What will be in store for the pair now that they are alone and now that Itachi is doing better?

Find out next time~

c:


	11. New Routines and Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Eleven: New Routines and Discoveries

Sakura waited until the sun was setting to go into town. It'd be easier to get back to the complex under the cover of darkness. She brought along a storage scroll to help her with her errand running. They didn't just need food, but also fuel for the generator. Before leaving she stowed away two large containers in the scroll. There was no way she was going to carry all that back on her own, even if she could use chakra to make it easier. But that was out of the question. Shad still had to be safe and not draw attention, especially with the complex only some half hour away. As she passed through the last lingering trees as the dim twilight covered the lands, she darted closer to the town, hiding behind a building. She changed her appearance to that of a middle aged woman and came out from the alleyway. For all purposes she looked like your ordinary resident out for a little evening shopping.

Most of the vendors were still open to her relief. She went to whichever tickled her fancy, purchasing both dry goods and perishables. Cooking healthy was on her mind with Itachi recovering his strength. She couldn't help but stock up on some instant ramen, though, aside from some other quick fixes. It was one of her guilty pleasures and made her think of Naurto. She had asked Itachi what he preferred her to get but he said he wasn't picky. Having little idea so far as to what he would and would not enjoy she tried to buy safe food items. When she came along a small booth that sold sweets she purchased a few dango, pocky and some little chocolates. She doubted Itachi would want them, so they were a little gift to herself for all she had done for the man. She was spending his money but knew he wouldn't mind. Before she set out he gave her an ample amount to spend, and told her that she could keep the rest for her own once finished with her purchases. Sakura had thanked him earnestly but it seemed a very small sacrifice for the man by the way he waved off the action.

Between certain stalls she'd make her way to someplace safe and pull out her storage scroll, stashing away her goods. Before emerging again she'd alter her appearance a little bit so as not to draw attention to herself. If someone saw the same woman having just bought a lot of stuff, only to see her arms empty minutes later multiple times it'd look odd. She saved getting the fuel for last. It took her a while to track down the place that sold it. Rather than an aging woman she approached the place as a strong, young man, two heavy cans in tow. Heaving the tanks about once full would look less out of place with this disguise. They were closing up soon and she made it just in time.

"Thanks again," she told the burly man there assisting her. "Would've come earlier but I've been busy all day." Lying, she said she lived in the outskirts at one of the farms. Though he looked tired, the man smiled.

"It's alright, don't worry, Son," he dismissed as he filled the two tanks she brought from a large holding container. "I know how hard the day's work can be. These things do happen." Kurumu was a large enough town that it appeared that not everyone knew one another. Such worked in her favor. It let unfamiliar faces come and go without suspicion or questions, like, 'I've never seen you before.' Tanks filled, Sakura paid and thanked the man. While in the guise of a well-muscled lad, the act of lifting the two, heavy tanks didn't faze the man. Sakura has to wonder how he might react to the sight of a lithe, pink haired woman picking up the things as if they were filled with air and not gallons of liquid. The image made her grin as she made her way to someplace safe to store away the two containers.

Her shopping done, Sakura could now return to the complex, but she felt compelled to wander the town some more to familiarize herself better with the merchant strip. Now looking like a teenage girl with brunette ringlets, she casually walked down the street, packed full of booths and shops, and plucked off the sweet riceballs of dango from their wooden skewer. She had fished one out for herself to eat, unable to resist the temptation. After the poor eats she had had that day and the day before, she wanted to bring home something for Itachi and herself. Cooking wasn't her favorite activity, truth be told. Her eyes darted between food stalls, clothing shops and the other market commodities. She had to admit that Akatsuki chose well when they built their hideout near Kurumu.

Eventually she came upon a little booth that solid teriyaki. She made small talk with the owner's son while the food was being made. He was probably about seventeen, and he smiled at her clumsily while she blushed at the boy and smiled back in turn, making his day. Handing her her order that he almost fumbled and dropped, Sakura stifled a laugh and the young man's face turned red. She left, chuckling to herself, her stomach growling in anticipation to her upcoming meal.

* * *

The trip back to the complex passed in a flash. Once out of the city she dropped her disguise and ran back through the trees, powering chakra into her feet to make the short journey even quicker to keep their meal hot. When she came upon the clearing that the complex resided in she made the seal to release herself from the genjutsu that protected it, allowing herself to see the tall stone wall. She vaulted over it easily. Before heading inside she got out her storage scroll and with a few seals and a curl of smoke, the two fuel tanks appeared. Topping off the generator that was still humming its tune, she left the two tanks besides it and headed inside. Just as Itachi had suggested the night they arrived they added her own chakra into the locks on the doors before she had left. With a flare of it from her hand it recognized her and she was able to enter.

"I'm back," she said as she walked inside, calling out loudly enough to let her voice carry. Even without announcing it she was sure that Itachi could feel her presence return. Kicking off her sandals, she placed them alongside Itachi's and headed for the hallway. Just as she stepped up off the concrete and onto the hardwood she almost collided with the man. He moved with a stealth that unsettled her, and she was a ninja! She tensed, her start making her heart race, and made to move back and away from him quickly. Instead she slipped off the ledge of the step, back into the mudroom. A noise came from her mouth like a squeak, but before she could fall to humiliation and a bruised backside in an attempt to protect their dinner, firm hands were about her shoulders. Her bare feet were perched on the edge of the ledge and she was leaning backwards. Wide eyes flashed up into an amused face and she couldn't help the red that bloomed across her cheeks.

"Eeheehh," she breathed a nervous laugh out as the man pulled her into an upright position. "Sorry about that." Now that she was safe, he stepped away so they were no longer toe to toe. If he was uncomfortable with the situation he didn't show it.

"Don't worry," he replied, dark eyes lazily sweeping from her own and down to the bag she held in her hands. Sakura felt vulnerable under the watch of those eyes more often than not. Somtime something about the way in which he looked at her made her catch her breath, but it came and went so quickly she couldn't be sure if she were imagining it. She also didn't fail to notice that he had recently taken a shower, ebony hair slightly damp. That musky scent she first smelt upon entering the complex the other night was coming off his person in strong waves that made her pupils dilate further. She could breathe that aroma in all day. "Smells good," he continued to say, and Sakura's blush deepened as if he were reading her thoughts, "what did you get?" While his face kept a lingering hint of humor at the ordeal, his blasé voice was apparently over the embarrassing moment and Sakura was thankful it.

"Ah, oh!" She swallowed and tried to force her pulse, still quicker than she wanted it to be, to slow down. Heading to the kitchen, she set down the bag and took out the containers within. "Teriyaki," she grinned, opening the lids to let the delicious smells waft up into their noses. Itachi seemed to approve though he said nothing. Squashing down the rest of the flutters inside her, the woman took a deep breath that the man mistook for her appreciating the scent. Feeling better, she fished out their chopsticks and they dug in eagerly. After taking a few bites of her own, Sakura took out the storage scroll once more and proceeded to empty the contents into the pantry and fridge. They made small talk as she multitasked and Itachi ate. Mostly Sakura told him about her shopping and her finds in Kurumu, like a little shop that sold antiques and a booth devoted to candles and incense. These were things Itachi already knew about but he indulged the woman and listened to her ramblings as he savored the food she brought home. She boiled a kettle to make water for tea when she was done putting away the goods. As she finished her meal it started to whistle. While it steeped she placed the leftovers into the fridge for them to polish off tomorrow. A few spoons of sugar later the pair enjoyed their demitasses over a bit of silence. Eventually Itachi broke the silence.

"We should start training." Sakura's eyes flashed up to meet his as she blew gently at her tea to cool it off. There was a little gleam in those eyes of his that the woman didn't miss. He was doing much, much better, and she couldn't deny that she was in need of some rust scraping. Itachi waited patiently for her response, knowing that she was weighing the consequences of his request in regards to his current condition.

"Okay, I don't see why not. Since you're still on your medication for another few weeks we'll have to take it easy for now. But yes, I do think it's a good idea." Itachi nodded his head in understanding, pleased enough with her answer. Sakura had a feeling that he'd begin training with or without her permission, but she was glad that he at least included her in the decision being that she was his medic. "We can start tomorrow."

With that settled, the two enjoyed their tea over more light conversation and eventually turned in for the night.

* * *

Sakura placed her gloved hand against the side of a large pine and bent over, trying to catch her breath. The light of the late noon sun filtered in through the thick foliage above, splintered rays making mottled pools of brightness upon the earth below. For the most part though it was dim, slightly obscuring her vision and making finding her target that much more difficult. It didn't help that he was much quicker, nimbler, and far stealthier than herself. His superior intellect only rubbed it that much more in her face. Sakura had always prided herself on her own intelligence, but she was no match for the Uchiha genius. His strategic prowess almost matched that of Nara Shikamaru. He outwitted her at every turn. It was frustrating, but exhilarating. Looking up, she scanned the forest about her, peering up into the trees above her but mostly relying on her senses. Unfortunately she couldn't feel, or see, him anywhere at the moment; his ability to mask his chakra was effortless. The woman had to wonder if even the best sensor types could pinpoint his location when he was in full stealth. Knowing she had little chance of finding him in such a way, Sakura just kept on waiting for him to make his move. It was all she could do though she didn't want to admit it.

Leaving her position, she stepped away from the tree and streaked off with a push of chakra, heading closer to the base of the nearby mountains. If she could make it to open land she'd have a better chance of engaging him on her own terms with nowhere for him to hide from her. Little did she know that as she weaved through the trees she was being watched from the branches above. As she neared the edge of the tree line, she thought that finally she'd make it this time. The last few hours of trying proved futile, but she was determined to reach this goal. He caught on to what she was attempting to do right off the bat and kept pushing her back into the forest, back to where he had the advantage.

Just as she anticipated she finally felt his familiar chakra signature as the trees began to dwindle. She ushered more chakra into her feet, straining against the discomfort. _Just a little further! _In the distance she saw the rocky sides of the mountains bathed in sunlight. But, before she could reach them, he caught up to her and she cursed to herself. _Nooo! Not again! _She was much closer this time. It was hard to say if it was because of her own efforts, or if because he felt bad for her and waited a bit longer. That or he wanted to tease her. Either way she prepared herself for what was to come.

In a flash, as if appearing from thin air, he was just a few yards ahead of her. Rather than throw on the breaks she brought up her arm, preparing to attack. She didn't channel chakra into her fist so as not to break a bone, but when he suddenly disappeared, she couldn't help but leak some through just before her fist connected with the tree he had been in front of. One, because the chakra protected her own flesh and bone (her gloves didn't offer much), and two because it proved a good way to vent her frustrations. The sound of splintering wood was satisfying. Anticipating his next move she spun around and threw up her arms to block a roundhouse he aimed at her head. She tried to catch his ankle in her hands and succeeded, but he tore it out from her grasp and vanished again.

Rather than wait for his next attack she launched herself towards open terrain again. He was besides her, keeping pace not moments later, dark eyes following her movements. Just as she agreed not to use her inhuman, chakra powered strength, Itachi agreed not to use his sharingan. It made for a somewhat fair fight. Sakura sometimes put a little chakra into her kicks and punches only because the man was naturally much stronger than her. He called it cheating and she called it leveling the field, but he never told her to stop. In order to gain a little distance before he caught her again, she took a moment to create some chaos. She punched a nearby tree with a huge gust of chakra and the thing seemed to shatter like glass. With her foot she stomped a large crater into the ground, dust and dirt flying up into the air, mixing with the wood shrapnel and the cascade of leaves raining down. It caused Itachi to fall back to avoid it all. Sakura used the cover to dart quickly away and towards her destination.

_Yes! Finally! _She was but a few strides from breaking free of the forest. _I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna- ...Gah, noooo!_ One moment she was running towards victory and the next she had the wind knocked out of her and a rather smug Uchiha was perched atop her while her back was pressed firmly against the ground. Her arms were pinned down by his sandaled feet and his were draped lazily over his bent knees. Full weight on her diaphragm, she sucked in a breath as best she could and wheezed out.

"I really... hate you sometimes," she struggled to say, jade eyes narrowed. The man's lips twitched.

"You almost made it this time," he drawled out as if she hadn't spoken such negative things. "I'm impressed, Sakura-san." When she wheezed again he took a little weight off her chest but didn't get up right yet.

"You're too fast... I can't outrun you," she stated the obvious. Still, she was getting faster. The past two weeks saw them outside almost every day. At first she had limited them to stretching and basic kata to regain stamina and build up their cores. Itachi was in far better shape than she was even if he was still recovering. She didn't realize just how out of shape she was in until after their first day out. Sakura recalled how sore her body had been. In the days that passed, though, she grew tougher and her stamina got better. Itachi made leaps and bounds. A few times he'd strain himself too much, and Sakura would give him a good talking to after fixing a strained wrist or a pulled muscle. He was determined to prepare his body for the trials to come she knew. The kunoichi took it just as serious as he did. She wanted to be stronger than she had been before the war was over. Tsunade was no longer there to push her into shape and past her limits, but Itachi proved to be an apt teacher. Just like the slug princess he showed her that she could be faster, stronger, and smarter.

"So you used a diversion finally. Wise decision. You're learning, but your application needs work. You have to study your opponent and decide just what will work the best." She wanted to say that not everyone was as skilled as him and that that gave him an unfair advantage in every aspect, but she learned early on that Itachi didn't care for her excuses. If she gave one he'd only ignore her, anyway. Nodding her head to tell him he was right, she swallowed and then strained against him a bit.

"Yeah, yeah... can you get off me, now?" The man finally obliged. Once his weight was lifted off of her she took in a few deep breaths and shot him another icy stare. He actually chuckled.

"Glaring at me isn't going to help, you know."

"Bah. Just hush," she snapped as she sat up, causing the man to huff in humor. "I'll beat you one day, Uchiha."

"I look forward to it," he returned. Offering her a hand, she took it and he helped lift her to her feet. Despite herself she grinned at him. Sakura enjoyed their training together. It was draining and some nights she thought she might never get back up once laying down, but aside from the grueling workouts and her utter exhaustion some days, it was fun. She thanked him, the man nodded, and the two made their way back to the complex, training done for the day.

* * *

When they returned to the complex the pair of shinobi were ravenous. Sakura said aloud that she felt like she could eat five helpings of the tempura they had had in Yoen. Itachi wouldn't put that past the pink haired woman. For being so thin she could eat like a grown man after a hard day's work; he theorized that instead of normal visceral organs she was hiding one big stomach in there. The man's joke had made her laugh aloud. Both were sleek with sweat and coated in a thin layer of dirt, Sakura the more so what with Itachi subduing her to the ground more than a few times. Her backside was speckled with lingering earth and blades of grass along with the occasional leaf. Showers were their first priority. Itachi took first dibs seeing how he didn't need more than a few minutes to bathe. Sakura hastily went in after him and remained inside, probably soaking her aching muscles, for a good while. A fleeting thought of the fuel and water being wasted crossed the man's mind for a moment, but he decided not to say anything. Picking his battles wisely would be better.

While the woman showered Itachi searched through the pantry and fridge, looking at what Sakura brought back home the day before when she went into Kurumu. Figuring that she wouldn't want to cook, he decided he'd make them dinner that evening. He recalled when he first cooked for them; before then he never thought much about his culinary skills, but Sakura enjoyed his cooking immensely. That he cooked better than her irked her, he had to believe, but she never once complained. Fishing out some items to whip up an easy stirfry, he set to work preparing some chicken breasts, veggies and rice. He heard the shower turn off eventually, but the woman didn't come shuffling into the kitchen for many more minutes after.

Those long pink locks were still wet but carefully brushed out. A distinctly feminine smell he now knew as _Sakura_ followed in with her like a cloud of sweet, flowery scented soap and hair products, true to her namesake. Though he never admitted it to her it was now one of his more favored scents, next to the smell of freshly fallen rain amidst pine trees or the smell of sweets baking. He couldn't help but think back to when Sakura caught him after he polished off an entire box of pocky the other week. She hadn't guessed him to be the type of person that enjoyed sweets and he remembered how she laughed at the revelation. There had been mystery as to why she always thought her sweet boxes were a little more empty than she recalled them being. Sakura had thought she miscounted and ate more than she remembered. Low and behold she hadn't been imagining things. The culprit hadn't been too remorseful, but Sakura forgave him nevertheless.

Dressed in her typical nightwear, her socked feet padded gently against the hardwood as she approached the table. He was unable to resist letting his eyes linger on a sliver of naval that was revealed between the waist of her black sweatpants and the hem of her shirt that had ridden up. The rusty orange article was loud and made images of an energetic, overzealous blond haired and blue eyed ninja dressed in a coat and pants of the same colors flash in his mind. He wondered if it was why she wore it.

Before she could catch him staring he forced himself to look away. Living with Sakura was an overall enjoyable experience. It also provided some challenges. Though a well-mannered, reserved person, Itachi was still just a man at the end of the day. Sakura was attractive, this he did not deny, but for the sake of their proximity he tried to ignore that fact. Yet, sometimes she did things that hastily reminded him that she was, indeed, an appealing woman to look at. Most times they were little things she didn't have much control over, like now with the shirt. Other times she did things as if on purpose, but he knew they were subconscious. He had the feeling that like him, she too couldn't deny her own draws to him. Not that he wanted to be arrogant, it was just simple truth: Sakura was only human and he'd been told in the past many times that he was a good looking man himself, and now they were sharing the more or less close quarters of the complex. Sometimes she acted odd around him, but quickly checked herself. She wasn't as subtle about it as he was, that or he could simply read it better from her. He figured that as long as they didn't act on any urges their relationship wouldn't reach beyond the friendship they were forming. There was too much to do, too much at stake, to worry about intimacy and possibly strain their companionship. He couldn't afford to lose Sakura as an ally, nor a friend. She was the only one he had. Though he was a man who enjoyed solitude, he also couldn't deny how much he had yearned for interaction over the past few years during his travels.

"You made dinner!" she said with excitement as she went to the cupboard to fetch herself a glass for water. Sitting down with her drink in tow, Itachi gave her a hint of a smile as he rose to check on their meal's progress.

"It was my turn," he responded, "and I figured I'd treat you to my excellent cooking since you're doing so well." He was referring to their training. She rolled her eyes a little at his hubris, but then grinned at him over the rim of her glass and didn't argue.

"You're the one doing well, Itachi-san. Your treatment is almost over. It's already been a month since we started treatment." A month and two days, to be exact, Itachi couldn't help but think to himself, having kept track since back in Hougyoku. "Only thing that worries me is that I don't have a microscope, or any other equipment, to do a follow up sample test. Those damn spores are tiny – I can't sense them with my chakra." She wore a frown, clearly peeved by that truth. Itachi had given that some thought too over the last few weeks. He felt great, better than he had in years. But unless all the microscopic, protozoan spores were eradicated, there was a chance he'd go into a relapse and be in the same place he'd been in for more than a decade.

"I'll try and find a microscope to pick up, at least." Sakura gave him a look.

"But, they're really expensive, Itachi-san. Did Orochimaru have a lab anywhere near here that you know of?" He gave her question some consideration, mulling over the sannin's various hideouts.

"Not close by, no," he finally answered. "He did have a small one in Earth, but it's far to the south. It would take me a week or more to reach there, and that's if I didn't stop." Sakura frowned again.

"Well damn. I guess we at least now know what medication to get you should you relapse," she returned, trying to be optimistic.

"Eventually we'll be moving closer to those lands. When we do, we can stop at those locations. Although I didn't agree with most of his methods and outlooks, his labs often contain useful tools and information." Sakura seemed to agree with his words.

"Okay then. It's our best bet unless we come across something sooner." With a nod of his head, Itachi returned to their meals. The cooking done, he retrieved some bowls and served himself and Sakura. They ate over stories about their training in the past when Sakura mentioned the day's activities. Itachi again commented on her growth during the past fortnight, but then couldn't help but hint at his superior skills just to rouse her up. It was one of his more favorable past times, and Sakura never failed to perform with furrowed brows, puffed up cheeks and a voice of reprimand that reminded him of his mother sometimes. The rest of the night was enjoyable. They laughed over their cups of tea Sakura brewed as she told him about Team Seven's endless attempts to discover what was beneath Kakashi's mask. They each had their own opinions. Eventually after a treatment of his meds and a quick check of his system, they turned in for the night to sleep off the ache in their limbs.

As sleep overcame him, Itachi couldn't help but feel at ease with his life right then. For now, things were peaceful and pleasant. The new routines of his and Sakura's current situation were better than he anticipated. True they had led to some discoveries that took him off guard, like the growing closeness he was developing towards the woman leading to a friendship he never thought would blossom. Sakura was weaseling her way into his heart without her even knowing it. A fleeting image of her smiling face came to him and he felt his chest tightened. _Don't do it, Uchiha,_ he scolded himself. Itachi had once prided himself on his ability to let go of emotion, to remain as distant and as cold as possible. That had been easy amongst the likes of Akatsuki, save for the odd report he had made with his old partner Hoshigaki Kisame. But Sakura had a way of getting past his defenses like they were made from paper and not thick steel. Just by being herself she made him like her, made him comfortable in her presence, made him want to smile more and laugh more when in the past those were not typical traits of his. For so long he had to be the cold-edged bastard, but not anymore. He could be pleasant and caring and helpful. Still, he had to remind himself that he considered Sakura as his friend, now; nothing more, nothing less. Knowing the heartache she had already faced in her life he didn't want to cause any more unnecessary pain. Acting on carnal indulgences would not be a good choice for either of them in the days to come.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Itachi and Sakura are preparing themselves for the hardships ahead. Making their bodies stronger doesn't seem to be their only goals, though. Sparks may not be flying, but neither can deny their attraction to the other. What will the days to come bring for the two shinobi? When will they leave the complex and head further south, back towards their old homeland? Is Itachi's disease gone for good?

Find out soon~


	12. Blindsided

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Twelve: Blindsided

Another two weeks flew by in a flash. Sakura and Itachi continued their training every day, even if it were to just get outside for an hour doing their kata and perhaps a light run through the forest and up into the mountains. November was almost upon them and the weather was getting cooler each day as winter slowly crept closer. Sakura once disliked the cold having grown up in the temperate lands of Fire. Since leaving and heading north, she slowly acclimated and desensitized herself to it. Still, she wasn't a huge fan of snow and extreme frigidity, and was a little thankful that they'd be moving closer south and to warmer climates soon.

After the day's toils, the two were enjoying a large dinner, limbs only a little sore from an easy training session. That night marked the end of Itachi's treatment and they were celebrating. She had one little vial left over from Tenshu. Sometimes she'd wondered if they ever realized that a month and a half's worth of the particular drug went missing. That prescription she had forged had only been for a few days' worth. At the time she didn't want to have to keep going back so she took the large amount she had. The drug was only kept in stock for rare medical situations like Itachi's, and maybe one or two other similar diseases, so she had to think that they wouldn't terribly miss it. She eased her guilt by telling herself someone would eventually realize, maybe get in a bit of trouble, but then lie and say the lot had expired and they simply forgot to register that into the logs. At least, that's what Sakura would've done.

Itachi agreed with the woman when she proposed that they at least wait to depart once more until after his treatment was finished. She wanted him to have the comfort the complex gave them, along with the fact that should something go amiss and she couldn't handle the situation on her own, there was a clinic in Kurumu. Help was nearby. But, the day finally came and Sakura gave the man his, hopefully, last injection. They couldn't be one hundred percent certain that this ordeal was over, but they both prayed for the best. More pressing matters would be upon them shortly and his disease would prove an enormous hindrance were it to return. They did everything possible with the means they had. Just as Itachi said a fortnight ago, while moving closer to ninja territory they could hunt down one of Orochimaru's labs and have a better idea of the man's status.

"I think we should wait one more day before heading out," Sakura suggested to Itachi as she replaced the lid over the syringe's needle before setting it aside with the now empty vial. The man pulled the sleeve of his shirt back down past his elbow and glanced over to her from where he sat on the edge of his bed. "Take the day off from everything and rest up," she added. There would be no telling what was going to be in store for them as they passed back into Earth and headed deeper towards the enemy. No telling if they'd be able to leave in the morning and find a place as comfortable as their complex to hunker down for the night. Itachi didn't argue with her on the idea figuring one more day wouldn't hurt.

Sakura bid him goodnight and crossed the hall to enter her bedroom. The next day saw the two lounging around the house after a huge breakfast Sakura prepared to continue the celebration of Itachi's last dose the night before. Bellies full, they sat quietly in the complex's common room reading for a while. Eventually Sakura admitted that she couldn't sit still any longer. The past month saw them up and about so often that she almost didn't know how to relax anymore. Her body yearned for productivity. Itachi suggested a light bit of exercise; he too was restless, especially knowing that tomorrow they'd be on the road again. The two headed outside and proceeded through their kata poses, fluidly moving from one into the next.

After about five minutes worth of them Sakura purposefully picked up a little pebble she plucked off the ground near her feet that she saw when bending over and then flicked it at Itachi's head. His thick raven mane protected him but he certainly felt the thing. Sakura stifled a laugh as the man glanced at her with a look that said, 'Don't you dare do that again.' When she got another the man was already onto her and as she launched it his way he deftly caught it with a flash of his hand and a quick spin. The woman let out a sound that was both laugh and a fearful squawk for his eyes were no longer dark blue but crimson and dotted with black tomoe. He wasn't mad at her, she knew. If fact, he started to use his sharingan recently to stay sharp with his most prized weapon. Sakura knew he wouldn't harm her... at least, not fatally. There was a devilish grin just hinting on his handsome features that clearly relayed a message to the kunoichi: game on.

In a flash the two shinobi vanished from their spots and proceeded chasing one another about the area in an attempt to subdue the other. Mostly it was Sakura outrunning Itachi, but she'd sometimes surprise him. With his sharingan activated she thought it only fair that she use more chakra. When engaging in their bouts of taijutsu she once in a while landed a chakra infused kick to his thigh or a punch to his forearm that made him wince. On one occasion she caught him in his solar plexus and the blow made him stagger, wind knocked out of him. Moments like those made the last grueling month worthwhile. She felt far more prepared to face Hakumei, and she was suppressing her full strength.

Eventually, though, their fun had to come to an end. Itachi caught the kunoichi for the third time. He had her in pinned to a tree, her front firm against the trunk and her hands subdued behind her. Too winded to continue, Sakura conceded. With a deviousness Sakura didn't think Itachi had in him, rather than let her go, he got her in a bear hug and hefted her easily off the ground.

"Wha- what are you doing?!" she asked him, the pitch of her voice high from her surprise. He didn't answer her. "Itachi?" Looking ahead of them, she saw something that made her squirm in his grasp and kick her legs like an upset child. It has rained a few days ago. In the dense forest the sunlight was blocked out by the thick foliage and some of the earth was still soggy. Itachi was walking straight for a large puddle of mud. "Itachi-san!" she started to plead, but her words fell on deaf ears still. "No! Oh my God, no! Please don't! You can't!" She squirmed more but his grip only tightened. Hanging over the copious amount of thick muck below, she froze when she felt his breath on her ear, followed by his voice. His velvety words were a deliciously sweet sound despite what they said and were thick with smug amusement.

"You're not the only one who knows how to play dirty."

He dropped her.

Sakura let out a little shriek as she plummeted the short distance into the cold mud. Itachi took a few steps away so it wouldn't spray on his person, and also so if she decided to retaliate he'd be out of close range of any attacks. For that she had to give him kudos because she was more than tempted to douse him with the liquid dirt. With a look that on her face that she knew the man would never forget, she stared at him incredulously.

"Really?!" she couldn't help but ask him. The man gave her a small, wicked grin, those still crimson eyes flashing in silent laughter, and he tilted his head to the side a bit as if to say, 'Yes, really.'

"You asked for it," he replied as if she shouldn't have been surprised. She supposed that she did, but mud?! Oh, was he going to pay for this.

"You are pure evil, Uchiha," she seethed out as she looked away to assess the damage. Her rear and the majority of her legs were coated with brown. It seeped between her toes and squished when she wiggled them. Making to rise up to her feet, she got halfway there but then lost her footing and slipped back down onto her rear, mud spraying. For the first time ever she heard Itachi laugh. Actually laugh! Not just a couple of chuckles or a few quick exhales strung together in quick succession, but laughter that lasted a good while. It still wasn't much, but for the typically muted man it was like a symphony of noise. It was all she could do for a good moment to just sit there and listen to him, watching as his eyes squinted with his mirth. Eventually the realization that he was laughing at her expense set in and she frowned. "Stop laughing, you jerk."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, a few more huffs escaping him. "I couldn't help myself, your face was priceless," he admitted, and Sakura shot him a glare.

"Whatever. Don't make me throw mud at you." She made a second attempt at standing, this time more cautious. Itachi was too wise to indulge any requests for assistance so she didn't bother asking him. Gingerly she succeeded and as hastily as she dared she exited onto firm ground. Her sandaled feet squished with her steps. Entire lower half coated and her upper sprayed with a good many droplets, Sakura let out a groan. "Disgusting," she muttered under her breath and she heard Itachi huff out as he stifled more laughter. Looking back at the man, she noted his distance from her, red eyes now their normal dark hue again and still glistening with his amusement.

"You're lucky we have a shower." If she had to spend the night coated in the muck because of him she'd beat him to a pulp. He didn't look too worried and only chuckled. "Ugh, let's just go." Sakura made a few steps his way and the man retreated. Taking another two he matched them with his own. "Oh, is he afraid of a little mud?" she asked in such a way like it were her saying he was afraid of kittens.

"Of course not," he defended himself. Her forearms, slick with the stuff, shot up to flick some of it his way and he stepped quickly to the side to dodge the attack, making Sakura laugh.

"Too good to get a little dirty, hmm?" She lunged and he skipped away, making the woman laugh more.

"No, we're even, now. Stay back," he shot back at her. She feigned one more lunged and her belly shook with her own mirth this time, stealing the man's humor for her own.

"Alright, alright. Let's go, I'm freezing." Staying true to her words, the pair proceeded back to the complex without strife. Sakura walked ahead with Itachi at a safe distance behind her. Once back, they headed in through the back to the mudroom. "This room does come in handy," Sakura mused as she pulled off her sandals. The sound made a noise like a suction cup being pried from a wall, wet and somewhat satisfying, she couldn't deny. Undoing the hose, she sneakily switched on the cold water, rather than hot, and went to hose herself off. Itachi asked to borrow the hose quickly before she began so he could hastily rinse of the mud and dirt that accumulated on the bottoms of his own footwear he held in his hands. Making like she would calmly oblige, the woman claimed her revenge on the man who had let his guard down. He got a shot of icy water in the face.

"Haha! Take that, Jerk!" She backed away from him after the first attack. Now _his_ face was priceless. Perhaps he didn't think she'd have it in her to do something so bold. Using his hesitant shock to her advantage she sprayed him again. His entire person was now drenched, and Sakura chuckled like a hyena. Surprise gone, he glared at her, dropped his sandals and then approached. "Uh-no. Stay back. No. No!" She tried spraying him again but he was quick and they were now wrestling over the hose. "Stop, stop! It's mine," she screeched out, cold fingers trying to hold dear to the makeshift weapon but unable to hold in the merciless laughter at the unexpected situation. Itachi huffed out a laugh or two himself as he tried to pry Sakura's hands off the hose. Of course he finally won and then he sprayed down the woman with the frigid deluge.

"Oh my God, oh my - COLD! I'msorryI'msorrypleasestop!" Only when she too was soaked to the bones like himself did he kink the hose and cease his attack.

"You should know better than to mess with an Uchiha. It won't end well," the man explained, triumph on his voice. Sakura shivered, teeth chattering together as she shot an icy glare his way. He never let her have the last laugh.

"C- c- c- can I at le- least have first d- dibs on the shower?" she asked, teeth clacking together and making it hard to speak. The woman gave him a pathetic look, like she were a lost, wet dog on the side of the road, abandoned by its owner. It didn't work. In a flash he was gone. Groaning out again, she cursed under her breath and switched the hose water to hot, trying to steal a little warmth for herself before Itachi hogged it all. As she did, she started devising ways in which she could one up the Uchiha without him turning her own attack back on her, all the while muttering curses as she sulked.

* * *

"I'm sorry I dropped you in the mud."

Jade eyes swept over to look at him blankly.

"...No you're not..."

He grinned like a young boy, unable to resist.

"...No. I'm not."

At least he tried. A pillow hit him square in the face.

* * *

Like when they left Hougyoku they rose early to depart from the complex. Sakura was going to miss it. For over a month it was home and she enjoyed her time staying there, despite it having been built by and for Akatsuki. She didn't think she'd ever find another mattress as comfortable as the one there and if she had a storage scroll that could fit something that large she'd probably stow it away. Unfortunately she didn't. She'd miss Kurumu, too, and the quaint farmlands surrounding the city. She'd miss the little teriyaki place she brought home meals from at least once a week. With their travels to come, she had no idea where they'd be staying. She knew wherever it was it wouldn't be for long, not until they got back into the heart of ninja territory. Even then she wasn't sure. When she left what was left of Konoha and those who had survived five years ago they had planned to rebuilt it, to restore the city anew. Sakura wanted to believe that they succeeded, but what with Hakumei rising to power slowly but surely, she didn't know what was happening. Upon asking Itachi, the last he knew of the situation was that they were indeed rebuilding the city and were making decent progress. That had been quite some time ago, he admitted. The last few years also saw him in more northern regions in the land of Earth and above, outrunning Hakumei, biding his strength. They couldn't tell what had happened since then, not only in Konoha, but in all the major villages. All they could do was pray for the best.

The night before they packed up everything they'd need. Even Itachi was reluctant to leave. He'd been staying at the complex for almost as long as she'd been in Hougyoku. The small accumulation of possessions he acquired was testament to that. Like when Sakura left her previous home the man only opted to take what was needed. His genjutsu traps would linger for years to come and protect the place, awaiting his return. Not only did they leave behind material possessions, but also a place where their tentative companionship was able to bloom into the friendship they now shared. It was a place with memories dear to them both. But, it wasn't where they belonged, not anymore. Both shinobi knew this long before having to leave, but it didn't make it easy. The mystery of the southern lands and Hakumei's current status fueled them onward. Neither could deny their desire to learn the truth.

"Well, for now we head south," Itachi explained as they donned their sandals and packs. He gave one last longing look to the complex. Hopping over the large stone wall, they both walked to the distance of the genjutsu perimeter and the sharingan user strengthen them. Sakura noted how silent the man had been that morning and she mostly let him be, sympathizing with his plight. It made her wonder if he had ever made any acquaintances in Kurumu that he would miss. She wouldn't be surprised if he had. Not wanting to pry, she had never asked him. For herself she knew there were a few faces she'd miss, like the teriyaki owner and his son, the burly man at the fuel station and the little old lady at the sweet shop. She tried not to think about how much she missed everyone back in Hougyoku. Before setting out, Sakura stepped closer to Itachi and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Looking down at her, those dark eyes, though indifferent, hid his inner turmoil. With a smile, the woman motioned with her head for him to follow her, just as he did when they left her previous home, and the woman began walking away. She heard a small sigh escape the man and then his light footsteps as he trialed in her wake.

As they traveled, the duo kept to the wilderness rather than populated areas. Itachi was more familiar with the lands so Sakura let him give the directions. It'd take a week to reach the beginnings of Earth. That was their first goal. Seeing how they were both stronger and had far more stamina now, they ran through the night of the first day. From time to time they'd stop to relieve themselves and have a bite to eat, but they wanted to get to Earth as swiftly as possible. They contemplated running through the second night, but Itachi wanted them to be at their full strength should they encounter any Hakumei squads. They found a small town whose name they did not know and rented a room at a small inn with two beds, disguising themselves as siblings. Both were tired, but not exhausted. The sleep did them well, though. Finding a little restaurant in the morning they bought a large breakfast and had their fill before setting out again. Repeating the pattern, they ran through the night once more, found another cheap inn to stay at on the fourth night, and by the fifth night they had reached the Land of Earth. Sakura couldn't say for sure because she saw no defining landmarks, but Itachi was confident with his bearings, so the woman took his word for it.

Now that they were back in ninja territory they would be hard pressed to find more quaint little inns to rent for the night. The civilian population in Earth wasn't much, and the people were far more weary what with sharing the lands with shinobi. There was also a much higher chance of Hakumei ninja hiding out in places like that, looking for others like them to recruit or to target and assassinate. The two didn't want to risk being recognized. It'd be harder to fool a shinobi with henge. If they were a sensor they'd recognize the chakra signature and know something was amiss. But both were hungry for a good meal and their supplies were going to run short eventually. Earth territory was a huge expanse of land itself, larger than Fire, and it would take a good while to trek through it.

So rather than find shelter in a room to rent as they had every second night, they currently were camped out in a small clearing in desolate lands. A little fire burned to give them warmth and plush sleeping bags lay close to the flames. They boiled water and ate instant ramen. Sakura had stuffed many of the cups into her scrolls. She longed for some teriyaki from Kurumu or tempura from Yoen. Her and Itachi shared conversation as they ate, he explaining to her their plans once they reached Fire. They would check on Konoha's status. If the village was in ruins once again, they'd have to keep their eyes and ears open and hunt down the resistance group Itachi had heard rumors of. Though neither said it aloud, they hoped that such a group existed and it wasn't a false hope. There had to be ninja opposing Hakumei, but Sakura knew it'd be helpful if there was already an organized, large gathering of them. A girl could dream. Eventually she fell asleep as Itachi stayed awake to keep guard. She awoke early in the morning, her watch reading a little past one. Biding Itachi to get his share of rest, she took her turn keeping watch until the sun began to rise. As the horizon was fringed with the soft glow, she woke Itachi, they ate a small breakfast, and then they continued their journey.

This new routine continued. Rather than waste time and energy looking for cheap inns they simply found places to camp every other night. It wasn't ideal, but they sucked it up for the time being. Itachi said that there were other Akatsuki complexes scattered through the lands that they could stay in. They probably wouldn't be as furnished as the one they had occupied, but it'd at least offer some walls about them, a roof over their heads and a little more protection if nothing else. With the land of Fire coming closer with each new day, they were also getting nearer to the lab that belonged to Orochimaru. That excited them both just as much.

* * *

Their pace had them making good progress, so Itachi told Sakura. She still couldn't be too sure. Her way north through the land of Earth was a different route than the one that they were taking to get back down. As long as they headed southeast they'd eventually make it to where they were wanting to go. Itachi mentioned that in another few days they'd finally be in Grass territory, the small lands that was one of the nations that separated Earth from Fire. It was the eleventh day of their trek and they only had enough food to get them through the night. Sakura brought this up during their morning meal and Itachi agreed that they'd have to find a town. He said if they headed a little west of their current location they'd happen upon one. Doing just that, their afternoon was spent locating the destination.

It wasn't too hard to find. In fact, as they came out of the wilderness and onto a main road, there was a sign that had a good many placards that listed the names of nearby locations and their distance from that very spot.

"There we go," Itachi said, motioning to a particular name. Sakura glanced up and down the road to make sure the coast was clear. They saw and felt no one. "Shenjiru; it's only a few more miles up the road. I've been there once before. They'll have what we need." The two changed their appearances with a quick seal and a small billow of smoke, taking on their sibling disguises, and made for Shenjiru. It was a small, bustling city. Sakura wondered why the road they had taken was so barren. Perhaps the traffic came from the other entrances, instead. It seemed far more packed than it should have been. With the gloomy skies overhead and the threatening rainclouds growing in mass, Sakura figured people wanted to get their errands and chores done for the day before the sky began to weep. The scent of impending rain was getting thicker in the air. Slowly making their way through the crowds to the vendors, the pair felt claustrophobic as people elbowed past them. They were used to the openness of the wilds, sprawling for leagues about them. Occasionally they passed through a cramped forest, but that was nothing compared to this. The myriad of voices and sounds and scents bombarding them was overwhelming, but it had to be done.

"Let's make this quick," Itachi said to her when he noted her tense shoulders and the annoyance on her face. She nodded, eager to be back in the open. They made purchases on food stuffs that would keep without perishing. More instant ramen, fruits, nuts, dried meats and other prepackaged snacks that would make for an easy bite. They didn't bother with water or any other drinks. Many small rivers and streams crept through the lands and provided them enough water to boil and store for free. It didn't take long to fill their supplies. They figured that since they were already there they'd grab a quick, hot meal. At the present they shared a little table under the eaves of a patio outside a restaurant front, chowing down on hot, steaming bowls of miso and fresh sushi. Sakura rolled her eyes back in her head as she chewed, savoring the food. She was getting sick of instant ramen and protein bars. As they finished off the last slices of their rolls, Sakura couldn't help but pick up on a conversation two women were having at another table next to their own when a familiar name met her ears.

"...on his way to Tenshu. We have family there."

"That's exciting. I'm sure he's nervous though."

"Yea, it's a lot of schooling, but he's really smart. And dedicated. But I'd be more nervous about other things than schoolwork."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard some bad news the other day. There's been rumors of a new shinobi group rising to power. No one knows who they are, but they've been causing havoc."

"I have heard about that. So scary. What happened?"

"I guess some places got attacked up in that area. Those shinobi apparently did it. Don't know why, but it can't be good."

Sakura listened more intently, her heart rate slowly picking up.

"How awful. Which ones?"

"Some small villages: Kouseki, Hougyoku, and..."

The last name didn't register. Nothing seemed to. When that name fell off the woman's lips a sense of dread so powerful washed over Sakura that she thought she might never be rid of it. The sound of her name being softly called to her barely registered. Her head spun. She felt nothing, and yet everything, at once. Suddenly her throat felt tight, like she could breathe. Clumsily she rose, the feet of her chair skidding loudly against the stone beneath them as her legs bumped it backwards. Hands of the table she steadied herself, the appendages quavering so badly that the dishes rattled lightly against the tabletop. Pushing away, she made to exit the patio, grabbing her pack without realizing she did. She had to leave. She had to get back up north, back to Yanagi and the others. Again she heard her name but she ignored it.

Staggering out into the street, she felt a few raindrops hit the top of her head. The grey, angry skies matched the turmoil in her heart. She started to run, pushing her way past the crowds that had only thinned out a little. Her name called for her again but still she ignored it. Heart racing faster, her breathing labored, chest tight and painful, eyes becoming blurred by tears, she made her way out of the city. She felt his presence behind her but didn't stop, heading north once she broke free of the incoming traffic. As wilderness swallowed her she dropped her disguise. Those tears finally came rushing down her cheeks and her mouth was open wide as she gasped for air. She was beginning to have a panic attack. The clinical part of her realized this, but her emotions were too strong and overpowered any attempts to look at this situation calmly. She couldn't be calm.

Trees started to sparsely surround her, the same ones that they had passed through before going to Shenjiru. The terrain was rough beneath her feet and eventually in her anxious state she tripped and stumbled to her knees, cutting her hands open in the gravely dirt. She got back up and started to run again.

"_Sakura!"_ her name bellowed out from behind, just audible enough to hear. With a growl she urged chakra into her feet. She couldn't stop. She couldn't wait. She had to get to Hougyoku.

"Sakura, stop!" It was closer. He was too damn fast. But he couldn't catch her. Her friends needed her.

"Sakura, please! Think this through!" Closer. He was right behind her. "You can't do this!" In a flash he was before her, arms open as he made to subdue her. But this wasn't their training sessions. She wouldn't hold back.

"Get out of my way, Itachi!" she screamed at him, her fist glowing, laden with crippling chakra. He realized the woman's intent and dodged the attack she threw at him. So overcome with fear and anger she didn't care if she had to hurt the man. Not to kill him, but to incapacitate him. She didn't care if this wasn't the smart thing to do. She didn't care. Before she could get much farther she felt his grip on her pack. She shrugged it off and powered more chakra to her legs. Not getting much further, she then felt his entire weight on her, and they both plummeted to the ground. Sakura sobbed out another growl, her eyes blurry from her still flowing tears, as she fought against the man. She put up a good fight, but the man was more nimble and level headed and got her pinned down eventually. A cry of pain and frustration escaped her.

"Let me go!" She bellowed out, squirming under his strong grip. His hands tightened even further and she winced in pain. Channeling chakra into her limbs, the man realized what she was doing and belted out a single word.

"ENOUGH!" The power of that voice and its loudness startled the woman. Her breath hitched and she stilled, eyes wide as she looked up into his own pair, now crimson. Rather than the three tomoe in each there were black pinwheels looking down at her. She understood the implication of those particular eyes and the sight of them calmed her a bit. "That's enough." Finding her breath again, it was still labored and rapid as she was more or less hyperventilating. "Calm down. Just breathe, Sakura. Breathe." Closing her eyes again, she tried to do as the man said, her chest hitching against his as she sucked in staccatoed breaths through her nose. Rain continued to fall about them and they were eventually soaked as it picked up in intensity.

"I have... I... Itachi. Please. Let me go," she pleaded to him through her sobs. "I have to... Please. They... they need me." His heart wrenched for her but he did not oblige. Sakura knew he wouldn't but she tried nonetheless. As her breathing started to slow down and her body grew slacker, he released his grip on her and slowly sat back until he was crouched down over her. He didn't leave just yet least she try and bolt again. Sakura opened her eyes again to look at the man. His sharingan were still activated and the mangekyou watched her intently. The expression he wore was weary, but also empathetic.

"If Hougyoku was attacked, Hakumei would want you to go there, Sakura. They must have found out you lived there. You'd be going into a trap. They'd kill you." He searched her eyes, wanting her to understand him. "I can't let you go. I'm sorry." Her eyes closed again and more tears leaked out, trailing in' to her hairline. She started to shake her head, lips trembling.

"You ha-have to let me go. Itachi."

"Look at me, Sakura." She didn't oblige. "Look at me," he said in a firmer tone, and she did. "These eyes. Do you know how I got them?" She shook her head no. "Uchiha Shisui, who was my best friend and like a brother to me, died because like me he wanted peace between Konoha and our clan. He entrusted to me his left eye after Danzou took his right. Then he committed suicide so his body wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. The grief of his death gave me these eyes; grief I never thought I'd be able to endure. Shortly after that I was ordered to kill my entire clan..." Sakura understood the meaning of his telling her this. Her eyes slipped shut and they stung. He knew the pain she felt. Understood the grief, probably much better than herself. "I know it hurts. I know you want revenge, to make sure your friends are safe. But, please listen to me... it's a trap. You'll only give them what they want." The woman took an unsteady breath beneath him.

"I know. You're right, but it hurts. So badly. I already lost everything once... I didn't expect to have it happen again." When she looked back up at him his eyes were dark again and his expression troubled. "I just..." He reached out to brush aside a stray lock of hair, plastered to her face by the rain.

"I'm sorry," he returned, voice soft. "I'm sorry." Sakura couldn't help herself when she pushed off the wet ground and into his arms, burrowing her face in his front. He fell back into the ground. At first Itachi did nothing as if taken off guard by the action, but his arms embraced her a moment later. They remained that way, the rain continuing to fall about them while Itachi gently stroked her hair and the woman held onto him like he was a buoy out in open endless ocean.

* * *

They couldn't be sure how long they sat there for as Sakura's breathing and erratic heart rate slowed. Itachi had managed talk sense into her. She'd be tender and vulnerable for some time, but just as he was right then, he'd be there for her, the woman knew. She was his friend, and friends looked out for each other. Eventually he gently pushed her away, and she smiled sheepishly at him. The man only grinned slightly, brushing aside any concerns.

"C'mon," he urged, rising to his feet and helping Sakura to hers. She wanted to thank him. Wanted to apologize, but the words were stuck in her throat. The man was like her rock, she realized, her voice of reason. Before she could force her voice to respond she saw him tense and his eyes bleed red. At first she was confused but then she froze, the realization making her heart skip a beat. The air about them tingled with an unmistakable sensation that had her immediately on edge:

They were surrounded by countless chakra signatures.

One by one, figures darted, flickered or appeared in a puff of smoke about them. Some of them were garbed in black and sported porcelain masks like the five ninja that attacked her outside of Yoen. Others were garbed more uniquely. They were Hakumei shinobi, of that Sakura was certain. That grief within her slowly turned to rage, even as the number of ninjas grew. Her anger blinded her, swelled up within her so strong that she forgot any fear at the mighty force surrounding them. There had to be at least fifty or sixty of them if not more. To her it didn't matter if there was a hundred. She'd kill them all for laying a finger on Hougyoku.

"Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Itachi." One of the masked figures stepped forward to address them. "We have been ordered to kill you, unless you wish to join forces with Hakumei." Neither spoke a word in return. Itachi was too busy calculating strategies and Sakura was simply too enraged to answer him. "Very well, then." With a flick of his wrist they moved in.

Chaos ensued.

Before she could act Itachi jumped in front of her, hands flashing in a series of seals before raising one up to his mouth. She understood and she stayed close. The torrent of fire that erupted from him was massive. Sakura hadn't seen such a display in many years. It grew and grew in size until all she could see was red, orange and yellow. With one arm he reached behind him to grab her, ushering her to move with him as he pivoted about, encircling the area with lashing tongues of fire. The rain water hissed as they made contact, shrouding them in steam that wisped up into the sky. Sakura's wide eyes at the display eventually shut, unable to bare the harsh stinging of the heat any longer. Yells of pain and surprise surrounded them. As the last tongues of flames escaped his jutsu, he let his grip fall from her.

"Go," he calmly commanded her, and she darted away at his request. Shinobi came flying through the smoke and vapor at him, but in a flutter of many wings his body disintegrated into a flock of crows. Only, when Sakura glances back his way, there were no crows and he was sweeping through the first wave of ninja with kunai in hand, dispatching the enemy who she realized were caught in his genjutsu. His speed and accuracy was something she could only dream to obtain, so innately skilled he was. But she didn't have time to marvel at the Uchiha's fighting prowess; she had her own problems.

A dozen shinobi came rushing after Sakura as she darted through the trees, leading them a bit away from Itachi. She could handle herself and didn't want to be caught in the havoc he was reeking, nor have him caught in her own. Since their travels saw them heading back to dangerous territory both of them had donned their full shinobi regalia. Sakura still had her old green, flak vest from Konoha that she saved and repaired. It was a prized possession of hers and one she was currently wearing. Her hands reached up to one of the pockets and she undid the latch that held a scroll within. It had once belonged to a dear friend. Deft fingers opened the scroll and the wind rushing past her helped unfurl it. Bringing her thumb to her mouth she bit into the flesh to draw blood and with a quick swipe, ran a red stripe down the center of the thing before closing it back up. Dropping to the ground, she pushed the scroll into the earth below her and spoke a command:

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _A large cloud of smoke erupted from the scroll. The new chakra signatures, unmistakably inhuman, made the fine hairs on her arms stand on end, even more so when growls began to sound out. She didn't wait for the smoke to dissipate. _"Attack!" _Growls turned to snarls and from the smoke eight ninken of varying size dashed out. They didn't hesitate to follow the command and Sakura rose back to her feet, hastily restoring the precious scroll as cries of pain began to sound out. Those eight would take care of a good many shinobi for them. But there were many more. Another group of them came hurtling her way. Though she had excellent chakra control, she didn't have the vast reserve that Naruto had had to make a small army of bushin. Nevertheless she could still make some. Hands flashing, four other Sakuras appeared to face the new wave. The five pink haired women split up, each channeling chakra into their fists. Forming a circle they all aimed their attacks at the ground. It was like a bomb was dropped from above. The ground exploded, earth cracking, dirt flying, rocks spitting out like small missiles, in an area that must have measured a good thirty square yards. The upturned terrain made some of the shinobi lose their footing. When they did, a vicious snarl would sound out as one of the ninken charged them, fangs enclosing over their throats.

"Sakura!" From where the real woman stood she looked down hastily to the small pug at her feet. It was easy for him to tell apart which was which from her clones. "What's going on?! Who are these ninja and what's Uchiha Itachi doing here?! I thought he was dead?" Before she could answer that deep voice she hurled a good many weapons at a few attackers flying towards her.

"I don't have time to explain, Pakkun. I'll tell you later. For now, don't worry. Itachi is my ally, do not engage him in battle; help him!" The dog whimpered, obviously confused at the situation, but he trusted the woman. She was Kakashi's student after all.

"Roger that." The little dog streaked off and Sakura was relieved. A pain that suddenly started on her forearm drew her attention back to reality. A shuriken grazed her shoulder, tearing through the fabric of her sleeve. With a growl of her own she charged him and with a glowing fist and decked them in the side of their head. In the distance she saw another huge flare of orange engulf the area, this one even larger. She heard snarls and yips of pain from a few dogs that obviously went to check on the Uchiha. The majority stayed behind with Sakura, though. Either they were weary of Itachi or they figured that he'd be fine on his own considering who he was.

More minutes passed as Sakura and her clones engaged in combat, taking down the enemy bit by bit, but it seemed like no matter how many they killed more and more just came to replace them. She had to wonder if backup was rushing in to reinforce the first group. Eventually her clones were disengaged by the ninja until Sakura stood alone. At that time five of the ninken came to flank her.

"There's so many of them," one of the dogs said, his breathing heavy and his mouth wet and glistening with crimson life, "and more are coming." That confirmed Sakura's suspicions.

"How's Itachi?" she asked from where she darted behind a tree and lit up her fingers with pale light to press into her thigh where she received a deep wound. Three of the dogs launched away as she did when more ninja came, having found her.

"He's received a few wounds but nothing serious. The Uchiha is holding his ground." That relieved the woman. Itachi was a bigger threat than her, why most of the troops focused on him rather than her. She had faith in the man, but these growing numbers were getting to be ridiculous. They were tiring them out, she knew, by sheer force alone. Though both strong shinobi, Sakura and Itachi were only human and could only hold out for so long. She wondered how they found them, briefly, but knew that'd have to wait. Injury healed, she joined the fray once more.

* * *

The smell of singed flesh and the cloying stench of blood filled his nose. He loathed that smell. It didn't send him into bloodlust, but made him angry nevertheless. He hated needless bloodshed, but there was no leveling with these people. Their deaths were on their own hands. They should've known better. And if they laid a finger on Sakura, there'd be even more hell to pay. His eyes flashed dangerously, catching many of the ninja in his mind games so that they battled imaginary portrayals of himself or more flocks of ebony winged crows. He had his own scrolls to brandish, providing him with an arsenal of weapons to hurl at them.

When Sakura sped off to lure some of the enemy away he let her go. It be easier for him to fight to his full potential without worrying about the woman. The same went to her. Over their time training together he had witness the inhuman strength she could harness with her chakra control and on more than one occasion he couldn't help but admit he was sometimes frightened by the girl. He never wanted to be behind one of her fully charged, bone splintering punches. Even just one finger could crack open his head like it were an egg. No, Sakura didn't need him to protect her, not so soon.

He sent ninjutsu after ninjutsu at the enemy: spits of fire, gusts of wind, and waves of water. The rain falling down around them was a helpful ally in itself. He used the droplets like small daggers, cascading on the ninja, tearing through fabric and flesh alike. Or he molded them together into large, pelting orbs of waters, slowing them down. The muddy terrain beneath them, slick with mud, helped to incapacitate a good many as they lost their footing in attempts to get near him. At one point he felt a shift in the chakra around them. A slightly familiar sensation he hadn't experienced in many years washed over him, followed by growls and snarls that were clearly not human. Kakashi's ninken. He couldn't help but let his lips twitch into a faint smile. He'd given the scroll to Sakura and she tamed the beasts. Only three of the eight came to his aid but he was grateful for the help. Back during his Anbu days he had seen the damage they caused whilst working alongside the famous Copy-ninja. It was because of the ninken that many wanted shinobi were subdued, like Momochi Zabuza. He recalled Kisame's amusement at that information back then; the shark-man had always been sadistic.

With the dogs now helping, and thoughts of those two now gone men in the back of his mind, he made a few seals and the water around them grew denser until a thick mist accompanied the rain. The ninken had their noses and Itachi had his sharingan to cope. His normal eyes weren't as useful these days, anyway, he regretfully admitted. Using the cover the mist gave, Itachi copied Zabuza's silent kill technique, slipping past defenses without a sound, leaving a trail of death in his wake. Sometimes a more skilled ninja managed to land a blow or a cut, but nothing fatal. The dogs weaved in and out of the mist, the sound of their heavy breaths or draconic like snarls marking the end of another life. But just as Sakura had realized, Itachi couldn't seem to make the hoard dwindle. More and more shinobi came to replace their fallen comrades. Itachi had the energy to continue for a while yet, but what if they kept coming and didn't stop? Would he be able to outlast them? Would they have to retreat? He tried not to think about that.

Hands flashing with teals again, he let lose another massive wave of fire as his senses felt the multiple chakras surrounding him and his eyes saw their blurry forms. The mist turned to steam upon contact, scolding a few of the enemy. The dogs jumped away from the torrent until it subdued, nipping at hands and ankles as they passed by ninja to safety. With the clearing smoke the mist had also gone. Countless ninja were still left and Itachi cursed to himself. Where did all these numbers come from? How did they not realize they were being followed?

As he made to prepare for another attack, a cloaked and masked figure darted out from the trees towards him. Itachi brought up a kunai to defend himself, but the attacker sped past him altogether and instead swept down upon one of the Hakumei soldiers. Had his genjutsu still been in motion over that single ninja, making his comrade appear to be himself instead of an ally? Itachi would have guess yes if not for a second ninja joining the fray in the same cloak and mask. The dark green shrouds bore no markings on them, and their design was nondescript aside from the fact that they matched. Their masks were also similar, fashioned into the likeness of foxes, the white porcelain only marked with three painted on whiskers on each cheek. Like the first, rather than attack Itachi he bypassed him and went after another Hakumei soldier, killing him. This all happened in but a few seconds. Were these different shinobi altogether, helping him? It seemed that way, he quickly assessed.

Then again, perhaps he was wrong and they weren't helping him.

A third figure shot through the trees and was upon him, a katana brandished in their hands. Itachi locked blades with him, both hands on the kunai he held himself. He wasn't cloaked but his garb was black and the same green, and his own mask was bronze and not white, fashioned out of steel rather than porcelain. Did that signify something? He didn't have the time to ponder the notion. They pulled away. Itachi launched his knife and the other repelled it with his sword then sheathed in in a fluid movement as the Uchiha started flashing signs. The bronze masked ninja copied him, the exact same seals flashing and a wave of fire emitting from both shinobi, as if making a mirror image. Itachi's brows twitched with annoyance.

More and more green cloaked and fox-faced figures darted into the scene, each of them ignoring Itachi and the other ninja, as well as the ninken, and took up arms against Hakumei. What was going on? Was this some sort of rival gang of Hakumei's that he didn't know about? Had someone caught him in a genjutsu? It was almost like these ninja were helping them, but he couldn't be certain. His head raced as he watched a swarm of green clad shinobi battle against the others. Looking through the trees to where Sakura was some hundred yards off he saw a similar scene, his red eyes wide. But while he was being targeted and attacked, she wasn't. He caught a fleeting glance of her standing with five ninken about her legs, watching the scene. Too far too see her face, he was sure she was dumbfounded. A sudden voice drew his attention back to his current attacker.

"Don't get distracted," the male tones echoed behind the mask, katana bearing down on him again. Itachi felt his heart skip a beat. Why did that voice sound so familiar? It made his chest tightened as if in remembrance, but he couldn't quite place a finger on it right yet. Who was this masked man? They started trading more blows and Itachi did his best to study the man's chakra as they clashed. It occurred to him that the man didn't seem to be trying very hard to try and kill him. Like he was testing Itachi, and this were simply a friendly spar. It was then he realized he indeed knew this person, but it took him a while to do so because he long since thought them to be dead. Sakura had told him herself that he died. How didn't he realize this sooner? How didn't he see it from the moment their aura's met?

He knew this person!

In a quick succession of moves, Itachi unarmed the man, pushed him back a few steps, and then finally subdued him to the ground. His breaths were heavy from his strain, from his racing heart and his growing anticipation. Crimson eyes tried to look past the slits in that dark gold hued mask to the eyes beneath but in the light he couldn't. Hesitantly, he reached with one arm to the thing and the man beneath him made no attempts to stop him. A shaky hand pushed up the item to reveal the face beneath and Itachi's heart seemed to stop. Never did he think he'd see that face again in this world. Never did he anticipate this bizarre turn of events. Never did he think he'd be reunited with the one he spent the majority of his life trying to protect. His own tomoe marked, red eyes were mirrored beneath him.

"Hello, Onii-san."

His breath hitched painfully in his throat, eyes wide with astonishment. That term brought so many memories back to him it almost gave him whiplash. A name fell off his lips as the faintest of whispers as he addressed the young man who looked up at him with a smile on his face and not the venomous scowl he had once grown accustomed to.

"_Sasuke."_

* * *

**Author's notes: **Itachi and Sakura have made it back into the realm of ninja, Hakumei has allegedly attacked Hougyoku, and now another ghost of the past has come into the mix. What is Sasuke doing alive? How has he found them? What will now happen to Sakura and Itachi with this very unexpected turn of events?

Keep reading to find out~!

WOW! Are you guys surprised?! I know I'd be :D . I toyed with the idea of bringing Sasuke into the story since the beginning and couldn't let it go, so alas! Finally getting some action into the mix. More is to come, along with some epic feels.


	13. Surreal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Thirteen: Surreal

Itachi couldn't believe his eyes. His brother was alive before him and smiling. Smiling! The young man watched the older with a mixture of his own emotions at seeing Itachi. But by the look on his face, Itachi had to believe that Sasuke knew he was still alive himself, probably by means of Hakumei if he had to guess. Around them, more and more cloaked figures came into the fray, engaging Hakumei and thinning out the numbers steadily. Itachi barely heard the sounds of steel on steel, of ninjutsu being cast and of cries of pain meeting his ears. He only had attention for his brother. The new ninja didn't let any slip past to them and Sasuke made no move to join them, obviously confident in their skills.

"Sasuke... How? I thought you were dead," Itachi breathed out, and the other man's face furrowed with apology at the shock his brother was dealing with. A few ninken approached having realized who he was, whimpering at them in their own confusion. Even they had been lead to believe that Sasuke had perished. But here he was. Sakura had been wrong, but she told him she saw him die five years ago. She plainly made a mistake and he wished that he had pried just a little more during their conversations. His ears pounded with the sound of his own heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, Oniisan," Sasuke whispered out. The red in his eyes faded until they were dark once more, glistening with tears that started to form. Itachi's own eyes started to sting. He huffed out a harsh laugh at the younger's apology. Finally removing himself from his brother, Itachi sat down heavily onto the ground besides him.

"I'm the one who should apologize," he returned, letting his eyes slip shut tightly. "I'm the one who drove you away. I'm the one who made your life a living hell. I'm the-" He stopped when he felt a hand on his forearm.

"It's okay," Sasuke told him softly, and Itachi reopened his eyes. They were still garnet, his shock keeping the doujutsu active. "I already know. Obito told me everything. Back then, the truth of that night lead me on an even darker path than the one I was walking, but I've seen the light, Niisan. I've repented for my sins. Ever since that day I've wanted to see you. Wanted to talk to you and hear your side of the story. And now I've finally found you. Itachi." His name being said made him breathe in shakily. Sasuke grasped his arm more firmly and Itachi's body seemed to act of its own accord as he pulled his little brother towards him and into a tight embrace, at a loss for words by the change he saw in his brother.

* * *

"This can't be real."

The words fell from Sakura's lips multiple times as she watched the swift change in events unfold around her. Those fox-masked ninja were helping them! She couldn't believe her eyes. When the Hakumei soldiers started to attack one another Sakura figured they were caught in Itachi's genjutsu. As more and more of the same garbed ninja poured into the area and did the same she knew something was going on. These weren't Hakumei shinobi. They were a completely different group altogether and they were helping them! The woman wanted to laugh, wanted to cry, but also didn't let her guard down. There was still a chance that she was in danger. But none of the green clad warriors made a move on her. Only when a Hakumei member attempted to slip past them and go for the woman did they come near her. As soon as they diverted the attacker, though, they let her be again. The five ninken remained at her side making anxious sounds and sniffing the air, trying to determine this new group's identity.

"This scent," she heard Pakkun's deep baritone from below her where he stood in front of her feet a few minutes after the tides turned. "I think I recognize it. Could it be...?" Sakura tensed and was about to ask him to elaborate but the pug took off before she could.

"Wait," she called after him, following the little ninken as he cut between the trees towards Itachi's location. Who did he recognize? Who could it be? If Pakkun knew someone amidst this group would that mean she did, too? Such an idea made her heart race quicker. Did these people come to their aid out of coincidence or for more personal reasons? Did they know Itachi and herself? She ran faster, mind racing. As she broke through the obstacles that blocked the view of Itachi's front of the battle, she slowed down to a walk and eventually stopped behind Pakkun who was watching a scene Sakura did not expect to happen upon. They weren't the only ones playing audience, either. A good many green cloaked ninja stood nearby and on the ground with the enemy's numbers dwindling, and they too watched as Itachi held someone in a tight embrace, someone she assumed was one of their own.

Her breath caught and she took another step forward, eyes widening. Sakura could only think of a few people that Itachi would hold so intimately. Their embrace hid from view the person's visage, but Sakura had a feeling that she knew all too well whose face was buried in her friend's chest, just as hers had been earlier. It was clear they were male by their stature, and she could make out locks of raven hair beneath a bronze, fox shaped mask pushed atop their head. But could it be? No. It was impossible. It had to be someone else. She saw... she had seen... that day... Oh, that dreadful day... She watched, unblinking as Itachi's arms finally slipped away and she felt like the world stopped at the revealed identity of the man. The sight of him hit her like a wave crashing down on her, snuffing out the air in her lungs.

"Oh my God..." Her hands traveled of their own free will up to her face to cover her mouth as she looked at someone she never thought to see again. He was more or less how she remembered him; five years only altered him little, but it didn't alter her memory of him. It was like stepping back in time. Her heart raced so painfully in her chest that she visibly winced. The strain on her body made her hands tremble. Finally he realized that she was there, watching him with such an intensity it was obvious she still thought this to be a dream or some sick trick. Itachi looked at her too, his own face a myriad of emotion, but she paid Sasuke the most attention. The younger swept his gaze over the woman as he reacquainted himself with her own changes in appearance. He also acknowledged the dogs but they were still unsure of what to do with this revelation themselves and stood their ground, waiting on what Sakura would do. Both men rose to their feet and Itachi remained still while Sasuke took a tentative step her way. He didn't look at her with that expression she remembered oh so well from back then, like she were a piece of lint stuck to his shirt or mud caught between the tread of his sandal. There was relief in those dark eyes, and guilt and happiness and regret. They were emotions she had always wanted to see on his face but never thought to.

"Sakura." Her name made her gasp, the sound muffed by her hands. Eyes welling up, a tear slipped over and streaked down her face. That voice struck a deep chord in her heart. More tears fell when the man took another step her way, then another when she didn't move, and eventually he was before her, close enough for her to reach out and touch him. Close enough to smell him, to feel the warmth of his body against the cold of the rain and see better the minute changes his face had made from an adolescent to an adult. Now that she saw him with his brother close by she was able to see just how strikingly similar they looked, and yet how different at the same time. There was such a vulnerability on his features as he seemed to struggle with himself that Sakura felt bad for him despite her turmoil at seeing him. It looked like he wanted to say something to her but his voice was stuck, much like her own. If he apologized now she knew she'd forgive him. But she couldn't help but recall those times when he tossed her aside like she were useless. The time he almost killed her. The heartache he had caused her, and countless others. Time seemed to change the man, of this she was certain, this she could see and feel by simply being in his presence, but the truth of the matter stood: he had hurt her. Hurt her so deeply and profoundly that in that moment she couldn't just forget that pain. She tried, but the sight of him triggered the memories, the countless, sleepless nights, the endless tears shed, the look on Naruto's face each time they failed at bringing their friend back home and how he'd smile at her, through his torment, and promise that next time they'd succeed. If only he were here now. Would he feel the same as her?

"Sakura, I..." Finally finding his voice, the man inched a bit closer and Sakura's arms fell to her side. Despite herself, an overwhelming urge overcame the woman, one she couldn't ignore and one she had wanted to fulfill for many long years.

She punched him in the face.

The right hook had a slim amount of chakra put into. Not enough to cause extensive damage but enough that she knew he'd be in a good deal of pain. She wanted him to feel some pain, pain brought about by her own hands. A little taste of his own medicine; a little payback for not only herself, but for Naruto, Kakashi, and everyone else who wasn't there anymore to exact their own retribution from the man. It made a satisfying sound as flesh and bone connected. Sasuke reeled, stumbling back. His reflexes kept him from falling but he almost tripped over his own legs. It was clear he didn't expect the sudden attack, otherwise she was sure he'd have probably managed to block it. Hand shooting up to his face, he looked at the woman, wide eyed. Sakura saw Itachi tense when she glanced briefly at him, and many of the fox masked shinobi stepped closer at the display, but they didn't interfere. Even the ninken looked at her wearily. She thought she heard some of the ninja chuckle but she could have been imagining things. Looking at Itachi again she saw him trying to hide a smirk but was failing. He knew the pain the boy had brought her throughout her life. They had spoken briefly of it. He had asked her once what she might do if she could ever see him again. Sakura had laughed and admitted that she wasn't sure and she'd probably just cry. Well, she cried, alright, but decking him square in the jaw also seemed like a legitimate reaction in his opinion. She couldn't help but feel that Itachi had an urge to do the same considering Sasuke had once wanted to destroy the home he loved so dearly. Though he was shocked, Sasuke didn't look very surprised after the realization of her attack sank in. Sakura stood, fists clenched still and her breaths heavy as she herself realized what she just accomplished, but she didn't look too sorry. Rubbing the left side of his jaw that she hit Sasuke let out a small, nervous chuckle and grinned.

"I guess I deserved that," he admitted, expression sheepish. Sakura approached him and he flinched, but he didn't shy away. He expected another blow to the face but instead she pushed him with her hands, her tear streaked face contorted with anger. Sasuke took a few steps back so he didn't fall.

"Damn you," she cursed at him, pushing him away again only to repeat the act a few more times. He didn't stop her. "Damn you!" His back hit against a tree but he remained there, not daring to elude her. Without much strength she pounded on his chest a few times with her fists or open palms, eyes still leaking hot, stinging tears. Finally his hands wrapped about her wrists. She fought him with a weak tug but he didn't let go.

"Sakura..." A sob escaped her.

"Shut up!" Despite herself she came closer to him and buried her face in his chest, shoulders hitching. "Just, shut up... You... I thought you were dead... Sasuke-kun..." Letting her wrists go, she felt his arms lace about her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Her hands clung to his front, fingers lacing into the folds of the shirt he wore. If she let go he might be gone. If she moved away from him this would all be over. Oh, how she dreamed of this moment for so long, to be in his arms and have him hold her. Time had changed her feelings for the man, and she couldn't decide how she now felt about him in terms of those childhood and adolescent fantasies she created back then and wished to live out. For now, Sakura was overwhelmed with the joy at knowing that his heart had changed, that the darkness cleared, and he was himself again and she had her _friend_ back. She didn't know how or when or where it happened, if it had been days, weeks or even years ago. All that mattered was that someone, or something, had finally gotten through. Had it been Naruto on that fateful day five years ago? Had it been something Madara or Obito said? She was still too shocked to ask, but she was certain she'd find out eventually.

"I am so sorry, Sakura," the young man repeated. "For everything." She gripped tighter, shoulders hitching again. He was apologizing to her! Actually apologizing rather than throwing her aside, rather than trying to put his chidori through her heart. It was all too surreal. Itachi's visible surprise flashed in her mind and she could only imagine his own feelings on this situation, his little brother returning to him with a smile on his face and without the intent to kill him.

Seeing Sasuke had put one other big question on her heart. She had once thought she knew its answer already but if he was alive, who else? Who else survived? And of those that had, who had joined him? Her mind went back, five years ago, to that day. A bright light, destruction so outrageously powerful that she had felt crippled by it and then it spread. She hadn't been close enough to receive the full strength of it and her distance was what saved her, as well as the techniques her shishou had taught her. If more people could learn creation rebirth they'd have survived, but that was a fantasy too naïve to contemplate too long on. Sasuke and Naruto and many other, strong shinobi had been caught in the center of that terrible jutsu Madara and the juubi created. It had destroyed everything for miles, including Madara himself. Of that they were certain for they had found his body, strong enough to just stay intact but not enough to have survived. But many others had gone missing, including Sasuke as well as Naruto. All they found of Sasuke was his sword and of Naruto his leaf inscribe hitai-ate. Both had barely managed to come out intact. Body parts of others were what remained of most. The gruesome sight had staggered Sakura despite her medical experience. They had thought that the power of the jutsu had simply destroyed the two boys and many others', leaving no trace of them behind to properly burry or identify. Rather than perish that day, Sakura had to now believe that Sasuke somehow survived that blow and escaped. What about Naruto? Her chest tightened. Everyone believed that that attack was so mighty that it bested him, including Kurama; if Naruto perished the nine-tails could have survived, but even the mighty fox was nowhere to be found or felt. Though strong, they had been up against Madara and the juubi, formidable foes, and it took their own attack backfiring on them to finally bring them down. No one had blamed the young ninja or the fox.

But this changed everything.

"Sasuke," she gasped out, hands trembling. "What about... what about Naruto?" By his hesitance she knew his answer before he said it.

"No. I haven't sensed him, or the Kyūbi, in five years, nor heard any rumors," he regretfully answered and the woman sighed deeply, hope dwindling. If he were alive she didn't doubt that he'd have found her by now or that rumors of his existence would have reached her. It wasn't like Naruto to hide. Still, there was chance yet, though she tried not to get her hopes too high. For now, Sasuke was here and alive and that was worth its weight in gold to the woman.

The other shinobi who had been patient thus far and let the trio have their reunion finally stepped closer to address them.

"Sasuke-sama," one of them said, a male voice echoing off the porcelain mask that shielded their face from view. That they singled him out and treated the young man with a lot of respect slightly shocked Sakura. It was then as she pulled out of the embrace they shared and took a few steps away from him; that the noted differences in apparel she briefly acknowledged earlier had now meant something more profound. All other white masked ninja in the area faced the man with his own bronzed thing sitting slightly askew atop his head and didn't speak or move. Was Sasuke their leader? "The perimeter is secure. Almost all enemy shinobi have been eliminated. The remaining are under pursuit. Only a few escaped."

"Good," Sasuke returned, ignoring Sakura and Itachi for a moment to attend to the ninja. His ninja. "I want a group to search the lands. Set up a larger perimeter. Make sure there aren't any more reinforcements nearby, waiting to follow us." The ninja nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Yes, Sir." He pivoted about and made a signal with his hand. In a flash he was gone, and a good many others departed with him. There was still a large force left. If Sakura had to guess a little under thirty. They all awaited further orders from Sasuke.

"Let's move out!" The ninja seemed excited by this and did as they were told, darting away through the trees, heading south. Heading towards Konoha? Sakura grew a little anxious. Would Sasuke ask them to come with him? Had he come here specifically for them, coincidently stumbled upon the pair tracking Hakumei or just by fate, passing through the area, found them? When he turned back their way, Sakura saw that same boyish smirk she saw him wear as a kid now pulling at his mouth. "Where were you guys headed?"

"To Fire," Itachi finally spoke up, and the younger looked towards his brother. "To see if Konoha was still standing." Mention of the village made Sasuke's expression drop a little. Sakura knew they weren't going to like what he was about to say.

"Hakumei attacked Konoha." Both Sakura and Itachi frowned deeply at the bad news. "There's nothing left. Everything that had been rebuilt was destroyed again. We haven't bothered going back since Hakumei would know exactly where to look for us." Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, fighting against the anger rising in her. They flashed open when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he gave her an optimistic smile as he gave her arm a squeeze of reassurance. "We'll rebuild Konohagakure in all its splendor once Hakumei is wiped off the face of the earth." Sakura couldn't help but feel unsure of that so soon in the game, but she returned his smile with a small one of her own for the man's sake. He was nothing but sure of himself in that moment.

"Where have you been staying in the mean time?" Itachi asked the question she had also wanted answered.

"Someplace safe."

"Can we come with you?" Sakura blurted out, unable to help herself. Sasuke laughed at her as if she had said a funny joke but she looked at him expectantly nevertheless.

"Sakura," he poked her gently on the forehead with his first two fingers, the act endearing as he did it, and the woman's lips parted slightly at that look on his face. It made her stomach do a little flop. "Don't ask such obvious questions."

The woman cleared her throat and gave a little smile, surprised at her body's lingering reactions to the man's charm she had once fawned over as a girl. She glanced to Itachi who watched the interaction with his own humor. For a moment she thought she saw something else flash in those eyes that finally returned to their dark blue hue, but it came and went so fast she couldn't be sure it had been there at all. With the matter settled, Sakura released the summoning holds on the eight ninken and then the three of them took off at Sasuke's beckoning.

* * *

"You're the resistance group," Itachi questioned his brother as they traveled, curiosity getting the better of him, "the one I've heard rumors about?"

"We are," Sasuke answered him with a devious grin. So it was true after all. Itachi was relieved that the information he had obtained wasn't a load of rubbish. He wish he knew earlier that his little brother had belonged to them, but if he had he'd probably would've never come into contact with Sakura in the way he had. She could be dead for all purposes. Such a thought was unsettling and he pushed it aside.

"Are you... their leader?" The young man grinned again, but shook his head no.

"Then who is?" Sakura chimed in.

"Shikamaru." Itachi recalled the name with a little run through his memory. Oh yes, one of the ones who had helped in defeating Hidan and Kakuzu. Of the shadow masters, the Nara clan. He noted how shocked Sakura looked and realized that he was the same age as the woman. She must've known him well.

"Sh-Shikamaru?!" she breathed out, eyes wide. "He survived?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yup."

"Leave it to him to find a way to live," she muttered, more to herself than to the two men. "I had no idea. I didn't see or hear of him before I left."

"Ah, well," Sasuke grinned in a way that said he was about to say something she wasn't going to like. "He said it was 'too troublesome' to return so soon, so he waited. Said he deserved a little vacation." Sakura made an exasperated face at that knowledge and Itachi couldn't help but grin himself even if he didn't know Shikamaru personally. He sounded like an interesting fellow.

"That little shit... If he's the leader, what're you to this group? And another thing: do you guys, like, have a name, or something?" Itachi had planned on asking the same thing. They were both very curious about this resistance group. Sasuke didn't seem annoyed. He had probably anticipated all the questions.

"We call ourselves _Shūsoku_," he answered them first. "We are the _Convergence_ of what was left of the Allied Shinobi Forces, gathered together by Shikamaru's perseverance and persuasion. After the war some of the shinobi from villages were hesitant to join forces again considering what happened the last time. It started off small, but as Hakumei continued to grow in power a lot of them couldn't sit by any longer. With their individual numbers depleted by the war and their own villages ruined and still being targeted they had no choice but to join forces with us to see an end to Hakumei." Like Madara and Akatsuki all over again, Itachi couldn't help but think.

"To answer your other question: I'm the captain of that black ops group, _Birijian no Kitsune_." The Viridian Foxes. Itachi found it fitting because of the teams' apparel, and he could probably give a guess as to why they were dubbed so aside from appearances. "They call me _Seidou no Kitsune_," he added with a chuckle – The Bronze Fox. Itachi figured it was a play-off of his mask. Bronze was often considered a symbol of judgment and he wondered if that motivated the man in his choosing of the particular metal considering what his life had been like. The older brother could only imagine how long it took for the younger to find these peoples' trust. They wouldn't have done so quickly, Itachi knew, not if Sasuke had once been a missing-nin, bent on the utter destruction of his home not too long before the Fourth War. That was a story for another time. "We're fifty shinobi strong. Well, fifty-one including myself," he continued, pride on his voice. It was a good many heads to lead. Itachi couldn't help share that pride. "We do a lot of scouting and reconnaissance throughout the nations, looking for clues to where Hakumei's main HQ is located. We still don't know, but we're working day and night on it. We were headed out from what's left of Iwa before we encountered you. My sensors picked up on a large number of chakra signatures so we came to investigate figuring it was Hakumei. Low and behold, you two are there too, fighting them!" He shook his head in his lingering disbelief. "I couldn't believe my eyes. I swore someone was playing a trick on me; I engaged you in combat because I knew that'd be the only way I'd know for sure that you were real, Oniisan." Itachi inclined his head. It made sense. He'd have probably done the same in his position. Now that he had answered some of their inquiries he had a few of his own. "You two are an unlikely duo. How did you meet?" Itachi started to elaborate.

"I've been doing my own share of resisting against Hakumei up north. They have a hideout there. One night I tried to take it down for good but I didn't succeed. I went to Sakura afterwards. There were rumors of her being in the region and luckily they were true; I was in need of her aid."

"Hah! Aid. You say it like you only had a few scrapes. More like he needed a miracle," the woman quipped when he finished. Itachi made a small, guilty grin at the others. Sasuke didn't fail to note their rapport with one another, and the man looked between them a bit bemused, probably never thinking that his brother and old teammate and friend would be so at ease together. "He came to me half dead and disease ridden; I had no idea he was even alive! Scared _me_ half to death! If I didn't get to him when I did he'd have bled out and he really would be dead."

"Diseased?" Sasuke wore a face that was a little hard to read. "For how long?"

"Longer than I care to admit," Itachi returned and Sasuke frowned.

"Obito mentioned that when he told me about that night." Sasuke looked at his brother as they ran and sighed. "During our fight, back then... You were already dying. Obito said you prolonged your life with medicine." Itachi nodded. The other huffed in amusement. "Even on the verge of death I couldn't beat you."

"Sasuke," Itachi said with a frown. "You were strong. _Are _strong. Don't worry about what's happened in the past. That's behind us. We're allies now. Together, we will be unstoppable." Sasuke gave the man a smile that reminded him so much of their youth when he would praise the child for a job well done. It made his heart soar as the nostalgia washed over him.

"Yea. Definitely... So, this disease. Is it gone?" Itachi hesitated and Sakura pursed her lips slightly when the younger Uchiha looked her way.

"We won't know for sure until I can do some proper tests." The medic explained the situation to him. Sasuke brightened more while she spoke.

"We have everything you need to do that," he told them. Sakura's face blossomed into a grin.

"Awesome!" Itachi was likewise enthralled. Now they wouldn't have to risk going to one of the old Sannin's lairs and chance something going wrong.

"So, where _are_ we going?" the woman finally asked the question they both wanted to know. They both had their assumptions but no definitive location. Sasuke answered them quietly, pretty much whispering, as if someone might hear.

"_To the Land of Rivers."_

"Not to Tanigakure, I hope?" Itachi asked, his own voice lowered in response, referring to the hidden village located in the lands, a small patch below Fire that separated it from Wind.

"No. We haven't bothered with any of the other villages, either, seeing that they're defining locations and Hakumei would easily find us. It's closer to the boarders of Rain. You'll see when we get there..." Sasuke denied them the exact location of their hideaway for security reasons. Moving through open land was dangerous and he wouldn't risk their safety. He apologized profusely and told them that they'd just have to trust him. Itachi itched to know, but had faith in his brother and continued to let him lead Sakura and himself deeper into ninja territory.

* * *

Before the crazed events leading up to their reunion, the pair had been about two to three days from reaching Grass, intending to pass through to Fire. They altered that course for the direction that Sasuke and his unit were now taking to Rain, intending on cutting straight down the nation and into River below. They eventually outran the rain and by nightfall came upon the unit who had stopped to make camp for the night. Sasuke said that they hadn't stopped since they left Iwa the night before last and a break was due. Sakura was glad. Though she wouldn't complain if they had run through the night, she and Itachi had been on the move without stopping, save for their little reprieve at Shenjiru, since the same two nights ago. She wasn't depleted physically, surprisingly with the fight, but her emotional status was frazzled and rest would do her good. They camped in a glade, one they had used many times in the past during their travels Sasuke told them. Many ninja took turns to watch for threats during the night while the rest were in small groups around little fires.

In the calm most of the men and women had removed their masks. Sakura saw a few faces she recognized from before she departed, but the majority were unfamiliar. She noted that they were a younger group of shinobi, of the faces she could see, mostly in their twenties, but also a good amount of more senior ninja were within the unit. She wondered how Sasuke had managed to garner their respect only being twenty-one and with his criminal record. How had he earned their trust? Shikamaru's trust? The woman itched to know but she didn't want to bombard Sasuke with such questions so soon. He was holding back on many questions himself, but while the three shared their own fire, they told accounts of their journeys over the past five years, just superficial knowledge and not anything too personal that would be overhead by the others. Sasuke wasn't just interested to know what became of his brother, but also of Sakura's sojourn. It was so at odds with her memories of him and she couldn't help but be a little taken aback that he was intrigued about her life. He listened with rapt attention. Sasuke wasn't like Naruto, though, and he still retained a lot of his old characteristics she remembered well. Like Itachi he was a generally quiet man, but he was far more social than his tighter lipped elder. He didn't flash epic smiles or jump out of his seat at what she told him like their old blonde friend. His dark eyes watched her intently, reminding her more of Itachi again, but Sasuke grinned and chuckled and quipped more at her words than he did when they talked. That was more of the Sasuke she remembered; not completely quiet, but neither very loud. Not drawing attention to himself but still getting it. Still trying to act cool and confident in a way that just hinted he tried a little too hard. Itachi would always have him beat there.

But Sakura didn't ogle at him nor try and throw her arms about him. She didn't even try and sit close to him, and was actually seated more in the other brother's proximity. Her every reaction to his speaking to her wasn't to get all giddy like a school girl. She wasn't twelve anymore. Nor was she sixteen. The woman had no aspirations to try and wriggle her way into his heart anymore as anything more than a friend. She still loved him dearly, still wanted the best for him, but her infatuation had been washed away by the years. Sakura couldn't deny that she still liked him a little, though. Lying to herself wasn't a charming quality. He was still exceptionally attractive to her and his outlook on life and friendlier personality didn't hurt, and the more she talked to him, the more she found she enjoyed his company. Now that he finally looked at her like she were his equal and not some little girl holding him back. She also didn't fail to note the sometimes more blatant stares he gave her, as if he couldn't help himself. Now that he was finally letting himself notice the woman, it seemed that he was noticing that she was, well, a woman. She had grown up and matured and blossomed into a lovely flower. In the past she'd have done nothing but hungrily soak up such silent attention, but now she didn't know what to do with the knowledge, other than to try and ignore it. Despite herself, she couldn't help the flashes of a dark haired and matching eyed man run through her mind, that little smirk she knew too well marking his lips, the one she knew he only used when looking her way when he thought she didn't see him. They didn't belong to her old teammate but to his brother. Sakura had never anticipated to start falling for Itachi when she decided to help him, but it was the truth. This she never planned. This she knew she wanted, but this she couldn't let carry out. Not now, not with war ahead.

The rest of the night was spent chatting around the ebbing flames until they turned in for sleep. Morning came and they set out south once more after a quick breakfast. If they ran hard and fast they could make it to Rain by that night. They did just that. Sakura was ever so thankful for the month of training her and Itachi did in order to prepare themselves for their travels. Even still she was tired but with her excellent control over her chakra she was able to maintain the minimum amount needed to keep pace with the Foxes. True to Sasuke's words they passed out of Earth and finally into Rain a little after ten at night. They ran through the night again. It would take two days of running to get through and there were no plans to camp out again until they got to their destination. Instead they stopped at midday and they rested for a few hours before continuing. Sasuke had said that their hideout wasn't too far from the boarders of Rain. Another night of running. Sakura wished for reprieve. The next night found them having completed their trek through the monstrous forests and vast grasslands of Rain and into the valley fords of River a handful of minutes past two in the morning. The light of the moon shone down on a sprawling landscape from a tall hill the forest they had been traversing spit them onto.

"The Land of River," Sasuke announced. Sakura had been a few times before in the past, but it had been a while. It was a beautiful nation of natural wonder and reminded her more of Fire since it was right below the larger nation. Though the night was crisp the weather was much warmer than when they were up north. Their hard running kept them all warm, anyway, and Sakura had a layer of perspiration beneath her vest and shirt. A cool, refreshing breeze pulled at her long, tied up tail of hair and rustled the leaves of the trees behind. The other ninja didn't hesitate to stop as they entered into the new nation, and the three continued in their wake after taking in the view for themselves.

"We should reach our destination in another five or so hours," the young captain explained as they came down the sloping hillside and took up pace alongside a river glittering prettily in the silver light. That was exciting news for them both. Sakura was tired and wanted nothing more than to lay down for some shut eye. She also couldn't wait to see anyone else who made it through that day five years ago. Sasuke didn't leak any names to her, wanting to surprise the woman she supposed. For now she only knew that Shikamaru was there. At least she'd be able to see him, and hubris aside, she was sure he'd be glad to have Tsunade's own legacy in his rebellion force. She wondered how many medic ninja they had, and of them, who were worthwhile or not. The woman would be glad to take it upon herself to train them to meet her standards, standards set by the now gone sannin herself. Sakura would do her best to fill those strappy heeled sandals and make her shishou proud.

Although her legs itched from constantly leaking chakra into them and her eyelids felt like lead, as they streaked through the lands and the sun began to rise, she was caught by the beauty of it all and it distracted her for a while. Eventually it became redundant and her mind wandered. Her heart ached in her chest at being so close to her old home, being so close to all the memories. The glorious sunrise also sent her back to Hougyoku and that ache deepened into despair. How were the villagers? Had that woman in Shenjiru been right? Had that been a Hakumei spy trying to deceive her and is that how they tracked them down? The kunoichi couldn't be certain. She still desperately wished to turn around and not stop until she reached the village despite her exhaustion, but like Itachi had warned her, she knew it'd be going to a potential trap. There was a chance that they spared the villagers and simply caused a bit of chaos in their hunt for her. But there was also a chance that everything was gone. It was the not knowing that troubled her the most.

Eventually more valleys rose up to engulf them, carved into the lands like a huge beast raked the earth with a swipe of their claws. Rivers snaked through it all, so many that it was hard to keep track of them all; some were just small streams, gurgling happily and languidly along. Others were monstrous and were countless meters wide at some points. At times they had to run atop the water because there was no steady ground to bear them across. The walls of the valleys continued to grow taller and narrower until they were running in mock darkness, the morning sun blocked out by the ravine so it was like they stepped back into night. Sakura was beginning to fee claustrophobic. The gap between the walls was wide enough to allow them to comfortably pass through standing side by side another person, but not enough for three. At times it went down so small that only one person could pass through at a time. The ninja darted through the ravine with a practice ease despite the tightness of the space and the lack of light. Sakura glanced up to see the trail of smokey blue high above them, itself still not very bright being so early in the morning. She was curious as to what was above them. Traveling up there would be easier but this was obviously stealthier and thus safer. Had they learned in the past to use the ravine the hard way? She couldn't say. It was cold and damp and a small stream still passed between the narrow valley rift. The woman longed for sunlight after a while. When she breathed out she could see it vaporize in the dim lighting and then wisp away behind her as she ran. They were all quiet now; no one spoke and an eerie silence set in about them, the only sound her breaths and a rustle of cloaks, footfalls inaudible by their chakra.

Sakura looked at her watch once more that morning. Her watch read twelve past seven. The allotted five hours were up. More minutes passed. Seven thirty. Some more. Seven forty-five. Now the five 'or so' hours were coming to an end. How much longer? Sakura was eager to be there. Contemplating asking just how much further they needed to go, her chance was taken when the ninja started to slow down. Did that mean something? She too altered her pace so that she was now simply walking on the moist banks. Peering down the middle of the path that the water ran through, she was able to catch a little glimpse of why they stopped. The ravine was simply too narrow ahead to squeeze through. It was just wide enough to let the little stream trickle past. Two of the ninja then approached the seemingly dead end. With coordinated movements they made some seals and then using doton, shifted the earth carefully so that there was a path wide enough for everyone to pass through. Sakura figured that this was a more simple method than scaling up the narrow cliff sides flanking them. They filed through efficiently and then the same two ninja returned the rock to its previous formation as the last shinobi passed through. They continued into more narrow valley and Sakura frowned at the sight having hoped for a more open gap. In the distance though she heard something, but couldn't place the sound. As the minutes ticked by it got louder. She noted that the water's trail widened again, gaining depth and quicker current as the ground gradually slopped down. Realizing that what she was hearing to be a waterfall, Sakura listened to the sound echoing off the walls about them.

The walls finally began to slowly widen with the river's own change in girth. Pretty soon more light flooded into the ravine, but it was still cold. Eventually the walls gave way and spilled them out into a larger valley. After feeling so cramped she now felt very small once more at the sudden vastness. They stood at the top of the waterfall. It wasn't big enough to be overpowering and deafening, but it was still a mighty force. Before them they could see a lake at the valley's bottom; it was very long and narrow being that it filled the crevice of the valley, and in the distance it turned and disappeared from view. Of what was seen, its banks were half shrouded with trees and half bare shore. Other parts of it were right up against the valley walls. It was another extremely beautiful sight to below, but to the woman, more beautiful would be the hideout. She couldn't see anything other than the natural landscape.

"We're here," Sasuke announced and Sakura cocked a brow. They were? But, there was only water and trees and rock. "This is the back way in," he added as if hearing her thoughts. "The other way is at the other end of the valley," he pointed, but that was out of sight around the bend in the valley. He signaled them to continue onward. They had to scale down the cliff side to reach the bottom since there was no other way down. It was a long way down. The mist of the waterfall made the rocks slick and treacherous. Only a very skilled climber or a ninja using chakra to hop down could manage the descent. There was a trick in finding the easiest way down that the ninja had learned to heart, so Itachi and Sakura followed in their wake, taking the same path and being very thankful at their chakra control. It took but a few minutes but it felt much longer. Once at the bottom where the gravely shores of the lake greeted them, Sakura craned her neck back to better appreciate the height of the rock face. Heights had never really bothered her but she couldn't help but swallow hard looking back up at the perilous climb. It was hard to estimate, but it had to be some hundred feet feet tall if not more, much too high to simply just jump down from the top even with chakra. She watched as the wall trickled heavily down the rocks, weaving between the stones that jetted out. Since the river above was only so strong this time of the year the fall was subdued. She could only imagine how massive the thing got once the rainy season would come. Moss and small climbing vines clung here and there. A fine mist enshrouded them as the water slapped against the surface of the lake sending ripples out into the expanse. This close to the source of the noise and the wet rocks amplified the sound, making it hard to hear anything else. The ninja took off once more down the shoreline.

Before they could, though, Sasuke stopped the pair of newcomers and addressed his brother. He was a little hesitant in his words as he spoke.

"Itachi," he started to tell the elder Uchiha. "I tried to convince everyone that you are a hero and not an enemy. But... be wary regardless... Rumors have been going around long enough down here of your survival, but some people still don't believe me about you. Hell, some people still don't even trust me and I've been with them for a long time. Akatsuki has given us a stigma a lot of shinobi can't forget." Sakura worried her lip a little at those words, but Itachi didn't seem too worried and only inclined his head in acknowledgement. Warnings issued, they continued oward.

Coming to the bend in the valley, as they rounded it the lake grew a little in size as the valley did also. The turn hadn't just hid more water and cliff sides, but also more flat shore between the water and the valley walls. A lot of it, actually. And built upon that expanse, as well as into the mountainside, was what they had spent the last many days running towards: Shūsoku's hideout. It was like a hidden village unto itself. Over the top of a high stone wall she couldn't see much, but there were buildings hanging off the valley walls. Also, recesses in the cliffs had been carved out, and Sakura had to think that much of the city was hidden within the mountainside itself, most likely accomplished by the skills of the doton users. In the distance she could see the valley curve again, the remainder out of view, like a rough crescent shape. In the open fields alongside the city she saw tilled fields for crops, rising up in tiers to utilize the area. Out on the lake she saw a little fleet of boats. People were out with vast nets she knew to be used to catch fish. Now that it was about eight the morning sun was just high enough to cast the lake in its glow while the city was still in twilight. This was the most beautiful sight she'd seen in the past fortnight. She felt wide awake now, their arrival giving her a second wind.

"This is it," Sasuke said with a smile on his face, looking at the city with relief. "Hisomu." Sakura gave a little 'wow'.

"This is amazing," she breathed out. Looking to Itachi she grinned, unable to contain her excitement. They didn't get to go to Konoha but found the next best thing. The man returned her eagerness with his own little smirk at the sight before them. Sakura didn't expect something so sophisticated. Not that she didn't think they could accomplish something so excellent, she simply imagined something more modest considering the situation at hand these days. There was detail in the city that gave it a very homey feeling and she wasn't even inside yet. It would make living there easier. As they approached she saw ninja outside the gates. Some were standing guard, their posture rigid and alert. Some ninja were simply out and about before the city, chatting with friends, having a friendly spar or going through their kata in the open, grassy fields aside the place, the shadow of the valley walls consuming them in darkness, making them a little difficult to see. As the group made their way closer they noticed their arrival. Some waved and said hellos, others nodded their heads in greeting. It wasn't until they were almost there that they saw two others amongst the fleet of dark green cloaks who had not been with them when they left. Sakura saw people whispering to one another as they began to recognize the pair. She wondered just how many of them truly believed Sasuke's story. That they didn't outright attack him or run away in fear was a good sign to the woman. When they approached the gates, the ones guarding the entrance stopped them while letting the rest pass through.

"Uchiha Taichou, welcome back," one of them addressed. Though their face was shielded by a mask it was clear that they were female. "I see you've brought some friends." Sasuke nodded briskly at the woman. "Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Itachi. Welcome to Hisomu. We've been waiting for this day for a long while." Sakura blinked at that truth, a little taken aback, but couldn't blame them really. Having the likes of them at their arsenal could turn the tides against Hakumei even if they were just two ninja. Both of them gave their thanks to the guard. "Please report to Shikamaru-sama right away."

"Of course," Sasuke returned, and with that they were allowed entrance.

If Sakura thought that the outside of the city was something to see, the inside was much better and her eyes hungrily soaked in the view. It was very reminiscent of Konoha in its design and even its layout somewhat and she felt her skin tingle with excitement. The wood and stone and brick buildings were a welcome sight, even down to the dusty roads below. There was also no denying the architectural nuances from the other villages incorporated into the city's design. It was a handsome combination. People walked to and fro about their business. Despite the times, despite losing their villages, they seemed happy and content in their new home. But she also saw the strain on their faces, hinting at the rough years they had endured battling against Hakumei. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke lead them down a quieter path.

"Come this way," he order them, and they slipped down a little alley way. Sakura had a feeling that he didn't want to flaunt Itachi's arrival so soon. Even Sakura's presence could possibly stir up some trouble. She had more or less abandoned them, after all, and only returned now after five years. But the woman wasn't too sorry. Everyone had ways to cope with the devastation and she hadn't been the only one who left, she knew. She had had everything stolen from her, could they really blame her for her actions?

The woman wanted to see more of the city but that would obviously have to wait. They weaved through back alleys between homes by the looks of them, and it reminded her of their journey through the valleys earlier. Looking up she saw some of the buildings that were built off the cliff side. Turning down another small alley that was stuffed full of wooden creates and barrels, they weaved their way through them until they reached the base of the valley wall at the end. They came upon a kind of hidden passage. It was tucked away in such a manner that it looked like a dead end from a distance, but when they neared it there was actually an opening in the rock that turned back on itself and a staircase lead up and into the mountain.

"This is one of the more secretive ways into the mountain," Sasuke explained to them as they started to climb. Set into the walls were braziers, and their presence caused them to ignite until one by one, as they ascended, the way was lit for them. "Shikamaru's personal quarters are located here, as well as his office where he should be now. He'll be pleased to know you two are here. He's been trying to locate you guys for years but we never had any luck. You were too far north." Sakura grinned sheepishly at the man's back as she climbed. The woman felt a little guilty. Had she known earlier that such a threat was in existence and Hisomu was located here, in need of her skills, she'd have probably come. But it carried out in such a way that she didn't come alone. Itachi was here, too. Shūsoku would thank her for that, and also thank him for eliminating a good deal of Hakumei's numbers up north. Now that they were allied with Shūsoku Hakumei would be livid. The thought made the woman smile deviously.

* * *

"What a drag..."

Pale, blue tinged smoke billowed out from parted lips and wisped lazily up into the air. Above there was already a hazy cloud floating up into the vaulted ceiling or making its way towards the open window. The smell of the tobacco was slightly sweet and minty and the taste on his tongue welcome. It calmed his nerves. It made pouring over mission reports, scouting notes, recon specs, supply lists and growing demands easier on his brain even if his lungs suffered. He was going to die eventually anyway. Currently alone within the space of his office, the way he preferred it to be so early in the morning, the young man sighed as he set down the scroll he had been reading from and rose from his plush leather chair. His eyes needed a break; he'd been at it for over two hours now. Sitting himself on the wide ledge of his windowsill, a design he specifically asked for, his black eyes scanned the city below him and then to the valley and lake beyond. The height of his office within the cliff side gave him the perfect view of it all. Another request. It was a favored activity when his brain felt overworked, to simply sit and stare and enjoy a cigarette. His current one had one last drag left, and once he took it, he crushed it into a little bowl in arm's reach that was also occupying the ledge. A good many butts were already inside amongst of a bed of ash from the previous days.

The reports his scouts were bringing back to him were growing more and more ominous with each week's find. Hakumei was slowly building its numbers up. Where they were finding all of these shinobi willing to follow them had him at a loss. From what he knew the group had crazed ideals and only the crazed or desperate would agree to them. Perhaps they were being brainwashed? Blackmailed? Coerced? The man didn't know. In his frustrations he brought a hand to his chin and scratched at the stubble there, trying to imagine what his father might've done in his position. What his old teacher might've done? For all his intelligence, all his strategic prowess, sometimes he didn't feel suited for this job. He knew he was indeed qualified, but that didn't mean that he was the best choice. Others, well, probably everyone, would disagree with him, but it was how he felt. Perhaps he just still wasn't accustomed to everyone relying on him for the answers. How had the Kages' managed for all their years in power? How did they not go insane? It was all too troublesome sometimes.

He pulled out another cigarette from the pack in his pocket, along with a silver lighter. The initials _S.A. _were inscribed onto the front of it. With a flick of his wrist the lid opened and he rolled his thumb against the rough wheel to ignite the fuel within. As he took the first drag and held in the smoke, his senses tingled when a familiar presence slipped quietly into the room as if his distress had beckoned them.

"I thought you said you were going to cut back," a cool voice quipped, and the man couldn't help but grin a little guiltily as he let the smoke leave his lungs. Turning his head to look upon his visitor, he shrugged his shoulders, still grinning, and the other rolled their eyes, hands on their hips.

"Whatever," they said, exasperated, but let the subject go as they came to stand aside the man by the window, looking out to the city below with him. "I see you got started early today. I'm surprised. I'd have come earlier but I guess I slept in."

"Don't worry about it," Shikamaru told as he let his eyes leave the individual and return to the view out the window.

"I know you're swamped. Don't give me that crap." The man huffed out a laugh. They were one of the few people who spoke to him in such a manner. Though their voice was stern, there was also softness there. He knew that worry when he heard it. It was then that he realized how the Kage's had managed: they didn't take it all on their own but had people to help them, people to share the burden with him, who wanted to help, even if it were to simply come and quietly keep him company, or berate him for his bad habits endearingly, if not sternly. Looking back their way again, he felt his heart swell knowing that he had people like that in his life. Reaching for their hand, he took it and drug them closer. Teal eyes swept down to meet his. He pulled his guest down to sit upon his lap.

"I'll give you all the crap I want, I run this joint," he returned with a little smirk. Running a hand down the length of their arm he felt them shiver and he smirked wider.

"This 'joint' would fall apart without me here to save your sorry ass," they returned, eyes looking down to his mouth as it came closer to their own. "And you know it."

"You're a troublesome thing, Temari," Shikamaru admitted, and he grinned at the woman's twitching brows before his lips found hers. Despite herself she didn't pull away and that only made him that more satisfied.

"Ugh. You taste like cigarettes," she muttered against his mouth.

"You taste like nagging." He winced when he felt her pinch his side. "Ooouch."

"You're lucky I love you," Temari said with another pinch.

"Ow, okay, I'm sorry... so troublesome."

She pinched him again.

* * *

They approached a large set of doors wrought from a medium stained wood and elegantly carved in a floral pattern at the end of a hallway. Flanking the entrance to the hall were four guards, two on each side. Sakura had a flashback to the Hokage Tower. At seeing Sasuke approach they did nothing but stood vigil. With their expressions hidden by masks, though, she couldn't be certain at how they felt when seeing her and Itachi in his wake. They didn't stop them as they passed into the hallway, but Sakura felt something in the air behind them shift. She refrained at looking behind her. If she had, she'd see that two of the four were following the trio. Sasuke didn't seem bothered and continued forward. Raising his hand he gave the door a few knocks and awaited the reply.

"Yea, come in," a muffled voice returned. A voice that Sakura instantly recognized. Her heart skipped a beat. As the door opened the smell of tobacco smoke filled her nose. It was a nostalgic scent that made her think of Asuma immediately. The room was decked out with many shelves brimming with books and scrolls, the large desk covered in the same as well as many maps. More maps were pinned up to the walls. Beyond there were wide, tall windows that let them see a nice view beyond. The stone ground was bare and clean. A few potted plants were here and there, as were a few plush chairs for visitors aside from the one behind the desk. There were a couple of pieces of artwork, paintings and sculptures and other small things, occupying the room as well. She didn't fail to notice the deer depicted on the canvas and what that represented to the man who used the office as his own. She also didn't miss a shoji board perched on the wide ledge beneath the window. Said man was currently at his desk. Sakura took in all of the space with a quick sweep, but after that she only had eyes for him.

"Well, well, well," that drawling voice commented at the sight of the two ninja coming into his office with his captain. The cigarette perched between his lips bobbed with his words. "This is a pleasant surprise. Long time no see, Sakura." The woman grinned at the man widely, jade eyes twinkling at the sight of him. He too had changed a little over the years, but she couldn't deny how much more he was starting to look like his father. Even his chin was dusted in a shade of dark hair as he began to grow out a goatee similar to the one the elder Nara had had. That lethargic air still clung to him, like nothing in the world could ever interest him. He was even worse than Itachi in that regard, but while the Uchiha was typically alert, the other always looked on the verge of sleep if not in battle. Even then he came across as utterly bored unless his life was truly at stake.

"Shikamaru," she said, coming towards the desk. The man set his smoke carefully on a nearby tray and then rose to his feet, coming about from behind the desk. "It's so good to see you." Embracing the man, she squeezed him tightly as he wrapped his arms about her waist.

"You too. You have no idea how long I've been trying to find you; we need more medics," he returned as Sakura released him and backed away. The woman gave him an apologetic look.

"I know. I'm so sorry." The man waved a hand lazily dismissing the matter.

"It is what it is," he returned, "you're here now. That's what matters." He gave a placid grin to her and Sakura felt relieved at his nonchalance. Looking past her to the elder Uchiha, Shikamaru brought his hand to his chin to scratch at the stubble. "I never thought I'd see the day that Uchiha Itachi would be here in my office," he admitted as he approached him. Itachi took his own step forward to meet him halfway. "But you're an ally I've wanted for years, now. I've dreamt of this moment since Sasuke told me the truth about that night and heard news of your survival. It was hard to believe at first, I'm not gonna lie, but, the elders and Danzou were ruthless. I wouldn't put much past them." Itachi wore a look that said he agreed with him. "Anyway, I know they already told you, but, I'm supposed to be formal since I'm the leader of this gig and everything: I'm Nara Shikamaru. Welcome to Hisomu." He reached out with a lax hand and Itachi took it, giving a firm shake. Throwing a glance back to Sakura, the man added, "Oh, and to you." She rolled her eyes at him but only smiled. "Such a drag, but it's professional I guess." Itachi gave the man a little smirk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nara Shikamaru. Thank you for letting me into your city, and thank you for considering me an ally."

"Don't mention it," he drawled as he went back to his desk and returned the cigarette to his mouth. "In these hard times we need all the help we can get." Noting the two guards that had followed them in, he addressed the duo. "You two can leave now," he told them lazily, but they both nodded and hastily did as they were bid, leaving the four alone in the room. "And you," he looked to Sasuke as the door clicked shut, "have something for me." Sasuke reached into a pocket and produced a small scroll. Shikamaru took it from him and set it with a pile of other scrolls of similar size and style, only Sasuke's had the kanji of his team's name etched on it.

"Please sit down," he bade them as he set down the item, and they all obeyed. "So," he started to say again as he placed his attention back on his guests. "Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" The tale of began. They started with Sakura explaining how she ended up north in Hougyoku. Then, Itachi gave his own account of his journey since his fight with his brother that everyone had believed to result in his death. When he got to how he found Sakura, the woman took over and explained the adventure that was going to the waterfall herself and finally believing Itachi that Hakumei was real, to the struggle that was figuring out his disease, leaving Hougyoku for Kurumu, and then the trek down into Earth. When the fight near Shenjiru was explained, most of it given by Sakura and Sasuke. Itachi didn't speak much unless Shikamaru asked him something directly during the accounts. It took some time to get through it all but Shikamaru gave them his undivided attention, his typically uninterested self eager to hear their words.

"Wow," the leader said as he mulled over everything told to him. Sasuke too looked pensive now that he had a better account himself of the pairs' lives over the past many years. He didn't share his own tale in full detail, so Sakura and Itachi would keep having to wait for that moment to come. "Both of you have had it rough. As soon as you're rested we'll get you to the labs so you can run those tests on Itachi," he told to Sakura who gave a firm nod. Leaning back in his chair, he took out another cigarette and lit it. "I'm sorry about the village, Sakura. I really am. I'll look into sending a small team up there to check on its status, and also to look into that waterfall you told me about." Sakura felt deeply touched at his offer and Itachi seemed pleased that the work he had spent many long days at with the waterfall could be continued, even if not by his own hands.

"Thank you, that means a lot to us," Sakura said for the both of them and Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do for all the trouble you've been through. I'm just glad that Sasuke's team found you. If you guys had gone to Konoha you'd have been in trouble. A lot of Hakumei ninja reside in that area, far more than you took on. We don't even bother going there these days. We've lost too many in the past to keep trying." If he seemed peeved by this he didn't let on but Sakura had to believe that it irked him greatly that their homeland was overrun by the enemy. She knew she was. "They're rising in number, but we're recruiting more as well. Our tides will change, especially with your arrival," he told, looking between Sakura and Itachi. "If you can train more medics, Sakura, we can stand a much better chance in combat."

"Of course I will. I look forward to it," she confirmed and the man's dark eyes gleamed with his pleasure. Looking to Itachi, the man rubbed his chin again.

"I'm afraid that like Sasuke here you might have to prove yourself to the others before they trust you." Of the many frustrating traits he had, Shikamaru had his obvious noteworthy ones. Not sugar coating things were one of them Sakura had to muse. They had no time for beating around the bush in these dangerous days. "But if they don't and they try to cause trouble," he took a drag on his cigarette before finishing, "they'll have me to answer to." Though not an overly intimidating fellow, Sakura knew no one would want to cross direct orders from their own leader. Itachi didn't seem too worried about what the future held for him in terms of what the people thought, but this was Uchiha Itachi, and even despite Sasuke's attempts at setting the record straight, Itachi had done things that people wouldn't be quick to forgive him for even if he had done so for the good of Konoha and even the rest of the ninja world. Luckily Itachi was the type a man who didn't care what others thought of him. He spent most of his life having people think he was a monster, a clan killing bastard. A few icy stares and remarks behind his backs didn't faze him, and there were probably only a few shinobi within their ranks on par with the Uchiha genius. If they outright attacked him he'd more likely than not be the victor. Sakura still hoped that in time they'd learn to see beyond the rumors of the past and his stoic exterior to discover the caring man beneath. At least he had Sakura and his brother and wouldn't be completely ostracized.

"Don't worry," Itachi told him, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

They all hoped that he was right.

* * *

Shikamaru sent them away after their conversation when Sakura tried to suppress a yawn but failed. Now that the excitement of reaching the hideout had sunk in with their arrival she was exhausted. Even Itachi and Sasuke looked spent despite their efforts at appearing the opposite. Shikamaru said that they could stay in the mountain side rooms. They had some already furnished for an occasion such as this, ones for 'honorable guests and the like'. Sakura didn't care where they put her so long as she could lay someplace comfortable and sleep. At his bidding, the young leader had Sasuke show them to the mentioned rooms. It wasn't too far off from the office and within a few minutes they were standing in another hallway marked with doors.

"These are all vacant," he referred to a good number of them, "pick whichever you want. Mine's down that other hallway there," he pointed to the end of the one they occupied and Sakura saw it turned right and further into the mountain. "If you need anything just let someone know. There's always guards posted around here. They'll see to it you're taken care off." The two thanked him. "I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you guys later." With those words and a grin he made his way down the hall and disappeared down the other. The corridor was then empty save for the two of them. Sakura looked up at Itachi.

"This is so surreal," she commented, and the other inclined his head in agreement. "I had no idea this was here. And Sasuke... Shikamaru." She shook her head and huffed out a little laugh.

"It is all hard to believe... They've accomplished a lot."

"That they did." She paused, and then gave the man a more intent stare. "How are you?" The journey was a long and hard one, and without knowing if his disease was all gone, she didn't want him going into remission. There was also the fact that his younger brother was back into his life on top of it all, and now they were here in Hisomu, but she didn't want to pry into his emotional status too soon. His physical conditional was her first priority. The expression on her face would tell him that she wanted nothing but honesty.

"Tired," he admitted to her. Now that they were alone she saw the slump in his usually rigid posture and the tired lines under his eyes were even more pronounced. "But I don't feel sick. Not like before... I'm well." That was a relief. Just as Shikamaru said, she'd get those tests done as soon as possible. For now they needed rest. Now it was Itachi's turn to regard the woman more closely. "What about you?" He already knew she was exhausted, thus asking would be pointless; she knew he was referring to more emotional issues, referring to Hougyoku. It seemed he didn't mind her spilling her own emotions onto him. Her face turned a little sad as she looked up at him, sighing deeply.

"I'm worried, Itachi. So worried," being so spent and so emotionally worn out it didn't take much to make her heart ache and her eyes burn with tears that wanted to form. The man was sympathetic and reached out to grasp her arm and tenderly squeeze it.

"Shikamaru will surely send a team up there to check it out like he said. He seems like an honest man, one who stays true to his word. Stay hopeful. It was probably a rumor. I'm sure they're fine." Sakura appreciated his optimism; she had none for herself. Feeling overwhelmed again she only nodded her head a few times, unable to speak. Surprising her, the man gently tugged her closer and into his arms, resting his head atop her own. She burrowed into his embrace, the man's scent wafting into her nose calming her nerves as she savored moments like these. Moments he let down his guard and opened up to her, even in such a small, intimate act as hugging. She wanted nothing more than to stay in those arms forever, but she knew she couldn't ask too much of the man, not without straining their friendship. Just as gently he pulled away from her. "Get some sleep, Sakura."

Smiling blearily at him, the two bid the other 'goodnight' despite it being morning and went into their rooms. Sakura took in the sight with eager eyes, the bed covered with clean sheets a glorious sight. Kicking off her sandals clumsily, she shuffled over to it after letting her pack drop into the middle of the room. It looked a shame to dirty the pristine things. Turning about, she noted a door and approached it. Upon opening the thing she laughed aloud to herself. It was a small bathroom.

"Shikamaru, you thought of everything," she mused. Rest sounded delightful, but a shower sounded even more pleasant. Soon enough hot water poured over her tired, aching muscles and she groaned out her satisfaction. How she longed for this. Once finished she threw on some clothes sloppily, brushed out her hair, and then crawled into bed. It wasn't as comfortable as the one back at the complex in Kurumu, but it was close enough. She had a few fleeting moments of mulling over all that had happened since she and Itachi left the northern lands, but within minutes blissful sleep found her and she was dead to the world.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Itachi and Sakura have finally met up with the resistance group. Konoha has fallen once again, and Hakumei is slowly rising to power. What will become of Shūsoku with two more powerful ninja in their arsenal, and how will Hakumei react to this knowledge? Has Hougyoku really been attacked? What will Shikamaru's ninja find up north? What will they do with the waterfall? How will the people of Hisomu take to Sakura and Itachi's arrival? Will they be a welcome addition, or will the people see them as a threat, especially Itachi?

Find out this and more next time!

Hisomu means 'to lurk, to lie dormant, to be hidden', btw. I thought it fitting. I do not speak Japanese, so I apologize if I murder the language in this story. I try and just stick to names and leave out actual phrases aside from ones I know are correct and applicable hahah |D

I hope all my readers that celebrate Thanksgiving had an awesome day and got some good deals if they went Black Friday shopping! I didn't, too tired hahaha c:

**Edit: **I made a correction. Before I had the group passing through Grass to get to River, but realized after looking at a map that it's Rain they would be passing through. The boarders of Grass don't even meet with River xnx pardon my mistake!


	14. Welcome to the Resistance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Fourteen: Welcome to the Resistance

"Haruno-sama, welcome."

Sakura made her way into a wing of the mountainside complex that housed their best medical labs. Apparently there were a few more buildings strewn about the city that offered medical assistance, but this was their best suited option for the tests needed to run on Itachi. The entrance lead into a lobby of sorts with a medic sitting behind the counter of a desk, acting as the receptionist. More doors marked the area leading to different locations. She even saw an elevator next to a staircase. The woman marveled at the work Shikamaru and his shinobi had accomplished in just a few years' time. It was far more sophisticated than the clinic back at Hougyoku and reminded her more of the hospital back in Konoha. It was very nostalgic. She smiled at the kunoichi behind the desk as she came further into the lobby. Once she did, someone else accompanied her into the room. The receptionist's cheery smile faltered a bit at the sight of them. Sakura had to give them credit at their quick recovery.

"Ah, and Uchiha-san, welcome." She didn't fail to notice the step down in respect she gave to Itachi, but if the man cared he didn't let on. He only nodded briskly at the woman, her eyes a little wide at the sight of the notorious man now in their city. Sakura didn't think she really believed the stories about the truth of the massacre. As long as she and everyone else was civil then everything would be fine. The day before as the two slept the leader of the city released the information of their arrival, as well as an order warning everyone against harming Itachi, and Sakura as well for that matter. Both had slept through the day and even through the night and only woke when roused by knocking on their doors. Sasuke had come to wake them to treat them to an excellent breakfast before sending them on their way to the medical wing.

"Thank you," Sakura said for them as she approached the desk, Itachi in her wake. Unlike the woman he stayed a few paces behind her and refrained from setting his elbows atop the counter like she did, not wanting to make the receptionist more uncomfortable than she already looked. It irked Sakura that he had to, but she had to remember that they didn't know the man like she did, and if she were in their shoes she'd probably feel the same way. "Shikamaru-sama," she started to tell the woman, making sure to address the lazy man in a respectful manner even if she knew him well and it was at odds with her usual referral of him, "should have sent a message to you already."

"Yes, he did," she confirmed, tearing her eyes away from Itachi who had glanced at her briefly to look on Sakura again. From a tray she picked up a sheet of paper, a memo, with the nature of their visit. "To run the tests on Uchiha-san." Sakura nodded and smiled in acknowledgement. Rising from her seat, she approached one of the few doors and pushed it open, beckoning for them to follow her through. It led to another little room full of apparatuses to check one's vitals. Beyond that was a hallway with more doors. By the looks of them they were patient rooms. Three other medics were present there, sitting at their desks in the station, two more females and a male. Because they didn't wear forehead protectors or any other village orientating symbols on their uniforms, which were all similar in make, Sakura couldn't say who came from where. It was obvious they all knew of both ninja. Like the receptionist they all gave Itachi very friendly welcomes to mask their nervousness of him, and his own hellos and thanks as he returned in his own civil manner was a little startling for the trio. Itachi did his best to not appear intimidating to the medics and kept his expression uninterested and bored, rather than intense and alert. The receptionist explained the situation at hand and then left. When they inquired just why he needed these tests, Sakura elaborated for them. Despite their ingrained fear of the infamous man they cast him sympathetic glances as he stood impassively, his gaze unfocused but his attention definitely on them Sakura knew. As a medic, it was sometimes easy to set aside one's emotions and get into a professional routine no matter the patient.

"Ugh," the male medic cringed out when Sakura gave the details of his previous condition, "Uchiha-san, I do not envy you," he addressed the man, and Itachi glanced his way. "That's a nasty bug you had. We will certainly find out if you're completely healed or not." Apparently the man was well read in a myriad of diseases. Such was his specialty of sorts. He was actually familiar with the disease he said, because it was one that came from the land of waterfalls, were he previously lived before finding refuge with Shūsoku. Such news was music to Sakura's ears. She also made a mental note to stay clear of the nation if she could. "A disease like that isn't something you want coming back again and again so we'll be thorough."

"No, it's not," Itachi gave in return. "I don't particularly enjoy drowning on my own blood," he added, his morbid tones not on purpose but also not lightening the mood. The medics gave their own nervous grins in response but didn't know how to comment on something like that.

"Let's get to it, then," the other man said instead. The afternoon saw them taking Itachi's vitals, like his height, weight, blood pressure and procuring a couple of vials of blood as well as a urine sample to run tests on. Eventually he was laying on a bed in one of the other rooms as the three medics and Sakura lit their hands with glowing chakra and delved into his person, taking turns or exploring in pairs, to check the man's body. All four at once would be too much for the man's system to handle. He laid with his eyes closed and his face calm through it all. When it came to taking samples of his innards, Sakura handled the extraction knowing that Itachi would trust her the most, while one of the other medics would assist in pouring analgesic chakra into the area to help with the pain at extracting the samples. Itachi's face would flinch for a small moment when the flesh pierced through his person and into a floating orb of green-blue light before Sakura, but then relax as the other medic healed the site like new. They took a part of each sample to place on a slide and the rest to run more sophisticated tests and cultures on. The four medics eventually took to a microscope each and poured over the samples, searching for any signs of foreign presences in the tissues after they injected the things with special dyes to allow them to search for their targets more easily. They found nothing.

"This is very promising so far," the male medic, Haruran, said aloud as he took off another slide from his scope and set it aside. "Our other tests will be more conclusive but I've not seen a single spore or mature protist in any of these samples." The other three gave similar reports. Itachi gave a small smile at the news. "It seems that Haruno-sama took very good care of you, Uchiha-san," Haruran added. Sakura glanced from the man to Itachi and his dark gaze held her own in such a way that she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Yes, she did," the Uchiha responded, and Sakura's insides squirmed at his words and the way his eyes lingered on her.

"Well, we're done for today. We'll let you know the test results as soon as possible." The two bid the three medics farewell shortly after. They were much more chatty with Sakura, but she had to think that they took well to Itachi thus far. But this was only three medics. The rest of Hisomu was a different story. Sakura was a little reluctant to leave the safety of the mountain for the rest of the city, but she was too eager to see it to stay away. If Itachi wished to stay inside a while longer she wouldn't blame him and she definitely wouldn't try and coerce him into doing something he didn't want to do. As they left the hospital wing and the receptionist gave them a small farewell, looking a little relieved at their parting, Sasuke met them outside the entrance.

"Ah, good timing," he said to them from where he sat on a bench. "I only just got here a minute ago. How'd it go?" The two explained the afternoon's events to him and the optimistic news made Sasuke grin. "Awesome. That's great to hear. Anyway, I didn't come to find you just for that. Shikamaru asked me to show you 'round the place, if you're up to it?" Sakura gave an excited smile at the offer, but Itachi seemed a little reluctant. His brother noted this, apparently still able to read the stoic man after all these years now that they weren't enemies. "You don't have to go. In fact, Shikamaru said he'd like to talk with you some more. Said he'd also like a stimulating game of shōji and knows you'd give him that." Itachi gave a little smirk at the other's word and Sakura had to admit that Itachi and Shikamaru would probably get along well considering their vast intelligence.

"I think I'd like that," the elder commented. Sasuke nodded in approval.

"Alright. I'll show you the city another time." Sakura gave Itachi a reassuring smile before they parted ways and she let Sasuke lead her down the hallway. "I think you'll really like it," he told the woman as they weaved through the corridors.

"I know I will... Sasuke." The woman stopped walking and he paused with her; he gave an 'hmm?' of inquiry as he looked down at her. "Do you think... do you think that Itachi is safe here? Do you think that the people really believe you?" He pursed his lips at her worried face but hesitated in his answer, trying to come up with the right one to give her she supposed.

"Itachi is strong, Sakura... one of the strongest men I know. Yes, I think he's safe here. Do I think the people of the city are safe with him here? Absolutely. Do I think people are fickle and hold grudges? Absolutely." He sighed, as if this was something he'd been pondering himself since knowing he'd be bringing his brother to the city. "Even though I helped build this city... even though I've shed blood, sweat and tears for these people, some of them will never fully trust me. It's something I've had to come to accept. The same will be true for my brother. I think in time they'll see him for who he really is. See that he's a loyal shinobi, willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good... And in the end, Shūsoku trusts Shikamaru. If he trusts Itachi they'll learn to trust him too. They won't have to like him, but they'll learn to realize that he isn't the murderer Danzou and the elders wanted to create or the evil shinobi they thought he was while he kept watch on Akatsuki."

"Is that how they see you?" she couldn't help but ask the man. He shrugged his shoulders.

"For some, yea. But I've made a lot of friends. Met people who've seen past my bad decisions I've made and see the good ones I'm making now. It took time... and a lot of patience, but, I never gave up. I was determined to prove myself, and to repay Shikamaru for the second chance he gave me. I know Itachi will do the same. You've already forgiven him and became his friend, Sakura. There's hope for him. Believe it." That grin he gave her and those last two words made her think of Naruto. Sasuke sounded like him then, if not a little more eloquent, and Sakura wished that the other were here again to see the prodigal Uchiha and how much he changed.

"I hope you're right," she returned, still worried despite his words. He gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder with his hand.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Everything will be fine. Think on the good in life; don't let the bad bring you down." This was all so odd coming from his mouth, but she knew he was right. They made it safely to Hisomu and Itachi was looking to have a full recovery. Many good things had happened. More bad were to surely come but worrying about them wouldn't make them go away. Steeling herself, she gave her friend a smile and he returned it.

* * *

Sasuke led the woman out of the mountainside and down a set of very wide steps that took them to the buildings below. It was the main, formal entrance, and a few other people were taking them at the time. The late noon sun was high enough in the sky to cast the city in its glow and Sakura savored the warmth. Flanking the stairs were silk banners flapping gently in the breeze that blew through the valley. The color of the things were a rich cobalt blue; an honorable, strong color, yet also tranquil, one of logic and a clear mind. Printed onto some of the things were the characters for Shūsoku or Hisomu in silver. Some of them only bore the symbols of the now gone hidden villages to commemorate their falls. Sakura found them to be a welcome sight, to remind the shinobi their heritage and that one day, they'd have their homes back. A few of them were blank. There was also another symbol on some of the flags. It was the character for _Strength_ within a thin circle. She'd seen it embroidered onto clothing or etched into metal hitai-ate of the ninja, and also a few other places in the parts of the city she saw so far. She needn't ask what it was. It was the symbol they used to identify themselves, and a fitting one she had to think. It didn't draw on any one particular former village, but highlighted the one thing each ninja contributed to their cause: their strength, whether it was through their prowess in battle, their lent intelligence in strategy, healing the wounded, feeding the hungry or any other small thing that was insurmountably huge when everyone's efforts were combined.

As they made the descent down the stairs Sasuke started to explain the layout of the city to the woman to start getting her acquainted. She tried to follow his descriptions, but knew she'd do better once she roamed the city a few times for herself. As they made their way through the buildings the woman had to appreciate again the very homey feeling of Hisomu. This made all the difference, to come back after a grueling mission, to a place that was like their old villages and not just rows after rows of tents. Before the construction of the city began, Sasuke told to her upon her inquiry, they had tried to stay in Konoha for as long as possible, and everyone else in their own beat up villages. But the attacks that were once small and spread out became larger and more consistent. They knew they'd have to move eventually. Hakumei was growing stronger and bolder. Most shinobi from other villages didn't want to risk coming to Konoha, nor Konoha shinobi going to theirs. At the time Shūsoku was already in existence. Shikamaru started the group about a year after the fourth war. About three years ago a small group traveling through Grass happened upon this huge, secluded ravine and brought Shikamaru here, believing it to be a good place to build a hidden city, to start building their own numbers and strength. It was. They started construction right away and spread word to allied shinobi of the news for assistance. A good many came to help fortunately. One by one the villages began to fall not too long after. They lost Konoha for good a year and a half ago, but it was the last to fall. Before that the other villagers of the fallen villages came to Konoha to make one last stand to save it but Shikamaru didn't want to waste lives to protect it any longer so they fled for Hisomu and put all their efforts into finishing the city. Their efforts paid off. Not once in three years since starting the build have Hakumei ninja come across the valley. Every day they send their most skilled genjutsu users about the city's perimeter to cast illusions over the place and their doton users to alter the landscape. Such was why they took to the valley forges, he told Sakura, to pass beneath the genjutsu as to not disturb it, or to potentially run into any foreign shinobi traveling high up atop the ravines. A few times in the past that had happened. Each time they had to track down and kill the ninja just to be safe.

Upon asking Shūsoku's numbers, Sasuke told her that they were about ten thousand ninja strong in Hisomu. There were also a large sum of residents of there that were the civilians who once resided in the hidden villages and decided to accompany the shinobi at Shikamaru's offer, a little under eight hundred Sasuke said. Most civilians wanted nothing to do with the new issue and headed north to lands not controlled by ninja. Aside from in the city, another five thousand shinobi allied and loyal to Shikamaru were outside of Hisomu, scattered in groups throughout the lands but ready to come to aid at the young leader's beckoning. Fifteen thousand ninja. She then inquired of Hakumei. Exact numbers were hard to say, but they were certain that they were at least a good nine to ten thousand ninja strong themselves if not more. Some estimates counted them at twelve thousand considering all the different places they were encountering these ninja. For all they knew Hakumei could have double that number. They just couldn't be certain. Where they were getting these ninja was hard to say he admitted. He and Shikamaru theorized that most of them were being brainwashed somehow, or forced to join. Sakura frowned deeply at that news. By what she knew, and by a bit of information Shikamaru shared with them the day before, Hakumei wanted to make a world for ninja and ninja alone. No civilians. No weakness. Just power under an iron fist. A world of chaos, a world of war. The dark ages all over again. No peace and prosperity between villages with the occasional scuffles and grudges because of pride and stubbornness. Sakura couldn't imagine who'd want that. Perhaps people were simply afraid of being crushed beneath this growing power, and rather than stand up against it and face it, they joined the stronger side like cowards. Perhaps this leader of Hakumei was a person so persuasive, spewing out a story of a golden age with such eloquence and promise that after the wake of destruction the fourth war left behind, people felt obliged to believe them because they were too devastated to get back up onto their feet by their own efforts. They had no hope left for things to back to the way they were, and so in their desperation, succumbed to this person's fairytales, only to pay the price of such a choice later. Maybe it was too late for them to turn back, to deny Hakumei, so they were bound to them. Sakura didn't want to think about what kind of forbidden, wicked jutsu someone might use on someone to accomplish such a thing. She had to force herself to think on other things once more.

Making their way through the streets, many people stopped them to greet Sakura and to welcome her to the city. Some faces she recognized, others she didn't. But, they seemed excited to have her there with them. They mentioned nothing of Itachi. Sakura tried to not let that get under her skin too deeply. For a good while Sasuke took her through the city and pointed out certain buildings he knew would be helpful to her. Eventually he asked if she were hungry and upon admittance she was, he took her to a favored place to grab a bite to eat: a little restaurant that sold ramen. Sakura didn't object. As they made their way down the dusty street and were coming upon the place, the woman heard a voice she hadn't in five years but recognized instantly.

"I don't believe my eyes! Haha! Sakura! You've come back to us!"

"Kiba!" the woman grinned widely in response to the other's own fanged smile as the man came running down the street to the pair. They embraced roughly. Pushing her back to arm's length the man looked her over and she him. Kiba looked more feral than she remembered, his face sharper and his aura more beast-like. He had been amongst the ones who had survived and had stayed behind at Konoha to try and rebuild it and start over. Not everyone had been keen at letting Sakura leave them, but Kiba had been one of the ones who understood her departure. She had been grateful for that.

"Damn, Woman! It's good to see you!"

"You too!" At a bump against her legs, the woman looked down to see a large, white dog circling about her to separate the two. She chuckled and reached down to run a hand over the beast's head. "And you as well, Akamaru." The dog leaned against the woman heavily, yearning for more of her attention.

"I knew you'd come back one day. I just wished it had been to Konoha, but those bastards..." He trailed off, too angered to continue. Sakura gave him a look of empathy. "Ah. Anyway." He grabbed hold of Akamaru and hefted the dog away from the woman when he continued to torment her. The canine grunted in protest. "Leave her be, you great oaf... News is you got in yesterday morning?" She confirmed that. "Nice. I just got back from a mission myself yesterday evening." Looking to Sasuke, the ninja gave him a wide grin as well. "So crazy. Both Sakura and your brother in one day, Sasuke. You must be hella happy." The Uchiha smirked at Kiba.

"More than you know," he told him, and Kiba laughed again.

"I was just about to grab some ramen. Wanna join me?" Saying that they too were doing the same, the three of them entered into the little establishment and seated themselves at a small table. Over bowls of steaming noodles, and even a dish of the stuff for Akamaru, the friends shared stories. Kiba explained how he helped rebuild Konoha and tried to keep Hakumei at bay at the same time. How astonished he'd been when Shikamaru and Sasuke returned to them, more so the latter. And then the journey to Hisomu once Konoha was unfortunately lost to them. Sakura gave her own accounts to him.

"I still can't believe that the massacre was all staged, that Uchiha was trying to plan an overthrow," Kiba said at one point, glancing between the pair. "But damn, if there's one ninja we need on our side it's Itachi. Your brother is one tough son of a bitch, Sasuke." The younger Uchiha smirked, unable to deny that. Kiba then slapped Sasuke roughly on the back. "And you, too, you little shit. You were a pain in our asses for so long, but I'm glad you came to your senses and are on our side." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the man but smiled regardless, pushing his hand away from him when Kiba kept trying to pound on his back. Sakura watched the interaction with a grin, pleased to see how well the two got along. Kiba too was always a pain in the rear. He and Sasuke were an unlikely duo, but that Sasuke really did make friends warmed the woman's heart.

"Anyway," Kiba said, still grinning, as he ceased his attack on the other man, "you're a sight for sore eyes, Sakura. We've got some great medics here but none trained by Tsunade herself. We're gonna rub this in Hakumei's face so hard! I can't wait to see their reactions when they see that you and Itachi are on our side!" That toothy grin was addictive and the other two ninja couldn't agree more with their friend.

* * *

"Your play."

Two pairs of dark eyes took turns looking over a worn, but well-crafted shōji board and peering out over the city and valley beyond the window. The minty smell of smoke that Itachi was learning to associate with Nara Shikamaru filled the man's office again. At current he had a cigarette perched between his lips as he stared out over his city, one leg bent at the knee and his arm resting atop it in a lax manner, but he could see the twitch in his brows and the slightly downturned corners of his lips. Itachi knew Shikamaru was an extremely intelligent, tactical man, and was relied upon heavily during the fourth war. It was at odds with his cantankerous demeanor and his almost comically calm though irate tone of voice, like every little thing in life was far more arduous than most people saw them to be. For all purposes first impressions of him made him seem like a perpetually exasperated individual. Despite this, the man was revered and for good reason. And despite this, Itachi found that he found a sort of kindred spirit in the man. Thus far they got along quite well. Shikamaru treated him like he were just another ninja, not the infamous Uchiha Itachi, clan killing, Akatsuki member. There was no hint of nervousness from him being in his presence. If any lingered Itachi could not read it on him. The young leader spoke to Itachi like they were old friends, like they sat in that very spot every day and played shōji for all their lives. Like day after day Shikamaru bitched and moaned while discussing Shūsoku's current status and inquired of the elder his thoughts on what to do in these troubling times. Like Itachi were an advisor he relied on for years. It was a novel experience, one that Itachi couldn't deny he enjoyed. It was nice to be relied on for a good cause for a change.

"Your move," the Uchiha said aloud after moving one of his pieces. Shikamaru took a drag of his cigarette as he swept his head over to look back at the board as his opponent's fingers left the piece he had moved. Blowing the smoke towards the open window rather than uncourteously into Itachi's face, he brought a hand up to scratch at his chin. After a good minute he started to speak.

"I'll send more scouts to those nations," Shikamaru said as those sienna eyes swept the board. He and Itachi were considering where they might find more ninja willing to join them and Itachi gave a list of suggestions to the man. Shikamaru had already exhausted most of the large nations and now needed to go into the smaller ones to recruit. It was easy to find sympathetic ninja willing to come to Hisomu from the more affluent nations. That's where Hakumei had hit most while they were recovering from the wake of the war. Those who hadn't been effected by Madara's destruction were now also being spared from Hakumei's wrath as far as Shūsoku knew. They'd be less likely to join since they were still living peacefully. But with Hakumei gaining in number, their reach would expand to those nations south of Wind. Shikamaru wanted to get to them before Hakumei.

"I definitely would," Itachi remarked as he took his turn to look back out over the city. "But we have to be wary. Such small nations could be the very places where Hakumei has gotten many of their numbers. Or, they'll want to make an alliance with them. Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Water... They've always been at the top. The other nations might want to take advantage of the fourth war's devastation to rise above them. Hakumei has done a good job so far as to making that a possibility. All the major hidden villages have fallen. We're now secluded to River while Hakumei roams the large nations at will. The small posts you have may only stand so long if they start coming to these lands too... But, if they do join... I think you should strengthen your other fronts. Hisomu is a great achievement, but it's only one city. Hakumei must have its own main nerve center, but I know for a fact, as do you, that its other hideouts are many. I know it's easier said than done, but we need more numbers and we need more knowledge about Hakumei."

"It is easier said than done," Shikamaru said as he contemplated Itachi's words and also their game. "But you're right... I need someone to get into Hakumei as a spy, as well. That's how I'll get the information I want."

"You haven't tried yet?" The younger frowned.

"We've been trying to push them more recently now that we're getting a hang of keeping Hisomu running smoothly. A few have tried in the past, but most have been caught and killed unfortunately. The rest only gave us slim information."

"I think it would be wise to choose at least one person to attempt the mission."

"I agree, and have been meaning to do just that for a while now. It's just a matter of finding the right person," the younger admitted and Itachi inclined his head in understanding. He also suspected the reason why he brought it up what with Itachi being present. Did Shikamaru have plans for him already? "Troublesome task... but it'll be the best and probably the only way we'll finally discover their headquarters. We're not having any luck by just going out and trying to track Hakumei. Something always goes amiss."

"I know I'm not going to be popular here for some time," Itachi admitted, causing Shikamaru to purse his lips gently in apology at that truth, "but I'll keep my eyes open for a good candidate."

"I'd appreciate that. But, it's hard to say how long it'll take for the people to warm up to you being here."

"I know," Itachi admitted, but he didn't seem troubled by it.

"Well... even if no one comes to trust you, I could send you on solo missions... if you'd be willing." Itachi glanced towards the man. His suspicions were rising again.

"I want to help in any way I can. If that means going out on my own again, then yes, I'd be willing." Although Itachi would like to have at least a few ninja under his command, he was already accustomed to working alone. It wouldn't be something to have to get used to at least. Shikamaru surely realized this and thus why he even mentioned it in the first place.

"What if... _you_ were my spy?" The elder gave his full attention to the leader, his suspicions confirmed.

"It does make sense," Itachi replied after a moment's hesitance.

"You were a spy to Konoha during the coup. A double-agent. If anyone is qualified for this task it's you... But, you only just arrived here. I don't want to push this on you and I know you're still technically under recovery from your illness. It's just..." He trailed off when Itachi looked away and out the window pensively.

"No, I understand... it's just, I've engaged Hakumei many times in the past and they me. They've spent countless lives trying to recruit me, and I don't know if they would trust me were I to change my mind now. Especially now that I'm here in Hisomu."

"Yes, but you've only just arrived. Word hasn't spread yet. And also, you forget that you're Uchiha Itachi. You're just as legendary as the Sannin, and just as strong. They'll look past those times if you submit to them and willingly join them." Itachi stared out at the city but didn't see the buildings, his eyes unfocused as he swiftly ran over the idea of joining the enemy to finally gain foothold at finding out more about them. Although he only arrived and had not yet had a chance to inspect Shikamaru's ranks as he said he would, the man had a feeling he wouldn't find anyone who met his requirements. It seemed that Shikamaru knew this himself. If Itachi had to guess, the man always planned on asking him to undergo such a mission were he ever to ally with Shūsoku. This wasn't the first time the leader contemplated such a possibility.

"And," Shikamaru went on to say, "although Sasuke spread the word of the truth of the massacre, it's not to say that anyone outside of Shūsoku knows that truth. If it has leaked, they probably don't believe it. Hell, most of Hisomu still doesn't. Hakumei may very well still be in the dark about it. For all they know, you rejecting their requests to join them could be that you didn't want to affiliate with them because you had your own goals of rising to power and that they were in your way, not that you are on a whole opposed to them. But, now that years have passed and your own 'goal' hasn't been achieved, joining with them is the only way to see your aspirations come to life."

Itachi mulled over the possibility. Shikamaru brought up a good case, and if there was anyone who could make Hakumei believe such a story, it'd be Itachi. Arrogance aside, the leader was right. They'd look past his previous attacks on them simply because of who he was. If he could make them believe that he wanted to crush Shūsoku just as they did, he'd fit right in. Still, it was a dangerous mission, even for someone as strong and patient as himself. And the truth of the matter was that he didn't know if he really was willing to commit to such a task. He'd been the spy before. Been secretive and distant and double-crossing. It had been nice to shed that shell for once and be able to be himself for a change. His mind also went to Sasuke, and Sakura. For the sake of the valuable information he could give to Shikamaru the two would understand his choice to become a spy, but he knew damn well they wouldn't like it. Especially Sakura. And to leave his brother so suddenly after they were just reunited? That didn't sit too well with him either. But, these were tough times and everyone was having to do things they didn't want to do. Everyone needed to step up to the plate and give their best, utilize their every skill, to help to defeat the enemy. One of Itachi's best skills was to play such a role. It'd be selfish of him to not offer it to Shikamaru since the leader was so willing to look past his crimes. The younger knew that Itachi was the kind of man willing do to whatever it took to protect those he cared for, even if it meant killing his entire family and joining a criminal organization. At least now he'd not have to murder his entire clan before running off should he agree to it. Itachi wouldn't risk anyone's life in this possible mission if he choose to accept. But, was he really willing to risk his life once more in such a way? Was he willing to give up all of this to delve into a world he knew next to nothing about? Yes it'd be similar to Akatsuki, but these were not them. This was a whole new battlefield. Itachi just didn't know.

"I'll... I'll have to think about it," he finally spoke, his host staying quiet until then in order to let the elder contemplate such a decision. Shikamaru nodded his head, in no apparent rush to push his newly arrived guest into such a tight space, but Itachi knew all too well that the idea was now stuck in the Nara's head and he would surely not give up on it anytime soon. Like Itachi, Shikamaru would have to be willing to go to certain lengths to protect his people. Itachi didn't envy his position.

"Of course... Don't worry about it. Anything you do will help in the end. You're a member of Shūsoku, now. Welcome to the resistance."

Itachi couldn't help but feel pressured in spite of those words.

* * *

After their lunch, the three ninja continued to make their way through the city. Kiba apparently had nothing else to do that day and so Sakura invited the man to accompany her and Sasuke. It was a more humorous tour now with Kiba in tow, because of his brash demeanor and his own sense of humor that outweighed Sasuke's by far. While Sasuke was a decent guide and had given little spits of information to her, Kiba had much more to say about Hisomu. At one point when he was telling her about the layout of the place, Sakura happened to glance towards Sasuke and noted the more or less annoyed look on his face. Was he mad that she invited Kiba to join them? From what she garnered, he and Kiba were good friends and had often gone on missions together in the past whilst in Shūsoku. So why the exasperation? Not too concerned with the matter, Sakura tried not to let it bother her and continued to pay attention to Kiba. It was almost comical for her to think that in the past she'd have forcefully made Kiba leave just to spend more time alone with the sullen Uchiha. That she found his annoyance almost satisfactory slightly surprised her. Oh how she had grown over the years. She wondered, if he were Itachi instead would she have invited Kiba to accompany them, or would she have rather taken to the streets of Hisomu alongside the elder brother and discover the city together, just the two of them? The woman rolled her eyes at herself and gave a mental chuckle. But she couldn't deny how much more Itachi was on her mind as of late. And not just his health. It felt odd not having him close by. His absence was almost tangible. The last many weeks saw them together day after day. She missed his presence, missed that silken voice of his hushed tones when he'd answer a question of hers. Missed the little devious smirk that would play on his lips when she'd say or do something he found entertaining. Missed the feeling of his arms about her and that pungent scent that clung to his person. Thoughts of him made her insides squirm and her skin flush. It was growing more and more difficult for her to deny that she had fallen quite hard for him. It was frustrating that she felt she had to deny herself of him when she knew he felt the same. She didn't want to seem arrogant, but it was the truth. A woman's intuition was strong and she had learned how to read him during their time together, learned to catch the glimpses he'd give when he thought she'd not notice. That smoldering look he'd get in his eyes when they would spar and it took all of her will not to act on the urges that bade her to attack him in a completely different manner. But she hadn't want to be forward. Still didn't. Itachi was also her friend, and by pushing the limits of their bond she could potentially lose that. She wouldn't risk it.

"Sakura?" Her voice being said caused her thoughts about Itachi to screech to a halt and turn to see her two friends looking at her. She grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, oh, sorry. I was thinking about something." Kiba gave his own grin and Sasuke watched her with an interesting look on his face. Perhaps he didn't fail to see the faint blush of red on her pale skin.

"Aww, c'mon, Sakura. I'm not that boring, am I?" Kiba teased her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course not, Kiba. Please, proceed."

As they continued their course down the streets Sakura did her best to pay attention to her tour guides so she didn't come across as uninterested, and so Sasuke would stop looking at her in such an odd manner. Eventually, though, as they walked down a dusty street lined with store fronts, Kiba talking away, his words dwindled until he was silent. Confused, Sakura looked up to see a huge toothy grin on his face. Raising a brow, Sakura followed his line of sight towards a building. But it wasn't the building itself that caught his intrigue, but a person who was outside of it. Sakura couldn't help her own little smirk. It was a woman who was sitting at a little table, watching Kiba with great intensity in her eyes, the things like polished gold coins. Platinum hair so pallid it looked white adorned her head in long locks. She was dressed casually but there was no denying that she was a kunoichi. At her feet was a sleek looking dog that Sakura had a feeling was actually a wolf by the looks of it. Its own black fur was a stark contrast to the woman's pale façade, but those same, golden eyes were eerily matched. It watched them lazily, but there was still an alert air about the beast. The woman flashed the man a toothy smile, equipped with her own tapered canines. She was very beautiful, in an exotic, dangerous manner. Kiba seemed extremely taken by her in that he only had eyes for the woman.

"Ah. Hey guys, I've gotta split." It took a strong will to let him pull his eyes from the woman. Even Akamaru seemed eager to go over to them. "It was nice seeing you, Sakura. I'll catch you later." With a knowing smile the woman bid him farewell. Kiba smirked wickedly and after giving them a little, uncordial salute, sauntered over to the white haired woman and her ebony companion.

"Who is that?" Sakura couldn't help but ask Sasuke as they watched Kiba approach the girl from the corner of their eyes. They exchanged a few words and the girl glanced back over to them briefly, golden eyes flashing. Despite her edgy appearance she seemed pleasant enough for she didn't give either Sakura or Sasuke a dirty look nor anything of the like, a little smile pulling at her lips as she regarded the pair. Moments later Kiba bent down to claim her lips and she responded without prompting.

"That's Aibori, Kiba's fiancée." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wow. Kiba's engaged? Never thought I'd see the day." Sasuke gave a little chuckle of agreement. "She's beautiful. I've never seen her before. Where is she from?"

"The Land of Mountains," he answered her. It was a country below Wind. "Of the Aikenka clan." The name wrung a slightly familiar bell. "They're pretty much the equivalent of Konoha's Inuzuka clan in the nation and are actually distant relatives. So, the pairing kind of makes sense," the man explained to her and Sakura made a sound of understanding. They took one more glance back at the pair who were now simply talking at the table together, both engrossed in the other's words. Sakura felt a tinge of jealously at such a display despite herself. They looked completely and utterly in love. Even the two dogs were now laying together, the black one cleaning Akamaru in an affectionate display. "Many of the Aikenka came up to Konoha after the war to assist their kin. A lot of Kiba's close family was lost." Sakura recalled that, and recalled how saddened Kiba had been despite his typical gruff personality. "Those who came from Mountain were extremely helpful and aided in rebuilding Konoha. When it fell, the majority came here to Hisomu, her family one of the ones that stayed. Meeting Aibori got Kiba back to his old self. It was like love at first sight; they were a pair since they first saw the other." The man wore a nostalgic expression that was pleasant, and Sakura felt touched that he felt so pleased for his friend. But there was also a hint of something else on his face, as if he too were looking for that person to fill a void in his life. Looking down at Sakura, he wore that look again, intense and smoldering and Sakura felt her throat tighten. He looked so much like Itachi that she couldn't help herself. Forcing a smile and looking as casually away from him as possible, Sakura tried to ignore the flip of her stomach.

"I'm happy for them. Kiba deserves that," she commented, and Sasuke gave his own sound of agreement. Sakura purposefully kept her eyes off him for a while as they walked further down the road, not trusting her own body were she to continue to hold his gaze. Now that it was just the two of them again she felt a little more vulnerable. But, she had to remind herself that Sasuke was her friend and she wanted to spend time with him, to catch up on all those lost years. She wanted to know more about his own story after the war. As they went along, Sasuke lead her to a little park of sorts within the city, for lack of a better word. There was a break in the buildings and a wide field opened up before them studded with trees that looked like they had been purposefully planted there. Little winding pathways took them past flowers and bushes neatly trimmed, and a little bridge was built over a small stream that cut through it. A pond was beyond it, and as they approached the bridge and stood at its side Sakura looked down to see the glistening slivers of orange and white and black koi darting beneath the surface, water lilies blocking them from view from time to time. A few of the fish were monstrous while the majority were average sized. They paused so that they could stand and watch them.

"This reminds me of the bridge back in Konoha," Sasuke said quietly as his dark eyes followed the movements of the koi. Sakura didn't look his way but she smiled, knowing which one he referred to.

"The one we always met at. Yea, it does," she agreed, running her hand over the smooth veneer of the wood.

"I really miss them," he went onto say, and this time Sakura glanced at him. "Naruto and Kakashi... I wish they were here with us... I wish we could be Team 7 again, that I could prove myself to you guys." Sakura didn't know what to say just yet, mouth slightly parted as she observed the man, his face drawn gently in his guilt. "I screwed everything up." Sakura couldn't help but come closer to him and lay a hand on his arm.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Sasuke. You were young and reckless. You were guided by revenge. Everyone makes mistakes." His jaw clenched at her words. She knew even after all these years he still hadn't forgiven himself and wondered how long it would take for him to. "I miss them too. Everyday. But I know that they'd be proud of you, Sasuke." Looking her way, his lips were tugged into a quick but fleeting smile. She gave his arm a firmer squeeze. "_I'm _proud of you. Itachi, Shikamaru... we all are." That smile returned and remained longer. He reached over with his other arm to return her touch with his own.

"Thank you."

Gently pulling out of her hold, he beckoned her to follow him, and she did. Sasuke led her off the bridge and down closer to the banks of the pond, and they sat there together, in silence, enjoying the other's company in the late noon sun. Eventually they started to reminisce about the past, like their first missions together. Their time at the academy. How much they both found Naruto to be a complete pain in their ass and yet how much they also admired him back then, even as a troublemaking kid. They laughed about the first time they met Kakashi and the bell test. About their journey to Mist and Tazuna and his grandson Inari. They avoided the subject of the Chūnin Exam and the events to follow that saw Sasuke leaving the village for Orochimaru. After a while though they ran out of light hearted things to discuss and Sakura couldn't help but ask the question she so wanted to hear in better detail.

"So," she started to say after some silence, her tones a little hesitant. "After the war... after you survived that jutsu... _What happened?"_ Sakura turned her head to look at the man, jade eyes searching as she watched him. Sasuke looked out over the pond, collecting his thoughts. He didn't seem upset that she asked him, and she figured that he anticipated the question. During their journey south to Hisomu he gave a brief explanation to her and Itachi, but she wanted more details. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"Well... during my fight with Itachi, he gave me some of his powers, as you already knew." She nodded in affirmation. "I survived because of Susano'o. The power of the jutsu Madara and the juubi unleashed sent me many miles away from the location of the fight. Susano'o protected me, but it also caused damage. Using that technique is harmful to the user if they're not careful. Even though I lived, I couldn't control Susano'o properly and it drained me of all my chakra. Using it... it can be very painful. It's like every cell in your body is in agony. When I finally came to I was in the middle of nowhere and extremely weak. The only thing around for miles were trees and more trees. I later came to find out that I was out for four solid days."

"Wow... that's crazy," Sakura couldn't help but comment, and Sasuke nodded.

"Tell me about it. I was very surprised I hadn't died. It took all my will to stay alive after that. I've never been that weak and vulnerable before. I didn't think I'd make it, but I couldn't just give up. I waited until some chakra and returned to me and then foraged for food. With the little strength I acquired, I made my way out of the forest. Eventually I stumbled upon a small town. They were civilians and didn't really take too kindly to me," he admitted with a little grin. "But, they generously gave me some food and let me stay one night, even gave me a change of clothes. Then they made me leave." He took a little break to reorganize his thoughts and Sakura didn't push him to be quicker, allowing him to have his nostalgia.

"From there I just kind of traveled around. I wanted to eventually make my way back to Konoha, but I needed time to consider my life. To repent for the sins I committed. I knew they'd be hostile still and I honestly didn't know how to come to them and apologize. How could I just come and say 'I'm sorry, please forgive me' for all the things I did? Expect them to take me back?" He laughed, but the sound was painful and Sakura frowned. But he had returned.

"Then... what happened? How did you make them take you back?"

"It was all Shikamaru's doing," he answered with a smile. "If not for him I'd still be wandering about the lands, trying to devise a way to come back to Konoha and beg for forgiveness." Sakura grinned herself but continued to watch him expectantly, eager to hear more. "One day we crossed paths by fate. Or rather, he took me off my guard completely and locked me in his Shadow Imitation Jutsu. Nearby was a town he'd been living in. He didn't know if I was still dangerous or not with the war over. He was worried about his new home. When I told him that I wasn't interested in harming anyone and actually was glad to see him, he was shocked." He laughed at the memory of the day. "But, I was able to convince him I meant him no harm and so I went with him to the town. He had made the civilians there believe that he wasn't a ninja. I was able to do the same. Shikamaru let me live with him after that. We stayed for a while, but eventually heard news of Hakumei. We were both worried about Konoha. Now that I had him on my side I could finally return. Everyone was happy to see him of course. Not so much me."

"Ah, well, not too surprising," Sakura chuckled despite herself.

"Yea... no welcome back party was thrown for me," he laughed out. "I was kept under strict surveillance while Shikamaru did his best to convince the others that I had changed. It took some time but eventually they let me prove myself. When they finally realized that I wasn't going to kill anyone or run off they started to trust me more. I was able to start helping them finish the restorations."

"Who acted as Hokage before Shikamaru got back?" Sakura couldn't help but wonder.

"No one, really. The village was still in a bit of chaos. They didn't have the time to really appoint a new Hokage, nor felt giving the title to anyone appropriate while Konoha was still in shambles. A few of the jōnins took it upon themselves to try and lead everyone, like Hyūga Hiashi and Namiashi Raidō. But even when everyone finally decided that Shikamaru was going to be our leader he refused to take the title. No other village was appointing kages, and when all the villages did fall, it worked out well for him. Those from the other nations wouldn't want to be governed by a ninja claiming the title of Hokage, putting emphasis on Fire and Konoha while ignoring their own lands and lost homes. Shikamaru isn't that kind of guy."

"No. He isn't," she agreed, imagining how the other ninja apart from Leaf would feel had he done so. "So you've been with them since then?"

"Yup. Shikamaru was able to appoint me captain of a team so I could scout the lands. He wanted to give me more responsibility but a lot of ninja are still threatened by me because of my past. But I don't mind. I'm happy with where I'm at leading Birijian no Kitsune. I get to help and make a difference. I get to prove to these ninja that I'm a changed man." When he said those last words he looked back to her and held her gaze, as if they were solely meant for her. Like he was trying to convince her. Swallowing, the woman smiled and looked back out over the pond.

"Well, I'm glad he's been so good to you. Shikamaru is a very understanding person." Sasuke gave a hum of agreement. They sat silent for a little after that. His story ebbed her curiosity for a bit, but there was still one thing she needed to know. "What... what changed you?" Finally looking back at him, she met his dark eyes once more. "What changed your heart?" The man's eyes faltered but his lips twitched into a fond smile.

"It was _him."_ Sakura knew by the way in which he said it that he meant their lost friend. "Naruto finally got through to me. But it was also Madara. I couldn't let him execute his Moon's Eye plan. It was just too insane."

"Yes, I remember. You were helping us fight him." Sasuke nodded. "But... but we didn't know if it was only to help eliminate Madara so you could later exact your revenge on Konoha yourself." The man made a little face.

"That had been my plan. I wanted to kill all the Kage and then ruin Konoha for what they made my brother do. But fighting against Madara made me change my mind. I still wanted to kill the kage, but rather than destroy Konoha, I wanted to change it. I wanted to become Hokage and have a revolution." That was new knowledge to her. Sakura's lips parted at her shock. Sasuke become Hokage? "I was so clouded by anger then." He laughed painfully. "I was so young. I wanted to shoulder the hate of Konoha on my own. The darkness and the bitterness. I was certain I could handle it, that I could come up with solutions to make everything right and take all the consequences by myself. That was my idea of what it meant to be Hokage. But Naruto... he could read my heart. My will. And despite that he willingly fought alongside me, just like back in the day. Like nothing had ever happened between us and we were still friends. He called me his _friend_. He told me that he would walk the path of darkness with me; that he'd never give up. That after we crushed Madara he'd help me shoulder that darkness and together we could change Konoha the proper way. I didn't trust him. I wanted to kill him, still. Thought that he was crazy. He didn't get that chance.

"Madara and the juubi were too powerful. Even Obito, changed by Naruto's words, couldn't stop him. The jutsu they created... it was terrible. I think he fully expected to survive but he underestimated the power of the ten tails. Naruto... he... he used the power of the Kyūbi to shield me from the initial blast. He willingly sacrificed himself to save me, all while smiling. All while calling me his best friend even though he knew I had planned on killing him. I still vividly remember it, like it happened yesterday." Sakura was silent, trying to imagine the scene that had played out between the pair. "The strength of the jutsu was overwhelming and if not for Naruto I'd probably be dead, even with Susano'o."

"And that day... that's when you – you changed?" Sakura asked, wanting him to elaborate a little more.

"Not exactly. I didn't fully have a change of heart until I regained consciousness. Since I couldn't move for a couple of days all I could do was think. Think about everything. Think about what Naruto had said, not only that day, but every time we had encountered in the past since I abandoned Konoha. It just... finally clicked. I finally could understand him. And it was a relief to let go. To not have all that hatred anymore. It's easier to be happy," he told her with a grin, and Sakura contagiously returned it. She reached over and gave him a gentle push.

"Well, it's about damn time he got through that thick skull of yours." The man grinned wider as he playfully bated her hand away when she tried to push him again. "But if anyone had the chance it was Naruto. I'm glad he finally did," she admitted, returning her hand to herself while Sasuke kept his own up in guard. When she didn't try again he set it back in his lap and followed her gaze to the koi in the pond once more.

"Yeah... me too."

* * *

After enjoying a delicious lunch with Shikamaru and a promise to continue their shōji game another day, Itachi left the young leader be so he could attend to other business. Seeing that Sakura and his brother were still out in the city, he took to wandering about the mountain complex, still not comfortable enough to go out on his own into the city. He couldn't get the idea of Shikamaru's offer out of his head and he pondered it as he slowly walked down the corridors. If he decided to take it, it'd be best to stay away from the public, anyway. But it was still too soon to say yes or no. First he wanted to at least make sure he was completely healed. He also wanted to rest. And most of all, he wanted to spend time with Sasuke. Also with Sakura. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that last one. He tried not to think about what the two were out doing together and told himself that he wasn't envious of his brother. By the way in which she had been behaving around Sasuke told him that she wasn't as interested in him in _that way _as she once had beenbut sometimes old habits die hard.

After a while he found himself in a little sitting area. Like Shikamaru's office it had tall, open windows to let one look out to the city. A few bookcases accompanied the plush chairs and sofas and Itachi plucked himself out a book to read and pass the time. His eyes scanned the words but he didn't really register what they were saying to him, mind still mulling. He was so engrossed in thought that he didn't notice a pair of presences approaching down the hall towards the room. Only when they came into view and their hushed voices met his ears at last did he look up from his read to finally acknowledge them.

"Oh, there you are, Itachi." It was Sakura and Sasuke. The two came into the alcove and join him. Sakura didn't hesitate to join him on the small couch he occupied while Sasuke took to a chair. The young woman spoke again. "What did you and Shikamaru talk about?" He set his book down in his lap to address the two. He noted the odd way in which she watched him for a moment before his eyes left the novel, but it went away once he looked at her.

"He wanted my opinion on a few matters. And to play shōji," he added with a little smirk to his brother who hadn't been lying that morning. Itachi didn't mention the other topic they had discussed. Trying to get the subject off of him, he inquired Sakura about her tour of the city. Her eyes lit up brightly as she eagerly elaborated.

"Oh, amazing. It's amazing." She gave a quick explanation of what she saw. "I also ran into an old friend of mine," she added with a grin like a schoolgirl. Itachi couldn't help but feel relief at her exuberance. For all she had done, Sakura deserved to have such reunions in her life. Deserved to have this place to return home to after missions with people who loved and cared for her. She deserved to be happy. "You've gotta get out and see it! You'll love it."

"It sounds great," he returned to her smiling face. "For now, I think I'll wait a few more days. I don't want to create unneeded chaos." Sakura made a face that was sad for him, but also understanding. He was relieved that she didn't try and coerce him into going.

The three ninja lounged about for a while longer and engaged in conversation until the sun started to dip down lower in the sky. Sasuke suggested that they go grab dinner and the three of them did just that. There was a small dining hall they shared their meal in. Sasuke and Sakura joked more about their past missions and Sasuke would sometimes remind Itachi about the stupid stunts he'd pull as a child in attempts to look cool. Itachi would chuckle fondly at the memories and even brought up a few more that the younger had forgotten. Sasuke would purse his lips at the more embarrassing recollections while Sakura would stifle her laughter. They reminisced long after their meal was finished. They talked about what would now become of them. Sasuke told Itachi that Shikamaru would probably make him a captain of his own team. He also told Sakura that she'd probably become the head medic in Hisomu, in charge of all the medical ninja with Shūsoku. On top of that, the two would probably have more responsibilities added onto that if they were willing. Itachi didn't doubt that. If he declined Shikamaru's mission he'd surely do his best to win over the people of Hisomu enough to trust him, enough to lead a team, even if it were just a small one. If Sasuke put all his effort into doing the same then he'd damn well not give up either.

As evening turned into night the three shinobi departed from the hall to make to their rooms. Each was still tired from their journeys. Sasuke's room came first and Itachi and Sakura bade him goodnight before continuing down to the next hallway and to their own quarters. Once they reached them, Itachi had planned on saying his goodnights to the woman but she beat him to it. Only, she said something other than sweet dreams.

"Before you go to sleep I'd like to do a quick check on you, Itachi," the woman announced, and the man quirked a little brow at her. She had no more medicine to administer to him and he had just been at the hospital that morning. What did she plan on finding in such a short time? He briefly wondered if she had ulterior motives but decided by her body language that she wasn't pulling something odd. Not having an excuse to deny her, he affirmed her wants with a little nod and opened the door so they could enter into his room. She told him to have a seat on the side of his bed and he obeyed. She didn't approach him right away, but rather went over to a little desk across from the bed and leaned against the back of the chair tucked into it. Watching him with an analytical expression, Itachi held her gaze, a little confused as to what she was doing.

"What's the matter?" he finally asked. Her expression turned a little displeased, like she were somewhat upset with him. He couldn't imagine why. She finally answered him.

"Your eyesight..." The man stiffened a little. "How bad is it?" He couldn't help but feel a little impressed. Nothing got past the medic. Frowning a little, he knew lying to the woman wouldn't be wise.

"Bad," he admitted. It wasn't something he was proud of. It wasn't something he had wanted anyone to know. Only those who wielded the sharingan for many years and could use the mangekyou would know the terrifying experience of slowly, but surely, going blind. Sasuke must have noted it by now. Five years past since it awoke. Since Itachi had awaken it all those years ago, year by year his vision deteriorated until now he felt like an old man who needed glasses. Everything was mostly blurry, fine detail lost unless near his face. Even the woman in his room with him, who was but a few feet away, was hazy. He could just make out her facial features enough to see her worry. Sakura make a sound with her tongue, displeased.

"Itachi... why haven't you said anything?" The man held her gaze but didn't have a legitimate answer. "The strain you're putting yourself through. It can't be good." She was right. The constant strain on his eyes sometimes gave him wicked headaches. Almost always he had a dull ache behind his eyes, muscles sore, brain tired from continuously trying to overcorrect as he pretended that nothing was wrong. He pursed his lips. "I wasn't sure at first, but today I couldn't get it out of my mind. I notice it when you read. When you're looking at stuff from afar. Even when you're looking at others."

"Ah... I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't think it was such a big deal," he told her, and she stood a little straighter.

"Not a big deal?" She gave him a look like he were crazy. "You... Your eyes are your most prized possession. I mean, even without them you're an amazingly skilled shinobi, but your eyesight is important. Is it the same with the sharingan activated?"

"It's not as bad, but it's starting to get worse. I've used the sharingan to compensate for my normal vision for a long time. It just made it worse, though. At the time, it hadn't been an issue for me. I had always planned on dying young... but now..."

"But now you're still alive and we need you _and_ your eyes."

"I didn't want to be a nuisance... you were already doing so much with my wounds and my illness. My eyes could wait."

"Not anymore. We've overcome those obstacles. Your eyes are now top priority."

"We don't even know if the disease is completely gone... we should wait." She shook her head no.

"Nuh-uh, we're gonna take care of this now before it gets worse. I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing when I know you're in pain and when I know I can be doing something for you." Itachi watched the woman, speechless, as she said those things. It was still very novel for him to have someone that cared so much. His chest tightened with emotion, with his fondness for the woman. She was so selfless, it astounded him. Finally he found his voice just enough to give in.

"Alright."

* * *

Sakura watched Itachi, her breath held in her anticipation. She didn't want to force this on him, she didn't want to have to be that pushy medic, but one thing she learned about him was that sometimes a little force was needed. And in this situation she knew that he knew she was right. His eyes were a prized possession, his vision mandatory, sharingan or not. Itachi was never one to complain, but over their time spent together she had noted how some days his face would be more drawn than others. At first she thought it was solely due to the medication's side effects, but as he grew stronger, it still remained. The little squint in his eyes, the way in which he'd look at things as if they were much farther away than they were. She knew it was a touchy subject. Knew he'd been hiding this for many years. But now that they needed him, she felt it was her job to keep him in top shape. He'd have to admit this weakness and be willing to let her help him least this turn into a true handicap and he go blind for good.

When he agreed she visibly reacted with a smile and a softening of her posture. She pulled the chair out from the desk and brought it over to the bed. Setting it before him, she sat down in it and swept her eyes up to his. This close she could see the true, midnight blue hue of his irises that looked black before. She tried not to think about how much she enjoyed the look of him, how she could spend hours just looking into those eyes. Tried not to notice his smell wafting off of him and into her nose, clouding her senses. Tried not to think about how much she wanted to run her fingers through those ebony locks and across the line of his jaw. About how soft those lips might be on hers.

Taking a deep breath she forced herself to stay professional. Itachi watched her and waited patiently. She reached up towards his head with her hands. So accustomed to her touch now, he didn't shy away when her fingertips grazed his temples. He only blinked at her. Sakura gave the man a little smile before letting her eyes slip shut and channeling chakra into her hands. She had to be careful when it came to every single part of his person, but his eyes? If something happened and she damaged his vision permanently Sakura would never forgive herself. Going past his flesh and bone, she worked into his eyes, the layers and mechanisms within, and the muscles controlling the eyes themselves. There were also many chakra paths leading there, responsible for his strong doujustsu. It was a complex network, just as interesting to study as the eye itself. She noted wear and tear instantly. It was no wonder he couldn't see. The lenses of his eyes were a minor part of the issue and not the main cause. It was all due to his kekkei genkai.

"Itachi," she said his name aloud, her eyes still shut as she concentrated. "Turn on your sharingan please." He said nothing in return but did as she asked. Watching the transformation was fascinating. Something she could watch again and again. Chakra networks flared to life, altered, bulged, shrunk. Muscles strained, lenses adjusted, and his eyes were now much more unique structures. Sakura asked him to repeat the activation and deactivation a few more times to familiarize herself with it. Once acquainted, she saw that it still wasn't so much the sharingan that was the main issue. There was a lot of chakra build up and damaged channels, but this wasn't the source of it. It had to be the next step, then.

"Your mangekyou. Do that one, please," she asked, and he indulged. It was an experience so novel that she held her breath for it. To sit there and play audience to such a thing was something she never thought would be possible in her life. Just a few months back she thought every single Uchiha with the ability to be gone. The line eradicated. Now she sat, eagerly anticipating the event like a child awaiting a movie they've been waiting to see. If she thought the initial change was a spectacle she was a fool. From his normal, tomoe marked sharingan to his pinwheeled mangekyou, the alteration in his eyes were astounding. It was such a change in structure that it made her give a little 'wow' in her awe. Had her own eyes been open she'd have seen him smirk a little at her.

"This is... _amazing_. The eyes... they change so much." She studied the difference in structures. Most noticeable was the change in the chakra channels. They were far larger, and extremely blocked up with residue. And the strain. It was terrible. Even just having them activated was painful for him she could tell. There was a stiffening in his muscles controlling the eyes and the lenses. Chakra rushed in at a rate she had to guess what painful and she could only imagine how much more it'd be once he'd use the eyes. Not wanting to him strain him more but needing to study them better, she asked him to deactivate the mangekyou and activate it twice more before telling him to return to his normal vision. Letting her eyes slip open, she returned her arms to her lap, slightly sore from their position, and looked up into those dark eyes once more. He gave her a look that implored elaboration.

"Well, the main problem is the mangekyou. I think you've realized this, though." The man inclined his head gently. She continued, explain what she saw inside, the mechanisms and their damage and the chakra flow, clogged like arteries with plaque. Itachi nodded his head once in a while to show he understood. "That's the bad news."

"And the good?"

"The good news is... is that I can fix them." Itachi's lips twitched, unable to hide his emotion. "But," she continued, before he could say anything, "when you use the mangekyou it causes so much strain that it'll continue to cause damage. No matter how many times I, or someone else, might clean up your eyes and reverse the damage, using the mangekyou will just eventually get you back to where you are now. The sharingan does a little bit of strain but nothing compared to the other."

"I understand... I suppose I'll just have to keep you around forever, then," he told, a hint of a smirk on his silken voice. Sakura felt a little flush come over her at the look in those eyes and the words he spoke. Trying not to be blatantly effected, she gave a little chuckle.

"Just when I thought I'd be rid of you," she returned in a jesting matter. "But seriously. You'll be able to see again, Itachi. We can start now if you'd like?" He continued to watch her intently for a moment, long enough without responding to make Sakura a little on edge, but he eventually nodded. "Just a quick session," she added, thinking that maybe he was tired and didn't want to be up much longer despite this revelation. This time she bade him to lay down on the bed and she got up from the chair and sat herself at the edge. It reminded her of their time in Hougyoku, at how sick he had been, how frail he had looked. Only some two months had passed and he was so much stronger, was the same, deadly shinobi she knew him to be since before they became friends. And now he'd only grow stronger. Once they knew for sure that his disease was completely gone, and once she got his eyesight working back to its former glory he'd be Shūsoku's greatest asset. Sessions like these would be few and far between. They'd both be busy. If Shikamaru wanted her to be their head medic and Itachi to be an important figure, how often would they see one another, she wondered? She'd grown so accustomed to being with him every day that to not be at his side would be strange. She couldn't lie to herself and say she didn't mind.

Without much realizing it, she reached out brushed aside a stray lock of hair from his face to join the rest. Dark eyes followed the movement intently. It was only after she did it that she realized the action. Sakura tensed slightly, the act much more intimate than she anticipated. Something in those eyes watching her seemed to smolder again and a wave of heat washed over her. She felt his fingers brush against her leg, the touch sending a shiver through her person, something he caught. Slowly he rose back up, fingers once more running over her thigh and Sakura didn't dare to move away. There was no denying what he was doing and she couldn't stop it. Didn't want to. Logic screamed for them to stop but her longing was overpowering it. His face only a few inches away now, jade eyes flicked between his midnights and then down to his lips, her own gently parted. Her skin crawled deliciously beneath his touch, fingers still brushing lightly down her leg, testing, teasing.

"Itachi." His name fell off her lips, just a whisper. His fingers moved, trailing up to her arm, across her shoulder and to her jaw. She felt her heart quicken in pace, her eyelids fluttering and that heat growing as his eyes only filled with more longing. It was like he was trying to resist himself but try as he might he couldn't find the strength to deny himself any longer. Like he was waiting, on her, to reach out again, to tell him that he wasn't crazy, that he wasn't the only one succumbing. And so she did. Her own fingers gently brushed against the side of his leg, the muscles beneath twitching at her touch. That was enough invitation for him. The hand against her jaw reached up into her hair, his other at her waist, suddenly pulling her closer. She reached out to steady herself, hands on the planes of his chest and abdomen as her breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat.

"Sakura," he breathed out heavily, her name from his lips made her weak at the knees and she was glad she was already seated. When he hesitated to continue, she took the plunge for them both. Crossed that line that had managed to keep drawn sharp for the past month. She rose up her head towards his and let her lips meet his own. A small brush of lips, a tentative kiss. Then lingering, her hands moving, fingers roaming his figure slowly as she savored his warmth. His hand tightened in her hair. And then he gave in. He kissed her like a hungry man who hadn't eat in days. All of the frustrations at denying her was now conveyed to her as his mouth devoured her own. Sakura responded in full. His hand on the small of her back, pulling her even closer, sent chills down her spine. There was such passion in his touch that she almost felt overwhelmed. It was strange coming from the normally stoic man, but it was something she had known was lingering beneath the surface for many days, now. It had been within her, too. Perhaps it was the safety of the city that let down their guards. Perhaps it was the possibility that any day could be their last. Perhaps it was something else Sakura couldn't put a finger on. In that moment she didn't care.

After what felt like hours Itachi gave her one last playful nip at her bottom lip before pulling away. Her eyes fluttered open and locked with his and the man looked quite content with himself. A grin pulled at those lips of his and Sakura couldn't help but match it. Tenderly he reached up to run his fingers through her hair.

"I've wanted to do that for quite some time," he admitted, his voice low and husky. Sakura's grin turned into a smile as she gave a little chuckle.

"You have _no idea_," she returned, savoring the feel of his touch as he let his fingers explore her skin. It had been many years since she last felt such intimacy, since before finding Hougyoku. Her body responded eagerly, flesh prickling with goosebumps as his fingers trailed atop her arm. His eyes were still intense as he watched her, something in their depths making her feel weak once more.

"You're very important to me, Sakura," he confessed, and the woman felt her chest tighten. Despite herself she found the admittance a little humorous. Itachi was so unlike any man she knew. He didn't tell her that he simply liked her like most men would say, nor even try and push past boundaries and attempt to do anything more than to kiss her. It was refreshing. Her experience with men in the past went down much more differently. Nevertheless, the words made her heart soar. "You're so selfless," he went onto say, "and you've done so much for me while I've not done much in return." She gave him a little look, brows furrowed, to say that that wasn't true. "The morning I came to Hougyoku... you could have killed me. Let me die. To be honest with you, I thought you would. I wouldn't have blamed you. But... but you didn't. Then you risked your life. You went out of your way to trust me. I was surprised. So surprised." His eyes smoldered once more. "You've surprised me so much, Sakura." She understood his referral, to all their time together. All the hard work. All the pain and suffering. The change in their hearts. Neither took on this crazed adventure expecting to form feelings for the other. "You mean so much to me. If _anything_ were to happen to you..." He trailed off and she placed her hand over his.

"Nothing's going to happen," she told him, but he wore a look in his eyes that said otherwise, said that anything could happen. Of course she knew it could, but she didn't want to indulge such negative thoughts. "You're here. I know you won't let anything happen... not to me," she affirmed with a smile. "You're the strongest shinobi I know, Itachi." He quirked a brow quickly at the words.

"I'm not that strong, Sakura," he countered. "I couldn't even resist you." The woman grinned quickly at him.

"That has nothing to do with it. You're strong, Itachi. We both are. And now that we're allied with Shūsoku... nothing will stop us. And I won't let anything happen to you. I'm your medic. I'll always be at your side. I... you're also important to me. And I'll be damned if anything happens after all the work I've done to save your ass," she added and the man huffed out in amusement. He sobered again quickly.

"I might not always be there to protect you. I know your strong, Sakura. But anything could happen. If Sasuke hadn't come during the fight... if..." he took a deep breath, and pulled the woman into his embrace. Sakura didn't fight it at all, and burrowed her head into his chest. "I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you, Sakura. If I were to lose you..." Sakura gripped him more tightly, unsure of what to say to the man. She was so overwhelmed with emotion that she couldn't much focus on anything other than her elation. Had she a clearer head she might have looked further into his worries than them being just that. She assumed that he was simply voicing his fears, admitting his feelings for her at last after so many weeks of staying silent. Sakura had no clue at the turmoil going on within the man's heart. Had no idea what Shikamaru had asked of him. For now she was too drunk on his presence, his embrace, his entirety.

"You won't be rid of me so easily, Itachi," she assured, voice muffled by his shirt. He pushed her away from him so he could claim her lips once more. Rather than retreat back to her room, Sakura remained with him for the night, savoring his warmth and comfort, his reassuring presence. Words were not required of them as they lay together, Sakura's head on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat as his fingers continued to trail through her hair or down her arm. A little sheepishly she promised that she'd start on his eyes tomorrow. Neither seemed too sorry that the session had to be postponed. Sleep eventually overcame Sakura, the lull of Itachi's breaths causing her to be drawn further into a peaceful slumber, the most content and restful she had had in many long years.

* * *

**Author's notes:** With Shikamaru's offer on the plate will Itachi take it? Sakura and he have finally acknowledged their growing fondness and desire for the other. Will that alter his decision? Is there anyone else in Shūsoku qualified to turn spy and join Hakumei, to uncover their secrets and give the resistance the upper hand?

Keep reading to find out!

Sorry for the delay at the update, I've been extremely busy what with the holidays. Kinda of a boring chapter, lol, but it is what it is. At least now we've got some romance growing! ;)


	15. Another New Frontier

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Fifteen: Another New Frontier**

He woke with a start – eyes shooting open and his body tensing as the visions that flashed through his slumbering mind came rushing back to him as he lay there, pondering his dreams. Now awake he looked as calm and indifferent as he normally did, but the man's slightly clenched fists atop his duvet betrayed his inner turmoil. For turmoil the dreams did bring. Memories of his time with Akatsuki, and some of the more troubling things he had to do with them were rifled with visions of his possible future and what would become of him should he be the spy once more. He then began to remember the night's events, and he turned his head to look at the other occupant of his bed. Her pink hair was all he could currently see of the woman who lay facing away from him, and he was glad that she still slept. Itachi didn't want her worried eyes upon him then. Thoughts of the night slowly made the dreams ebb away as they were replaced with the memory of her lips upon his own and her hands running up his back and into his hair. His mouth twitched into a small smirk as he recalled the taste of her own, the sounds of her heavy breaths and her heavy lidded eyes.

Oh, how he savoured it all.

Itachi couldn't help but replay their time together since meeting. Their growing relationship and the moments that led up to their intimacy last night. Since before knowing her personally and becoming friends, Itachi knew she was an amazing shinobi. Knew she was strong, smart, and kind. She had to be to love his brother as passionately as she had back when he was walking down that dark path. But Itachi never really anticipated actually becoming as close to her as he had. Becoming mutual comrades, yes, to face the tasks ahead, but never actual friends, and least of all anything more than that. As time went on, though, his heart warmed at the sight of her, at their meals together, healing sessions, late night conversations – he had yearned for those back in Hougyoku, needed them as much as he needed food, water and sleep.

He recalled their time at the complex by Kurumu. It was there that their tentative friendship really bloomed into something profound. Something deep and meaningful. Where he realized that he cared more deeply for the woman than he had anyone else for a long, long time. Where he begun to accept his attraction to her more and more, unable to resist her charm; unable to delude himself into believing he _didn't_ find her attractive, didn't want to make her his own, didn't want to hear her whisper his name into his ear and kiss him. That she was so willing herself only made it that much obvious to the man; of course, he had denied himself, but he couldn't do so completely. There were times he left a lingering touch during a spar. Times she had left her own during their healing sessions. And then that look she would give him, one he never saw her give to anyone else, one he knew was for him and him alone. Just thinking about it made a shiver run down his spine and his pulse quicken.

There was a part of him that wanted to run and hide from her, deny her advances and feign his own. Old habits die hard, as they say. He was still trying to pick off pieces of the shell that he had hidden within while in Akatsuki. It was something he had grown so accustomed to that it was more than easy to slip back into that persona; it was like second nature. But he had to remind himself again that he wasn't Akatsuki anymore. He could be happy, could be intimate and show emotion. That falling in love was just a normal part of life and that he was entitled to do so himself. Thinking such a thing made him hold his breath and his eyes widen slightly. Love? The thought came so easily to his mind then that he felt startled and scared, and yet, it was also liberating. He was falling in love with the pink haired kunoichi. He couldn't deny this. This he wouldn't tell to her so soon, of course, but no matter how he looked at it, it was the truth. Uchiha Itachi was falling in love.

The man huffed out a laugh to himself that was somewhat shaky with the implications of this revelation. His heart both soared and fell at the same time as he contemplated the consequences of his feelings towards Sakura. Especially so with the position Shikamaru had placed before him. If he chose to go, chose to be the spy once more he knew it would break the woman's heart. After crossing that line they had tarried on for so many weeks, Itachi placed himself in a tricky situation. A situation in which Sakura would be more than likely upset with him. She could potentially be lost to him while away, and that thought terrified the shinobi. But his world was in peril, his beloved homeland needing to be reclaimed, his friends in danger – if he could help keep them safe by sacrificing himself once more, his heart, his wants, wouldn't he do it? Do it all over again for his little brother, for Konoha and the Land of Fire and all the lands and its people, and for _her_?

Itachi didn't know. He could say yes and no. Wanted to help but be selfish this time. Wanted to be at her side and at Sasuke's side. Wanted to spend time with his brother in a way he hadn't spent time with him in many, many years. Wanted to explore this new frontier in his and Sakura's relationship. Wanted to be respected among his brethren, be looked up to and admired, not feared and shunned and infamous once more. Not to dwell within the devil's den with his enemies, pretending to be one of them. Oh how his sanity fought against the idea of it all, but his loyalty… it pricked and prodded him. Told him that he knew, _he knew_, that he was the best person for this perilous mission, a mission that desperately needed to be carried out, and sooner, not later. Who knew when Hakumei would find this city? How much longer would it take to find their own headquarters if he denied the job? How many more lives would be lost as those not qualified volunteered to play the spy and risk themselves for the task?

Bringing his hands up the man rubbed his face in his distress and urged the unwanted thoughts and fears from his mind for now. It was too much to take in this early in the morning. They hadn't been in Hisomu for long and he felt he deserved at least some time to think on the offer. Deserved some time to relax and recuperate after his medical ordeal, his trip from the north and the fight from the other day. Not to mention the whole finding his brother alive and his homeland overrun by scum ninja thing. Mentally his was worn, and physically he was still not at his best. The awaited tests would confirm whether or not his illness was completely gone, and once he was certain, the real training would begin. Especially now that there was another sharingan user to spar with. And only time would allow his psyche to heal. Placing himself in the spy role once more would rip it anew like a wound not yet fully healed.

He felt movement at his side and let his hands drop as he looked to watch Sakura roll over in her sleep, her front facing him now. His eyes consumed the image of her slumbering features and his mind relaxed more. Reaching out he delicately moved a stray piece of hair from her face, careful not to rouse her. Itachi lay many minutes longer simply observing her face, the soft flutter of her eyelids as she dreamed, the slight part of her lips, and the faucets of her pink tresses in the dim, pre-dawn twilight that was the early morning trying best to filter through the window as the sun rose over the valley. He wanted to explore more of her, not just her physique, but her mind, her entirety. She was a fathomless pool of intrigue for him, a breath of fresh air, and a work of beauty he could study for years and still not be the master of. She was his sun shining and moon gleaming, stars twinkling and universe turning. He wanted all of her for himself. Together they would stand and face the enemy and prove all the odds wrong. He found joy in the idea of remaining in Hisumo and training the shinobi here, working with Shūsoku to defeat Hakumei. As a leader they could admire, not on the inside as their mole for them to think himself a traitor to spite.

It was then that Itachi knew what he would do, even if others thought him selfish, and even if part of his own conscious bade otherwise:

He would stay.

* * *

When Sakura awoke it took a few moments for the night's events to come rushing back to her. Once they did, and she remembered that she wasn't in her room, her face flushed. Realizing that the bed was empty she wondered where Itachi had gone. Wondered how he felt about last night. Would he pretend it hadn't happened and throw up at shielding façade? Or would he embrace the idea of them together, as she currently was? That is, she would depending on how he reacted towards her, the woman knew. In these perilous times she understood the implications of starting such a relationship, but then again, what better a time? If they were to die tomorrow, at least they could spend the rest of their time alive happy, couldn't they? As she pondered such things and thought about slipping out of the room and to her own when she felt her nerves rise up should the man not show interest in her, her chance was stolen when the door to the room was opened and Itachi walked inside. He looked wide awake and was in a fresh change of clothes, and the tell-tale scent of soap betrayed he had showered before departing to wherever it was he went. She wondered quickly how long she had been asleep for, but was too preoccupied with the man and his behavior towards her to really care.

"Finally awake," he said, his dark eyes gleaming with humor, and the woman took that as a good sign. Her heart she didn't realize had started to race a bit calmed, and she grinned at him. In his hand he held a basket, and she smelt the undeniable scent of food coming from it. Her mouth instantly started to water. By his returning to his room with her still within and his easy demeanor, Sakura knew he wasn't going to run away from last night's happenings. He wouldn't try and pretend nothing happened, wouldn't deny what it was they obviously wanted, and Sakura felt like she was on cloud nine. Itachi approached the bed and set down the basket before sitting himself, and opening the thing to reveal the contents inside.

"What can I say? I'm a woman who loves her sleep," she finally replied as she scooted herself closer to the basket. She peeked inside, curiosity getting the better of her.

"A little more than most, I'd say," he returned, voice not so much teasing but Sakura knew it when she heard it. Rolling her eyes at him, she waved a dismissive hand. He gave a huff that was meant to be a chuckle, and started to pull out items from the basket, handing Sakura a bowl of cut up fruits and roasted nuts and a pair of chopsticks. She greedily dug in. They sat in silence for a moment as Itachi retrieved his own bowl and partook of the contents, and Sakura only found it to be a little awkward, probably only because she was making it feel so. While she was certain Itachi had no plans to avoid her or feign indifference, she pondered on how to go about their change in relationship. It made her feel like she were twelve again. She did her best to not appear outwardly bothered at her inner turmoil. Trying to break the silence, she asked:

"What time it is?" If the man noted her unnerve at the situation he did not let on, of which she was thankful.

"Coming up on ten." She made a face; she did sleep late. They were used to getting up early as routine during their time in Kurumu. The excitement of everything that happened over the last few days and their journey south wore her out more than she thought. But she felt her late rising was deserved. "I went to get breakfast not too long ago. When they saw you weren't with me they made me this to take," he explained, referring to the basket with a little smile. "They're very nice." He said it in such an unconvincing manner Sakura couldn't tell if he was lying to her or not. She didn't let it bother her. "I would've woken you up but I figured I'd let you get your sleep." His tone made it seem like his sentence were unfinished, as if he wanted to add, 'before you might not get any,' with the perilous times ahead. Sakura gave a shrug of her shoulders as she chewed on a strawberry.

"Just wake me up next time. I don't want to get too pampered here," she berated him a bit, and the man only huffed again.

"A little pampering isn't a bad thing, Sakura," he replied with a little grin, and the woman flushed a bit. Her name off his lips made her pulse beat stronger. If he were not such a naturally quiet man, the way in which he said that might have sounded more sensual than intended. Her thoughts made it sound more sensual than he surely intended and the woman had to silently check herself. A small voice in her head whispered, 'only if you're the one pampering me.'

"Yeah, but I can't afford to become soft, now. I have too much to worry about what with Shikamaru asking me to manage his medics. I have a lot of preparations to do." Itachi regarded her with a look that made her hold her breath.

"You'll do fine, Sakura. If there is anyone who can manage that title, it's you and you alone. Don't worry about it. I know you'll surpass even Tsunade." Sakura gave the man an endearing look and with a free hand, she reached over to his a bit gingerly and laid hers atop it. Mention of the former Hokage made her heart drop a little, but that he said such things also made her heart soar. Itachi never said such things without meaning them. Giving his hand a squeeze, Sakura smiled, her face a mixture of sadness and gratitude.

"Itachi…" Her voice stuck and the man looked took her with empathy on his face. Very gently, he leaned closer to her and brought his face near her own. This close she saw her own reflection off his dark eyes and her pulse quickened again. Gently taking his hand out of her own, he brought it up to lay the tips of his fingers along her jaw so he could angle her mouth to his, and his lips met hers delicately. He tasted like berries. He kissed her so tenderly, like she was a fragile flower he did not wish to mar, but still desired to touch. It was not rushed like last night and there was no burning fire of passion there, but such an overwhelming sense of trust and subdued longing was present that it felt more passionate and meaningful than those first kisses they had shared last night.

"You've got to trust in yourself more, Sakura," the man told her as he pulled away, still remaining a bit close so his words would be taken seriously. "You're an amazing medic and shinobi. I can account to both." The woman pursed her lips a bit at his praise, feeling more embarrassed than proud, but didn't speak her opinion again, knowing he'd not change his answer.

"Thanks," she caved, grinning in a defeated manner. She didn't take compliments well sometimes. Itachi urged her to continue eating and the two shared their morning meal in enjoyable silence, making pleasant small talk now and then. Sakura returned to her room after to shower and change into something fresh. She and Itachi took to exploring the mountain complex as no one came to retrieve them, not Sasuke or even a staff member. Sakura figured that Sasuke was perhaps busy with his responsibilities and did not get the chance to see them yet. Getting out into the city to explore more was on her lists of things to do and to see if there were any more familiar faces, but she was content to remain with Itachi knowing he was still reluctant to venture outside. She couldn't blame his hesitance. He made no move to try and hold her hand nor she his, or any sort of affectionate display as they wandered, but the woman was content with the lack of such actions. Not that she wanted to hide her feelings for him, but if she had to guess, Itachi wasn't the type of guy who was keen to public displays of affection. Neither did she want to rush their blooming relationship. Simply walking side by side at a comfortable proximity was good enough for Sakura, and Itachi seemed to be equally enjoying himself. It was a welcome change from their typically hectic afternoons of training or traveling through the wilderness.

The two shinobi did not run into many people that afternoon, and no one they recognized. There were no signs of Sasuke, no word from Shikamaru or the labs, and no one stopped them to inform them of a summons. Now and then someone would ask them if they required anything in particular, but most left them be, probably because of Itachi. Despite this, the man didn't seem to take any offense. Sakura asked at one point the overall layout of the complex to someone to give them a better idea of their surroundings, and they led the pair to a nearby map in one of the corridors. Itachi and Sakura spent a good few moments to study the thing for future reference. Eventually they found themselves at the main kitchen to grab some food and without much else to do, Sakura suggested that they start working on his eyes. Itachi agreed immediately.

Returning to the man's room, she had him lay on the bed as she had the night before and she crawled up next to him. Itachi watched the woman as he lay, his mouth taut with a little grin. Sakura laughed softly.

"Ready?" she asked him, noting his excitement. He nodded. "I'm not really sure how long this'll take, but… we'll see what happens." Itachi seemed okay with that admittance, obviously trusting in her skills, even with something as serious as his eyes and vision. This time she refrained from any action that was too intimate. She didn't mind the idea of some good carousing, she admitted, but she wanted to start this endeavor for him. The thought of having to have constant, daily headaches and poor vision made the woman cringe in sympathy. Itachi must have thought along the same lines for he too kept his hands to himself, for which the woman was grateful. Getting out that initial passion the night before made it easier for the woman to sit so close to him now without the unyielding urge to want to maul his mouth with her own. Frowning slightly at her thoughts and trying not to laugh aloud, she pushed them away and brought her hands to his head.

After doing another assessment on the inner workings of his eyes, she begun by using her chakra to remove the build of his own charka residue in his pathways, like clearing an artery lined with plaque. This process alone was tedious and delicate and she estimated that it would take longer than anticipated. She explained this to him after she spent a good hour of cleaning, her arms requiring a little break.

"You might not see progress right away," she explained to him as she sipped from a glass of water. "But I think after another handful of hours of work the residue will be gone." Until it builds up again, she added to herself, but didn't say, not wanting to damper the Uchiha's initial hopes. She already explained to him the night before about the return of damage with time and knew he had not forgotten so soon. "Then I can work on fixing the damage itself. Which I imagine will take twice as long." The medic didn't sound too worried about this, but rather was determined, as if the challenge was a welcome one. "I don't want to rush these sessions. I think spreading them out will be easier on both you and me."

"Sounds good to me," he replied, drinking from his own glass, still seated on the bead. "You'll have to check Sasuke's eyes, too. I'm sure they're not as bad as mine, but, having a look probably wouldn't be a bad idea." Sakura perked at the idea and nodded. She was so wrapped up with Itachi she hadn't thought about Sasuke. Her twelve year old self would be highly ashamed, she mused.

"That's definitely not a bad idea. When we see him next I'll have to schedule an appointment," she said, trying to sound professional. Itachi huffed a laugh.

"But I get first dibs," he added, and Sakura chuckled, unable to tell if he was teasing or being serious.

"Of course," she indulged him, and he looked pleased with himself. Finishing her water, the woman asked if he wanted to continue, to which he answered yes. Sakura spent another hour working on debriding the buildup, quiet all the while so she could concentrate on her procedure. She retracted her chakra from his eye sockets and stretched out her back with a little groan. Watching Itachi as he opened his eyes for whatever signs her work might have done, he didn't seem too impressed but she didn't let that dampen her spirits. She hoped her cleaning reduced his strain at least, if only a little. Anything was better than nothing. He looked up to her appreciative nonetheless.

"Feels better already," he commented, and Sakura gave him a smile of gratitude for his appreciation.

"Good. We can do some more work tomorrow." He nodded, apparently eager to continue this treatment plan. Itachi sat upright and regarded the woman in a way that made her insides squirm.

"Thank you, Sakura." Again her name from his lips was a delectable sound to her. She waived a dismissive hand. "I'm serious," he continued, "thank you. Really. This means a lot to me that you're doing this." He sounded much more cogent in his choice words, as if he were nervous or unsure of what to say to her and did not want to say the wrong thing. Perhaps it was simply that he wasn't used to admitting such gratitude still. Perhaps he was overwhelmed at the idea of his vision being repaired. Sakura couldn't decide. He obviously wanted her to understand how big of a deal this was, rather than have her blow it off like she were mending a paper cut. Giving him a more genuine smile, Sakura met his stare more firmly.

"You're welcome, Itachi. You know I'll always help you in any way I can, no matter how large or small. It's what you deserve." At her answer the man scooted closer and reached for the medic, neither rushed, nor slow, but purposefully. Gently tugging her closer, he used his other hand to tuck her hair behind her ear and Sakura felt her heart begin to race as those dark eyes bore into her own. He claimed her lips with his and she made no protests, her own hands reaching for his person. After a few tender, lingering kisses he released his claim, fingers trailing off her jaw and making her skin tingle at his touch. He regarded her for a moment, expression bordering on humor and sympathy.

"You look exhausted; you should go get some sleep." The woman gave a weak grin. She felt exhausted and didn't even bother to argue. He scooted off the bed and urged her to follow, leading out of his room and to her own. At her door he looked down fondly at Sakura and she grinned like a fool up at him, making his eyes glitter in his own manner of entertainment at the woman's behavior towards him. She felt completely engrossed in his presence, like nothing could dampen their connection.

Nothing but the approach of Itachi's younger brother.

"Hey, guys," she heard Sasuke's voice behind her as he came down the hallway. She flinched a little, heart skipping a beat at his sudden appearance. Itachi didn't seem fazed but she had to imagine that he hadn't notice him, either. Funny how in the past she highly anticipated Sasuke's arrival on any occasion and now she wanted him to vanish. He looked at the pair with just a little suspicion on his face but it quickly shifted into his normal, cocky smirk. He looked tired himself and she wondered idly what he had been up to. As if reading her thoughts the young man explained his absence that day.

"Sorry I couldn't hang today, I was swamped with stuff Shikamaru had me do. I figured you guys would be fine." Both Sakura and Itachi dismissed his apology and worries.

"Don't worry," Sakura elaborated, "we were fine. We just explored the complex some more. It's a lot bigger than I thought!" Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow will be more exciting, hopefully. Maybe we can go see the city," he directed towards his brother. Itachi looked a bit hesitance, to which Sasuke chuckled. "Or not. I'm sure there will be more to do. Shikamaru was saying he was already getting down some chores for you both, so to speak. Especially for you," he added to Sakura, and the woman inclined her head.

"Does he want me to assess his medics already?" she inquired, and Sasuke smirked.

"Bingo. He said sooner than later would be better." Sakura had to agree. "Anyway, you two, I'm beat. Goodnight, see ya tomorrow," he announced, saying 'you two' in a way that made Sakura wonder if perhaps Sasuke had long since caught onto the pair's connection. She couldn't help but imagine how such a thing made him feel, his former teammate with a huge crush on him now interested in his older brother. She only did so because of the instances he seemed to show interest in her over the last few days. Was he perhaps jealous? Did he think that after all these years she'd still be throwing herself at him like she had when she was younger? Sakura was too tired to think on the matter in depth at the moment. They bade the young captain goodnight and watched as he made his way down the hallway and turned the corner. Looking back up to Itachi, he looked amused once more Sakura noted. Leaning forward, he gave the woman a simple, yet endearing kiss upon her forehead.

"Goodnight, Sakura. Sleep well." Looking like a silly fool once more, she smiled and managed a sloppy departure in return as her stomach flip-flopped inside her.

"G'night."

* * *

"Good afternoon, everyone, I'm Haruno Sakura."

The woman stood before an assembly of shinobi trained in the art of medical ninjutsu, or currently in training. She felt like a professor, for she stood at the front of a classroom-like environment of an amphitheater styled lecture hall. True to Sasuke's words, Shikamaru requested she talk with his medics and assess their level of training and skills the day after. She spent the three days he gave her to review her own knowledge and prepare creating a plan to follow. It was an enormous room and she couldn't begin to count just how many people were present. It was so large that she was equipped with a small microphone clipped to her shirt. A good sum of men and women, some quite young looking and others older, gave her their undivided attention. Sakura felt a little nervous under their sharp gazes, but told herself she didn't care. There were more important things to worry about than a little stage fright.

"Nara Shikamaru has asked me to work alongside you all during these perilous times. As you may or may not know, I was trained by one of the three Sannin and Konoha's Fifth Hokage: Senju Tsunade." No one seemed shocked at this information, which reminded Sakura of not only just how famous her shishou had been, but also how famous _she was herself._ It was more humbling than anything for the woman. "I do not profess to be as great as Tsunade had been as a medical-ninja, but I trained rigorously under her and take pride in the knowledge and skills she passed down to me. Knowledge and skills I want to share with you all." Sakura felt it extremely important that she remain as humble as possible before these shinobi. Yes, she was smart and experienced in the field of medical-ninjutsu, and yes she felt she had the best teacher out of anyone present, but they were all equals. They all needed to work together. The last thing she wanted to do was to come across as being high and mighty or pretentious. No, she wanted to help teach these medics so they could be more versed and prepared for what was to come.

"I know like myself, many of you fought in the Fourth War five years ago. I see some familiar faces," she admitted, having scanned the group. "I am honored to be your comrade once more. I know the rest of you have probably been in your own wars. Your own battles. That is where the real learning happens, but you must be prepared. You must understand medical-ninjutsu through and through. You must control your chakra. And you should abide by the Four Governing Clauses:

"First Clause: '_No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end._'

"Second Clause: '_No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front line.'_

"Third Clause: '_No medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon.'_

"And the Fourth Clause: '_Only those medic ninja who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to discard the above-mentioned laws_.'"

Sakura paused to let those words sink in.

"Tsunade lived by these rules, and so do I. I hope that each and every one of you follows these rules, as well. I understand that we are shinobi, through and through. I understand that we want to fight, that we want to crush those bastards that ruined our homelands and ran us out." She raised her voice a little then, and added, "But it is _our_ job to keep our comrades _alive_." It was easy for her to say seeing how the Fourth Clause applied to her, and her alone as far as she was aware, but this she did not say. She was sure they all knew about that, too. "Shikamaru has made it my job to make sure you can do just that… Let's take it from the top."

Sakura lectured her 'students' for a good two hours in the lecture hall, starting at the very basics for those newer medics and as a refresher for her veterans. She noted that some even took notes, the familiar scratching of pen on paper a nostalgic melody in the background as she spoke. Afterwards, she allowed the shinobi an hour long break for lunch before she had them report to an area outside the mountain complex that Shikamaru had prepared for her. Some tents were set up in a large training field, and many large objects were there for her to assess the medics' chakra control.

First she asked her senior medics to come forward and she determined their level of skills and knowledge. It was a large sum, so she had them get into groups of ten or so, and she spent the next two hours going through each group to assess those within, a clipboard on her person so she could write down names of notable medics. Those she deemed reliable and skilled she had stand aside on their own, so she could later pair them up with the beginners and intermediate ninja. It was a little time consuming, but worth it. She couldn't do this all on her own with the amount of people present. She got report that there were about five-hundred medics within Hisomu, and all of them should be present save for about another twenty who were currently out on missions, or had other priorities that day. This was a more or less impromptu meeting after all. It was less than she anticipated for the number of ninja living in Hisomu. For every medic present, there was about eighteen non-medic ninja within the city. Not to mention the civilians. Eighteen people were far too many people for one medic to look after at once, Sakura felt. But it could be worse. She was thankful that they had the numbers they did. She could hopefully recruit more.

The ninja seemed a little anxious and bored, but cooperated with Sakura nicely. She heard a few people whisper that they were excited to be trained by Tsunade's Legacy herself. That made Sakura feel better suited for this task Shikamaru appointed to her. They so far didn't think her to be some kind of punk-kid barking orders for the fun of it, sitting on her high horse, drunk on the power of directing others at her will. They admired and respected her. Sakura knew Tsunade would be proud, but she'd also kick her in the shin and tell her not to let it go to her large-forehead. She laughed in an exasperated manner to herself at the thought.

Next she addressed the remaining ninja, sorting them into groups by their skills, and then assigning these groups to a veteran. Each group was a mix of beginners, intermediates, and advanced shinobi, so that they could all teach one another. All work together to grow and gain knowledge and experience. The task was finished finally, and Sakura made her way to the front by the tents, where she procured another microphone. Stepping up upon a platform so she could look out upon the ninja present, she spoke up. Speakers amplified her voice so all of them could hear her loud and clear.

"If I can have everyone's attention, please," she asked, and then waited for the clamoring and voices to die down. "Thank you for your patience," she continued, "I know you are all bored at just waiting around on me to begin. It was a necessary evil. I've assigned you into twenty-five groups, each with about twenty or so members. These will be your teams for our training. Remember them. I gave each Team Leader a number. Teams: remember your team number." Her voice over the amplifiers echoed a bit with each word as she spoke to the medics before her. "I have asked Mineko to be my assistant for this." Kiwa Mineko was the woman who was more or less running things currently for Shikamaru when it came to his medics and hospitals. She was thirty-four years old and from the Land of Lightening. Her ebony skin and white dreadlocks were a stark comparison to one another, and her hazel eyes closed as she waved and smiled. Sakura learned quickly that she was a lovely, and beautiful woman, one of compassion and vast intellect in the art of medical-ninjutsu, but like her shishou, Mineko tolerated no slacking, no complaining, and no giving up. She would help Sakura push these shinobi to their limits and show them that there was something new to learn every day. Standing with the woman were a handful of medics the woman handpicked herself to further assist their training. They were all excellent medics, Mineko assured Sakura. Sakura had tested them regardless, to which Mineko had seemed more impressed than annoyed. It would be foolish for Sakura to simply take the woman's word as truth. Perhaps it was a test she had set for the younger. Either way, Mineko treated Sakura with the utmost respect and Sakura was utterly grateful. Things would run much smoother.

"Mineko and her assistants will aid me in evaluating you all so we can determine your strengths… and your weaknesses. We are not here to scorn one another, nor condemn. Remember that. We're here to learn and better ourselves. Treat each other kindly, and with respect. Encourage each other, especially my vets and Team Leaders to those with less experience. All my beginners: watch closely your comrades. You can learn a lot by simply observing. And always ask questions. Don't be afraid to speak up. We were all in your shoes once; we know how you feel."

Sakura gave the hoard a determined smile.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"Again."

Team 25 was currently demonstrating their levels of chakra control and precision by various methods. Mineko's hazels were stern as she watched the more novice medics display their skills. She wore the garb common to Kumo, her arms bare. The uppers were tattooed with two dark bands each, her hands clad in crimson gloves. She was a tall woman, as tall as most men. She bore the air of someone powerful and yet humble at the same time. She reminded Sakura of the Third Hokage. He had been that way. Mineko never missed an opportunity to teach, one of the core fundamentals of those in the medical field. Always teach, educate, and enlighten those around you. Sakura walked past the woman as she studied the way in which the medics utilized their chakra as a tangible weapon for self-defense, giving them pointers and often times demonstrating the skills herself for them to follow. Looking at the watch she wore, it was almost five in the evening and time to start wrapping up. Sakura finished dealing with her last group that evening and group twenty-five was Mineko's last group. Her assistants were finishing up with their own. They all took turns going through the 25 groups, dividing them up between Sakura, Mineko, and her five assistants.

It was exciting for Sakura to go group to group and assess their skills. Because of the help Mineko offered she was able to have in-depth assessments of all members of the four groups she took on to assess. If one of the seven high ranking medics were not assessing a group, Team Leaders had already taken it upon themselves to begin assessments and were able to report to their evaluator strengths and weaknesses. There were a good many skilled medics here, Sakura was pleased to see, and more that showed promise with the right training and ample encouragement. She laughed to herself how Tsunade might have dealt with the vast numbers, how hard she would be on them. Luckily for them, almost everyone had their fundamentals down and chakra control was a strong suit. There'd be little to no need to require the beginners to lug copious amounts of heavy objects back and forth.

Once able to assess them further and work with them, train them, Sakura could then report to Shikamaru who would be good for which units and teams for missions. Many of the advanced medics had no need to be switched around, luckily. The tricky part would be those less skilled. But with more knowledge and experience, they would be able to find who complimented which unit. Which could keep up with the scouts and handle those long trips? Which could stay here in the valleys and protect Hisomu from unwelcome guests? Sakura was eager to light the fires beneath them, so to speak, and see them blossom and found out.

"Alright, everyone," Sakura addressed the crowds now that their day was coming to an end. "Great work today. I saw a lot of potential. Thank you Team Leaders for stepping up to the plate and working so well with your groups. It makes our job a lot easier," she admitted, referring to Mineko, her five assistant medics and herself. "Shikamaru has asked that you remain here with me for this week to keep helping with this training, so if you had a mission, you've been excused and a replacement will be sent. If you're interested in training full time, talk to one of us and we'll gladly make the addition permanent for as long as we need you. We'll be back tomorrow morning in the same hall for lecture at 0900 hours, and then meet out here again after lunch at 1200 hours. I look forward to seeing you again."

With those words Sakura stepped off the platform and removed her microphone, shutting the thing off. Mineko approached her, a smirk on her face.

"Today went well, Sakura-Sama," she told her, and Sakura smiled at the woman.

"Ah, thank you, Mineko-Sama. That means a lot to me. And thanks for your help. I can't imagine having done all this without you and your assistants." The Kumo medic chuckled.

"Not to worry, it was my pleasure. You're a good teacher. I'm glad you decided to come to Hisomu. Tsunade's own legacy has long since been a needed addition to our team." Sakura thanked her fondly before they bid each other farewell. As the crowds dispersed from the training fields, Sakura made her way back towards the mountain complex, using a small access route that Sasuke showed her the other day, much like the one he took them up when they first came to the city. She wasn't completely spent physically, but mentally her mind was exhausted from the day's events. It made her think back to her time during the Fourth War when she aided in running the medics. Before she could linger on those troubling times for too long, as she reached the top of the stairway she currently was ascending, Itachi was there, leaning casually against the opening that lead to a small foyer of sorts, and her thoughts were now on him. There was a wide, open window there in the stone that allowed one to see the field that wasn't too far off. It was close enough to hear her voice over the amplifiers she imagined. Had he been watching all day?

"Hey you," she greeted him as she overcame the last step. He inclined his head and wore a little smirk.

"I saw you down there," he said, using his head to nod towards the field. "Heard you. You were great. They seemed to really take to you. You take after Tsunade's skills in leadership. And your lecture…" She made a little face and huffed a laugh.

"You were at the lecture?" He shrugged, and the woman laughed again.

"Why not? I'm always interested in learning something new. You're a remarkable teacher, Sakura. It suits you well." The woman pursed her lips in a gracious smile.

"I guess," she chuckled. "I did quite enjoy it, I must admit. Having all those people listen to me, report to me. It was surreal."

"They really respect you, and for good reason." Sakura made another face, and Itachi gave a little chuckle of his own. He stepped forward and leaned his head down to place a kiss upon her lips, making the woman's eyelids flutter and her toes curl. He only gave her a small taste before pulling away. "C'mon, I know you're probably starving."

"So starving!"

* * *

The pair went and enjoyed a good meal together in the mess hall. Sakura had worked up quite an appetite and Itachi watched with amusement as she wolfed down her food, putting him to shame. Granted, he didn't do much that day, save for attending Sakura's seminar that morning on the down low, enjoying some lunch, and then taking to the window with a book to watch and listen to the activities of Sakura's initial training sessions. He was very impressed at the ordeal, the depth of her lecture that morning, her organizational skills. She didn't realize it, but she was an intellect that matched Shikamaru. Itachi knew Sakura well enough that she would never take to being the leader of an entire city or nation, but she was perfect for the role of Head Medic.

Over diner she went into more detail about her day, about Mineko and what she observed about the current medics. When she mentioned wanting to recruit more, she laughed and said she would even recruit him. The idea was actually a sobering one for him, and he admitted that he wouldn't mind learning a few tricks for healing. It was surely something that would come in handy. Though Shikamaru had not yet given Itachi anything to do as he had Sakura, Sasuke assured his brother that soon enough he'd be as swamped as the pink haired kunoichi. Itachi had to wonder if the leader was procrastinating purposefully in hopes that Itachi would come to him, agreeing to his offer.

Over the three days Sakura had been confined to the medical library and going over her notes for her newest job, Itachi had spent time with Sasuke. The elder still refrained from exploring the city so soon, so the pair kept to the mountain. It was more than anything he could ask for to simply sit with his brother over a cup of tea and share stories and memories. Just as Sasuke shared his story to Sakura of what happened to him after the war, he retold the story to Itachi, having not heard the whole tale himself. Itachi wished that Naruto was still with them so he could thank the man for leading his brother down a more righteous path. Sasuke seemed to share those sentiments more strongly, Itachi observed and could understand.

Each night Sakura finished with her preparations, the three of them enjoyed dinner together and then Sakura worked on Itachi's eyes. She mentioned the sessions to Sasuke one night. He seemed impressed at the notion of her ability to help his brother's eyesight. When she inquired of his own eyesight, he admitted that he noted it was not as sharp as it had been in the past, and that he was not opposed at all to the idea of her healing his eyes as well. Sakura promised to start on his as soon as her new workload fell into place. Though the two did not betray their newfound intimacy, Sasuke still showed signs of his suspicion, Itachi noted. Like Sakura, he did not know how to confront his brother about the turn in their relationship. He didn't know how Sasuke truly felt about Sakura now that they were reunited. Despite being his brother, Itachi felt that Sasuke did not deserve Sakura. He had hurt her too much, he felt, and Itachi had to think that rift would never fully heal for them to be anything more than friends. Perhaps he was simply biased and the idea of anyone else having Sakura as their own, even Sasuke, irked him.

Once Sakura finished her meal, the pair retreated back to his room. Itachi bade the woman to go to sleep and rest for her day tomorrow, but she insisted on working on his eyes, even if just for a little. There was no arguing with her, so he found himself lying on his bed with her fingers touching his temples, funneling chakra into his body.

"There's only a little bit of residue left," she noted to him. "After tonight I can start working on repairing the damage."

"Just don't strain yourself," he warned again, keeping his eyes shut despite his want to open them and give one of his 'listen to me I know what I'm talking about' looks. She only laughed his concerns away.

"I'm fine, Itachi. Don't worry." He decided not to argue anymore and gave a little sigh in defeat. He was sure the woman wore a smug expression but he kept his eyes closed still. Some forty-five minutes passed and she announced her completion of the task.

"All done!" She sounded triumphant. "Now we can start to work on the damage itself. Do you feel any better so far?" The man opened his eyes. The blurriness and darkness that impeded his vision was still there, but his eyesockets felt a little better. He sat up slowly, opening his eyes to watch the woman, and he activated his sharingan. His lips twitched a little as Sakura's brows rose a bit, her own eyes widening slightly. She seemed to understand the implication of his actions though. "How does it feel?"

"Much better, and smoother," he answered, his lips still pulled into a faint smile. The strain of turning on his doujutsu was barely there anymore. The transition was almost flawless. "I can tell a significant improvement. The chakra flows much swifter." The woman scooted a bit closer his way and brought her hands up to his hands. She bade him to turn his sharingan off and then back on a few times so she could monitor the chakra.

"Yes, much, much better," she explained to him as she commented on her internal viewings. He wished it was something he could see himself. "Once I repair the damage done to the pathways and other surrounding structures the improvement will be tenfold. It'll be like new!" He released his sharingan and opened his eyes, Sakura still close, her face beaming at her work and the improvement he already showed. His pulse quickened and his body tingled at he observed her, and the change in his eyes made her own widen more. Oh how he adored the reactions he could illicit from the woman simply by watching her. Reaching for her, he pulled her into his lap just to show the woman how appreciative he was of her healing prowess. She did not protest as he wound a hand into her hair and claimed her mouth.

* * *

"I'll beat you using only this."

Sakura stood on the field once more, surrounded by hundreds of medics. It was the third day. Their voices were still loud around her, the sensation of chakra making the air tingle, her skin prickling. A good many of them nearby were watching her as she stood in a small clearing they made around her and one other person, a young man, who stood a good twenty yards away from the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura held a single finger before her, her stance lax and her expression almost indifferent. These only made the other person much more angered. He pretended not to be so peeved and laughed instead.

"Fff, I don't care if you're the Slug Princess's Legacy," he told the woman, his voice mocking. The words didn't faze Sakura. She had more important things to deal with, not some bratty teenager who had trouble taking orders from those above him. But Sakura knew if she didn't put him in his place now, he'd only cause more trouble for her. With her single finger she beckoned him towards her, daring him to put his money where his mouth was. The teen, Aoto, was a cocky brat of a kid who reminded her of a mix between both Naruto and Sasuke when they were younger. Not an appealing combination she had to admit. His dark eyes narrowed and his mouth set into a very Naruto-esque frown, she knew he was primed and ready for action. Everyone else kept their mouths shut, but by their expressions, Sakura had to say that there were actually enjoying this little stand-off. Aoto was apparently quite the pain in the ass and they were all happy to see the punk put in his place by the petite, pink haired woman.

He finally charged.

True to Sakura's words, when the boy was close enough she jumped forwards and with a rush of chakra from her index finger, flicked the teen upon the forehead and sent him reeling back. He flew like a rag-doll, obviously not expecting that. A good many low whistles and laughs emitted from the crowds. They parted as he flew towards him, not one willing to try and catch him to ease his pain. Pride and arrogance would not be tolerated here. This display would hopefully grind that not only into Aoto's thick skull, but anyone else who was considering similar mindsets. The lad skipped against the ground a few times like a stone on water before he found his footing. Before he could rise, though, Sakura was on him in a flash, pinning the teen to the ground, her bottom on his chest, snuffing out his breath from his lungs in a huff.

"Listen, Aoto. I don't know what you think it going on here, but we are at _war." _She bent down low, her face inches from his, her jade eyes cold. "This isn't some game we're playing. I am training you so you can protect your comrades, your friends and family. This isn't academy. This isn't playtime. You are my soldier, got it?" The boy watched her, obviously his pride hurt, but he dared not go against her once more. He nodded his head a few times. Sakura smiled, sickeningly sweet. "Good, I'm glad we got that settled. If I have to deal with you again like this, I'll send your whiny ass flying all the way to Fire and Hakumei. Got it?" He nodded hurriedly. "Great."

Sakura rose to her feet and offered Aoto her hand. He watched it wearily, his expression that of a pouting child, but dared not refuse her offer. Hefting the lad up, she spoke to him again before departing.

"Aoto, you are only a beginner, but you have great potential. I remember you from our first meeting. Don't let your pride cloud you. Be humble. Be generous. None of us can afford to act pretentiously in these dangerous days. I need everyone to be on the same page. We are all in this together. United we stand and divided we fall, no?" He nodded, his mouth remaining shut. "I know your life must have been hard. I know you have probably lost family and friends at the hands of Hakumei. We all have. Don't use that anger towards us. Use it towards those bastards who ruined our lives. Okay?"

"Alright…" Sakura gave the boy a grin and reached up to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I used to have a friend who was very dear to me. You reminded me of him. He turned out to be one of the greatest, and most power shinobi I ever came to know. He too had everything taken from him. He had all the right to be mad, and ostracized, but rather than let that cloud his mind, he decided to embrace the better things in life. Strove to unite all ninja even if they were his enemy. Even if in the end, they destroyed him. Despite his frightening strength he was gracious and kind. He treated everyone as his equal."

"You mean Uzumaki Naruto?"

"The very same." Giving Aoto one last pat on his shoulder, Sakura turned and made her way back to the crowds to continue her job. As the day progressed she did not see nor have reported to her any more signs of foolish behavior. She even checked on Aoto from time to time. He seemed quiet and still licking his wounds, but he was participating nonetheless, cooperating with his group. Once the day was done and all the medics were pouring out from the field, Sakura made her way back to the mountain, the last to leave. At the exit she saw a Hisomu guard standing nearby but didn't give him much thought after noticing him.

"You learned a lot more from Tsunade than just medical-ninjutsu," a familiar voice said behind her. "You even learned her favorite disciplinary actions." Sakura chuckled and stopped, turning to look at the guard. Thought it didn't look like him, she knew who it was.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to come out and explore," she commented as the 'guard' stepped forward. He shrugged a bit, trying to feign indifference.

"I got bored just sitting around all day, and Sasuke is busy."

"Were you at my lecture this morning, too?" He nodded.

"Nine o'clock, sharp." Sakura laughed. He really must have been bored. She didn't inquire of the disguise, knowing full well why he chose to use a henge to alter his appearance. Sakura wondered idly if anyone tried to approach him all day.

"Were you here the whole time watching?"

"On and off. I did a little bit of wandering around, close to the cliff-side. Someone tried to come up to me at one point," he admitted to, confirming Sakura's mental inquiry, "but I gave them the slip." Sakura glanced at him sideways as they begun to walk towards the mountain complex.

"You didn't use a genjutsu on them, did you?" she asked, her voice a little suspicious.

"No…" She narrowed her eyes a bit, scrutinizing him. "…maybe…" The woman's jaw dropped a little.

"Oh my-" she couldn't help but wear a look of horror, and yet also humor and mostly incredulousness. "You did not!" Itachi's henge'd self remained collected and calm.

"What? I didn't cause any harm. He won't remember a thing." Sakura shook her head at the man as they wove their way through the back alleys of homes to the small entrance to the mountain. "I wanted to test it after all the work you put into it." Sakura guessed that she couldn't blame him, but still. He was a risky devil sometimes. "Anyway, how did today go?"

Sakura told the man about what occurred during the day's events. As they reached the stairway that led up into the mountain, Itachi dropped his henge in a puff of swirling smoke and now looked his normal self. When they reached the top and made their way towards the mess hall for dinner, a staff member approached them. He held a scroll in his hands. Greeting the pair he handed it to Sakura.

"Haruno-sama… Uchiha-san, these are from the Labs. They asked me to give them to you when you came back after training, Haruno-sama." Sakura's heart skipped and beat and then begun to race. She thanked the staff, who bowed curtly in return and then departed. Fingers somewhat shaky, she looked up to Itachi, eyes wide with excitement. He eyed the thing like it were both precious and yet ominous. Those dark eyes met her own and his lips twitched.

"Do you wanna open it now?" she asked, unsure. He licked his lips a little. She could tell he was nervous. He nodded to her, perhaps unable to find his voice. With sloppy movements from her anticipation, Sakura opened the item and read the content within.

* * *

Itachi's heart raced in his chest as he watched the woman before him scan the results that the scroll held. Results that would either make or break him, he felt. He felt confident in Sakura's skills and in the medicine. And even if he were not completely healed, they were in a place with an amazing medical staff, and Sakura was still with him. For all he knew they could synthesize more of the drug. What troubled him the most was that he knew he'd be out of commission again for at least a week or two, time that was detrimental. Time that he needed to use to train, not be bedridden once more, feeling like death was going to overcome him, so horrid the side effects of that medication was. But as Sakura read more and more, the expression on her pretty face grew excited and not disappointed. Itachi felt his heart rate pick up further, the anticipation making him nervous. He was tempted to say something, prompt her into speaking, but his voice was lost.

Finally, the woman lowered the scroll and looked up at him. When her eyes begun to well up with tears that soon after streaked down her face he felt his heart drop in his chest, but then, she smiled widely and laughed aloud. She dropped the scroll, which fell to the ground with a little _thud_, and crashed into the man, wrapping her arms about his middle in a bear hug.

"You're healed!" her muffled voice came out which he barely understood. The reality hit him hard, like a train ran him over. "You're healed, Itachi!" she said once more, burrowing further into his chest and squeezing tighter. Itachi finally wrapped his own arms about the woman and set his chin atop her head, eyes closing as relief washed through his person. She said something else that he couldn't quite make out, but sounded like 'we did it.' Itachi sighed heavily, his mind easing. He planted a kiss atop her head, an overwhelming sense of gratitude crashing down on him at this woman's behalf.

"My, oh my," came a lazy voice from down the hall, "what's going on here?" Itachi felt Sakura tense in his arms. He looked up to see Shikamaru and a blonde haired, teal-eyed woman with him, walking down the corridor. Both wore smirks and knowing looks in their eyes. The cigarette normally tucked between the leader's lips was absent, and he had a feeling it had to do with the woman aside him. Itachi had never seen her before, but by the way they stood together, he assumed that their connection ran deeper than simple friends or Leader and follower. Sakura pulled out of Itachi's embrace to regard the pair, trying to make herself appear less disheveled by running a hand through her hair. Shikamaru's sienna eyes flicked down to the scroll on the floor. Its color must have indicated the sender.

"I take it the results were good, then?" he asked, and Itachi nodded to the man.

"Yes!" was Sakura's response to the question as she wiped tears from her face. "Everything was clear!" Both Shikamaru and the woman at his side grinned at the good news. "Oh my goodness," Sakura added once more when she finally regarded the woman in full. "Temari-san!" Sakura came forward to the woman to give her a hug. Temari looked a little taken aback by the affectionate greeting, but did not resist. "It's been so long, I didn't know you were here!" Itachi had to think that that was a more subtle way of saying, 'I didn't think you were still alive.' As the two women chatted, Shikamaru came forward to Itachi.

"Ah, women," he said, rubbing the back of his neck a bit with a grin. "Anyway, this is great news, Itachi-san. We'll have to have a celebration. Where's your pain in the ass brother when you need him. And Kiba, too," the leader questioned aloud, now rubbing his chin and the hair growing there. The women still chatting away, he lowered his voice a bit and regarded Itachi with a more serious tone. "So… have you decided?" Itachi stiffened a bit knowing precisely what he referred to. Instantly his eyes darted towards Sakura, and he didn't fail to note Shikamaru's knowing smirk in his peripheral.

"I've decided to stay," was his answer. He didn't apologize, nor give any reasoning to his answer, but Shikamaru didn't pry. He inclined his head a bit, but if he were disappointed it didn't show.

"Very well, then. I'll start planning some work for you to do. How's that sound?" Itachi nodded, eager to be put to use.

"Sounds excellent." Shikamaru grinned, and plucked the cigarette out from his pocket. Perhaps this was indicative of his true emotions at the matter, desiring some nicotine to ease his mind, but Itachi had no desire to change his answer. Perhaps it was just common habit. Itachi had a feeling though that Shikamaru would have most wanted Itachi to take up this role rather than someone else. Pulling a lighter, the young leader lit his cigarette and took a deep drag.

"Great." He let loose a plum of hazy smoke towards the ceiling. "I've already been pondering some ideas in the meantime." A moment later, Temari's voice came out louder from where she and Sakura chatted.

"Is that smoke I smell?" Shikamaru tensed, caught in the act.

"Yikes… women, such troublesome creatures, aren't they?" Itachi knew just what the man meant by that, and he looked to Sakura once again.

"Troublesome, indeed…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm alive! Sorry for the uber long wait you guy! Don't kill me! School is already doing that Lol. Not my favorite chapter but some necessary plot development. Hope it was worth the wait, though! It'll probably be another month or two before I can post again. I'm just extremely busy ;_; please be patient with me!

The fluff is fluffy ;)


	16. Our First Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Update: **12/22/15: I posted a WIP of a map to my flickr (vonsi17) with the added on geography for you guys to look at c:

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Our First Mission**

"As I promised, Itachi-san, I've hashed out some work for you to do."

That morning, after attending Sakura's lecture, Itachi was confronted by one of Shikamaru's messengers. The man had been reading at the window again, where he could look out and see the medic's training go on outside. Though he enjoyed watching the scene, he would not ignore an audience with the young leader. Thus, he was currently indulging the man in another game of shōgi. The other shinobi was of course smoking, against the desires of his better half, Itachi noted with amusement, and contemplating his next move. Itachi figured that he didn't just invite him to play a game; Shikamaru was too busy of a man to indulge such whims these days. Mixing leisure and work was now a necessity. Itachi didn't mind in the least and was in fact excited. He wanted to be put to use. But now that he declined the younger's offer of becoming his spy the other day, the elder had to wonder what sort of missions Shikamaru had in store for him. Knowing he was an intelligent man, Itachi knew he wouldn't let the Uchiha's skills go to waste.

"I'm glad to hear that," he responded, looking out over the distant lake shimmering in the afternoon sun. This late in the year the orb of light was lower in the sky. Though the days were getting colder it was nothing compared to the cold of the northern lands. The Land of Rivers, like Fire, typically had wet, mild winters, not frigid, snowy ones. Even though it was the end of November it was only brisk outside and not outright cold. Itachi was thankful for that. He wasn't too keen on freezing temperatures himself. But the nights were starting to become quite cold, he noted. The opened window allowed the noon breeze to wisp gently into the office, carrying the scent of the water on their currents. Itachi returned his gaze to see Shikamaru make a move.

"To ease you into the routine of things here," the leader started to elaborate, pausing to take a drag from his cigarette, "I'm gonna start you off on a mission with your brother." The thought of that put Itachi into a thrill. Going on a mission with Sasuke? It was a joy he never thought to have. "The two of you will reinforce the genjutsu perimeter around the valley. It's a job Sasuke is well acquainted with, so he can show you how it's done. But I'd like your advice on any improvements we can make. I know genjutsu is one of your specialties, Itachi-san." The elder inclined his head in confirmation and acknowledgment.

"Of course." Though the mission sounded simple enough when looking at it from afar, Itachi knew better than that. Protective genjutsu probably spared this city a huge deal of chaos by keeping out unwanted guests. It was a fairly large responsibility in the Uchiha's opinion. He was honored Shikamaru would assign him such a task. He had to wonder what other things he would have him do in the future, but held his tongue. All in good time, Itachi knew. For now, he was glad he could be useful. "Will it just be Sasuke and I?" He couldn't help but ask. His habitual indifferent tones made it hard for the leader to tell how he felt about the idea. Not one to beat around the bush Shikamaru answered the man without pause.

"Yes. For now, I'll either assign you to missions with your brother, or by yourself." He took another drag. Itachi's eyes scanned the shōgi board as he contemplated the answer. Truthfully he didn't mind, and he could understand just why Shikamaru would have it so. The leader elaborated to ensure Itachi's assumptions. "My people are going to be weary working with you. That much I am certain of." He said it in a way that was neither here or there, but simple truth. Itachi wasn't offended in the least. "It was the same for Sasuke." Itachi glanced briefly towards the man, dark eyes lingering momentarily on his profile as the young man looked out onto his city. "I know you're accustomed to working alone or with a single partner from your time in Akatsuki. I have plenty of work you can do for me that will complement such a unit until the people here start to trust you more." Sienna eyes flicked over to catch Itachi's dark gaze. There was no apology there, but an understanding. Most importantly, there was a look of a leader knowing how to delegate missions without causing havoc. Pairing up Itachi so soon with a group of people would prove disastrous.

"Understood." In the back of his mind, though, Itachi couldn't help but wonder if Shikamaru would ever put him amongst a group like he did with his brother. Keeping him on solo missions would keep a better chance open for Itachi to become a spy. For the enemy to spot him amongst Shūsoku shinobi would raise questions, potentially ruining any future opportunities for Itachi to become the mole once more. Itachi knew Shikamaru was the kind of man who thought ten steps ahead while the rest were thinking two or three. Even though Itachi declined his offer the other day, he knew it was still up for grabs should he change his mind. Itachi was no fool, and he couldn't blame Shikamaru. The young man was simply doing what was best for his people. Itachi knew he wouldn't force him into taking the job, but he knew he was Shikamaru's first choice.

"Excellent. You'll be leaving tomorrow night. I'm meeting with your brother in a few hours. I'll fill him in and he'll give you the run-down." Itachi gave a little nod, trying not to linger on thoughts of spying and putting his focus on the here and now. Itachi was having his first mission in just two days. For the first time in well over a decade he was going on a mission for a city he desired to be a part of, desired to protect. Not for a group of people he was feigning to be a part of, pretending to be someone he wasn't. It was a welcome, fulfilling feel for the man.

* * *

"Our first mission together. I'm beyond stoked."

Itachi's eyes swept over the items strewn across the top of his bed. Gear and weapons and tools and scrolls consumed the space, and the man's sharp gaze roamed over it with scrutiny, as well as appreciation. He didn't have much to bring with him from his former residence in Kurumu. Sakura graciously let him share one of her storage scrolls to bring what he had wanted and needed, but this was different. These were Shūsoku items. These made him feel more attached to the winning team. His eyes lingered the longest on the hitai-ate, the gleaming, polished metal bearing the stylized character for Strength, etched into the cold steel. He hadn't worn a forehead protector for quite some time. He had decided to forgo his old Leaf one after his fight with Sasuke. He hadn't been too sad to let it go. It symbolized such darkness and sadness within him, the hardships of his life that was no longer a part of him. And now he was no longer a rouge ninja. He was a Shūsoku shinobi, and the hitai-ate would be a testament to that.

Looking up from the array of paraphernalia, his eyes caught the same dark gaze reflected back to him that belonged to his brother. That grin on his face was contagious and Itachi couldn't help but smirk himself. Yes, their first mission together, ever. It was long overdue.

"As am I," Itachi answered, reaching to a kunai, picking it up to weigh it in his hand and inspect the sharpened edge. "I'm glad that Shikamaru-san was willing to pair us together for my first mission." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"It makes the most sense," the younger Uchiha rationalized, he too retrieving a weapon to look the thing over. "Unfortunately, I don't think anyone else would really fancy a mission with you so soon, Oniisan." He said it in a way similar to Shikamaru; that it was simply the way things were and it was what they'd have to deal with. Itachi knew Sasuke faced similar hardships before getting to where he was now, captain of his own small battalion.

"Yes. It's neither here nor there. I don't mind being paired with you or by myself for the time being; as long as I can be of use to Shūsoku, I'm content." Sasuke nodded briskly, obviously pleased with his brother's answer and outlook on the situation. Setting the weapon he held back down, the younger smiled at Itachi.

"Soon enough we'll be out there, handing Hakumei's asses to them." He wore that same, devilish grin he would wear as a kid when Itachi said he'd take him training with him. It made Itachi huff in nostalgic humor. But they were sentiments he too shared. "Or as Kiba says, 'Kickin' ass and takin' names,'" the young man said with a laugh and a swift right hook through the air. Itachi chuckled alongside his younger likeness.

"I look forward to that, too. For now," he continued, but pausing a moment to reach for a porcelain mask. It was a plain shape, free of markings or color. A generic make to keep one's identity even more a mystery, rather than some of the masks he knew existed. It made him think back to his old weasel shaped ANBU mask from all those years ago. Bringing it up to his face, he tested the fit to find it was good. "I'm okay with checking out the area's genjutsu layout," he finished, voice echoing gently off of the cold, glazed finish. "I'll have to thank Shikamaru-san for all of this," he added, referring to all the new gear, putting the mask back from where he took it. The leader had sent the younger Uchiha over with the stuff after briefing him on the mission to take place. He showed up at Itachi's room with a huge grin and twinkling eyes. Another boyish quality he remembered from their youth.

"Didn't want you to be unprepared," Sasuke commented. "Another one is being made for Sakura." Mention of the woman made Itachi ponder on her doings that day. Glancing to the clock on his nightstand, he knew she'd be wrapping things up, soon, and heading back to the mountain for dinner.

"That's good. She'll be pleased." He wondered how they'd outfit her considering her skills as a medic.

"I hear she's making some great progress out there," Sasuke went on to say, looking towards the window and peering outside. Though he could not see their location, Itachi knew where he meant.

"Shikamaru-san told me the same," Itachi added, looking out the window himself. His usually blank face bore a hint of pride there, something Sasuke turned to see and did not miss.

"She's grown so much since we were kids. Tsunade-sama really outdid herself with that one," Sasuke continued, his expression sobered a bit as he became nostalgic, thinking back to their time as Team Seven. "I admit, back then, I'd never guess that she'd become such an amazing kunoichi and renowned medic. She was always so busy fawning over me to worry about her own skills." Itachi glanced back to his brother whose face was marked with an exasperated humor. "I wonder… if I had never left the village… would she have become such an amazing ninja?" Itachi gave the man an endearing look.

"It's hard to say. But what happened happened, and there is no point on dwelling on the past, Sasuke." Those eyes were still distant.

"I was so bad to her, Oniisan. An outright ass. But at the end of the day, my coldness, and leaving Konoha… it made her who she was. She did what she did in part because of _me_, as much as she did it for herself. I just… I want to be able to repay her for it. I just don't know how."

Itachi was a little taken aback, unsure of what to tell his younger brother. He did not know of Sakura and Itachi's relationship, and by the way in which he said these things to him, Itachi knew he held strong feelings for his former teammate. Feelings, he perhaps thought, Sakura would have reciprocated due to how she was when they were younger. But it was obvious things had changed. Time had altered Sakura's opinion on the troubled man, and now she was with his elder brother, instead. But even still, Sakura could have made a choice. They didn't reveal their true feelings to one another until after coming to Hisomu. And rather than waiting, spending time with Sasuke, seeing if those old feelings for him still lingered, Sakura didn't. She opened up to Itachi, instead. But Itachi wasn't daft. He knew of her old love for his brother, and he watched her interact with him, comparing it to how she was with himself. The difference was day and night for Itachi. The simple truth was, was that Sakura didn't love Sasuke beyond more than a friend as she had in her youth. Too much hurt transpired, it seemed. Too much pain. He saw it in her eyes when around Sasuke. In the way she shies away when he tries to come too close. In the way she gives him that smile a woman gives to a man she loves, but is not in love with. That must have been an odd turn of events for Sasuke, and knocked him down a good many steps.

Had Sakura come here without Itachi, he wondered how she would react in his presence. Probably the same way, and then, over time, he was sure Sasuke would probably win her back over. It wasn't a positive, but Sasuke was a changed man, and by this proclamation, it seemed that he'd try and persuade her. Itachi had a feeling that that was exactly what he intended to do if he and Sakura kept their relationship on the down-low. Despite being his brother, and despite his endearing love for Sasuke, the idea of that happening did not sit well with the older Uchiha. Itachi had no plans on letting her out of his sight, and it seemed she was quit taken with Itachi herself, something the Uchiha wanted to announce to Sasuke, feeling possessive, but did not.

"Well, Sasuke," Itachi went on to say, using the pause to make it seem like he were feeling rather sorry for his brother, rather than silently trying to veer him away from Sakura in the terms of romance. "Just give it time. The scars are still healing, it seems. Sakura is an understanding person. I know she's already forgiven you," he told the man with a smile of reassurance. "And like you said, because of your actions, it allowed Sakura to grow. And that's something we are all grateful for now that Tsunade-hime is no longer with us." Sasuke watched his older brother quietly for a moment before his lips were pulled into a little smile of his own.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Itachi couldn't help but find it a little funny, actually, that now that he finally wanted to return Sakura's feelings she had moved on, when in the past, she'd have given anything to receive such dotting from the young man, Itachi knew. She had told him how hopelessly in love she had been with his brother, but also, how blind she had been. Itachi couldn't blame the woman in the least for her change of heart, if he were honest with himself. He'd have probably done the same if in her shoes. But he certainly wasn't going to tell this to his troubled younger brother any time soon. If he wasn't so taken by Sakura himself, Itachi might have taken it upon himself to refrain from igniting their romantic relationship as they recently had to spare his brother's heart. But he couldn't. Sasuke's foolishness bit him in the butt once again.

"At least you know she'll always be your friend, Sasuke." Itachi meant to say that as another means to quell his brother's troubles, but the look the younger gave him for a fleeting second before a smile blossomed on his face told Itachi that Sasuke was suspicious to his brother's secret. Itachi wasn't too worried, though. It wasn't like Sakura and Sasuke had ever been together and he was stealing her away from him. He just hoped that Sasuke didn't hold this against him too much when the beans got spilt. Itachi wanted to spend time with and enjoy being in his brother's company again, not avoid it.

_I've gotten myself into a bit of a sticky situation it seems,_ Itachi couldn't help but muse to himself. At least he and Sakura could shoulder it together.

* * *

Sakura met Itachi at the top of the stairs leading up to the mountain. She was tired, but beaming from the day's work. Progress was steady and many people were showing great potential, improving on their skills. Others were slower, but their hard work and dedication were just as gratifying to watch, if not more. Those with natural born talent were surely inspirational, but Sakura loved a good underdog. It made her think on Naruto back when they were still kids. How hard he worked and strived to accomplish things other children could do without much prompting. It was so rewarding to see the outcome. Her new pupils were no different. Even the seasoned veterans learned something new every day. Whoever said old dogs couldn't learn new tricks must have never pushed themselves hard enough to try.

"Hey you," she greeted Itachi with a smile, weary but bright nonetheless. He wore his own little smirk at the sight of her. Approaching him, she stopped a step shy of his person and put a hand to her stomach. "I'm so starving." Itachi huffed a little chuckle out at her comment. He reached out for her, hand wrapping gently about her elbow, drawing her further in. The other hand reached up to her chin to angle her mouth towards his. Her eyelids fluttered and toes curled, her stomach churning with a different kind of hunger with the way those dark eyes of his looked into hers before he delicately kissed her. The woman's own hands automatically reached for his person in response. As he pulled away, she looked up at him with that same, foolish grin she wore for him and him alone after such intimacy.

"I can imagine," he returned, letting the woman out of his gentle embrace and with a slow motion of his head, beckoned her to follow him down the hall. She didn't hesitate to fall in place besides him. "All that training must build up quite the appetite."

"You bet it does!" Sakura begun to divulge the day's events to her companion as they navigated their way through the mountain to the mess hall for dinner. Itachi was a good listener for her ranting. He was a ready, open ear for her concerns, frustrations and joys, and never shied from giving his own opinion on the topic at hand. They obtained their meals and were sitting down, starting to eat, when Sakura sighed and grinned. "So tell me: what have you been up to?" She was ready to hear him talk more so she could start stuffing her face.

"Well, as a matter of fact," he begun to tell her, pausing from taking sips of miso from his duck spoon, "Shikamaru-san assigned me my first mission this afternoon." Sakura instantly perked at the news, jade eyes glittering eagerly in excitement for him.

"Really?!" she quietly exclaimed, trying not to be too loud to disturb the other guests. She gave him an expectant look that begged for elaboration. He smirked at her in a comical way, like she were a kid waiting to listen to a good, juicy story, and it only made her grin wider. Itachi did not disappoint and went on to discuss the mission he was assigned. Sakura listened eagerly but couldn't help but continue to fill her mouth with food, too hungry to refrain. Once he finished, Sakura paused to give her opinion.

"Sounds like a good first mission to break you in," she told with nod of her head. Itachi gave his own little nod of affirmation. "And they can definitely use your genjutsu any day. I'm glad he paired you up with Sasuke, too. I think that'll be a good call on his part."

"Yes," Itachi agreed, "Shikamaru-san said that he'd either give me solo work, or pair me with my brother for now, for obvious reasons." Sakura pursed her lips gently, understanding completely what he meant by that. Not wanting to dwell on such things, she moved along.

"I wonder if he'll ever pair us on a mission," Sakura pondered aloud as she popped another mound of rice and fish into her mouth, smiling at the man as she chewed. Itachi looked amused at the notion.

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind having the best medic here placed in my own squad, though," he answered, praising the woman. Sakura grinned at the man.

"You bet your ass you wouldn't." Taking a swig of her drink, she sobered a little, looking more serious. "I'm so busy running things with the medics… I wonder if I ever will get to go out on a mission, or if Shikamaru will keep me cooped up here." She paused, looking back at Itachi who gave her a little face that read, 'It's hard to say.' Giving the facial equivalent of a shrug, Sakura took another drink. "Not that I don't like helping here. I like it a lot, actually. I just wanna be as useful as I possibly can be."

"The contributions you are currently making are paramount, Sakura," Itachi started to respond, pausing from his meal to give the woman a meaningful look. "No one can do this job as well as you. I'm sure in time Shikamaru-san will assign you to missions outside of the city. That monstrous strength and short temper of yours will surely be of use one day." Sakura gave the man a little look at his teasing comment.

"My monstrous strength and short temper might be put to use right now if you keep that sass up, Uchiha," she returned with a playful edge as if begging him to test her. Itachi didn't look too worried. He instead gave her a look of what could be best described as whimsy on his stoic features, as if he were content with her answer and caught up in memory.

"You truly are Tsunade-sama's prodigy." Sakura laughed at his comment despite herself. The two enjoyed the rest of their dinner over more conversation about Itachi's upcoming mission and Sakura's medics and her future plans for them. Returning to their rooms, Sakura once again fought against Itachi's protests of her working on his eyes that night and the two ended up in her room this time, the kunoichi wearing a smug expression as she ushered him inside. Tired she was, yes, but she wasn't tired enough to at least put a small amount of work into the project, especially with his first mission coming up in such a short time. The woman wanted his eyes to be at their best as soon as possible. After she announced her session was complete, Itachi once again showed her his appreciation for the woman's work without using many words, but making use of his mouth upon hers. Before things got too heated Itachi ended their carousing, much to Sakura's disappointment, but the woman was content with simply laying besides him, he running his fingers through her hair or down her arm. She found the simple act endearing, and knew that while she lay there, eyes closed and mind drifting, he watched her, studied her, and the idea always made the woman's insides flutter. She had caught him doing it the other night when she cracked open her eyes to find his own roaming her face. And, as she opened them now, she caught him in the act again.

"Is my face really all that interesting?" she asked him, voice sleepy and eyelids heavy. He gave her that little smirk that made her weak at the knees each time.

"Indeed it is." She smiled at him, but he wasn't finished talking. She held her breath, anticipating what else he thought was important enough to add. "I think getting I'm close to finding that short fuse of your temper." Sakura released her breath, expression going from sweet and expectant to irked and incredulous. Despite herself she smiled at his jest, his own expression devilish as he watched the change in hers, and then she reached out to attack his sides with her fingers, trying to tickle him before he could stop her onslaught.

"Sass!"

* * *

The Land of Rivers was basked in the ethereal glow of night. A veil of mist clung about their legs, making the landscape look eerie and otherworldly. Two pairs of crimson eyes peered out over the expanse, taking in the view. Before them the land looked flat for many miles, and in the distance, mountains sprung up and forests grew. But Itachi knew the seemingly flat expanse was creviced with deep gorges and valleys. Even before coming to Hisomu he had been to the country many times and was familiar enough with its terrain. Despite this, he allowed his younger brother to explain to him their route that morning, knowing he could do with a refresher in the dangerous land. Hisomu was already miles behind them, now, as they stood at their starting point. It was opposite of the way he and Sakura came into the village the first time. That night they left in the cover of darkness, leaving through an opening from the mountain complex that shot them out into the crescent shaped valley outside of the city's main walls, hidden by genjutsu that made it blend into the rest. Aside from guards posted, no one else was out this late. The two Uchihas darted down the valley to the other end of the crescent shaped gorge and had come upon a sheer cliff-side that seemed miles tall. There was a wide gap between to allow the passage of the lake water, funneled off small enough to form a river once more. Using chakra, they traveled swiftly over the water in utter darkness, their sharingans allowing them to see. Above them was only darkness, making it seem like they were traveling in a covered tunnel. If not for the sound of the rushing water echoing off the walls as it coursed beneath them, Itachi might have been a little uneasy, but the water masked their scents and tracks and made more silent their already light steps upon the shifting surface of the river.

Eventually, after many miles, the valley came to an end. Unlike when they came upon Hisomu, when the valley opened to a waterfall, this one simply opened up into another small lake. The cliffsides loomed tall behind them when they had exited, and Sasuke informed him that their starting location was at the top of the high gorge. The high walls wrapped about the lake, eventually declining in height way off in the distance. Rather than waste time continuing for an easier, shorter ascent, Sasuke lead the way up the sheer side of the valley wall, using chakra to climb. Itachi had followed in suit without hesitance. As they finally reached the top, which seemed to take many minutes, Sasuke paused, so they could appreciate the scene they currently were viewing. Without their doujutsu, seeing through the mist would prove tricky without the sunlight above them to light their way at their feet. It was good they inherited the kekkei genkai. Through the eyeholes of his new mask, Itachi looked down behind him to the lake, releasing his sharingan for a moment. Their high vantage made it easy to admire the way the half-moon shone gently upon the water's surface. The mist stopped at the cliff's edge without something substantial to maintain it, allowing him to peer down without obstruction. He could stare at the scene for hours if not for their mission. When his brother made a slight movement, Itachi returned his attention back to him, sightseeing done for now. Onyx eyes bled back to crimson.

"Right," Sasuke started to say, taking a few steps forward. His voice echoed gently off of his own mask. Unlike his bronze fox mask, he too was wearing a simple porcelain disguise for this mission. His black and dark green clothing were also traded in for a standard Shūsoku ANBU uniform, the same one Itachi wore himself. It looked similar to Konoha's old ANBU get up with the main layer of clothes all black. Their flak vest was a darker charcoal grey than the old silvery hue. In the chill of oncoming winter their fitted tops were long sleeved to thwart off the cold. Both men had their forearms and lower legs clad in white wrappings as well. Gloves protected their hands and forearm protectors were fitted to their arms. They didn't protrude past their elbows, though, but rather stopped before them, the colors dark grey. Similar ones guarded their shins. Both were also sporting black balaclava, hiding the rest of their heads from view and making it even more difficult for the enemy to guess who they were if spotted. They were a little stifling, and made his head itch with his hair plastered to it, but he felt safer with the full head mask on. Beneath their porcelain masks their forehead protectors were tied, the fabric cobalt and reminiscent of their Konoha hitai-ate, tied about their heads and over their balaclava ski masks. Each was also adorned with a dark, cobalt scarf about their necks, the ends gently swaying with the cool breezes that blew across the valley tops, churning the mist about their knees. The ensembles were finished with holsters for weapons and other tools, as well as a short sword lying horizontal across the smalls of their backs. Sasuke also came without his trademark katana at his hip. The two men looked identical.

"We'll start here and then work our way clockwise around the city, finishing back here when we've finished and heading back the way we came." Itachi inclined his head at his brother's words. Before he could respond, Sasuke added, "If we encounter any enemy shinobi we lead them away from Hisomu at all costs. If we need backup, I have methods to call for them." He laid a hand over a particular pocket on his vest. Itachi nodded his acknowledgment. "We rarely see any shinobi around here, so don't go thinking this will get exciting." Itachi rolled his eyes a bit at his brother's words, chuckling to himself. Itachi wasn't really in the mood for a fight. This wasn't some dangerous, risky mission in enemy territory.

"Understood." He took in a deep breath, the smell of the crisp, dewy air invigorating his senses. It felt good to be out and be useful. With a nod, Sasuke urged them into motion. The majority of the illusions were those that would urge wanderers or unwanted ninja away from the path leading into the city. Some were obstructions that would force them in different directions. Shikamaru has some skilled genjutsu users within his ranks, Itachi had to note. Some of the illusions were so solid and real that he didn't catch them even with his sharingan. Sasuke and Itachi set to work making them more effective and convincing. The work was slow and monotonous, but Itachi took to it with as much pride and passion he would an S-ranked mission. They also laid many chakra traps that would alert them, or other sensors, back in the city. After about four hours they reached their halfway mark. They left the city at 2130 and it took about a half an hour to get to their starting point. It was a little past 0200. Sasuke estimated their work would be done at about 0600 and they'd be back home just as the sun was rising and their cover of darkness spent at 0630. Itachi wasn't too keen to the night mission for the fact that he'd have to miss Sakura's lecture in lieu of sleep. But a night mission was also in their favor. Were a large force to come upon them, he and Sasuke would fare better with the stealth the lack of sunlight gave them.

Currently the duo was taking a little break, both seated on small rocky protrusions from the ground and their masks pushed atop their heads. They kept their balaclava and headbands on to maintain their anonymity should they be spotted, so only their eyes were visible. The shadow of their masks atop their heads and the dim light the half-moon granted shadowed their sharingan from view. Now and then they'd expose their lower face to take a sip of water and a bite of something to eat, but quickly replaced the mask. Finding both Uchiha brother's together would be a treat for Hakumei, they knew. As they rested they kept their chakra signatures to a minimum, just leaving as little as possible left to avoid making a void for potential sensors. But the brother's other senses were on high alert. Neither conversed much during the mission except what was needed to say. Hand gestures were utilized to stay as quiet as possible. Thus far they neither spotted nor felt any potential threats, save for the occasional bird or small animal scurrying along the creviced plateau.

"We'll rest a few more minutes and then start up again," Sasuke quietly told his brother, his crimson eyes peering off into the distance, diligently watching. Itachi's were doing likewise. Despite the calm environment the night could be hiding potential threat. Sasuke admitted that the mission would be boring, but letting their guards down would be an idiotic mistake. The older nodded his head in understanding, feeling the need to speak aloud unnecessary. It would be good to keep moving. He was starting to get chilly, too, simply sitting there, but he enjoyed the reprieve regardless. A few times he had to stifle a yawn. His routine with Sakura over the past few months saw him rising early and getting to sleep at a reasonable time as well. It had been before his mishap at the waterfall hideout up north and going to Hougyoku that he'd been up this late. Itachi longed for his plush, comfy mattress back in Hisomu, Sakura curled up beside him and the sound of her soft breaths lulling him to sleep. Just the thought of it made him want to yawn again and he pushed the urge away with frown.

_Four and a half more hours_, he told himself. _You've had worse._ He wondered how his brother was faring. Was he accustomed to late night missions himself, or was he too struggling to stay wide-eyed and alert like Itachi? Before he could ponder that notion, something triggered on his senses and the man shot up like an arrow, standing tall and rigid. Sasuke must have felt the same for the young man followed his brother in suit.

"Our chakra traps," he murmured loud enough for Itachi to hear. The older nodded. Both men reached up and pulled their porcelain masks onto their faces. "It's close." Too close, Itachi thought to himself – about a mile away. He only set the thing some twenty minutes prior. "I don't recognize them." Then they were probably the enemy. Neither had to tell the other that whoever they were they were headed their way. How many were coming was hard to say. More than one was for certain. Probably less than ten if his senses were correct in the fluctuations his chakra detected. Not enough to have need to call for backup. The drowsiness that Itachi had been feeling vanished instantly as adrenaline surged through his body, followed in suit by his chakra. He had to keep it calm though. It was unsure if the coming ninja – for ninja they were, he was certain – knew he and his brother were there. The element of surprise was always a wanted tactic in his mind. He leaked some more chakra into his eyes though, to help him see better, and off in the distance he could pick up faint signs of chakra, coming quickly their way. When he saw a small flicker of movement from his brother, he glanced his way.

_Five Hakumei shinobi. _His brother's eyes were much better than his own, Itachi knew, so he trusted him. He was glad Sakura was as persistent in her healing as she had been. Though not perfect, his vision was much better than it usually was. As the men crouched down low, using the nearby rocks as cover, he eventually saw the five distinct figures himself. That the five shinobi were willingly coming their way without hesitation made Itachi believe that they were unaware of the brothers. They had the element of surprise after all. Itachi couldn't help a small smirk of satisfaction. These five shinobi didn't read with strong chakra. It was likely they wouldn't prove much of a threat to Sasuke and himself. He remembered his brother's earlier words: lead the enemy away from the city. Seeing that Sasuke was still his leader in his mission, he made quick gestures at the man after getting his attention.

_Lead them which way?_

Sasuke pointed the specific direction to him, leading north. Itachi gave an affirming gesture and a small nod on top of that. Hopefully the five ninja would follow them thinking the odds in their favor. They were almost on them, just a few more seconds. Itachi saw Sasuke reach for kunai from his holster, taking two in each hand. Itachi did the same. He itched to throw a fireball at the oncoming enemy but in this darkness the light would be like a bonfire and invite any more potential groups in the vicinity. Silently and without flourish would be the best way for them to eliminate this threat. A moment later the five shinobi sped past them about thirty yards to their left. Just as the first ones slipped past the brothers let loose their knives. Sasuke managed to aim one perfectly at one ninja, killing the unsuspecting fool. His second kunai missed its intended target but burrowed into the thigh of another ninja. Itachi's own weapons were aimed at a single ninja. He wanted to be sure to kill the ninja. One caught him in the back of his neck and the second the back of his head – both unprotected. The two men killed made a grunt before falling to the earth. The third ninja, only injured, made his own groan of pain and surprise. The remaining two ninja, alerted at the sounds, pivoted about to face their attackers once their feet hit the ground. Both brothers already had more kunai in their hands.

"Shūsoku bastards!" the injured ninja spat out from where he landed once the trio spotted the other two shinobi, obviously recognizing their attire. Sasuke let loose his kunai again at the man. He yanked the kunai in his leg out and deflected the oncoming thing with it, a little sloppily in the darkness of night, but still managing to do so. Before Itachi could mimic him Sasuke motioned for them to leave and with a gust of chakra both sped north.

"Go!" They heard one of the three remaining ninja say, and immediately three chakra signatures were following in their wake.

_Worked like a charm,_ Itachi thought to himself. From what he could muster these men were as weak as he assumed when sensing their chakra. By their attire he could tell that they were scouts, like the group that had targeted Sakura outside of Yoen, and foolish ones that had targeted him in the past in just a single squad. These unfortunate men had no idea who they were dealing with. If they knew, he was sure that they would probably turn and run. They couldn't have that, though. If they got away and relayed information that they came across Shūsoku shinobi in these parts only more Hakumei ninja would come swarming the lands, not just these five that were surveying the area for potentially vital data. They had to be eliminated at all costs.

Eventually Sasuke slowed down. In the distance a sparse gathering of trees marked the beginnings of a forest. It seemed he wanted to stay in the open so the three enemies didn't have a chance to hide. As soon as Itachi himself stopped and turned about his brother darted back at the enemy, his tantō drawn and brandished in a swift, fluid motion. Itachi kicked off the ground and back with him, drawing shuriken from his person. The still lingering mist churned angrily about their feet as they went. Sasuke engaged in melee combat with one of the two uninjured shinobi. The other two came at Itachi. Throwing his shuriken, the men prepared to thwart them off but before they could the spinning weapons were engulfed in shadows and turned into ravens, and Itachi was gone from their views, caught in his genjutsu. Before they realized it, more stars were hurling their way and they met their demise at a torrent of the spiked weapons. The crows that were never there dissipated from view as Itachi looked down at them, his eyes assessing their bodies as their lit up chakra flickered and faded like a candle being extinguished. Frowning deeply, Itachi turned his eyes away from his defeated enemies to watch as his brother locked blades with his own.

The ninja proved to be proficient but Sasuke was the better, and eventually found an opening in the other's defenses. A quick slash across the ninja's front and a spray of blood caused the man to falter at the pain and shock. A deft hand reached into his holster and Sasuke launched a well-aimed kunai at the man's throat and he was no more soon after. Standing to his full height, Sasuke rid the blood off of his blade with a flick of his wrist and the sound of steel cutting through air. Itachi approached his brother as the young man sheathed his short sword.

"Just scouts," he eventually said as he looked down at the man he killed, glancing up to Itachi after, who nodded his head in agreement. Though he didn't say it aloud, Itachi knew what was on his brother's mind, for it was on his too: They were headed towards the city. Did they know? Had they been somehow tipped off? Was it coincidence? The pair didn't know. Itachi was thankful they caught them and stopped them before the ninja could potentially find the valley Hisomu was nestled within. Genjutsu were still standing and other traps, but anything could happen. What if there had been more? What if more were in the area right then and there? Itachi scanned the area about them but neither saw nor felt anything amiss. Hackles still risen, though, he felt like at any moment more of them could show up. Sasuke broke his thoughts. "We need to dispose of the bodies."

"Right," Itachi agreed. They couldn't just leave them here, so close to the city. Before he could question how they'd do that, Sasuke removed the glove from one hand and brought his thumb to his mouth, biting into the pad to draw blood and making a series of seals after.

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu," _he spoke with effort as he placed his palm to the misty ground below, and in a swirl of smoke an enormous, violet snake appeared before them. The thing was nearly as tall as the two men, and many, many meters long. Its forked tongue tasted the air and its pupils dilated at the scent of spilt blood. "You know what to do," he told the snake, and it nodded its large head in understanding, emerald eyes flashing in anticipation. The serpent went one by one to the corpses and swallowed them whole. Itachi watched in morbid fascination with his brother. "Not the prettiest way," the younger admitted, "but it comes in handy." Itachi could only nod his head. The two set about pushing dirt over large pools of blood that littered the area beneath the swirling mist as the snake filled its belly. Once finished, Sasuke released his hold over the reptile and the two headed for the spot they first engaged the five ninja. Upon returning they were relieved to find the two bodies still present and no other signs of danger. Sasuke summoned another snake that had no qualms about taking care of business while he and Itachi waited for the gruesome sight to be over so they could cover up the pools of blood left by the bodies. The snakes ate the men whole, weapons and everything. Itachi did his best to seem unaffected by the macabre ordeal. When the business was finished, Sasuke sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"So much for getting back on time," he muttered, disgruntled at the unexpected turn of events.

_And so much for these missions being boring,_ Itachi couldn't help but think to himself, remembering his brother's words from earlier that night.

"We need to finish, but informing Shikamaru-san as soon as possible to set more sentries around the perimeter is needed," Itachi voiced instead to his brother. Sasuke inclined his head in agreement.

"Agreed." Without another word, the young man reached up and pushed his mask atop his head. Itachi watched patiently, interested in what his brother planned. Ever resourceful, it seemed, Sasuke took from his vest two scrolls. He opened them deftly and unfurled the items, letting them fall upon the ground before him, the things crossing over one another and making a X. Runes were already etched in ink upon the parchment and Itachi realized it was a sort of teleportation device. Making a series of complicated seals after kneeling down, Itachi stood back and allowed his brother to concentrate on his task, watching with pride as Sasuke easily performed the intricate technique. Once finished, the younger pressed his hands upon the scrolls and the ink sprung to life, glowing a bright, cerulean blue as his chakra initiated the jutsu. In another swirl of smoke, though this one not as large, a figure appeared. As the smoke dissipated, what was revealed was a woman. She was garbed in a green cloak that his squad wore, her fox shaped mask sitting atop her head and gleaming gently in the moonlight. Honey hued eyes looked up into her captain's face from where she crouched atop the scrolls.

"Taichou," she greeted, giving him a curt bow after coming to a stand. She glanced at Itachi but did not say anything, only nodding briskly to the man. Perhaps she didn't realize it was him behind that mask. Itachi noticed immediately that this woman before them was only a shadow-clone by use of his still activated sharingan.

"Kikou," Sasuke greeted with a nod of his head. "I need you to relay this message to Shikamaru-sama." The woman stood straighter, awaiting the message. "A scouting group from Hakumei was headed southwest towards the general direction of the city. It's likely that they were headed towards Wind." The expression of the clone became hardened with this news. "We caught them by surprise and eliminated all five shinobi. Please advise him that more sentinels should be posted around the perimeter. As many sensors he can spare amongst them. We will finish our mission here and report as soon as we've returned. Got it?"

"Got it," Kikou confirmed with a shake of her head, strawberry blond locks swaying with the motion.

"Good. You may go." The woman gave another nod. She brought up her hands and with a seal and a puff of smoke, the clone was gone. As the smoke cleared, he noted that part of the parchment was now blank and would need to be redrawn to perform the jutsu once more. Sasuke reached down and retrieved his scrolls, closing the things and storing them away. "Alright. Let's finish up our mission and head home so we can talk to Shikamaru face-to-face."

"Sounds good," Itachi told his brother, and the two returned to their appointed task, sharingans and senses on high alert and watching the horizon and their backs for any more unexpected visitors.

* * *

"So much for breaking you in with an easy-going mission, eh, Itachi-san?" Shikamaru sat at his desk looking serious despite the tease he gave the elder Uchiha. A cigarette was perched between his lips, billowing smoke up to the ceiling. The room was already thick with it and his ash tray filled with a handful of butts. Temari sat on the end of his desk besides the man but said nothing about it, knowing when to pick and choose her battles, obviously. Her teal eyes were poised at the wall but looked unfocused. She appeared completely engrossed in thought but was listening acutely to the three men speaking, they knew, as she sat, arms crossed before her chest. Both Itachi and Sasuke sat in the chairs before the desk, their masks and forehead protectors in their laps and balaclava pooled about their necks. Both men's hair looked disheveled and awkward after having been plastered to their heads for so long. If not for the current situation their comedic appearances might have caused one of them to laugh. No one was laughing.

"This is far from happy news," he went onto say, stopping to take a drag from his cigarette, sighing out the smoke after holding it in within his lungs for a moment. "Hakumei shinobi are coming closer and more frequently through this region than anticipated. I think it's safe to say that soon enough they're going to get word of our being in these lands if we're not careful."

"It seemed to me that they weren't aware of their barring's and that they were even approaching Hisomu," Sasuke decided to speak up, causing the leader's eyes to turn on him, imploring him to elaborate. "I can't imagine that they'd run headfirst to the city as they were if they knew it was here. Not just five low-class ninja like they were."

"I have to agree," Itachi added. "It's my opinion that they were simply passing through and coincidentally were heading for the valley. The scouting groups are not the strong ones. They're the careful ones, sneaking about in the shadows when they know they're onto something. These five were definitely headed southwest, probably intending to pass through River and into Wind."

"Hm," Shikamaru returned as he thought over the words his valued ninja divulged to him. Like Sasuke prompted Kikou to advise him to do, the leader already sent out more ninja and sensors among them to guard the boards of the valley more carefully with the recent event.

"I think I –" The young leader was interrupted by frantic knocking on his office doors. His expression became more grim with the sound. "Come in," he ordered, and instantly the door swung inward.

"Shikamaru-sama!" It was an ANBU in full regalia. Though obviously male, they couldn't tell who he was by his mask. "Report from Squad 19: Enemy ninja encountered approximately twelve kilometers west of the valley. Ten Hakumei shinobi, Sir. Scouts again. All eliminated. Reported to be heading southwest towards Wind."

The other occupants of the room grew more grim faced with Shikamaru at the news. Two more scouting parties encountered so close to the city? Shikamaru nodded his head at the ANBU ninja.

"More, huh? I've already doubled the sentries," he informed the ANBU. "Is that all?" The ninja nodded. "Then you may be dismissed."

"Sir!" The ninja left, closing the door behind him quietly. Shikamaru let out a harried sigh.

"Not happy news at all," he murmured and the others remained quiet, unsure of what to say to him right yet. "Three units encountered…"

"All headed towards wind," Temari finally spoke up, her once blank face now showing signs of repulsion and anger. They were all headed to her homeland. Possibly to Suna itself. Picking up from where he left off before the ANBU arrived, Shikamaru placed his hands before him and set his chin atop.

"I think I agree, though, with you two," he announced, locking eyes with Itachi and then Sasuke. "I think these scouting parties were headed towards Wind and coincidentally our valley was in their paths. From Fire, passing through River is the quickest route to get to Wind, and vice versa, obviously. That they're sometimes coming so close to the valley isn't much of a surprise, really. We've known this from the start. I still don't like it, though." The others nodded in agreement to that statement. "Our genjutsu would have more than likely deterred them away from the city as they have before, but… it's hard to say what might happen in the future. We can never be certain just how apt these ninja are." He paused a moment to finish his cigarette and to pull out another and light it. "If only we knew where they were coming from," he added quietly, more to himself than to anyone, but the comment made Itachi clench his jaw slightly. He tried not to feel guilty about his decision on the spy offer.

"That would definitely help," Sasuke piped in, looking a little defeated himself as he slumped in his chair a bit. "We definitely need to up our game and find their main headquarters. Find the brain and severe the rest of the body from it." His brother's words didn't help Itachi's gnawing conscience.

"I've sent out liaisons to the countries you recommended to me the other day, Itachi-san," Shikamaru informed them, causing Itachi to look up and back to the man.

"That's good. Any news so far?"

"So far none have responded yet, but there are small numbers of shinobi being recruited here and there throughout the lands. Many of them like you and Sakura who decided to leave after the devastation of the fourth war are starting to return after hearing news of Hakumei. They're either coming here to Hisomu or are being sent to our outposts, depending on their skills. I anticipate responses from the countries soon enough. We'll just have to remain patient."

Now that the commotion of the scouts was starting to wear off the two brother's begun to feel the toll of their mission. Sasuke attempted to stifle a yawn but failed, and Itachi was growing wearier by the second. Realizing this, Shikamaru ordered them to leave.

"Go rest. I'll have more missions for you two soon enough," the young leader assured them, and the two brother's nodded their heads, not arguing the matter. "And good job. You two saved us a lot of potential trouble." The brother's thanked Shikamaru and departed from his office. Before leaving, Itachi saw the clock on the wall read just a few minutes after 0800. Sakura was probably up and getting ready for her lecture. His thoughts on the woman were interrupted when Sasuke spoke up.

"I'm starving. Gonna grab something to eat and then go sleep. Wanna join me?" Itachi inclined his head. He hadn't given food much thought, but at mention of a meal he realized that he was hungry himself. Sleeping on an empty stomach would only help keep him awake when he needed rest. Accepting the invitation, the brothers made to the mess hall. Neither spoke, minds still lingering on the night's events as they walked through the mountain corridors, following their noses. They didn't notice someone walking down the hallway in the distance headed their way, making for the upcoming turn that lead to their destination. At the sound of the person's voice meeting their ears, the men perked up.

"Hey guys!" It was Sakura. The sight of her and that beaming smile she gave them as she briskly walked to meet them made a sense of ease wash over Itachi. Sasuke seemed to relax as well. "How was your mission?" she asked when they reached the perpendicular corridor, the trio meeting and turning down it together, so she wouldn't be unnecessarily raising her voice. Itachi noted the way in which she regarded him in full ANBU uniform, eyes lingering in a devilish way. Then a bit humorously at his disheveled locks. He would have grinned to himself if not for her question. Instead, he pursed his lips, same as his brother. She seemed to realize something was amiss by their expression. Her own sobered instantly and she wore a worried frown. "What happened?"

Since she would find out soon enough, anyway, the two filled her in on the situation. They retrieved their meals and sat down at an empty table and finished their tale with their meeting with Shikamaru and the news that the other squad encountered ten Hakumei shinobi as well. The woman picked at her breakfast before speaking.

"This _is_ unsettling," she voiced, finally taking a bite. "But like Shikamaru told you, these ninja use River as the quickest way to get to Wind and back. So it's more than likely that that's where they're headed." The two men nodded as they ate their own meals. "Still… they seem to be coming awfully close to the valley… At least you two were able to reinforce the genjutsu."

"Definitely," Sasuke returned, "and the double in sentinels and sensors will be useful, too. Anyway," he continued, wanting to change the topic it seemed, "are you on your way to give lecture, Sakura?" The woman shook her head, no.

"Not today. I decided to give them the day off. Instead, I'm gonna go to the clinics around the city and check those out. Shikamaru asked me to the other day. It's an important task I've wanted to complete as quickly as possible." The men agreed that that was a good idea, and a task she was also well suited for. "My medics are doing so amazing," she added. Itachi liked that she referred to them as hers. Liked that she felt welcomed and needed here. "They're making leaps and bounds. Mineko and her assistants are really spurring things forward. I can't imagine doing all of this without her."

"She is amazing," Sasuke agreed, obviously knowing the Kumo medic well enough to give such praise. "She's patched me up a good many times." He grinned in a nostalgic manner, clearly thinking back onto those trips to see her. Sakura didn't look too surprised at the knowledge.

"Shūsoku is lucky to have her."

"We're more lucky to have, you, Sakura," Sasuke countered, giving the woman a long, endearing look that Itachi silently disapproved of, though he remained indifferent. Sakura grinned a little awkwardly at the younger Uchiha, trying to look grateful for his praise without looking too pleased with it. Laughing a bit, which sounded just a little forced, she replied:

"Hah, well, I guess." Itachi didn't fail to notice that Sasuke looked a bit put off by the woman's reaction, probably hoping that she'd drink up his praise like her twelve year old self would have. Despite himself, Itachi laughed inwardly at his brother's failed attempts at using flattery to flirt with the woman.

_Oh, foolish little brother,_ the man chuckled to himself, but couldn't help but feel bad for him. He wanted his brother to find someone to love, he truly did. Surely there were women here in Hisomu that were interested. Too tired to ponder on the antics of his brother's love life, the man continued to eat his meal just as his two companions at the table did, Sakura still looking a little awkward and Sasuke pretending to not feel shot down.

* * *

After finishing their meals, Sakura bid the brothers farewell and wished them good rest. Both smiled tiredly at her, Itachi giving her a knowing look that he did best to hide from Sasuke's view. She did her best not to smile with too much humor at the man, and made a point to remain as platonic with Sasuke as possible when it came to their friendship. It was still a little surprising to the woman that he was so interested in her. She thought that by now he'd find himself someone. She thought that he was never truly into her in that way. Just as time seemed to change her opinion of him, it did the same of her to Sasuke. Sighing to herself, she focused on her task ahead as she exited the mountain and made her way down the seemingly endless stairs that lead to the city. As she went she procured a map from her pocket and unfolded it. Labeled where the clinics that resided within the city. There were six in total, evenly spaced out, so she picked the closest one to her and begun her task.

Each clinic welcomed her warmly, already having expected the woman's audience sometime soon. They delightfully showed her around the establishment, giving information at her request. Sakura had a scroll with her in which to record her findings, always thanking the clinicians and medics for their time and services. Many of the workers were civilians. It made her think back to Yanagi and her other coworkers back in Hougyoku. In the excitement of finding Hisomu and becoming Shikamaru's head medic, Sakura regretfully put thoughts of the village on the back burner, so to speak. But now that she was given a day off from working with the medics, and that all of the clinics in the city employed civilians, she couldn't get them out of her mind.

How were they? Was that woman back in Shenjiru right? Were they attacked by Hakumei? Were those other poor villages in the area also attacked, all because of her? Sakura desperately wanted to know. _Needed_ to know. She had to force herself to no worry too much so she could finish her chore.

When she left the sixth and final clinic with a thank you and a smile, she headed right back to the mountain to report to Shikamaru. The trip didn't take long and when she reached his office, she found that he was alone within, scouring over scrolls. The room smelt heavily of minty smoke and if not for the open window, she was sure the office would have been engulfed entirely in the stuff. Setting down his read, the young leader bade the woman to sit.

"How did it go?" he asked her, reaching for the scroll that she handed out for him to take, filled with her findings. The woman gave him a little grin.

"Great. They're pretty well equipped. I'm impressed." Shikamaru looked happy at that news as he opened the scroll and unrolled it.

"That's good to hear," he admitted, cigarette between his lips bobbing with the motion.

"There are a few things here and there that could be improved upon. I wrote everything down, and if there is anything else that I can think of, I'll let you know." As his eyes scanned over her writings, Shikamaru nodded his head a few times, satisfied with the woman's answer.

"Great. I really appreciate all your work you've been doing around here for us, Sakura," he told her, setting down the scroll to give her his full attention. Sakura smiled at the man.

"It's been my pleasure, Shikamaru. It's the least I can do."

"Hm. Well, if there is anything you ever need, just let me know, alright?" His words made the woman's face sober a bit, and the young man didn't fail to notice this. While they were meant in earnest, Sakura could tell, she knew he probably didn't expect her to act on them right then and there. For as soon as he said them, she did indeed have need of something.

"There, uh, is something…" she started to say, looking down at her hands placed in her lap for a moment, debating with herself on whether to ask what it was she had been thinking on all day. Shikamaru remained quiet as the woman struggled. Finding some resolve, she clenched her fists and looked up at him, her face steady. "I want to ask you a favor, Shikamaru." The man raised a brow, unsure of what she was going to ask of him.

"And that would be…?"

"I want to go north to check on the village I had been staying in before coming here with Itachi." There. She said it. Shikamaru didn't respond right away, but rather watched her carefully for a long moment as he took a drag from his cigarette. Only after he released it, slow and steady, up towards the ceiling, did he finally respond. Sakura held his indifferent gaze the entire time, shoulders tense and her breath held.

"No." Her brows twitched and she exhaled.

"I-" she started to say, but caught herself. Shikamaru was her leader now, after all. She fought the urge to slam her hands upon the top of his desk and argue away with the man. He spoke up again before she could say anything more.

"Sakura… I understand your concern for the people of Hougyoku." Sakura felt a little surge of gratefulness at his quick recollection of the city's name, but it was easily ebbed away by the rising tide of her frustrations. "But I cannot afford to let you leave the city so soon. There is still too much work I need you to do for me right now. We need our medics to be as efficient as possible. You're the only one who can assure that will happen." Despite herself, Sakura knew he was right, though she didn't want to believe it. The furrow of her brows slowly unraveled as defeat set in, eyes faltering away from his.

"I see…"

"However…" Sakura's heart leapt in her chest and her eyes shot back up to his. "It's interesting that you bring up wanting to go up north because I've been thinking more and more about that Hakumei hideout up there today. The one you and Itachi-san told me about." Sakura nodded, pulse quickening at the man's words. "I want to send a small force up that way to destroy it." He took another drag off his cigarette. Sakura watched him expectantly. "The sooner the better I've been thinking. I can have them check on the village for you, since it's only a day's hard run away, right?" Sakura could only nod again, but eventually found her voice.

"I would… greatly appreciate that, Shikamaru. Who are you sending, if I may ask?" The young leader took his cigarette from his mouth to tap off the excess ashes from the thing as he answered her.

"I'm thinking of sending Sasuke's unit up that way, actually, with Itachi-san in tow. I know it's kind of soon to put him with such a large group, but Itachi-san is well-versed in the habits of that hideout. Sasuke's unit is the most familiar with the northern regions, and they're powerful. I trust them to get the job done efficiently. I actually want you to pick some medics to go with them, Sakura."

"I can do that," she agreed.

"I really am sorry I can't let you go, Sakura," Shikamaru went on to say to the woman. "I know how hard it is for you to have to wonder about your friends. I do. But, we're in difficult times right now, and we all have to do things that we don't wanna do. Please don't think I'm a jerk," he asked her, trying to lighten the mood. Sakura huffed out a little laugh and shook her head no.

"You're not a jerk, Shikamaru… I know you're just doing what is best for your people. You've got the hardest job of us all," she told him, giving him a meaningful look to convey her feelings about the situation. "As long as someone can go and confirm to me what happened, I'm happy." Shikamaru looked more relaxed with the situation and nodded.

"Excellent. I'll probably be sending them sometime next week. I'll get Sasuke and Itachi-san in here tonight to begin debriefing the mission. Is there anything else I can do for you, Sakura?"

"No; that'll be all," she answered with a smile, and the man smirked lazily at her.

"Great… Keep up the excellent work, Sakura. I'm counting on you." The woman grinned to her friend and left him be. As soon as she exited the office and was out of the sight of the ninja who guarded the entrance, her cherry smile dropped and her expression hardened. There was no way in hell she was going to stand idly by when her friends were going up north. Sakura would be damned if she didn't go for herself. If Hougyoku was truly attacked and her friends hurt or killed, it would be by her hands that Hakumei would pay for their crimes. Damn the consequences, she didn't care. Sakura knew Shikamaru needed her here; oh yes, she knew. But the rage still boiling in her heart would not be quelled until she handled this herself.

_Sorry, Shikamaru… This is one order I'm gonna have to disobey. _

* * *

He left Shikamaru's office, mind racing with thoughts on this newest mission his leader had in store for him and his brother. Go back north to destroy a Hakumei hideout? Sasuke smirked. He was delighted to. He didn't fail to notice his brother's own anticipation. Sasuke knew Itachi had been trying to take down that hideout for a while before he was found out. Being able to go back and complete the task was a welcome mission for certain. The one thing that irked him, though, was that Shikamaru was leaving out Sakura. Didn't she have the right to go back, too? He informed the brothers that part of the mission would be to visit her old village to discover its fate as a favor to her for all her hard work. When inquiring as to why she would not be accompanying them, Shikamaru informed him that she had too many responsibilities to tend to here in the city. It made him wonder if Sakura knew about this mission or not already. He hadn't seen her yet that evening. After waking and getting food, he was approached by a messenger and headed right for Shikamaru's office, finding Itachi there, as well. He was pleased to have another mission with his brother. But it would have been nice to have Sakura there, as well. She was, after all, the best medic they had.

_But that's why she's needed here, more,_ a little voice in his head told him, and the young man pursed his lips. Regardless, he still felt bad for Sakura. He almost didn't want to tell her that they were going. If he were to, she'd try and tag along for certain. He voiced this aloud to his brother.

"I feel your concerns are with merit," Itachi responded after a moment's thought. "Sakura is tenacious… if she discovers our mission she'll surely attempt to follow us like you fear." Sasuke nodded curtly. "While I understand Shikamaru-san's reasoning to keep her here in the city, I can't help but feel wronged for her. I know she would want to go and see with her own eyes… She tried to herself when we heard the news in Shenjiru. I thought she was going to break my legs when I finally caught up to her," he admitted with a little huff of humor. "Fortunately I was able to calm her down. At the time, I didn't want her to go because I knew it would most likely be a trap. I still feel that way, but at the same time…" Itachi's words trailed off a bit. Sasuke understood his brother.

"I know… She deserves to go and see, but…"

"But it could be very risky, and highly dangerous. I know how strong she is. I've witnessed her skills first-hand. But like Shikamaru-san said: we really need her skills here in the city, preparing the medics. If something were to happen to her, we'd be, well…"

"Royally screwed," Sasuke interjected, making his brother exhale a little laugh through his nose.

"Precisely."

"Then the plan is don't tell her. She'll be pissed at us for a good while, that's for certain, but, she'll be safe here." Itachi agreed. "You'd think that Shikamaru would have told us not to tell her, but he didn't," Sasuke thought aloud after a moment's silence. "Do you think she already knows?"

"I'm not sure," his brother admitted. "Still… I wouldn't bring the issue up."

"Yeah," Sasuke quipped, "definitely won't." Itachi mentioned that he had no eaten yet, so he was headed to the mess hall. Having eaten already, Sasuke planned on going back to his room to change. He was to meet Kiba and hang with the fiery shinobi. Sasuke invited his brother to go with them, to which, of course, Itachi declined gracefully. Sasuke laughed at his brother but did not push the offer, bidding him farewell and making for his room. Thoughts of the mission and Sakura still roamed his mind as he walked lazily down the hallways. When he turned the corner and saw someone leaning against the wall next to the door into his quarters, Sasuke's eyebrows quirked up in his surprise.

_Well, I'm actually not all that surprised, _he admitted to himself.

"Sakura," he greeted the woman who pushed away from the wall as he approached. "What's up?" It was obvious that she was waiting for him being that she was there at his door. He had a good idea of what it was she wanted, too. The look on her face betrayed it. It was a mixture of pleading, anticipation, sadness, and exhaustion, but also resolve. She had been worrying over this for a good while, that much was certain.

_So much for her not knowing._

If he had not just come from that mission briefing he'd have given her that trademark smirk of his and think that perhaps she had come here for a more personal reason. That, of course, was obviously not the case despite his wanting it to be true.

"Sasuke… I need to ask you a favor." The man frowned slightly despite himself and nodded his head. He motioned for the door. Opening it, he allowed her inside and then entered himself, not wanting to talk out in the open about what was about to transpire. As soon as he shut the door he faced her and his heart panged with sympathy for the woman. Tears she had been holding back now streaked down her face. It made him remember the night he left Konoha for Orochimaru all those years ago when she confronted him, begged him not to go. But she didn't look like a sad, pathetic twelve-year-old girl anymore; she was a woman in pain, eyes hardened despite the tears and resolute as they bore upon his person.

"I'm going on the mission with you."

He knew she wouldn't take no for an answer – if he forbade her she'd come anyway. But he had to try.

"…Sakura, I can't… Shikamaru… He…" He couldn't form any more words than those. Shikamaru couldn't blame him for not trying, at least.

"Sasuke, please… this is… this is _so_ important to me. I _have_ to go." She sniffed, but didn't make to wipe the tears away. "I know what Shikamaru said, but…" Her hand went to her front instead, gripping into her shirt and twisting. "I have to know what happened. I need to see it for myself. I can't stand it any longer. They were like family to me. My heart is in agony. My entire being is in pain." Her eyes shut tightly and Sasuke's own heart was torn at seeing his friend so distraught. He imagined this was how she felt five years ago after the war ended, only far, far worse. It reminded him of his childhood, trying to come to terms with the death of his clan, back when he was a lost soul with no answers. He took small, quiet steps her way until he reached her, slowly embracing the woman into his grasp.

"I just… I can't…" she paused once she felt his touch, becoming statuette and eyes shooting open, but she did not back away.

"I know, Sakura… It's okay." He felt her succumb and she wrapped her arms about him, to which he pulled her in more tightly. "I won't stop you," he said, setting his chin atop her head. "You'd just come, anyway," he admitted with a little chortle. Her own grip about him tightened in response to his words.

"Thank you," she returned, voice muffled by his front. After a few more moments she pulled away and Sasuke released his own grasp. Reaching up she wiped away her tears and gave the man a little, sheepish grin. "Sasuke… don't tell your brother, alright?" He hesitated, unsure of what to think of this next favor she asked of him. More so, unsure of how to take it himself. He knew why she would ask him: Itachi wouldn't want her to go, just like he didn't really want her to do, so she would remain safe. But was it more than that? Truthfully, Sasuke did suspect something was going on between his brother and her. He wasn't daft or blind. It wasn't a one-hundred percent sure thing, but he could see it in the way they behaved around one another. Little glances between them they did not think him to catch. Little smiles they gave one another. That Sakura was always more inclined to sit beside his brother and not himself, at how easy their relationship seemed. How at ease his brother was in her presence, even more at ease then when he was with his own brother. Of course she had spent a good deal of time together with him during the past few months and a friendship was bound to form, a bond that would run deep because of the care Sakura gave to Itachi, saving his life and helping cure him of his disease. Had something else formed with it?

When Sasuke first happened upon the duo he took to Sakura immediately. She was so different than he remembered her, and yet, so similar. He had spent many a long night thinking about her, about how she went so far out of her way to help him back then and how he treated her so poorly and wanted to right his wrongs. Seeing her brought back all those emotions so swiftly. With eye unclouded by revenge and hatred he was able to see just how beautiful she was. See how she blossomed into an exquisite flower, ridiculously strong and yet compassionate and sweet and fragile in the same. He wanted to make her his own. But since they reunited Sasuke could tell things changed. Could tell she moved on. At first he didn't think it was due to his brother, but Sasuke wasn't so sure anymore. While she remained his friend, forgave him for his crimes against her heart, she was keeping him at bay, denying what she had once wanted. In the past he didn't care. It did not faze him in the least. His goals had always been on things other than love and relationships. Yet now that he was a changed person, ideas of settling down were welcome ones once this hype with Hakumei was settled and the world was turning normally again. He wanted to start a family. Rebuild his clan. Now that he wanted all of this, Sakura would be a suitable match. Yet now that he was the one interested, it was her turn to push him away. His was reaping what he sowed, he regretfully admitted.

Not wanting to bring up such a subject when she was already so distraught, Sasuke agreed to the woman's plea.

"I won't," he promised her. He didn't know how much good it would do her. Sasuke was sure Itachi would figure out soon enough, but he knew he owed it to Sakura to give her these favors. Just as he was thinking, and told his brother the other day, he wanted to right his wrongs done to the woman. This would be a decent start to repent, even if it meant he couldn't win her back over as his own. Sakura gave him a large smile and Sasuke returned it with a little smirk of his own, trying not to think too hard on how he wanted to rid the woman of her worries with more than simple words.

_"At least you know she'll always be your friend, Sasuke_," his brother's words repeated in his mind.

_Easy for you to say, Oniisan…_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** More Hakumei ninja are passing by Hisomu. Is it coincidence, or are they on to the group? Will more continue to pass so close? What will Shikamaru do? With their newest mission, what will the trio find when they head north? Has Hougyoku survived? What will Itachi and Shikamaru think of Sakura's defiance in leaving with Sasuke's group for for Sasuke allowing her to do so? And how will Sasuke approach his suspicions about his brother and Sakura's relationship and his own feelings towards Sakura?

Stay tuned and find out~ c:

**-Update: **12/22/15: I posted a WIP of a map to my flickr (vonsi17) with the added on geography for you guys to look at c: Deviantart user Focomaru let me use the map! c: There's also a photo of the stylized kanji for Strength there to look at, that is the one used for Shūsoku's hitai-ate, banners, crests and so on.-

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And I hope I'm doing well with balancing some action with the romance going on. But I didn't choose the Adventure/Romance category for nothing! ;) Don't worry, though, much more action is on its way!


	17. Stowaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Seventeen: Stowaway

True to his word, Sasuke did not tell his brother that he was going to sneak Sakura along with them on their mission. Sakura was certain of this because over the next couple of days Itachi never brought the subject up. Sasuke admitted to the woman that his brother and he made a deal not to tell her about the mission, so as far as Itachi knew, Sakura was in the dark about their impending trip north. She felt bad lying to him, but Sakura knew Itachi wouldn't approve of her going. There was a chance that he might tell Shikamaru. Not to make her purposefully angry at him; not that he didn't think it unfair that she was told by Shikamaru that she could not go; but to keep her safe. She remembered the day she heard the news about Hougyoku being attacked in Shenjiru quite vividly since it wasn't too long ago. If Itachi was so adamant about keeping her out of the area then, he'd be the same now. There was always the possibility that there was a trap waiting for her, but it was a risk she was willing to take. Sakura knew Sasuke felt the same but had a feeling that he'd be easier to persuade, which turned out to be accurate. It wouldn't be as difficult for her to go with them as he was their mission leader and he could supply the woman with the proper disguise of their trademark cloak and mask without rising suspicion. Using a henge the whole time would waste chakra, and Itachi's sharingan would possibly detect her. Sakura wasn't stupid and knew he'd realize she was with them at some point before the mission was over. Her goal was to make it out of the city and far enough away that she'd reach a sort of 'point of no return' and Itachi wouldn't be as compelled to turn back and would bow out gracefully in defeat. He'd be upset with her, but Sakura wasn't too worried about it. This was too important to pass by.

Sakura did her best to appear her normal self as to not alert Itachi. It helped that most of her days were spent with her medics training or lecturing them, keeping her preoccupied. Itachi himself had no problem with hiding his own secret as well. Sakura knew he was probably the only person she'd trust all her secrets with. He, after all, kept the biggest secret of all for many long years until Obito spilt the beans. If Itachi noted any flaws in her act he did not let on, for which she was grateful. She made sure to coerce him into letting her work on his eyes each night so she could finish the task before they were to leave in just a few more days. Part of her wanted to hide from the man so as not to blow her own secret, but that would make him suspicious. She used her long days of training her medics to feign exhaustion to help her when she seemed a little more withdrawn or off than normal. Sasuke told her that he'd do his best to keep his brother's suspicions at bay, as well. She was certain they spoke about it when she was not with them. The brothers started spending more time together sparing and training. Shikamaru gave them no missions until their departure to the hideout to let them rest up. There was no doubting Itachi and Sasuke spoke about the mission extensively, as well as what to tell Sakura as a cover to their mission. Since Sakura was already aware of the mission, Shikamaru sent Sasuke to her himself to collaborate with the new head medic. Sasuke came alone without telling Itachi, so the pair could talk freely without the elder Uchiha there and worry about creating a cover. They only hoped that Shikamaru didn't mention anything to Itachi about Sakura already knowing.

During her work Sakura was keeping an eye on her medics more closely, deciding on who would go. Sasuke's group was fifty members strong, with Sasuke as fifty-one. Itachi made it fifty-two. After discussing with Sasuke, he informed her that Shikamaru also planned on adding more shinobi to the unit. Apparently, if Itachi's intel on the hideout was still accurate, at a given moment the cavernous location was refuge for as many as one hundred to two hundred shinobi. The numbers could fluctuate as it was used mainly by scouts. Since the day he got attacked and showed up near death in Hougyoku, it was possible more ninja were stationed there, and stronger ones at that, knowing that Itachi, and probably Sakura, had been in that area and could still be. Shikamaru wanted to make sure the young Uchiha captain was well equipped with a good amount of strong shinobi. That meant a good amount of skilled medics needed to go, too. Shikamaru was going to send two teams of five with the Foxes. Two teams of skilled tracker and hunter nin. He wanted them to tail fleeing Hakumei shinobi in order to locate more potential hideouts. So, with her in tow, that was sixty-three ninja. According to Sasuke, ten of the Foxes were already medical ninjas. She had not realized it but she had been training them. That made her feel better. Sakura wanted to bring an additional ten medics. Twenty-one medics in total, including herself. That would make their numbers a solid seventy-three shinobi. Quite a force, she had to admit. It would be interesting to move that small army up north without being noticed. She was sure they had a way to make it work. She focused on her task, not worrying about the logistics.

A list of medics was already forming in her head. While they practiced out in the field, tended to by Mineko and her assistants, she was able to retreat to the tents and look over files without disturbance. She wanted as many veterans as she could take, but also wanted to take a few skilled medics who hadn't yet seen much of the battle field. They needed the experience, and this would prove to be a good way to earn it. It made her recall her duties during the war, delegating these tasks. The lives of those she chose to go would be in her hands. If any were to die her conscience would suffer, she knew. But like Shikamaru told her, they were going to have to do things they didn't want to. Having become familiar with the medics she hoped that if someone she chose absolutely did not wish to go that they would tell her. Sakura didn't want to lead anyone to their doom, but that's what it felt like regardless. By the end of the day she finished and refined her chosen candidates, choosing alternates as well should some of her top ten end up declining. She knew the majority of the lot wouldn't object, but liked to have a fall-back. They were informed and came at the end of their training, fifteen shinobi filling into the tent with Sakura.

"I've hand-picked you all for an upcoming mission. Ten of you will go. The other five are alternates." Sakura cut to the chase, not wanting to beat around the bush. The fifteen shinobi remained quiet, faces expectant. "If you choose to go, you will be leaving in three days."

"And the mission?" one ventured to ask her.

"This is between just us, got it?" They nodded. "Good. A squad is being sent north to a Hakumei hideout to destroy it." Some of them hid their surprise better than others. A few looked positively feral with excitement.

"Which squad?" another inquired of her.

"_Birijian no Kitsune_ will be the ones deployed, as well as two tracking units."

"Trackers?" Sakura nodded.

"Correct, Natsumi-san," she confirmed to the woman who asked. Sakura knew from reading her files that she was a sometimes tracker nin herself. "The goal is for them to follow fleeing Hakumei ninja to other potential hideouts." Natsumi inclined her head, looking at if Sakura confirmed her thoughts.

"Will you be coming, Haruno-sama?" asked one of the younger medics she had chosen. He looked at her expectantly.

"I won't, Jouta-kun," she lied to him with a little smile of apology. Jouta was a sweet kid of sixteen and was always overly kind to Sakura, who he had an enormous crush on. While kindhearted, he had proven himself to be an outstanding medic and ferocious warrior on top of that. Of course, staying out of the battle was a medic's job and one of the four clauses, but Sakura knew that wasn't always possible. He was one of the medics that didn't have a lot of field experience, but she had faith in the young man. Jouta looked a little disappointed, but his pale eyes shone with determination.

"Aww, don't be sad, _'Ta-kun,"_ teased another medic to the lad. "I'll be there to hold your hand if you get scared." The younger glared up at the other medic who was standing beside him.

"Shut-up, Daigo," he retorted to the older who grinned wickedly at the kid. The other medics tried to hide their humor, including Sakura. Daigo put a hand to the kid's head and ruffled his hair with some effort. Jouta pushed his arm away with a grunt.

"Daigo, don't be such an ass," Sakura berated the man after schooling her expression. He was a few years older than her, a burly guy with a brash mouth and a jesting demeanor. Always fond of a good joke and making people uncomfortable, Daigo was actually a pretty funny guy, Sakura had to admit. He liked to show off and make lewd comments, but she didn't choose him without her reasons. The man had a good amount of chakra and was an expert, like herself, in dealing with poisons, trained in his homeland, the Land of Swamps. He laughed loudly.

"Aww, c'mon, Sakura-chan, I'm just teasin'." Though he never gave her a more honorary suffix at the end of her name, it never really bothered Sakura. She knew he did it because he was her senior and that it had meant to annoy her. Even though it didn't, he kept up the title perhaps with the hope that one day she'd finally say something. That or he meant to be endearing in his own way. It made some of the more conservative ninja perturbed, but it reminded her of Naruto. Jouta shot him another glare for good measure.

"Ah, Haruno-sama?" another medic spoke up. He was a man in his thirties, quiet, rather handsome and always respectful. His demure voice held a bit of hesitance as he called for her attention.

"Yes, Housei-san?"

"Please accept my deepest apologies, but I would appreciate you letting me stay here in the city and send someone else in my place." Sakura raised a brow, unsure of why he'd propose such a request. "You see," he went onto say, and now everyone was intrigued. Even Daigo ceased his silent jests towards Jouta. "My wife, she is due to give birth to our first child in the next couple of days."

"Oh, Housei-san!" Sakura gave the man a look of congratulations and sympathy. She had no idea – there was no mention of his in his file, though she knew he was married. "Of course you can stay." She voiced her congratulations aloud, as did the others, and the man gave them appreciative smiles. Sakura was truthfully a little bummed out only because Housei had a lot of experience under his belt. The Mist ninja was a very skilled shinobi, but she wasn't as cold-hearted a person to keep the man away from his wife during such an important event in their lives. He gave the woman a little bow, long, white hair falling over his shoulder and cerulean eyes glittering with his gratitude.

"Thank you so much, Haruno-sama. It means the world to me." Sakura dismissed his concerns but made him promise that she'd be able to come and check on his child once delivered – a boy there were to have – to which Housei quickly agreed. Perhaps the baby would grow up to be as handsome and as good a medic as his father.

"Alright then, everyone," Sakura went onto say, kicking things back into motion. "If anyone else has a reason not to go, tell me now." No one did. "Great, these are the ten I'd like to take with me. The rest of you," she added, referring to the other five ninja, but now excluding Housei of course, "will be my alternates should something happen to the ten. Got it?" They all nodded. Sakura called off the names of the ten medics that would be going, and then finished with the remaining four to be her backups. "There are ten medic nins in the Foxes, so there will be twenty of you in total. The entire unit, everyone included, numbers seventy-two shinobi." She didn't add herself to that number.

All her medics gave the woman affirming nods and gestures. Sakura informed the medics of when and where to meet for the mission. Those selected were to have the next days off from training before departing for the north to rest and prepare. The medics seemed content with that news, and Sakura dismissed the group. She made to go back to her stack of files to collect them and keep them private. Jouta, she noted, lingered behind as the others were now gone from the tent.

"Jouta-kun, is there something else you need?" Sakura thought maybe that he wanted to decline her offer she gave him to be one of the ten going in private, too ashamed to do so in front of a crowd, and especially Daigo.

"Seventy-two ninja are going?" Jouta asked her, looking a little confused. Sakura tried to look confused though she already guessed at where he was going with this. "I know the Foxes are fifty-one members strong. My friend belongs to the unit," he informed her, and Sakura inclined her head. "If two units of trackers are going that's another ten, on top of the ten of us you just chose. That would only make seventy-one ninja, not seventy-two." His eyes lit up a bit at her. She knew his assumption before it came out. "Are you coming after all, Haruno-sama?" Sakura felt bad having to lie to him. She also cursed his intuition and his catching onto the numbers she mentioned earlier. Why had she said seventy-two? She groaned to herself.

"Oh… Jouta-kun… No, I'm sorry; I'm not going. I don't know all the details of the mission, to be honest with you. I was simply told the total numbers of all going would be seventy-two." Jouta looked deep in thought as to who the last person could be. It seemed he still believed, or rather wanted, it to be her. Her mind thought to Itachi and how these ninja would react to knowing that he was going to be going with the unit. Would he try and hide himself the entire time? Probably, Sakura mused a bit. "Don't worry about it, okay?" she assured the young medic, who grinned at Sakura with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Alright. I was just curious." Despite his words she knew it was something he'd be pondering on until the mission. Sending the teen on his way, Sakura gathered up her things. As she did, she felt a presence and a familiar chakra signature enter into the tent a few minutes after Jouta departed

"Hey, Sasuke," she greeted her friend, who was garbed in casual shinobi attire. He looked somewhat disheveled and sweaty, and Sakura could tell he and Itachi were training before his arrival.

"Sakura," he returned, stopping short of the table she was beside.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to," she admitted with a little grin, reaching out to hand him her list of medics chosen for their mission. "These are them." Sasuke took the list from her, eyes scanning over the names. "I have their files here for you to take a look at, also."

"Since you picked them out I'm sure they're great," he told her, eyes still looking over the names. Sakura rolled her eyes a little at the man thinking he didn't see it. He seemed to notice, though, for he added, "But I'll look over them."

"Good. How's training with Itachi going?" He lit up at the question, making himself look much younger than he was.

"Awesome," he admitted with a smirk. "My brother is a freakin' drill sergeant, though," he added with an exasperated sigh. Sakura laughed, knowing all too well what he meant.

"Tell me about it," she grinned. Thoughts of their grueling days out training in the foothills of Kurumu filled her mind, and her limbs felt achy in remembrance.

"It's great, though. I haven't had someone push me so hard since Or-" he paused a moment, frowning slightly, before he caught himself and wore a somewhat forced smile. "Well, a long time." She acted like she didn't catch on to what he was going to finish – since Orochimaru trained him. Sakura just kept grinning at him, not wanting to bring up such memories in the man. "Anyway, thanks for this," he changed the topic, waving the stack of files between them. "I wouldn't have known where to begin to pick out medics for this mission," Sasuke admitted with a look of distress.

"I know; I'm amazing…" she feigned a look of arrogance and self-pride. "You're welcome," she finished, nose held high and eyes shut. Sasuke quirked his brows, huffing out a laugh and shaking his head at her silliness.

"Yeah, yeah, Haruno. Don't let it go to your head," he retorted with that typical Sasuke smirk of his, and Sakura dropped her act, laughing at the man.

"Seriously, though. I've given this a lot of thought. These shinobi are excellent and ready to prove themselves." Sasuke only looked more pleased at those words. Sakura's expression slackened a bit as something else crossed her mind. "What do you think your brother will do?"

"Ah," he started to think, his own happy expression sobering at the question.

"I mean, he can't hide the whole time. They're gonna realize who he is eventually."

"Yeah, I know. I've been thinking about that, too." He raised his free hand to his head to run it through his hair and sighed. "We'll just have to wing it. I know they're not gonna like it, but, tough shit." He grinned a little with that comment and shrugged. "I'm their superior and everyone knows I've got my brother's back. And if they don't like it, then they can take it up with Shikamaru."

"Who also has his back," Sakura added.

"Exactly. Everything will be alright in the end."

Sakura couldn't tell who he was trying to convince more – himself or her.

* * *

That night, Sakura cajoled Itachi into letting her work on his eyes once more. She was just about finished and hoped to complete the tedious ordeal that night. Having mentioned that to him made it easier for Sakura to convince him into letting her stay up and push herself. He was excited, beyond a doubt. If she had not known the man as well as she did, she wouldn't have realized it, but certain things about his mannerisms alerted her of his anticipation. So, she currently sat on the edge of his bed while he lay, relaxed and seemingly dead to the world save for the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest. After an hour of work she paused to rest her tired arms and drink some water out of a handsome, ceramic cup. Itachi sat up and drank with her.

"I think I have a few more hours' worth of work to do," she admitted to the man as she admired the cup in her hand and the simple motif of bamboo painted on against the eggshell white glaze in mossy green. "When getting at the muscles tonight I noted more damage that ran deeper than I thought." Eyes looking up to meet Itachi's, she noted his understanding of her words, but saw no disappointment there. He knew she wouldn't be able to finish tonight after all but it seemed the news didn't bother him. "I can do another hour tonight, if you'd like, though," she offered with a smile. Itachi seemed to ponder it a moment before answering.

"I'd like that," he replied, taking another small sip of his water. "Sakura," he continued, sounding a little more hesitant than normal. Sakura knew instantly what he was going to tell her, and looked innocently curious, wondering what lie he'd give to her to cover the fact that in a few days he'd be heading back north.

"Hmm?" she forced herself to implore while not looking too expectant.

"I've been meaning to tell you: Shikamaru-san gave me another mission today." Sakura looked excited for him.

"Oh! Awesome. When is it?" She knew it wasn't for him to divulge the secrets of a mission to her if he did not wish to, but most ninja at least told loved ones a discrete idea of what might be happening to them on their future endeavors.

"I'll be leaving in three days. I'm going to be going with Sasuke again. With his entire team this time." Sakura made herself look surprised at the news.

"Really? The whole unit?" Itachi looked more concerned than she did.

"Yes. He said he had wanted to wait, but with the ways things are, we can't afford that luxury. He wants me to prove myself to his people as soon as possible, so they're more comfortable working with me, I suppose." Sakura nodded her head, agreeing with Shikamaru's reasoning.

"Where are you going?" she implored carefully, not trying to sound suspicious, but rather curious and excited for him. He answered her smoothly.

"Up to Lightning." She made herself look more surprised, but had to silently compliment him on the choice. The land of Lightning was a good way's away from River. It would take a while to get all the way up into Lightning and then back home once their mission was done, especially since it was straight through enemy territory. "Apparently there is an ancient shrine there hiding valuable information that Shikamaru-san desires. Some of Sasuke's unit are Kumo shinobi and know of the shrine's location, so he's sending the Foxes. It's reportedly not far from Kumo itself, which, as you know, is now overrun by Hakumei ninja. He wants to get to it before Hakumei discovers it themself."

"I see," Sakura answered, looking thoughtful at this news. "Then… you'll be gone for a while." He nodded, looking a little regretful at that knowledge. Or perhaps he was regretful that he was lying to her. Sakura guessed it was probably both.

"We will… I'm not exactly sure how long, but, potentially as long as three weeks." She feigned her dislike at that knowledge.

"Three weeks?"

"Yes." She frowned as she set down her now empty cup and then forced a smile.

"Well, I definitely have to finish your eyes by then, don't I?" Itachi sat his own glass down on the bedside table astride Sakura's and then regarded the woman with a look that made her lose her breath. She understood it, and before he could reach for her, Sakura crawled closer to the man and into his lap, straddling him, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder as he wrapped his arms about her and sat his chin atop her head, her own hands clinging to his shirt. Breathing in his scent, his aroma curbed her rising nerves. She felt bad for lying to him just as she knew he felt guilty of lying to her. Part of her wanted to spill the beans and tell him that she knew, and that she was coming with. But Sakura held her tongue despite that urge, still believing that Itachi would reject the idea, and making it that much more difficult for Sakura to sneak her way out with them come three days.

"Three weeks will fly by," she said, voice slightly muffled by his person, trying to relax the man. She could feel how his body was somewhat tense beneath her own. "I'm sure everything will go smoothly, and you'll be done in two." That Sakura couldn't be certain about it in actuality. Going up north and taking down the hideout behind the waterfall would definitely need good strategizing and would take time. Then there was the fact that they'd be going back up to Hougyoku. Who knew what they'd find there?

"I'm sure, too," Itachi agreed to the woman, but she knew he wasn't too convinced of that. Not wanting to linger on such thoughts, the woman emerged from her nestled spot on his shoulder and brought her lips to his. He needed no prompting to reciprocate the gesture and brought a hand to her face to cradle her cheek in his palm. She pulled away after a moment and gave him a silly grin, and he rewarded her with a little smile of his own.

"Another hour of work, then," she told him as he continued to hold his hand to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into the touch before he dropped his hand, conceding to her offer, and she crawled back off of his lap and beckoned him to lay back down with a pat of her hand on the pillow. As she continued to work once more after he settled himself back down she remained quiet and concentrated on her task, thankful for the distraction and thankful that both she and Itachi kept their eyes closed during these healing sessions of theirs. Her guilt was rising in her more than she had expected, and she forced herself to push it away with her overwhelming need to be a part of this expedition no matter what, and right then no matter what Itachi thought of her decision.

* * *

"I told her that we're going to Kumo."

Itachi looked up in time to see his brother grin at him, apparently pleased with his answer.

"To Kumo?" the younger inquired as he fluidly went through their kata poses alongside his brother. The small, though spacious enough for them, training field was empty except for the two Uchiha men and a small array of wooden posts piercing out of the ground. In the sunlight of the early afternoon the weapons that were biting into the grain, left from previous sessions, reflected the brightness off of their polished edges. They caught Itachi's attention for a moment before he pivoted on his toes and gracefully swung his other leg about his center, arms following in suit, his core taught and breathing steady.

"Yes; to an ancient shrine to retrieve valuable information that's hidden there; and, that we'll probably be gone for about three weeks." He heard Sasuke chuckle briefly.

"I take it she believed you, then?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Shikamaru-san has already told her to hand-pick some medics for an upcoming, A Ranked mission," Itachi mentioned, thinking back to his and Sakura's conversation over diner the other night. "He told her it was for a completely different mission; that he's sending out a squad to Fire in order to survey more of the area."

"Smart thinking; she shouldn't seem suspicious, then, considering that she's been training medics from my group. We have ten. She probably figures that the ten medics already in my team are enough for our mission." Little did Itachi know that Sasuke had already gone to Sakura yesterday himself to talk to her about these hand-picked medical ninja. If Itachi knew his brother was conspiring against him with Sakura, the elder Uchiha would be livid with Sasuke. It was now Sasuke's turn to play the double-agent. Itachi himself suspected nothing of his brother, though, thinking that like himself, Sasuke wanted to keep Sakura from returning north in fear of her falling into a trap and into harm's way. That she was needed here in the city more, regardless of how unfair the situation was. Unfair would keep her safe.

"Probably," he concurred with his brother, fluidly moving into another set of poses.

* * *

At the same ramen restaurant that Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba ate at after first coming to Hisomu, the Head Medic and the Bronze Fox currently sat together, enjoying another steaming bowl of ramen at a small booth. Itachi was not with them. He had been summoned to Shikamaru once more. The elder Uchiha bade the pair to go eat dinner without him; they had invited Itachi to come out into their city with them to enjoy a bowl of ramen before the messenger arrived. He didn't seem too keen on the idea despite having actually accepting the offer. Sakura had joked with Sasuke that Itachi perhaps anticipated his being summoned by their leader and that's why he accepted, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fulfill that promise. Sakura hoped once more that Shikamaru didn't say anything to Itachi about her knowing about the mission. Despite having wanted Itachi to come, his absence allowed Sakura and Sasuke to quietly discuss their upcoming mission in secrecy, behind Itachi's back.

"He still doesn't suspect anything," Sasuke affirmed the woman as he poked his chopsticks into his meal once more to fish out a gathering of steaming noodles while Sakura bit off the end of an eggroll, savoring the tasty treat with a nod of her head at her friend's comment.

"Good; thanks again for doing this for me, Sasuke," the woman said for the umpteenth time to the man, who gave her a little exasperated glance.

"It's okay, Sakura. You don't have to keep thanking me. I know you'd do the same for me," he replied, lifting up his heap of noodles and into his mouth. She grinned sheepishly at the man.

"Ahh, sorry. I'm just, you know, I'm really anxious." Sasuke looked up to meet eyes with the woman as he swallowed. She did look more rattled than normal when in his presence. Sasuke had noted that when in his brother's proximity, Sakura looked as trite as ever, not wanting to alert Itachi to her growing worries, even now that Itachi had finally divulged to her that he and Sasuke would be leaving soon. Perhaps in her own lie, Sakura was trying to appear strong their sake. A fictitious trip to a place close to Kumo would be dangerous. Her worry would only make Itachi's worry that much more. When it was just the two of them, though, Sakura revealed her anxiety and anticipation of their future ordeal openly.

"Don't think about it, Sakura," Sasuke bid the woman, not for the first time. "Everything will go smoothly. I promise. Itachi won't suspect you're with us until we're well and far away from Hisomu. If I had to guess, he won't realize it until we're almost there. He'll be too caught up in the madness of the mission to notice." Sakura tried to match Sasuke's grin with her own, hoping that the younger Uchiha was right. "Just stay out of his way as much as you can, and don't take off your mask," he reminded the woman once more. Amongst the Foxes, many of the shinobi rarely removed their masks from their heads, so it wouldn't look too suspicious for the woman to keep the thing on at all times, concealing her face, Sasuke had explained previously to the woman when they were hashing out how she would manage to stay inconspicuous amongst the group. "And that there's gonna be so many ninja, Itachi will probably keep to himself and only speak to me." He said that with a laugh, yet Sakura had to agree with Sasuke on that. Itachi was not the most sociable person, especially so when he still bore such a strong stigma despite Sasuke's attempts to clean his brother's slate clean of being the mastermind behind his infamous crime.

"Yeah," Sakura finally agreed with a little smile, feeling better about this situation after hearing those reassuring words from the man across from her. With such a large group going, hiding from the man wouldn't prove too difficult so long as she kept her distance from him. Her tumultuous thoughts were disturbed by her companion. Noting movement before her, she saw Sasuke inch his chopsticks closer to her last eggroll.

"Hey, I'm gonna eat that, Jerk," she said with a laugh, using her own utensils to push away her friend's. Sasuke tried to reach for it again.

"Just a bite," he protested quickly, managing to snatch the thing away before Sakura could claim it or bat aside his own chopsticks once more. She gave him a look of betrayal as he took a large bite of the appetizer, chewing about the thing as well as a devilish grin on his handsome face. He went to put the other half back but Sakura stopped him.

"Gah. Just keep it, Thief." He didn't look sorry as he finished his mouthful and then proceeded to eat the rest of her relinquished eggroll. Despite herself, Sakura was feeling better, her moral raising once more, as she glared at Sasuke. It reminded her of when Naruto was still with them, and she was glad once more that fate at least brought one of her good friends back to her, rather than neither. The glare of her eyes softened and she looked beyond her friend, thoughts now nostalgic. Sasuke didn't fail to notice.

"What are you thinking about now?" he inquired, worried she was pondering over the mission again and being found out by Itachi, perhaps, she thought as she focused her eyes on his again.

"Oh, nothing," she answered with a dismissive wave of her chopsticks. Sasuke gave her a look as if he knew just what she was reminiscing about, but he didn't pry. Naruto was a tough subject for them both, probably more so for Sasuke. Trying to maintain the easy atmosphere between them, Sakura reached over and snatched up one of Sasuke's pot stickers from their little dish and popped the thing into her mouth, giving him a mischievous look of victory as she chewed. Sasuke looked at her like she was now pulling a Naruto, eyes wide then narrowing.

"Hey!" he finally sounded at her act of treason against his meal despite he himself committing the same crime moments ago.

"Serves you right, Uchiha," she told him after she swallowed the thing with a wicked grin, and the man huffed out in mock frustration as he hid his own grin behind that glare he was known all too well for back during their academy days. The two eventually laughed together as they finished their meals, conversation light and avoiding sketchy waters.

* * *

"Well… I'm finished."

Itachi felt her lean away from him, her tingling chakra within his eyes and surrounding structures leaving his person. In the absence of the full flow he felt somewhat lonely with the loss, but remnants of her presence lingered within him for days to follow as it always did when she spent such long hours working on his injuries. The way in which she announced her completion of the task made him crack a little smile. It sounded like she was disappointed in her choice of words, like she had wanted to sound more eloquent but was perhaps too tired to conjure something up. It mattered not to him. Slowly he opened his eyes. After being closed so long, his pupils stretched and constricted, becoming smaller to process the dimmer lighting of the lamps in the room, allowing him to focus better.

There was no pain as he looked up to the ceiling, and it was crystal clear, like his eyes had been back when he was still a child. Back before his best friend's death awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan and its use slowly and surely lead him down the path towards blindness. But now, blind was the complete opposite of what Sakura achieved for him. The clarity of his vision made him lay there for almost a full minute, just staring at the patterns of the rock walls above him. Hearing a little laugh to his side, he finally turned his head to look upon the other occupant of his bed, and he could only stare at her for a while, too, like he had at the ceiling.

Itachi had noted a steady progression of his eyesight after each session of healing, but whatever she had done within the past two hours of work was miraculous. He had only been able to appreciate the subtle details of the woman up close in the early hours of the morning when she was still asleep in his bed. But now, even from a farther distance and in poorer lighting, Itachi could see every little detail as plain as day. The faucets of her hair long, pink hair. The individual striations of varying greens that were her eyes. The way she blushed at him as he openly stared at her with wonder, watching as the redness consumed her neck as the capillaries flushed with blood.

"Wow," he breathed out, making Sakura flush an even deeper shade of red at his small, though meaningful comment as if he were truly seeing her for the first time in his life. As if he were seeing everything for the first time and she _had_ cured him of blindness. Sakura laughed a little once more at him, smiling widely at his reaction.

"I think it's safe to say your eyesight is back to normal, then?" she asked him, scooting a bit closer to him. Itachi slowly sat up, eyes wandering about the room and taking in the sights he saw in a whole new way. He nodded at the woman's question before answering with words.

"This is… _amazing_," he whispered out, his happiness curtailing his already quiet tones into even more hushed ones. "I can't begin to thank you enough, Sakura," he added, finally looking back to the woman. She only made a face that said 'don't worry about it,' like healing his vision was as simple as fixing a paper-cut. He felt convicted of his lying to her about his impending trip up north after she selflessly went through so much on his behalf. He needed to make this up to her, somehow. But despite himself, that somehow couldn't include taking her with them. He'd have to find something else that would suffice. And he knew, _knew_, that he would give Hakumei even more hell to pay if they went to Hougyoku and found it in ruin. Even if one shingle was misplaced on someone's roof. One purposeful stone upturned. They would forever regret the decision. Forever regret the decision to even come into existence and threaten his world, his loved ones, his will to live.

No longer having words to convey his extreme gratitude to the woman, he reached out and pulled her to him, claiming her lips as feverishly and as passionately as he could manage.

* * *

The day had finally come. Seventy-three ninja stood, huddled together near the shore of the lake. It was quite early, only three, and darkness still ruled over the lands. The city, a few hundred meters behind them, was quiet. The light of the moon, about three-quarters full, shone above them, but a haze of clouds obscured the orb and dimmed its happy brightness and the stars surrounding it. Sakura stood as far away from Sasuke as she could on the outskirts of the gathering. The breeze that trickled down into the valley pulled at the dark green cloak hanging about her person, swaying about her legs. Her face felt cool against the fox shaped mask shielding her identity from view. A small pack and a bedroll hung upon her back and she was thankful for the warmth it provided on the brisk, very early morning. Despite her worry of using henge before, she currently let slip a tiny steam of chakra in order to change her eye and hair color. It was an easy task and wouldn't take up too much energy. Beneath the cloak's hood which was hiding the rest of her head from view, her long hair was now ebony instead of pink, and her eyes like polished amethyst rather than jade. It was a small alter, but it gave her a sense of safety should something happen and her hood and mask be somehow removed. She would also have to check her fighting style and rely on something other than her brute strength to defend herself, as well as attack. It would instantly give her away as Tsunade's Prodigy. The holsters beneath her cloak were packed full of shuriken and kunai, and a tantō lay flush along the small of her back. She'd have to rely on her taijutsu and the ninjutsu she knew alongside her skills with her weapons.

She did not know exactly where Itachi stood amongst the group, but did not try and search for him, keeping her chakra as concealed as possible. Chances where he was standing someplace near Sasuke, their closeness probably making him feel more at ease. She saw her ten medics standing together. Because they did not wear the same garb at the Foxes did they stood out more easily. A few wore the standard ANBU uniform of Shusōku. Some had their masks on and some were perched atop their heads, like many of the Foxes' were at the moment. Others wore more personalized gear. Another ten also stood together; the trackers. They too wore ANBU garb, but as trackers, they were a bit different in appearance, but not too far off. Where Sasuke stood in the middle, his own bronzed mask atop his head, hand resting upon the hilt of his katana, he spoke to his ninja.

"As we discussed during the briefing we head northwest. We hope to reach Kuchīre as soon as possible." Kuchīre was the first civilian country that lay above Earth. Above Kuchīre was the country Bayashi, where the hideout was located. Northwest of Bayashi lay Tanisoko, the country where Hougyoku resided. These civilian countries were large, all of them at least the size of Wind, the largest shinobi nation, and others twice as large if not larger. Despite their girth, it was easier to travel through them because they bore no hidden villages as the nations to their south did. Hakumei did not bother as much with these nations; not just yet. They were still busy with handling all of their newly acquired lands here in the shinobi territories. Still, they would have to be on their guard for any possible encounters with wandering groups of Hakumei or other rouge ninja. They would go through the countries as quickly as possible to reach the waterfall hideout. Their trip back up north would more or less follow the same one they took to reach River Sakura guessed. He made no mention of going up to Hougyoku as he spoke and wondered if the group knew about that added on destination of theirs. Sakura tried not to worry on it, knowing Sasuke would hold to the promise Shikamaru gave Sakura. If for whatever reason their trip became compromised, then Sakura would break away and go on her own, no matter how foolish it sounded.

Sakura felt her pulse quickening as her adrenaline started to swell with the knowing that they'd be departing in seconds. As Sasuke spoke a few more words she saw members of his unit reach up to pull their masks on over their faces, and she felt her muscles tense. She watched as best she could through the crowd of people surrounding their captain as he lifted a hand to his head, putting on his own mask. With the same hand he made a gesture, and the air about them felt charged, tingling with chakra and anticipation.

"_Move out!"_ he commanded, and in a flash of movement and a small spray of gravel about their feet, the seventy-three ninja took off up the valley. Sakura remained at the rear of the party. Noting her medics take their places in the middle of the group, Sakura watched as members of the Foxes flanked about them, protecting their valuable add-ons. It made the Head Medic happy to see that Sasuke's group took such cautions with her shinobi. Up ahead she saw the bronzed mask of their captain leading the way as they reached the same waterfall they came down when arriving at the valley. The sound of the thing announced itself before she saw it as she crested about the curve the valley made. Mist swathed the base of the thing, and even though it wasn't very powerful, it was still a magnificent sight to behold once more. Sasuke, a small figure ahead in the distance, begun to climb the sheer rock face of the thing quickly despite their slippery surfaces, and the others following in haste behind him, making the task look as simple and as carefree as climbing a flight of stairs due to their gripping chakra surging out from their feet. Sakura was thankful for her precise control over her own chakra as she brought up the rear and scaled the wall herself in leaps from perch to perch.

The group darted their way up the cresting ground to the towering walls of the gorge, the beginnings of the valley that housed the city of Hisomu and the lake behind them. Like before, doton users were altering the entrance with their ninjutsu so the group could pass through and travel through the narrow ravine, hidden from any prying eyes way up above on the pitted plateaus where not long ago two Hakumei scouting groups were spotted, one by Sasuke and Itachi themselves. As the doton users reclosed the entrance the sound of the waterfall faded away. The small river beneath their feet trickled in their ears instead and now and then a swish of someone's cloak caught her attention. The light of the moon, now gone by the narrow walls surrounding them, placed them in a lightless world. They had to use their ears and senses to navigate their way through. Single file they speed their way down the pathway the high walls created about them, careful not to catch themselves on protruding rocks and sudden changes the creviced cliff sides abruptly made, difficult in the darkness. They moved with stealth and secrecy, not wanting to alert anyone to their presence, masking their chakra as best they could. In fact, none of their party currently ran with chakra in an effort to keep their overall signature low. Aside from the small amount Sakura was using to alter her appearance, she knew Sasuke and Itachi had their sharingans activated, but hoped that all others kept their as low as possible. It was a difficult task, for often times they had no choice but to run directly atop the water that coursed through the ravine, demanding the use of at least some chakra. She envied the brother's kekkei genkai that allowed them a better image of the world around them as she blindly followed along. Sakura could see nothing at all. Luckily they could lead the way for those behind them, creating an easier path to go by.

Eventually, after what seemed longer than she could count, they made their way out of the gorge and into open landscape. The darkness of the early morning was still upon them, but just barely, giving them the cover of darkness as they sped across the open land. As much as Sakura was thankful that she was now able to see her hand in front of her face, she also missed the protection of the ravines. Their trek through the remainder of River and into the grasslands of Rain saw no threats. Already knowing they wouldn't be stopping for much longer, the large group passed as quickly as they could through the rolling green hills of Rain, avoiding Amegakure by a wide girth as they skirted about it, close to the highest boarders of the neighboring Land of Wind and then along the small country of Stone. They came to Earth soon after, and the sun had already been out and shining and their cover of darkness had been long since gone. Luckily, though, Earth bore more coverage for them to move through. Sometimes they would separate into a few, smaller groups. They now had to use chakra to keep them going and going quickly to get to the northern lands. It made Sakura uncomfortable during these times. She couldn't know if Itachi happened to be in one of these groups. She felt that they were still too close to Hisomu that should he discover her, he'd take her back himself. Sakura couldn't have that.

As the day wore on, though, Sakura's fears never came to pass. They made their way cautiously through Earth, never stopping, not even when the sun begun to dip low into the sky and night way upon them once more. They avoided all and any roads that scored the lands, keeping to the wilds, away from civilization. Now and then Sakura spotted a little homestead off in the distance once night fell around them, easy to make out by the lone lights of farmhouses. She was mistaken in thinking that they'd follow the same path they took south to go back north. The group always took a different path each time to avoid the risk of being caught by repetition it seemed. The path they took was one Sakura did not know, so she had to trust in Sasuke's directions as he led his party. As the scenery sped past them, indistinguishable in the dimness of the moonlight, Sakura allowed her thoughts to run over other things than her tired legs. Morning came again, and Sakura was tired of running. They had only stopped once the day before in their smaller groups for a quick bathroom break. Eating and drinking was done as they ran. She might have complained more if not for the growing anxiety in her belly at reaching the northern countries and eventually Hougyoku. Tired she was, yes, but she wanted to reach the lands as quickly as possible.

They didn't stop until night fell upon them, marking the beginning of their second night out. If not for the running she and Itachi had done to get down to the southern countries, she'd have been more spent than she was. The group took to the confines of a little forest once they happened upon the thing. Apparently they weren't too far off from Shenjiru. She learned the other day that the civilian city lay pretty much smack-dab in the middle of Earth. Another two days and they'd be in Kuchīre. Having spoken to Sasuke about their trek before leaving for the mission, he told her that he decided already they would rest every other night, making their next stop once they passed into Kuchīre, the third when they passed into Bayashi, and then from there they'd find a place to lay-low and rest up for their mission, as close to the hideout they could find. Itachi had given Sasuke the location of a spot he deemed useful for their group. They'd still have to make sure that it wasn't now overrun by enemy ninja, be they rouge or Hakumei. This all meant that Sakura would have to evade Itachi for another handful of days before reaching the hideout. She tried not to think about it as she located Sasuke in the gathering of ninja and avoided him, unsure if Itachi would remain close to his brother.

Thankfully, a few of the ninja were solitary people, and took to the base of a picked out tree to nestle down into. Sakura did the same, dropping down to the ground and trying not to groan as she stretched out her tired legs. She watched as Sasuke delegated certain tasks to different ninja: those who'd stand guard first, those who'd set up a quick genjutsu barrier and chakra traps. As if he knew exactly where she was, he never so much as glanced in her direction, and the woman was appreciative. They lit no fires tonight, much to everyone's disappointment. It was cold out, and was getting colder as they ran further and further north. But no one complained aloud as they dug into their meals of easy preparation not requiring heat. In the darkness of the forest and her distance from others, Sakura tipped her mask up enough to stuff her face with a much needed meal and wash it down with water. No one approached her, and she did not move from her spot. She kept her eyes on Sasuke where he sat with a small group of people, all of whom had their masks removed, and none of which were Itachi. Sakura's eyes then swept about the other handful of lone shinobi not in his or her own little clique and pondered on which one could be the older Uchiha. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself softly, finding herself right in that Itachi would simply keep to himself after all. She knew it'd be an even bigger shock if he were discovered, rather than herself. She still feared for her own anonymity more at the moment. Soon enough she was curled up within the warmth her bedroll offered and drifted off to uneasy sleep, fearing at any moment someone would discover her presence there and rat her out.

* * *

The rest of their journey north continued in a similar fashion. The group ran from morning until night, stopping only to relieve themselves now and then, then on the fourth night, taking camp after passing into Kuchīre. Sakura remained one of the loners, even when this time they were allowed fires. She hoped no one would think her odd or rude that she did not join them, and thanked those few who also continued to stay by themselves. Such behavior wasn't completely uncommon amongst shinobi.

Their trek through Kuchīre was a familiar one. Sakura had spent a while wandering through these northern countries before she finally traveled up to Hougyoku and remained there. Their wilds were just as fierce as those in the shinobi lands with their own dangers, but they took to them, avoiding still any towns or roads. When they reached Bayashi two days after their campout in Kuchīre it was till light out as evening descended upon them, and they ran until nightfall once more. Sakura wasn't certain, but she guessed that they weren't much father from Kurumu now, where she and Itachi stayed before reaching Hisomu. It was probably another day's run away from them, the hideout only another few hours northeast of the city. And then, farther north was the old shrine they passed through on their way south, on the boarders of Bayashi, not far from Tanisoko, nestled against the banks of the Hajin River that flowed through both countries. Following the Hajin west to the city of Kahan, and then north again a few hours, was finally Hougyoku. Sakura's chest tightened at the thought of being so close to the village.

Another night's rest passed without the Head Medic, or the infamous Uchiha, being discovered, and the group rose early and headed north once more. This time they stopped after only one more day of running, for they were near their destination. Sasuke sent a small group out to scout the area which Itachi had prompted him to use. When reports came back clear, they headed for it. The location was indeed a good choice. Nestled beneath a large overhang of rock that was part of a tall cliff side, the almost cave-like recess was large enough to fit the entire lot of ninja beneath its vast awning. It looked like it may have been man-made and purposefully carved out of the rock, but that was hard to tell, and would have been quite a feat. It was hidden by a thick forest, and the group had to travel between the gathering trees for some time before it reached the cavern. If she had seen Sasuke's face as the group filed out from between the trees she was sure he looked quite happy with himself. She could only seem him up ahead pause to take in the sight, and then soon after begun to issue out commands to his ninja. Because they were so far north, now, Sakura felt obliged to help her fellow shinobi set up perimeter. Over the last week she hadn't made to help in fear of someone, especially Itachi or one of her medics, noting her chakra signature. But now, she felt bad in using that excuse when she knew how tired her companions all must have been. Especially her medics. She could tell how worn out the trip made some of them.

As those shinobi departed to begin setting chakra and genjutsu traps, Sakura darted back through the trees with them and set to work with the task, feeling better that she was helping. She attempted to stay away from the others as must as possible while also trying to feel for Itachi's own signature. She hadn't seen nor felt his presence once during their journey, but she knew he certainly was here, trying his best not to be noticed by the others. Thus, anytime someone ventured too close for comfort, Sakura always darted farther away. After about fifteen minutes of setting down traps, she had the feeling that she was being followed. It was a silly feeling, for she was amongst a large group and a good number of them were out and about laying their own traps, but Sakura couldn't shake the feeling. She'd stop at her next chosen location, cast a quick glance around her and only see a few ninja nearby, but still a good forty to fifty yards off. She did her best to not let them come any closer. Yet, minute by minute she noted that sometimes a ninja would be closer than intended, standing only about fifteen or twenty yards away. Because everyone looked the same and they all had their masks on still, she couldn't tell if it was someone in particular. Like Itachi. Sakura tired not to think on the matter, telling herself that it was nothing. It didn't help though, that most times she saw a ninja nearby they were definitely casting genjutsu and not just a chakra trap. She knew the risk she placed herself in by helping. Sakura had hoped to at least get through the night undetected and cursed her conscience.

_Please don't let it be him._ She repeated this mantra over and over in her head as she continued through her own motions, trying best not to let too much chakra leak out into her jutsu. After a good many more minutes of that, she noted the ninja receding again to their desired distances, and Sakura's nerves calmed a bit. Perhaps she was just tired and her paranoia was getting the better of her. Eventually her tense shoulders relaxed and she felt unthreatened.

That was, until, someone suddenly appeared before her and she was rushing to the ground.

"What the fu-!" she gasped out, but her back hit the earth below and the wind was knocked out of her lungs, cutting off her surprised blurt. Her attacker was now perched oh so familiarly on her chest. It happened so quickly that she never saw it coming, and their speed impressed and frightened her. Her hands reached up to grip about their calves on either side of her, but she did not fight against them, already knowing who it was. Her small rucksack on her back and the tantō below dug uncomfortably into her muscles and bones. Sakura peered out of the slits in her mask and to the same one the ninja atop her sported. She sucked in a breath.

"Oh… Hi," she heaved out, awkward and pained smile conveyed on her tones as best she could though he could not see it on her face, as if this was anticipated and not at all surprising. She heard them breathe a heavy sigh against the porcelain mask, ignoring her comment when he spoke.

"I can't believe I didn't notice you until now," he said, normally uninterested tones hinted with his disappointment in his senses. He understood that they were too far north to simply turn back. They were but a few hours from the hideout now. Sakura frowned beneath her own mask, unsure of what to say. Plus, it was hard to speak with him crushing out the air from her lungs and forbidding her to take a breath in. She tried to heave another breath but couldn't, and she tapped on his legs, silently urging him to lift his weight. He obliged, but did not get up fully and Sakura sucked in some greedy breaths, coughing between them. She had a flashback of training back in Kurumu.

"I'm a… little surprised… myself," she admitted sheepishly, her words clipped and quick as she forced them out. She tapped him again on his legs, but he didn't move. Realizing that he wasn't on planning on letting her go any time soon, unless she made him, Sakura reached up and pushed her mask from her face in a sloppy movement, allowing herself access to more of the cold, night air. Her eyes were still amethyst and hair as black as night, visible with the hood pooled about her head and revealing the darkened locks that now matched his own, and she heard him huff. She supposed he was humored at her change in appearance, but that humor must have faded quickly.

"Sakura." Her name was said so evenly that she visible cringed at the tone in his voice. He was mad at her, that much was certain. Even before his own hand reached up to pull off his cloak's hood and remove the mask shielding his face, she knew he was looking at her with disappointment and frustration. Eyes gleaming crimson with his bloodline trait, Itachi looked down at the woman he pinned to the forest floor with his normally blank face marked with a frown. "You aren't supposed to be here. This mission…."

"Itachi…" She said his name so softly, and with such an emotion, that the man closed his eyes. He looked like he was battling some inner war within his own head, and Sakura felt guilty as she looked up at him. She huffed in another short breath and felt his weight lift higher from her chest, making it easier for her to breathe, and to talk. "I know you're upset, but… but don't you think I have a right to be here, too? That I… have as much a right… to go and see Hougyoku myself?" Guilty she felt, but that guilt wasn't going to keep her from going.

"I know you do. You have it more than anyone here." He opened his eyes again and looked down at the woman, brow furrowed in his distress. "I just… wanted to keep you safe." Sakura gave him an endearing look. Although she was just as frustrated at him as he was at her, she knew he meant well.

"You couldn't expect me not to go… could you?" she implored him, searching his eyes for his understanding. He sighed again.

"Who told you?" he asked, avoiding the question for now. She indulged him.

"I was the one… who asked Shikamaru… to send me to Hougyoku. He told me no. I couldn't go. He told me that… that he wanted to send Sasuke… and you, to the hideout. I snuck out, anyway." She paused to take in a handful of breaths and tapped again on his legs. This time he obliged, and he lifted himself high enough to allow the woman to sit up and pull herself into a seated position. He crouched before her, and placed one hand on her shoulder and the other he rested against her face.

"You should have stayed. Why didn't you stay?" Regaining her breath again, Sakura reached up to place her own hand atop his.

"You know I couldn't have. I need this. I need to go and see. I know you are trying to protect me in your own way, but Itachi… sometimes you gotta just trust in me and my abilities. In your abilities," she added, and Itachi hung his head a little lower.

"Sakura, I…" She reached out with her other hand and lifted his chin so she could meet his eyes once more.

"I mean it… I'll be fine." He didn't look convinced despite her strong conviction, but he didn't continue to argue. He knew it was too late to turn back, thus he coped with this change in his plans for this mission, Sakura knew.

"We've got Sasuke here, and everyone else, too." Sakura added on, trying to make the man feel better. Itachi seemed to ponder a moment, and then he looked a little suspicious.

"My brother…" he started to say, and Sakura's brows raised a little and her hand fell from his.

"Ah…" Oops, she thought.

"He knows." It wasn't a question. Sakura couldn't help but give a little sheepish grin, unable to keep Sasuke out of this mess at the intent look Itachi gave her.

"Ahah… I uh… asked him to, uh, let me come." Itachi leaned a little bit away from the woman, hand on her face falling down to her other shoulder, eyes narrowing but he looked to be gazing past her, and mentally to his younger brother, no doubt.

"'Asked him'?" Sakura smiled awkwardly again.

"Ahh… _begged him_, to be exact," she cringed, and Itachi hung his head again, this time in exasperation.

"Foolish," she heard him mutter under his breath as he made a harried sigh. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Look, don't blame Sasuke for this. It's all my mess. He didn't really want me going, either, but knew I wouldn't take no for an answer." She told him this, leaning down so she could try and catch his gaze. He glared up at her enough so she could just see a sliver of crimson sharingan. She failed to note a little gleam there before it was too late. Just as quickly as he pinned her to the ground minutes ago, he had her up and over his shoulder, hanging over his back, head spinning and arms dangling comically.

"Oh, I plan on blaming this whole ordeal on him," the man announced as he begun to trek through the forest. Sakura wriggled a bit in his grip, unsure if he was seriously about to try and carry her thusly back to camp and confront the younger Uchiha before everyone and their mom. Looking around she saw no one in the immediate area, and she wondered idly if they were in one of his genjutsu. She had yelled rather loudly earlier and no one had come to check on the disturbance.

"Itachi," she protested, pushing against his back with her hands and kicking her legs. "You can't."

"I most certainly can, and will," he returned, tightening his grip. The woman huffed, a mixture of humor and incredulousness, at the man's actions. It was hard to tell if he was bluffing because of his serious tones.

"Please, Itachi. I'll… I'll buy you twenty cases of pokey," she offered, and heard him actually laugh at her. It made her feel a little safer.

"Oh, bribing me now, are you?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," she parried, imagining the little grin on his mouth she heard in his voice.

"Playing on my weakness for sweets. So devious you are, Sakura."

"Thirty cases," she chanced, trying not to sound too entertained at this turn of events.

"Ah. Thirty cases of pokey… that is a tempting bargain, I must admit. How about… sixty cases." She frowned.

"Forty cases."

"Fifty cases."

"Forty-five."

"…Alright." Sakura smirked to herself, and then the man stopped. He didn't let her down just yet, though, and Sakura remained quiet. Eventually, he slid her down until her feet touched the ground and she was looking up at him, unsure of what to say now. Itachi looked like he wanted to speak, but was holding his tongue. She couldn't help but hold her own.

"I don't want to lose you," he admitted at last. Sakura couldn't help but frown as she stepped closer to him. He gathered her into his arms, and let his head drop down to fall onto her shoulder. She held him as closely as she could, and kissed the flesh of his exposed neck tenderly.

"You won't. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Lifting his head back up, the man urged her away enough to reach with on hand to remove her mask from her head completely, and then kissed her. As much as she knew that he didn't want her here, Sakura knew that he would not make her leave. He wasn't that kind of person, as much as he wanted to be at that moment. Pulling away, Itachi looked down at the woman fondly and she foolishly up to him, before he embraced her again and set his chin atop her head. Sakura sighed in relief and contentment as she leaned into him and savored his warmth. They stood thusly in the quiet of the forest, and Sakura felt a weight lifted from her shoulders now that he knew she was here. She heard him take a quick breath, those that preceded speech, and Sakura expected something sweet and endearing to come forth. Instead, his words were laced with a quiet humor and the woman stiffened in his embrace.

"By the way… Black hair looks rather terrible on you."

She should have known better.

As they tidied themselves up and returned their masks and hoods, Itachi walked a safe distance astride the woman. The bruise she knew would be black and blue soon enough was probably a handsome patch of red already where she pinched him roughly – a little chakra added for good measure – on the inside of his upper arm and its tender skin moments ago.

* * *

Later that evening, Sasuke sat alone, alert despite his body's call to sleep: he was on first watch. Not far off he could feel the presences of other ninja keeping lookout with him, but he could not see them. The thickness of the trees and the canopy shielded the moonlight from view, casting them in a world of deep shadows. Only enough light penetrated so that he could just make out varying shapes of trees and small animals as he looked about. That was, until, he reactivated his sharingan and the world changed around him, allowing him a far better view of his surroundings. He had to admit that he was beginning to notice his eyesight becoming more hazy and poor with each passing year. He would have to make a point of talking to his brother about how he was coping with this issue, trying not to recall the Uchiha way of stealing a loved one's eyes to gain the Eternal Mangekyō. His ponderings were interrupted when he felt someone approach quietly, but not stealthily enough to raise his suspicions into thinking they were an enemy. He recognized them instantly.

_Speak of the Devil,_ he mused to himself.

"Oniisan," he greeted his brother as the cloaked and masked man flickered into view besides him.

"Sasuke." During the entire week of their travels, it was only during times like these that Itachi confronted his brother to talk, out of fear of revealing his identity. Sasuke looked forward to his visits, yet also dreaded them for another reason. With his own mask pushed atop his head, he gave his brother a grin. When Itachi did not react within an appropriate amount of time, Sasuke feared the worse, but feigned innocence.

"What's up?" he asked, looking confused. Typically, Itachi would come and sit beside him and the two would chat, discussing their plans for the hideout and other trivial topics of interest. Perhaps he was just being paranoid, and his brother simply felt more on guard so close to their destination, a place he had tried to destroy himself but failed to execute alone.

"Your skills at lying seem to have surpassed my own, little brother."

_Well, crap…_ So much for just feeling paranoid.

"Ah, uh, Niisan…" He smiled sheepishly despite himself.

"Indulging her whims could mean her death, Sasuke… You understand this, don't you?" Of course he did. He knew Itachi knew he did, his brother was just upset and desired to lecture him. Sasuke pursed his lips together.

"Itachi… she's not a child. Who was I to deny her?" Itachi lifted his hand to remove his mask, his own shaingan bright and his expression sour. For a moment Sasuke raised his guard, body tensing, thinking that his brother might try and pull something on him. He remembered their fight at the old fortress and the genjustu battle they had fought before actually even fighting. But his own sharingan saw even better than it did then, and Sasuke knew he was in no illusion. Suddenly, his brother looked very much like their father did, standing over him with that frown on his lips and the little glare in his eyes. Sasuke might have laughed at the thought if not for his current situation.

"She's needed more in Hisomu than here with us. We could have handled this mission easily without her."

"But her village," Sasuke countered, referring to Hougyoku. "She has a right to go and see it herself. After what happened in Konoha five years ago…" He paused, sighing and shaking his head, imagining the pain Sakura went through. "She has a right to know. The pain she must be in…"

"I understand her pain, Sasuke," his brother countered, eyes lowering and voice soft and bleak. Sasuke winced a bit at that. If anyone knew pain, it was Itachi. He pushed aside the thoughts of his brother's cruel mission and how he must have felt, killing his family and friends, livid at their stubbornness for bringing the fate upon themselves. A piece of himself dying with each life taken by his own blade, compounded by Obito's own glee in the gruesome slaughter. Sasuke let his eyes slip shut tightly and then opened them again, trying not to see all the blood. The bodies. The horror. The tears streaking down his brother's face as he disobeyed his orders in the end, sparing Sasuke's life that night because of his undying love for his little brother. Realizing that in that moment, he would never be welcome back to his beloved homeland and his brother that had idolized him would then hate and scorn him. He urged the stinging in his eyes to cease.

"I'm sorry, Oniisan. But I couldn't say no. It wasn't fair of me." Not after all I put her through, he wanted to say, but didn't. Itachi seemed to hear those words, anyway.

"So you decided to 'repay' her by bringing her to a potential trap?" he accused, referring to their conversation they had before their first mission together.

"I don't regret my decision. I'm glad she came. It was the right thing to do, and you know it, Itachi. Just because you… care for her so much, doesn't make you entitled to keep something as important as this from her." He saw Itachi's brows twitch a little. Sakura and he must have already settled their own differences over her being there; otherwise, he believed Itachi would have been harder on him. He now felt certain that their relationship was much more meaningful than they allowed others to perceive, including himself. Sasuke didn't desire to explore those waters just yet. As he watched his brother, he saw the tense lines of his shoulders relax more.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. But I'd do it again," he admitted, his stance on this issue resolute. "I am captain, and I'm in charge. It's my call." He said this lightly, not trying to egg his brother on, but to gently remind him that he was, in fact, the one calling the shots here on the mission. Itachi looked a little reluctant to accept this truth, even if he knew it was true already. Perhaps he thought he could still sway his younger brother. Realizing that he was going to get nowhere in this endeavor, Itachi sighed in defeat and came to sit beside his brother at last. Sasuke knew Itachi must have realized that sending her back now, so far north, would be ridiculous, anyway. He simply wanted to make Sasuke understand his disappointment in him even if he could not convince Sasuke to keep Sakura out of harm's way.

"This changes things," Itachi murmured after a long silence. Sasuke nodded his head, thoughtful for a moment, before commenting.

"I know. No need for any explosives when she can destroy the hideout with a couple of punches."

Itachi looked at his brother with a little frown. That wasn't what he was alluding to, Sasuke knew, but he grinned at him boyishly, making the elder shake his head in his despair.

"Oh, yes, that's precisely what I meant."

Sasuke only laughed.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine, Oniisan."

Itachi huffed in opposition, but let the matter go.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Not as much action as I had planned for this chapter, but oh well lol. Next chapter will definitely see a lot! :D Hope you guys enjoyed some character interaction instead~

I posted a photo I found that I feel captures a feel of Hougyoku to my flickr account (vonsi17) if you guys are interested c:


	18. Undertow

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Eighteen: Undertow

"You really should be more careful."

A ninja sat looking sheepish as the feminine voice sounded out, echoing off the porcelain mask the medic wore. Pale light flooded her hands as it soaked into his muscles, relieving tearing caused to them by means of a rough spar with a comrade earlier that morning. She saw him limping about and singled the ninja out like a blood hound. Sakura wasn't as hard on the ninja as she wanted to be, though more berating comments were on the tip of her tongue. It gave her something to do while they waited for the mission to continue.

"Yeah, I know. My bad," the young man answered her at last, and Sakura rolled her eyes unbeknownst to him.

"Mmh. Well, I'm not your mother, so, I won't sit here and lecture you," she returned with humor on her voice, and a quick glance up to his face let her see the hint of relief there. She almost laughed. Just as healing this man gave her something to do while they waited, sparing was a common activity amongst the ninja to kill time. Strictly light sparing and only taijutsu was allowed, but sometimes nerves were wound tight and anger and stress needed to be vented. Beating the crap out of your comrades was sometimes the only solution it seemed. Sakura wouldn't lie to herself in saying that toppling over a few trees or cracking some bones would not be a great way to release the anxiety building within her body. The fear of the unknown for Hougyoku's fate lingered the heaviest on her heart. She desperately wanted to know, wanted to speed up there and find out and also hand Hakumei's asses to them, but for now, they were ordered to wait, and wait she would. It was maddening, but she knew it was with its purpose.

"Thank you," her patient answered a little nervously, and Sakura smiled behind her mask, about to give a little laugh at his tone of voice, like she actually was his mother and was letting him off of the hook.

When she heard her name being belted out a few yards away, she lost all desire to chuckle.

_"SAKURA-SAMA!"_

_Shit._

Everyone in the vicinity instantly looked up at the sudden bellow; those faces that were visible looked confused. Sakura almost groaned aloud and tried not to draw attention to herself, but it didn't help. A moment later she saw the buoyant face of one of her medics come racing up to her, eyes wide and expression expectant.

Jouta. She should have known.

"Sakura-sama, it's you!" Sakura cringed. The lad she had been working on – a devious fellow with the mischief of Naruto and Kiba combined she realized too late – suddenly, in a courageous move, reached out to tip her mask from her face with a single finger, managing to pull off her hood in the process, and exposing the woman to the crowd. Sakura started and pivoted about but it was too late and her patient was now grinning ear to ear. Because Itachi had finally recognized her she didn't bother to keep up her henge any longer. So, pink haired, jade eyed Sakura sat on a small, portable stool, a mixture of disbelief and anger on her pretty face as she turned back and looked up to her medic. Jouta, who was once exuberant, now looked genuinely guilty as his superior stared gaping up at him.

"Whoa, it is her!" said the ninja she had been healing, and she could hear whispers going through the camp. He did not look too guilty from where he sat. The woman hadn't been too surprised when Itachi finally realized her presence amongst the group. Sakura knew she shouldn't have been surprised, either, that one of her medics recognized her, especially someone like Jouta who probably knew her chakra signature quite well. Healing that ninja right out in the open wasn't the best idea when she still wanted to keep her identity a mystery. What hit her most was the gnawing worry about what would happen once the unit realized Itachi was with them. She got surprised but happy looks from those around her. She was a sight for sore eyes, no doubt. No one came and bombarded her with questions about what she was doing there or why she had been hiding – they were all ninja after all. Well, no one except Jouta, of course.

"S-Sakura-sama," he said, coming a bit closer so their conversation could be a little more private. Sakura quickly took a look to her patient who got the hint and left the duo alone, not wanting to stay for Sakura's scorn for his act of unveiling the Head Medic. There'd be hell to pay later for him. "I-I-I'm so s-sorry!" Jouta continued to whisper out to her, eyes almost teary in his dismay. "I j-just. I recognized your c-chakra signature and I c-couldn't help myself. Please, forgive me. I. I… I just. I didn't think you were going to be here. Y-You said you weren't going to be here." Sakura had to hold a hand up to slow the lad down, his words running together quickly in his haste to spit out an apology. "Sorry, sorry!" he whispered fervently, and then lowered his voice more. "What are you doing here, S-Sakura-sama?"

"Jouta-kun," she said calmly, hoping to ease his distress and slow him down some more. "I don't mean to sound rude, but that's really none of your concern, is it?" He hesitated a bit, but then shook his head no in an awkward motion, looking sheepish, eyes lowering.

"No, but-"

"Jouta… In the future you must refrain yourself. What if me being here could have placed us all in danger? I was obviously disguising myself for a reason." He looked up to her eyes again at mention of danger, biting his lip in worry.

"Sakura-sama… I… I'm…" Sakura reached out to pat his forearm reassuringly.

"I know you didn't mean to do it. Just… in the future, please be a little more discreet. Alright?" The younger grinned nervously but nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah. I will." Sakura sighed wearily, but pat the boy on the arm once more. She was too easy on him, she knew, but she didn't have the heart to punish the kid too roughly. This was one of the largest missions he'd ever been on. Sakura knew he was quite nervous. Having someone like herself there probably eased his troubled mind.

"Oh! This makes my job easier." Both medics turned to look upon the figure of their captain walking up to greet them, bronze mask pulled to the side of his head to show his handsome grin as he looked at Sakura and then to Jouta, who seemed to struggle to meet the Uchiha's crimson eyes. Sakura wondered briefly if it was because of his shame or because of reverence for the sharingan. Probably both, she mused. Without being told, Sasuke seemed to understand what happened. He looked down to the mask on the floor and back to Sakura's exposed face. "Guess the cat's outta the bag, huh?" Sakura rolled her eyes but grinned in a manner that agreed.

"Taichou," Jouta started to say, but Sasuke cut him off.

"Don't worry. This was a blessing in disguise," he winked to Jouta. "Now she can break down walls without worrying about it." Sasuke laughed and Sakura huffed while Jouta didn't know whether to find his comment funny or still be nervous. He settled on an awkward squawk of a laugh then took off after excusing himself.

Off in the back of the crowd Sakura felt eyes on her, and looked up to see a figure sitting alone at the base of a tree, masked face directed on her. Sakura averted her gaze and fought the tug of her lips into a smile, sure that it was Itachi. He probably thought the whole ordeal quite humorous from his vantage point and knew he'd bring it up later that day.

* * *

Under the cave's large eave that late afternoon, the unit planned out their mission: to infiltrate and destroy the Hakumei hideout. Where Sasuke stood before a table covered with scrolls, Sakura stood beside him, jade eyes looking fierce as they poured over the notes before her. Sasuke relayed numbers and figures to his ninja, providing the exact location of the hideout from their current location. Rather than run headfirst, guns blazing, he was going to send out his stealthiest ninja to survey the hideout for a few nights to get an idea of how many ninja were within and access its strengths and weaknesses once more. It was during this time that Sakura wanted to go to Hougyoku. Sasuke had wanted to wait until their mission was over and the hideout overthrown and demolished, but he knew Sakura was tenacious and would go alone despite his wishes. So, he decided to indulge her once more, much to Sakura's pleasure. As his voice droned on about the hideout, Sakura's mind was elsewhere: north to her village. The look of concentration on her face wasn't spent on Sasuke's voice but on what she might find upon reaching Hougyoku. She already knew his plan front to back. She prayed again and again that her friends were safe and sound, trying not to dwell on unpleasant thoughts.

"So, we'll still leave tomorrow morning," Sasuke told her later that evening. He, Itachi and she were sitting together at the base of a large tree. While the captain sat with his face in view for anyone to see, his two companions remained masked and cloaked to ward off suspicion. If they saw both Sasuke and Sakura together with another individual suspicions could be raised on Itachi. "If the worst has happened and the village was taken," he started to say once more, and behind that mask Sakura schooled her face and clenched her fists within the sleeves of her cloak, "I doubt that they would have remained in the village." Itachi agreed with his brother, and though she did not want to think on the possibility, Sakura had to agree, too. The village was not in a very strategic location for Hakumei's purposes, just strategic for the growing of rice and tea and other agriculture.

"We're going to bring a few more ninja with us, just in case we run into a large force." Sakura and Itachi did not object to the idea, remembering all too well their last fight with Hakumei. A few extra hands were more than welcome. She liked to think that the three of them together were enough to take down whatever came across their paths, and that her boiling rage would be strong enough to destroy all threats, but Sakura knew better than to think that way. Anything could happen. "I've already picked out the ninja and briefed them on this side mission. I told them that we needed to head north to check on suspicions in the area of Hougyoku and the other villages per Shikamaru's orders, that there were sightings there and he's interested in knowing what's going on in the region."

"Sounds good to me," Sakura answered, while Itachi inclined his head. She had to think that he was a little nervous in traveling in a smaller group; there was a larger chance that he'd be discovered.

"Right. I've got some things to pour over before getting some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Sasuke rose to his feet and his companions wished him a good night, remaining where they were after he departed in silence for a good many minutes.

"So," Itachi finally broke the quiet, and Sakura could hear the humor on his voice.

"Hmm?" she inquired, feigning ignorance.

"That was quite the spectacle this afternoon. The look on your face… it was priceless." Sakura shook her head and breathed out a little laugh.

"Well, I'm glad you found it funny." Her face softened after. "I do kind of feel bad for Jouta even though I'm also peeved at him: the poor kid looked horrified."

"Indeed he did. He probably thought you'd pound him into a heap of pulp." Sakura laughed again.

"I was tempted to." They quieted for a moment until Itachi spoke again, feeling the air about them change with thoughts of their departure the next morning.

"Everything is going to be fine, Sakura," he said quietly. Sakura closed her eyes and felt the bridge of her nose burn. Taking in a steadying breath, she tried to convince herself the same thing. The slightest of movements betrayed that Itachi rose from his spot, and moments later he was seated behind her, wrapping his arms about her person and setting his chin atop her shoulder.

"I hope… I _really_ hope you're right," she whispered out, and felt his embrace tighten. Her hand went to wrap about his so she could take comfort in that steady grasp, and he did not disappoint. Knowing words would not calm her aching heart, he no longer tried to placate her worry with them, and instead the two remained thusly for a good while before turning in for the night before it got too late.

* * *

"Okay, guys." Sasuke stood in the midst of seven other ninja – two of which were Sakura and Itachi. Though the other five ninja could not probably tell them apart, Sasuke knew their chakra signatures well enough. The morning was chilly and the sun had yet to rise yet. His crimson eyes shone eerily in the darkness, reflecting in small red dots off of the masks of his ninja. "It will take us less than a hard day's run to reach our destination. We stop once for a break." No one objected. A day's run was child's play to much of the running they had to do during their careers as a Viridian Fox.

The fox masked ninja darted off through the trees at the command of their captain and thus begun their trip to Hougyoku – Sakura couldn't be more ecstatic. The morning sunlight eventually shone down upon them as the day wore on. They had long since passed by Sanka and Yoen and were coming up on the shrine. It was there, during the afternoon, where they took a reprieve. If it were up to Sakura she wouldn't have stopped at all, but she did not protest. She had to admit, though, that a small pit stop at Yoen and that tempura stand her and Itachi ate at when traveling to Kurumu didn't sound like a bad idea. But there was no time for such privileges. This journey made her think back to the day she ran down here with Itachi's directions to go to the hideout and how much effort it took to complete the task. Now, after so many weeks had passed, she was barely tired. It amazed her at how rusty she had become during her time in Hougyoku. Yet, she also missed those days and the calm that her life had become. She also enjoyed fighting besides her friends and being with Itachi. She couldn't have her cake and eat it too, it seemed.

The eight ninja crossed the border from Bayashi and headed into the country of Tanisoko, following along the Yajin River and headed for Kahan. They wanted nothing to do with that city, only interested in the villages to the north of it, and so they skirted widely around Kahan and headed finally toward Hougyoku under the late noon sun.

Each mile that brought them closer to the village brought more worry into Sakura's already worried heart. More questions. More apprehension. What would they find? Did the village get destroyed? Were they alright? How was Yanagi? How fared the clinic and her coworkers? Did her home still sit on its plot? Was Nikoto still at his little stand selling ramen? She had to force herself to stop before the tears came rolling down her face. Her nose and cheeks burned, but not as badly as her anger at Hakumei.

_It's okay, Sakura. You're overthinking it. They're all alright. It'll be just as you left it. You'll see… _Though she couldn't really convince herself she had to at least try.

The familiar countryside that skirted the village came into existence as the miles wore on. Another hour and they'd be there. Another hour and she'd know. Finally know! The pounding of her heart was all she could hear; not the wind rushing past her or the sound of her and her comrades' cloaks flapping in the wind. Not the birds chirping or the squirrels squeaking as they sped past. Just her heart. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. _Ahead of her she could see Sasuke sometimes glance back her way, and she tried to take comfort in his and Itachi's presence – their positive attitudes towards this frightening ordeal. Of course they both felt obliged to stay strong and hope for the best; if only she felt that obligation, too. Though pessimism wasn't going to help fix anything, it was all too easy to succumb to, unfortunately.

Only minutes separated them from her village, her former home. She felt like she was going to explode from anxiety. Felt like the whole world was trying to swallow her whole, but she kept fighting on, pushing past that. She had to know! And then, the rising slope was there; the path she took to enter and leave into the valley. There, at the crest that looked down to the village she would have her answer. Adrenaline urged her onward; she had no mind for the ninja besides her. No one held her back, not Sasuke, not Itachi, nor the other five ninja.

_I'm here, Hougyoku! I'm back! I've come back! Yanagi! Kinshou! Yuri! Everyone! _

There was such elation at being back that in that moment she truly believed that everything was fine. That this was just another trip back home from collecting wild-flowers and herbs in the neighboring valleys. That her friends were waiting for her. Her fat cat still asleep on her bed where she had left him that morning. Yanagi ready to collect the fresh batch of lavender and echinacea and lemon grass to begin boiling and drying and grinding them. Young boys waiting for her at the clinic to fix their sprained ankles after climbing too high up in the trees, and the rice farmers there to relieve their aching bones from their years of hard labor.

What met her as she finally overcame the hill was not the picturesque image of the setting sun's glow upon the village and gleaming rice patties nestled quaintly into the tiered, green valley, but destruction and ruin, and the woman gasped aloud in a ragged breath as her world flipped over and her worst fears were made a reality. Tears instantly swelled within her eyes and tore down her face like the rapid currents of a fierce river as her legs gave way beneath her and she dropped to the earth below in a defeated heap. Vaguely she felt a hand come to rest upon her should, but she bothered not with whom it belonged to. Not caring who saw, her hand reached up and pushed her mask atop her head so her harried breaths were more effective. Mouth agape like a fish longing for water, Sakura's face was the epitome of hurt and pain. The scars of five years ago ripped open anew, but now with the images of the villagers, not those from Konoha. Guilt readily followed the grief.

"…No," her voice sounded out, just a pathetic whisper. Watery eyes roamed the sight of the village, unable to fathom what was lain out below her. Homes were crumbled and charred. Roads upturned. Trees hewn and the once neat rice patties now ruined. It was like a ghost town. "No…"

"Sakura," she heard from behind her. Sasuke's voice. But she ignored him.

"No… No…" Her whole body quaked in her disbelief and in the growing torrent of rage that was now replacing that sadness. The other ninja looked on as well, though their masks hid their own expressions from view. For one, a clearer view was desired and they dared to lift their own mask to better appreciate the ruin presented before her, and she glanced briefly to the defeated woman kneeling in the grass with a sense of knowing on her face.

"Taichou," she gently called out to the captain, and Sasuke looked to the kunoichi. At the woman's inquiring gaze he nodded once, and the woman closed her eyes in her own despair, fighting the tears that threatened there. Oh, how she understood Sakura's pain. How they all did. Hakumei's terror saw no limits.

A forlorn breeze tugged its way through the valley, moaning past the trees and the shambles of the buildings below. No other movement came from the village. It was obvious that it had long since been this way. From where he still remained at her side, Sasuke gently squeezed Sakura's shoulder and called out to her again.

"Sakura…" That was all he could manage before his hand was shoved away from the woman by her own quick hand.

"_Don't,"_ she breathed out heavily, and the air about her altered, charged with that electric tingle of chakra. Sasuke understood and his eyes narrowed slightly. He tried to reach out to her again.

"Sakura, please, keep calm." His wrist was caught in her hand and her head flicked up so she could look him in the eye. Throwing his hand from hers in a forceful movement, Sasuke staggered a bit to keep his balance, but did not fall. There was a warning on his own face but it fell far, far short of the utter, vehement violence that marked her pretty features. He was more staggered by that look than her shove. He'd not seen such a look upon her face before.

"_Don't… fucking touch me."_ More chakra leaked angrily out, making the ground beneath her splinter from the sheer force of it, hewing clumps of grassy dirt as easily as the claws of some great beast. The seven ninja surrounding the woman leaped away to avoid the energy and to keep from losing their footing. A small vortex of wind like energy followed suit as if to punctuate it, forcefully flattening the tall grass back down and making the nearby trees groan in protest as they bent and swayed against the woman's fury, and she rose to her feet. "Hakumei… they're gonna pay…_. They're gonna fucking pay for this!" _Another course of surging chakra emitted from the woman and the others braced themselves against the torrent, cloaks whipping violently about their legs. Before she could do something else, one of the other ninja became alert when something caught his eye.

"_Taichou!" _He instantly called out to his captain, and Sasuke needed to only look from the pointing hand of his ninja and down into the valley, where a single figure was seen slipping out of view behind the cracked remains of an old home. A Hakumei ninja, if he eyes did not mistake him.

"_Shit!" _he hissed out between clenched teeth, and dark eyes bled to crimson. When there was one there was always more. Sakura's sudden energy flare alerted them, he was sure. Before he could open his mouth to make some kind of plan of action, said pink haired ninja shot off like an arrow from a bow, speeding down into the valley to pursue the enemy shinobi. Sasuke didn't have to do or say anything to trigger a response from his brother who instantly followed in the woman's wake. The other five ninja were eager to follow suit, but did not depart, awaiting orders from their captain and seemed a little shocked at the lone ninja's departure after Sakura. Sasuke refit his bronze mask over his face and beckoned for them to follow. "Come on."

First things first, he needed to get the rest of his ninja out of plain sight. They headed into a nearby thatch of woods that flanked the top of the valley crest. Sasuke peered down through the trees, sharingan fighting to find his brother and Sakura and the enemy ninja below but could not. Stopping, he signaled two of his ninja to scale the nearby trees for a better vantage point. The man who spotted the enemy ninja remained with Sasuke on the ground, and the captain sorted through his thoughts, collecting his rattled mind for a proper course of action.

"Taichou," said the other ninja quietly, though intently, interrupting his thoughts. Sasuke glanced at him, trying not to sound perturbed.

"What is it, Jomaku?"

"You may recall that I have a small knack as a sensor…" Sasuke chanced him a glance once more. Of course. That was how he spotted that lone figure earlier. Jomaku was a strong ninja; Sasuke had forgotten about his other talent.

"I do, now…" If he were not wearing his mask, the captain might have seen the ninja lick his lips in a bit of nervousness. Sasuke did note how high strung the ninja's energy felt though, his sharingan allowing him to note the tenseness of his movements even beneath his cloak.

"Ah. Yes. Well. That ninja, who took off after Haruno-san." Sasuke felt his heart race a little, knowing better where Jomaku was going with this. "It was your brother, no? Itachi-san?" Sasuke hesitated; that the ninja regarded his brother with respect bode well, at least.

"What of it?"

"It's a good thing that he came with us, Taichou." His seemingly acceptance of the fact that Itachi was amongst them pleased Sasuke, but the meaning of the words did not. He felt a pit of dismay growing in his gut.

"Why, Jomaku?"

"Because, Sir…" He let out a heavy breath that echoed against his mask. Sasuke felt his throat clench and his heart felt as if it were beating there and not in his chest. "There's a lot of fuckin' shinobi comin' this way." Sasuke clenched his jaw painfully tight, afraid that that was what he was going to tell him. Closing his eyes, he took in a steadying breath and ventured another question he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to but asked regardless:

"…How many…?"

* * *

She moved with a speed that was startling, fueled by her ferocious need to find any and all Hakumei scum that lingered in the area and to erase their lives from this world. That proverbial saying came to mind as she raced through the now tattered streets of her former home: Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. How true that would ring that evening. Each home that was crumbled, each tree or bush broken, anything at all that was out of place put her into an even larger rage. She felt as if she were red hot and on fire with it. If anyone could see and read her aura it would be a miasma of burning crimson and amber, dark and toiling and violent like a monsoon, threatening to devour the earth. Eventually she felt a familiar presence trailing in her wake but that did not slow her down. It was like the chase from Shenjiru all over again, but this time she did not feel as if she were being tracked down by him. No. He meant to aid her. Of that she was certain.

A wicked smile pulled at her face.

The earth beneath her cracked with every chakra filled step she took; small craters left in her wake pockmarked the ground as she urged herself onward. She felt small flicks of the enemy's chakra here and there and she followed them, like a cat hunting a mouse, through the maze that was the village's layout. She knew it better than them, and she cut and weaved through shortcuts, closing off her prey, Itachi behind in the distance the whole while. After a few more minutes of running she spotted the ninja, garbed in the uniform of a Hakumei scout. A shame, she thought briefly to herself. It wouldn't be much of a fight. They were almost at the far end of the village where the buildings suddenly would end and plots of land for agriculture began. Though she could not see them yet she had to imagine that they were all ruined, too, the crops long since forgotten. A few more times she spotted the ninja but he managed to elude her. They seemed to know the village layout well enough to retreat from the woman for so long. She would still cut him off soon enough.

Bursting out of a small alley she had taken and into a little courtyard like plaza, Sakura finally got her opportunity. She collided into the lone scout like a battering ram from where he came darting into the courtyard from the main road. The force of the impact knocked the breath out of the ninja in a gust of air as the two fell to the floor. The stone set street upturned from the force. A swift, chakra fueled punch to the ninja's face caused the plain, porcelain mask to shatter beneath her fist as if it were the most delicate crystal and not fire hardened clay and enamel. Her fist continued through and connected with the man's face and the sound of his nose breaking followed next. His head reeled back from the force and there came the sick noise of his head meeting the stone and dirt beneath him. He did not move thereafter. Sakura looked down at his blooded and broken face with disgust, and she found that she was not satisfied with this one lone scout. Where were the rest of them? There should be at least four more, should there not? The woman scoffed out loud to herself and fought the urge to growl out in her frustration. To try and quell it she threw her chakra laden fist on the ground besides the ninja's lifeless body causing an upheaval of stone and dirt. She was ready for overkill, to give the already dead ninja straddled below her another swift, bone crushing punch, but a voice halted her movement, fist hanging in midair – a voice clearly not belonging to her companion who had trailed after her.

"Haruno Sakura."

Rather than be alarmed she grinned wildly to herself.

"There you are," she answered in return, rising slowly to her feet but not moving from the ninja whom she killed, as if guarding a trophy. "You pieces of shit." Bringing up her head she looked to the surrounding courtyard. Sakura expected a few ninja. A few stupid, foolish shinobi trying to challenge her. Trying to bring her down. She wanted to laugh at their idiocy. Instead, she was met with a small hoard. In her rage she missed their arrival. They seemed to litter every nook and cranny, standing upon the ruins of the shops encompassing the little plaza and emerging from the alleyways like a swarm of unwanted pests. Only, she very much wanted them all there; even if there was so many she could not count them. Again, so much like outside of Shenjiru, but her rage was tenfold to what it had been then. Despite the large quantity of ninja Itachi did not come to her aid just yet and neither did she feel the presence of Sasuke nor the other five ninja that came with. The enemy all kept still and ready and Sakura's anger boiled over anew at the sight of them all.

"I'm gonna kill all of you," she voiced out, the evenness of her tones eerily calm to the icy look in her jade eyes. It didn't last very long though, and another swell of chakra escaped from her person like a sudden gust of hurricane force wind. _"All of you!" _she yelled, voice now laced with her fury and rage. Those nearby had to brace themselves against the rush of her chakra.

"I'm not so sure about that…" Sakura's eyes narrowed at the comment and she searched out the owner of the voice. It was the same as the one which addressed her earlier, belonging to a man, not much older than herself, but dressed apart from the rest of the crowd. He clearly wasn't a simple scout or other low level ninja, and was perhaps the leader of this party. "Haruno-_sama_…" the ninja finished, his tones mocking. Sakura wanted to smash the snide look off of his face as she held the man's teal eyes with her own jade. She was unsure of what he meant, and his ambiguity only made her more furious.

"Oh? And why the hell not?" she ventured to ask, body tensing as she readied herself, not letting down her guard. She didn't worry too much about all the other ninja in the vicinity. Most wore the scouting uniform and others a different garb, but their chakra signatures all read low. This man though, he was much stronger, of that she was certain. He grinned wider and flicked a stray lock of his windswept, garnet hued hair from his face with a twitch of his head. The ninja made a small gesture with his hand and from behind him the crowd parted to let two lone ninja emerge. Only, they were not alone and were hoisting a sad heap of a person out and into view for the woman to see. Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach and her mind reeled. The individual, tattered and bruised and worn by what could only have been torture and imprisonment and malnourishment, struggled to lift their head to meet the eyes of the woman watching with horror on her face.

"S…Sa…kura…-sa…sama." Tears rolled down her face at the sound of their warbling voice. Alone it felt like a vice on her heart, unrelenting, threatening to kill her. She gapped for breath and one hand reached up to her chest to fist into the fabric of her shirt, hoping to relieve the intense pressure, but it did not. The red haired ninja only continued to smile smugly. The poor soul's name fell off of her lips as just a faint whisper, but with such emotion she thought it might be the last breath and last word she would ever use and say.

"_Yanagi!" _The woman felt as if a red veil had been pulled over her eyes. It was all she could see. She was going to make these ninja pay dearly for their heinous crimes against her friend, one crushing blow at a time. Her fists shook at her sides, whole body ignited with outrage. The force of her chakra grew more wild and petulant, lashing out unseen but raking the earth about her, as if an earthquake were shifting fault lines below. She paid them no heed, eyes locked on the ninja in the distance.

"I'm gonna _kill you_, you _fucking bastard!_" Sakura growled out low, the words almost inhuman in her utter furry, like all those times she heard Naruto say the very same phrase when the power of the Kyūbi was consuming him. She felt she could have looked the same, spitting image of her blonde friend during such transformations, with the claws and the fangs and the piercing, feral eyes and the swirling red chakra, even if she did not. The once, raging fury of the mighty nine-tails was no match for her current scorn. Sakura then made to move towards her old friend, but the teal eyed ninja swiftly pulled out a kunai from his person and held it at the clinician's throat with a practiced ease.

"No, no." he reprimanded the woman for her quick actions; it reminded her of the '_tsking_' noises mothers would use to berate their children with. Sakura halted, fists and teeth clenched painfully tight. If not for the gloves on her hands her nails would have bit into the flesh of her palms to draw blood. "Not so hasty, my pretty little flower." She saw Yanagi swallow against the edge of the sharp, steel weapon, threatening to cut his throat open as easy as a hot knife slicing through butter. "Not unless you want this old man's blood to paint the ground." Sakura couldn't help the growl of anger that leaked out from low in her own throat, eyes flashing furiously at the ninja. His glee at her rage was infuriating.

"Sak-Sakura… Don't worry… about me," Yanagi breathed out, and Sakura's heart wrenched again at the sound of his voice, feeble and yet still so sure. Every word he spoke was possible doom with that blade there, ready to end his life.

"Yanagi," she exhaled, face wrenched with her grief at his status. "Please, don't speak. You're going to be alright." The proclamation made the ninja laugh, and the sympathy on Sakura's face returned to her cold-blooded glare.

"Don't make promises you cannot keep, Haruno," he chortled. "You are alone, and your odds are not very promising." Sakura realized that by having killed the scout who spotted her and the others, they did not know that seven more ninja were currently in the vicinity, and if Sakura had to guess, ready for action at a moment's notice. Her face did not betray this knowledge, though, and she only continued to glare dangerously at the garnet haired man. "Surrender and I will spare this old fool's life," he added, and it was Sakura's turn to laugh. The sound was algid and bone-chilling, almost like a slap to the face, for the ninja looked greatly taken aback by it.

"You expect me to surrender." Another string of laughter followed. "You Hakumei ninja really are _fucking idiots_, aren't you?" He was now the one who looked angered and he scrunched his face in his appall at her courageous statement, when he was standing there with a knife at her loved one's throat. He tightened his hand about the kunai and Sakura knew her mistake instantly.

"_You little bitch…"_

* * *

She was an easy target to trail after. Her fury and rage were palpable, tangible, and he followed it and the fleeting images he caught of her backside through the village. This wasn't like before. He made no attempts to stop her, knowing her fury was far too strong to wrestle with. Oh no, he, by all means, approved of her endeavor. Like the promise he made to himself many times before this day, Hakumei would pay dearly for the damage done to Hougyoku and to Sakura's heart. He hated this needless killing and bloodshed, but these people – they would receive death by his hands and death alone.

His eyes were peeled for any other threats that could be presented to them, protecting the woman from behind as she blindly hurled herself after that ninja. He would keep her safe no matter what came their way, and he knew his brother and the rest of his ninja were nearby, as well, ready to swoop in if needed. As agreed, Itachi chased after Sakura, just as Sasuke had wanted of him should this event happen. Strong she was indeed, but her blinding fury could end her up in a sticky situation, both brothers knew. So, he felt very little surprise when from his hiding spot minutes later, watching Sakura beat the bloody hell out of the ninja, more and more and even more Hakumei ninja caught his senses and came pouring into the courtyard to surround the kunoichi. And of course, she looked positively feral with delight.

_Oh, the foolishness of these people_, he couldn't help but think to himself as he stood and watched, waiting for the moment to join in the fray to help the woman. What did surprise him was the sight of the old clinician who helped nurture him back to life during his stay at Hougyoku get brought out before Sakura, looking like a beaten dog and on his last leg of life. That blood that boiled within Sakura's veins was now burning in his as well. Crimson eyes were glued to the ninja holding him captive, and without calling upon it himself Itachi felt the Mangekyou trigger in response to his anger. He didn't even want to fathom the depths of Sakura's torment, for it reminded him too much of that fateful night so long ago. That she might feel even a fraction of that torment infuriated the man. He wanted nothing more than to end the life of that ninja, standing there with a sickening smile on his mouth and in his eyes. Sakura obviously shared such sentiments by the words she growled at him. He'd never seen the woman look so malicious before, nor sound so frightening. The small, fine hairs on his person stood on end at the venomous energy she directed towards the stranger. He thought if he were standing any closer to her he might choke on the intensity of it, so thick her malice was. Her frigid laughter and accompanying comment to the ninja's offer of surrender made Itachi and blink incredulously just as the other ninja did in disbelief.

_Oh no... _

He knew in that instant that the calm before the storm had come to an end, and they were now standing amidst the eye. He readied himself for whatever may follow.

_This is it… Where are you, Sasuke?_

* * *

From the tree line he finally saw them: numerous Hakumei ninja with Sakura in their midst. If not for his sharingan he would not have been able to spot them in the distance. Jomaku was right: there were a lot of ninja, much more than he anticipated. Had his entire squad been with him Sasuke wouldn't have bat an eye at the numbers, but there were only eight of them and many of Hakumei. He still felt very confident, regardless. Signaling his group to follow him, they carefully made their way down the valley side, one by one. Their dark attire and the hillside, cast in shadow, helped to conceal their passage from view. And also, the ninja below were far too preoccupied with the famous kunoichi at the moment to pay mind to their surroundings. At least, Sasuke hoped so. Those on the edges could still be alert and watching. They'd be stupid not to be. But, the six ninja managed to descend without being seen and for that Sasuke was thankful.

The young captain signaled his shinobi to follow behind him and they darted from ramshackle building to the next, from tree to tree, closing in on the large party. He could not spot his brother and he had to wonder where he was. He knew if he focused hard enough he could spot him, but he didn't waste his energy. Sasuke wasn't worried about his brother; he was worried about Sakura. The ninja shielded her from view, thus, he took to a nearby rooftop, silent and stealthy and remaining in the shadows, telling the others to law low with signals from his hand. They would move on his command once given, and the five nodded their affirmation. Up on his perch Sasuke saw Sakura there within a battered courtyard and astride a fallen ninja. The poor dolt hadn't stood a chance, he knew. His eyes flicked from the pink haired woman to the throng of shinobi and then to the red haired ninja amongst them who was addressing Sakura. At his feet was something… no, someone. An old man. Just who he was was unknown to Sasuke, but from his vantage point, he could see the pain upon Sakura's face quiet vividly. It must have been someone of great importance to the woman, of this he was certain.

He could just make out the words the two ninja threw at one another and Sakura was far angrier than he'd ever seen. Sasuke thought for a moment at how lucky he felt to not be the one at the end of that fury. By the kunai poised at the old man's throat, Sasuke knew things could not end well for him unless someone intervened. He wondered again where Itachi was, but did not sense him yet in the area. He'd bet all his money that he was there, hiding someplace nearby.

_Shit… you better not screw this up, Sakura!_ He yelled at her from within the confines of his head and hoped that she would hear. Yet, things were never easy with Sakura and her mouth and temper were as legendary as Tsunade's, it appeared. Her chuckling and then the following oh so eloquent retort to the enemy ninja's offer made him groan to himself and he resisted the urge to throw a hand to his face in dismay. _No, no, no, no!_ Her new red headed friend did not appreciate the comment, either.

_That old man's gonna die!_ Sakura seemed to realize this a little too late. Sasuke hoped that he wouldn't be late in sparing the old man a knife to the throat as he launched himself from the rooftop in a gust of chakra and into the fray.

* * *

"_You stupid, little bitch!"_ he spat out again. With purpose on his face and in the grasp of his hand, he prepared to end the life of his captive with one easy swipe of his blade. Her temper finally got the better of her. Sakura's heart dropped once more as she cursed her mouth and traitorous tongue, while apologizing to Yanagi at the same moment. Chakra coursed almost painfully fast to her feet, ready to launch herself at the ninja. In a gust of power she took off, but what happened next was nothing she had had planned in the split second before departure.

A lone, fox masked ninja suddenly appeared beside the apparent leader of the group, one hand wrapped about their wrist holding the kunai to Yanagi's throat and the other holding their own blade at the red haired ninja's jugular. A look of shock and surprise now filled his face as it turned to look onto the newcomer's masks and in the slits that lead to the eyes behind it. Before Sakura could plow into the trio she was stopped, blocked by the strong force of someone who came at her head on, grappling her arms with theirs to halt her approach. The force of it caused the ninja to slide many feet back. She was about to move chakra into her arms to wrestle against the ninja, but then Sakura realized who it was and tried to slow herself down. She heard them wince and looked up to the bronze mask of her friend. Not a second later the remaining five Foxes flicked into view, surrounding their captain and their Head Medic, weapons brandished before them.

"Son of a-" she heard Sasuke hiss out, probably from the force of their impact or maybe for a reason she did not know, but she then only had eyes for what was happening beyond him. The red haired ninja and the other ninja were frozen but for a slight tremor in the Hakumei ninja's hand on the kunai. Yanagi still remained where he was, eyes wide as he took in the sight before him, and his shock not even allowing him to notice neither the small sliver of a cut that the knife marked upon his person nor the small trickle of hot blood rolling down his skin. Perhaps he wasn't sure if Sakura was in danger or not. Perhaps he did realize that backup had come and he was simply too elated to respond. The speed of her comrade and their statuette positions told her instantly that Itachi was the one handling the other ninja. He was caught in a dojutsu trap no doubt. The remaining ninja were all tensed, startled by this odd turn of events, and watched their leader where he stood, frozen in place. Someone, it seemed, finally came to their senses for a succession of well-aimed skuriken came hurling towards Itachi. Even whilst using his deadliest weapon he was still aware of his surroundings. The hand wielding the kunai at the ninja's throat moved to bat aside the oncoming weapons with a blinding speed and a trill of ringing steel on steel. In this small excitement Sasuke finally released his hold upon Sakura.

"Go get him," he urged her, referring to Yanagi, as he unsheathed his sword. She didn't need to be told twice. Pushing off the ground Sakura flew towards Yanagi before something could threaten the hold Itachi had over the teal eyed ninja. Sasuke and the rest of his team begun to fan out to take care of the remaining hoard of Hakumei shinobi and to cover Sakura's back. Approaching the old man, Sakura chanced a single look up to Itachi from where she crouched before her friend, but did nothing to interrupt the skilled Uchiha. The face of his opponent was still wide eyed and expressing his start though fear and pain was also there upon it now.

_Thank you,_ she silently cried to Itachi, and then turned her full attention to Yanagi.

"S-Sakura!" he breathed out at the sight of her as she looked him in the eye. Not wanting to remain in the midst of battle, where the sound of ringing steel and ninjutsu and the cries of pain and the smell of blood were beginning to surround them, she did not answer him and instead quickly grabbed him up and slipped him out and away from the danger of the kunai and out of harm's way. He let out a gasp of surprise at being suddenly whisked away by the woman but he didn't fight against her.

_Hang tight, old friend,_ she thought to herself, as she wound her way through the chaos engulfing the plaza. Through a small alleyway she went and into the shadows it made, hoping no one saw her retreat. During the mad flight she took a little damage. A shuriken protruded from her left shoulder and two her thigh. Their path rifted clean cuts through her green cloak. Senbon stuck out like the quills of a porcupine from various spots on her person and a long, though shallow gash marked her right cheek.

"Yanagi!" she whispered out harshly to the old man once she settled him down against the backside of a building that once was a bakery run by a plump woman and her daughters. Yanagi, still looking shell shocked from the chaos, seemed to come to when she called out his name a second time.

"Oh! Sakura-sama!" he answered, evident relief on his quavering voice. Unable to contain herself, the woman wrapped him up in her arms, but embraced the man carefully in fear of causing more harm to any injuries.

"I'm so,_ so_ sorry, Yanagi," she cried out to him, tears stinging her eyes once more. She felt him clinging to her lithe frame as if she might disappear. She did not want to imagine what suffering he had endured. Gritting her teeth and clenching her eyes, the woman cried more tears of anguish and guilt and sorrow for her friend and for Hougyoku.

"Don't… don't blame yourself, Sakura," he insisted. "This wasn't your fault." Oh, but it was! This was all her fault, all of it! But she was so overcome by her grief that she could not form words. Feeling the man push her away with what strength he had left in him, he heard him take in a sharp breath. "You're injured." In the dimness of the alley it was hard for his eyes to adjust right away, but they must have eventually focused. They scanned her, looking horrified at the weapons littering her body like she was a pin cushion.

"I'm fine, Yanagi. It's okay. It's nothing."

"But, Sak-" he was cut short when a sudden whizzing sounded out to their side. Sakura's heart jumped in her chest and those shinobi instincts kicked in. She shielded Yanagi with her own body, pushing him towards the ground, as kunai and shuriken and senbon came flying down the alley like an angry swarm of wasps. Most flew by overhead but a few landed, burrowing into Sakura's body. She grunted a few times, and then threw herself up as the hissing stopped, anticipating the arrival of an enemy. They didn't keep her waiting. Wielding a short sword, a lone ninja came darting down the alley at them. Above them the evening sunlight that managed to pour down into the little back road reflected hauntingly off of the polish steel.

"Sakura!" Yanagi cried out in fear, but she was already moving.

Meeting the ninja head on she removed one of the kunai that protruded from her leg without flinching. Blood oozed from the wound there but she wasn't fazed. Their weapons clashed in a cry of steel, and the two parried moves for a handful of moments. Sakura easily created an opening and with a glowing, chakra laden fist she ended their life with a punch to their sternum, their heart stopping from the impact. Seemingly out of nowhere a second ninja came from above, jumping down from the top of the alleyway. Yanagi cried out again. Sakura jumped back as the ninja bore down upon her with their own blade in tow, but their steel only met the ground as their descent ended. Not skipping a beat the ninja sprung forward and brought their sword about and then back in a quick, horizontal swipe. Sakura jumped again to avoid it, but in the close quarters of the alley the blade managed to sheer a small cut into the front of her cloak. With a flick of her wrist Sakura let lose the kunai she still held at the ninja, who batted it aside easily, but it was enough to give the woman an opening. Coming up in a flash of movement, she wrapped her hand about their throat and slammed them into the wall of the opposing store. The entire structure protested with a small shudder and a curling mist of dust from the mortar. Though her opponent towered over her in size she easily held him there. Her other hand wrapped about the wrist of the hand wielding the sword and with a surge of chakra and a grip like the steel vice of a bear trap, she broke their wrist. The ninja moaned out in pain and dropped the sword to the ground in a clatter of noise. With the inhuman strength granted to her by her precise chakra control the woman removed the ninja from the wall and slammed him down to the ground below in a gust of dust and chips of stone. A loud gasp escaped the ninja as the air expelled from their lungs. Sakura cocked back her other fist and dealt him a blow to the side of his head and the ninja was no more. Breathing out heavily, she looked towards Yanagi who watched her with wonder, awe, and a fearful reverence. Thankfully, though, he did not appear to be frightened for his own life in her presence. That would have crushed her the most.

"My word," he whispered out, taking in the scene before him of two now dead men and his former employee, garbed in the gear of a ninja and standing there with a myriad of weapons marking her flesh as if they were not there at all, dripping blood and looking more fierce than he had ever seen the usually bright and cheerful woman. "You… you really _are_ a shinobi, Sakura." She couldn't help a little huff of laughter that followed that comment and crouched before him, offering him her hand.

"Come on. We've gotta get out of here." Yanagi did not argue and allowed the woman to help him up to his feet, still marveling at her skill and prowess as they begun to leave the madness of the battle behind.

* * *

"_Where is it?"_

_The ninja was tenacious and steadfast, unrelenting to his methods. He had to give him that much – the fool was loyal. Itachi watched where he lay in a heap upon the floor that was a vast, endless ocean. Silence consumed them, except for the sound of the ninja's ragged breaths and his own steady respirations and voice that pierced through the quiet like a spear. The ninja upon the water's surface shuddered at the sound of that voice, but still did not oblige._

"_I… won't… tell you," he insisted, and Itachi closed his eyes briefly behind his mask. He did not know if the ninja realized who he was dealing with. _

"_This can go on for eternity until you do," he warned the shinobi, but such threats were not working. His voice and demeanor had slipped back into that same one he used while in Akatuski. The cold, blank slate that was the enigmatic Uchiha Itachi. The one most everyone knew him to be, save for Sakura and his brother and a few others. Finally lifting his head the ninja looked up to him and Itachi continued to gaze down upon the quaking man. In his Tsukuyomi, the altered colors of the world caused the man's red hair to appear dull and grey, as did the rest of his person. The water beneath him was as black as onyx and the crimson skies and red moon high above the same hue as his bloodline trait filled eyes. Ripples fanned out from below the ninja as he struggled to get to his feet. _

"_Then let it go on," the ninja insisted as he grunted against the pain – pain that was not real and yet all too real in the same instance. Itachi fought the urge to sigh. If he kept this up much longer all the precious work Sakura did on his eyes would start to undo itself and he'd be in for a good lecturing. Although only minutes had passed in reality, many long, long hours had come and gone within his illusion made world and the man withstood it all. Where he obtained such resolution baffled Itachi. Approaching the man with a blade in hand, he bent down to hoist him off of the water and began anew, voice still steady and flat as he honored that decision._

"_As you wish."_

* * *

Sasuke stayed close to his brother who still remained where he was with the red headed man – unmoving and locked in dojutsu. Save for a periodic break where he had to defend himself, he did not break his dojutsu. Sasuke knew he was fishing. Fishing for answers from the Hakumei shinobi. Searching his mind for answers to questions he and Shikamaru pondered upon for years now. The other ninja attempted to go to their leader to help him break that spell he was under but to no avail. Sasuke and his five ninja were quick to retaliate and keep them at bay. Looking around, he searched for Sakura but did not see her and wondered what had become of her. Perhaps she left with the old man to lead him to safety. He didn't think she'd sit out of the fight for too long, though, and anticipated her arrival shortly.

"Man, they just keep coming," said one of his ninja after he dispatched of another scout with a well-aimed kunai. "Where are they getting all of these people to fight for them?" he wondered aloud, but clearly didn't expect an answer. Sasuke had been asking himself that same question as he watched another group of scouts come running their way. The six ninja met them in a fury of ninjutsu and steel. As they fought, Sasuke heard a growl in the distance, muffled, and he wasn't sure if his ears were deceiving him. After a few seconds he heard it again.

"What is that?" the other kunoichi of his group asked, and it was then Sasuke knew his ears were not lying to him. "It sounds like…"

Sasuke realized and smirked.

"Like ninken."

Erupting from the earth below them, six of Kakashi's canines emerged to surround the Foxes, growling and snarling and snapping their maws and fangs together viciously. A shower of stone and dirt and dust followed in their wakes from the pits they all appeared from. There was bloodlust in their eyes and their hair stood on end as they sunk low to the ground, ready to pounce on anyone foolish enough to approach.

"Sasuke!" called the deep voice of the little pug after he let out his own growls.

"Pakkun, always a pleasure," the captain returned with a wide grin, swinging his sword through the air with a flick of his wrist and sending forth a small spray of crimson blood that clung to the steel in a shower to the ground. The little pug gave a grunt of laughter. "Where's Sakura?"

"She's safe. Two of us stayed behind with her to help guard Yanagi." Yanagi must have been that old man, Sasuke assumed. He was glad to hear that she had some assistance with her and praised her for summoning the hounds. He would have to thank her later. Their help was more than welcome. "She was tending to him when we left but should return soon enough." That news sat well with him, and he was glad that she got her friend out safely from the havoc. "Shall we, then?" the pug asked, and Sasuke twirled his katana once more and his eyes flashed brightly.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

"Sakura-san, go and help your pack. We will watch him, now."

The woman looked to the two dogs that flanked Yanagi; Akino on his right and Shiba his left. Yanagi was seated upon an old crate and the two dogs on either side of him, while Sakura crouched before the man. She had whisked him away and into the confines of a building that still stood complete enough to provide adequate shelter, where they currently remained. She felt hesitant to leave him, but she also felt called to join Sasuke and the others knowing they could use her there.

"Go. We are all linked. We can tell you if something goes awry," Shiba urged her when she did not respond right away, and Sakura worried her bottom lip. Yanagi reached out to her to take her hand. After bringing him here, she summon the ninken and ordered the six to go, and went to work on healing the more dire injuries Yanagi had been afflicted with. They were luckily superficial, but for someone of Yanagi's age they had been serious and could cause fatal complications had she not gotten to him when she did. It didn't take very long to mend him up and to patch up her own injuries after; and she still had plenty of chakra to spare. He had much more strength and energy now, and grabbed her hand resolutely and firmly.

"Go help your friends, Sakura. I'm stable now. I'll be fine with these two. Help your friends."

"But… Yanagi…"

"No. No buts. You go; you gave them your word, did you not?" Sakura frowned. She had. Before he left she told Pakkun that she'd be hot on their trail as soon as she stabilized Yanagi. Now he was out of harm's way, but she felt inclined to remain with him least he be discovered. Of course she had faith in the ninken; she trusted them beyond a doubt. But remembering all of the bruises and the wounds and the few broken bones the old man had received from his treatment… she couldn't bare the idea of it happening again. And the questions she had for him. So many of them filled her head! She was still too mad earlier and too focused on scouring his body for injury that she hadn't been able to ask.

Making a harried sigh, she knew Yanagi would fight her on this until she left, though, so she accepted defeat gracefully. Taking on Hakumei personally for his sake didn't sound like a bad idea, anyway, she reminded herself. Questions could be answered later.

"I did…" She squeezed his hand in return, knowing that he and the two dogs were right. It was still hard to pull away, but she managed to, and stood to her feet. Letting the cloak about her shoulders fall away to the ground in a rustle of fabric – it would only hinder her movements anyway – she turned heavy stares on the ninken.

"Keep him safe, you guys." The dogs gave curt growls of affirmation.

"With our lives."

* * *

_Pained laughter filled the space between them. Itachi remained impassive despite his urge to twitch. Another many hours passed by and still he got nothing from the man. Perhaps this ninja had some skill in genjutsu himself and managed to keep his mind somewhat guarded to these mental attacks. Perhaps he knew the hand of torture before and was simply stronger than Itachi first gave him credit for. Either way, it was impressive, he begrudgingly admitted._

"_My mind is impenetrable, _Uchiha Itachi_." This time, he did twitch; just a small movement of his eyes that the ninja could not see. So, he did know it was him. He did not reward the man's discovery with acknowledgement. _

"_Tell me," he begun to ask as he got onto his knees and elbows, more ripples forming beneath him and delicately floating away. "What business does the infamous, former Akatuski member have with Shūsoku? Why are you allied with them?" Again, Itachi ignored him. He was unsure of how to answer his question, anyway. Shikamaru's face flashed in his mind and his offer to be his spy crossed his thoughts. Though he had declined it, it still burdened him, nonetheless. "You're as tight lipped as your reputation says you are, it seems," he laughed when Itachi did not respond to him. By the way in which he said it, he didn't seem to expect an answer from the Uchiha from the start. Itachi had to wonder why he even bothered. Maybe it was out of pure curiosity? Probably on orders, he decided._

"_Did you miss your baby brother after all those years of being away from home?" he mocked, hoping to garner a response from the silent shinobi. "Perhaps not as cold-hearted as you make yourself out to be, eh, Uchiha?" His impassive façade held fast at this man's audacious words, but he loathed the man more and more each time he spoke. Still, he did not act on the desire to kill him just yet. Doing so was what the ninja wanted of him, and he would not indulge him. "Or perhaps," he went onto say, a slow grin pulling on his face, "you just wanted a piece of ass... She is a good choice. I don't blame you. I'd hit that, too." Itachi felt that heat start to boil over and he struggled to keep his calm. The ninja wasn't done, though. "And then I'd fuckin' smash her pretty little face in, afterwards."_

_That did the trick._

_Without being careful he lifted the man off of the water's dark surface and brought him up to his face. He had no other plans but on being brutal to this filth where before he had not been as brutal. Through the slits of his mask's eyeholes he watched as the ninja struggled against his hand about his throat, thrashing his legs and holding onto his arms, trying to twist free, but could not. The water below him splashed violently as his feet tread against the surface and his arms pulled uselessly at Itachi's wrist. He sputtered and gagged and his eyes rolled in his head, and in that moment, the world of the Tsukuyomi bled away until Hougyoku surrounded them once more and the silence was consumed by the melodies of weapons uniting and ninjutsu coming into existence and the growling of dogs that sounded like monsters alongside the battle-cries of men and their agonizing, pain-filled wailing… _

…Itachi felt his eyes alter, the pinwheels spinning and then fading, back into the three tomoe in each. Instantly he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him and his eyes ached with raging fury, but he ignored them, too livid with this ninja to pay heed to the effects the dojutsu caused to his body. In the real world he still held a blade to his enemy's throat and his other about their hand, the kunai still there and trembling in the red-haired ninja's grasp. He was done with his illusion. He wanted this man to feel real pain, not that which he tricked his mind into believing was truth. As his dojutsu's hold slipped away the ninja threatened to topple from the mental beating he had just taken. Before he could, Itachi whipped about in a graceful movement and with a powerful kick, sent the red haired ninja soaring across the plaza. He met the side of a building roughly; amidst the chaos Itachi could not hear the impact. Falling to the base of it, the man remained a crumpled mass, unmoving. Itachi was not placated just yet. In a flash he was standing before the ninja. He bent down and grabbed the man about the throat just as he had in the last moments of his Tsukuyomi, and crushed him against the wall again, causing the ninja to gasp in pain. The ninja brought his hands up and grasped at Itachi's arm in attempts to make him release him. Coming close to his face, Itachi watched as the man's face turned red from exertion.

"Tell me, Hakumei scum… Tell me where your Headquarters are and I will end your life quickly," he told him, voice still flat and dull and seemingly indifferent despite the anger boiling within him for the man. He gave the ninja one last chance for a swift demise, for demise, whether hasty or slow, was all he was going to be receiving from Itachi. No escape would be granted. The ninja looked like he wanted to spit at his face, but since his mask was still in place he did not bother. What he did, instead, was give him a strained smile as his hands fell away from Itachi's arm.

"Screw you," the ninja choked out, and Itachi glanced to his arm to see it wrapped in two explosive tags.

_Crap._

Itachi instantly let the man go. The ninja fell back down to the earth but managed to catch himself enough to land on all fours and not in a pathetic mess. With the kunai he still held in his hand Itachi swiftly reached up for the tags to cut them before they could detonate. A small grunt of pain escaped him as the tip of the knife tore into the paper and beyond through the fabric of his sleeve and into the skin of his forearm. In his haste he didn't bother to spare himself such minor injuries. Two quick cuts and the tags were now useless where they still clung to his sleeve, and he was out of immediate danger. Well, almost out of immediate danger. His eyes swept back down to the ninja but in the split seconds he took to deal with the tags the man had moved. Intuition coming over him and sharingan kicking in, Itachi pivoted about and held up his kunai just in time to block the ninja's own blade. He reeled back and away from the Uchiha and then the two flew through a series of blows and the music of clashing steel resonated from their duel. The red haired ninja looked worn, but his teal eyes still shone with a fierce determination that Itachi applauded. Even Kakashi did not last outside of his Tuskuyomi, but this ninja did. He had to wonder where he came from and who he studied under to harbor such resilience.

The two separated, and the enemy watched Itachi with a mixture of fatigue and that ever present, cocky grin on his face.

"By your reaction," he ventured to say during the lull, "I take it I'm right. I mean, you were the first one to come to her rescue and save that old fool earlier." He laughed, and Itachi frowned behind his mask, the desire to silence this ninja unfathomably strong. "You are cozying up to her!" More laughter escaped him. "Shit… Here I thought you were always fighting against us for some other reason. But, you've been with them this whole time, haven't you?" he questioned, believing Itachi to have been allied with Shūsoku from the get go. Itachi still did not reward the man with any answers to such inquires. "Wait until the Boss hears about this."

That definitely perked Itachi's interest. One, because he and all of Shūsoku wanted desperately to know who the leader of Hakumei was, and two, because he felt he could not afford to let this man escape alive now that he knew who he was and that he was allied with Shūsoku. _Damn my conscious_, he berated himself. _And damn you, Shikamaru, _he added, though it really wasn't the young leader's fault. Itachi knew that keeping his affiliation with the rogue group a secret played to his advantage whether he ever did become a spy or not. As soon as any Hakumei member knew he was part of Shūsoku their efforts to kill him would double. Getting information would be impossible if he ever happened to be in a position to retrieve some.

"Is your silence an answer?" the ninja asked. Itachi returned full focus on the man. He was beginning to look more haggard as time wore on. His ordeal within Tuskuyomi was far more taxing than he probably anticipated. Maybe it was just taking longer to affect him fully. "It must be. Why else would you be fighting amongst them? What boggles my mind is what made them take you into their midst?" He laughed to himself. "Then again, your dear, baby brother is Shūsoku and he abandoned Konoha for Orochimaru. They're quite lenient, aren't they? Taking clan killers and traitors into their ranks. Even that little pink-haired bitch ran away after the war and they took that coward back."

Itachi's grip became tighter and tighter about the hilt of his kunai as the ninja spoke, knuckles eventually white from the strain. He had had enough of this man's audacious words. In a flash he sheathed the kunai into a holster and then his hands went through a short series of seals as he prepared a ninjutsu. The enemy ninja, despite his obvious exhaustion, leapt farther away. Completing the combination, Itachi took in a deep breath and guided his chakra into his lungs while rising his hand to his mask to tip it up enough to allow his mouth to be revealed, and in a quick succession, orbs of flame came hurling at the ninja like rapid-fire. Using the kunai in his hand he began to block the fireballs. Clouds of smoke formed in the area between them. Finishing his arsenal, Itachi watched as the ninja made to bat aside the last flame, a small steam of smoke clouding the inside of his mask for a moment and escaping out through the slits of his eyeholes as it rose, making him appear draconic as it wisped away from him. He remained in his low position with his hand before him, but let his mask drop back down. The last orb of flame erupted into another gust of grey and made it hard to spot the ninja, though with his sharingan Itachi could still see his hazy form. Flying embers floated about him, charred remains of whatever it was that his fire managed to consume. Before he or his opponent could make another move, those same flecks of orange begun to glow more brightly about him, and suddenly roared to life. Each, small ember exploded like a little bomb, and Itachi brought his arms up about his head to protect himself, urging chakra to his feet to move himself out of the way.

Wherever he seemed to move more floating pieces of charred ash floated, and they too lit up like little explosive tags, making the Uchiha continued to backtrack until he could find himself clear of the area where his own fireballs went off. The hem of his cloak was scorched and still smoking. He was thankful for the mask he wore for it protected his eyes from the stinging ashes. _So, he knows how to play with fire, too,_ Itachi mused to himself, flicking his eyes about the hazy plaza to locate the ninja. Besides him he failed to miss one stray ember that floated over on the breeze. Besides him was also a small tree. The little piece of burning ash erupted just like the others, and the leaves of the tree, still green and wet from the regions moist earth, smoked furiously as the fire consumed them. Itachi became encompassed by the thick, black screen. It clogged his mouth and nose, so pungent it was, even behind his mask. Itachi begun to flee from it, but the smoke followed like a huge, black swarm, as if controlled by something. Or someone.

_He's guiding it,_ Itachi realized. The ninja harbored control over the smoke. It came at him in astonishing speed, seeping through his mask and into his nose and mouth, making Itachi cough and choke. No matter how fast he ran the smoke did not abate. More and more of entered into his lung, making it hard to breath. He coughed roughly, hoping to rid it, but the smoke was as tenacious as the ninja controlling it. Someplace in the haze of smoke he heard the ninja laugh.

"I'm gonna burn you from the inside out!" the ninja's voice call out after, and Itachi's eyes widened. Could he really? Even with just smoke and not even embers? Itachi didn't want to find out. Eyes now finally burning and his vision blurred by the painful tears, he struggled against the smoke filling his lungs like a flammable poison, and coughed even more heavily, gasping for breath.

_I'm not done, yet! _His hands flashed through another series of seals as quickly as he could manage. Beneath him the ground trembled and quaked, and a few fissures opened and brown, murky water begun to seep up through the cracks as if a water pipe beneath him had burst. It then turned into a geyser as more and more water started to jet up and into the air, quickly filling the area. Within moments he was submerged up to his chest as the plaza flooded. In the moments before he was completely engulfed he made more seals and took in another deep breath. Lifting his mask again to reveal his mouth he prepared to exhale. The water level surged and he was covered. A current threatened to topple him over but he managed to stay standing. Exhaling, fire did not escape once more but a mighty gust of wind did instead, gushing out in a torrent of bubbles before him. His goal was to rid his lungs of the smoke he inhaled and his opponent forced into his respiratory tract. With the water dousing the plaza, it would be too wet for the smoke to survive. Itachi would just have to get to the ninja before he could make more.

* * *

The smell of blood was pungent. It littered the ground and wet the maws of the dogs and clung to the steel edge of his sword. As the evening progressed the numbers of Hakumei shinobi begun to dwindle down. Sasuke and his ninja were doing best to be diligent in making sure that none of them escaped. The dogs and their noses and tracking abilities did not bode well for the enemy. The ninken dove beneath the ground and hunted them down like prey, ending their lives with a mouth to their jugular and a wicked shake. All except the little pug whose mouth was not large enough to accommodate the girth of a grown adult's neck circumference. What he lacked in size though he made up for in agility and speed, biting at their heels, clawing at their faces and tearing out chunks of flesh from arms and legs alike. A few of the dogs and Sasuke's ninja obtained a couple of injuries, but nothing that was yet fatal, and nothing that Sakura could not mend in moments. Where said medic was at gnawed on Sasuke's mind as he combated against opponent after opponent. He prayed that she was safe.

"Sasuke!" Pakkun's muffled, baritone voice caught his ear and he whipped his head about to spot the pug. He was hanging off the forearm of a ninja who couldn't seem to shake the little dog off. Each time he tried to swipe at him with a knife the pug would fall away just to launch himself back onto the ninja's appendage once more. In a flicker of movement Sasuke left his spot to appear aside the pair, and his katana easily ended the ninja's life with a well-aimed slash.

"Thanks," Pakkun spoke after dropping back to the ground, careful not to the let the now dead ninja fall upon him as the man toppled over.

"Don't mention it," the captain returned with a little smirk. "Do you sense Sakura coming?" The pug shook his head no.

"Not yet, but I do sense her in the area still." That was at least good news. "She might have come across the enemy, those trying to perhaps flee." Sasuke supposed he was right. Looking about him, there must have only been another couple dozen Hakumei shinobi left in the vicinity, but in the fray, who knew if one or two slipped out from under their noses.

"Right. We can handle the rest of the ninja here. You guys disperse and see if you can sniff out any runaways. Got it?" The pug nodded his little head, his perpetual stare of apparent non-interest never changing.

"Got it." With that the ninken pivoted and let out of couple of barks. The other five ninken perked at the sound. After finishing their current opponents the six dogs separated and took off towards different sections of the village, on the hunt.

"Taichou," he heard besides him, and he turned towards the voice. Before he could respond, a ninja came hurling his way. From the seals painted upon the insides of his wrists Sasuke summoned forth a handful of shuriken and sent the weapons flying at the ninja. The simple attack was dodged as the shinobi knocked them aside with his short sword, so Sasuke's hands ran through the six sealed pattern of his fireball jutsu and lit the area up in a display of hot, licking tongues of flame. His opponent managed to avoid that, too, so unsheathing his own sword once more, he went toe to toe with the ninja and easily overpowered him in melee combat. Trying to find the kunoichi who addressed him earlier, he watched as she too finished off opponents of her own, interrupted as well. A myriad of floating rocks surrounded the Stone ninja, as did three bodies of Hakumei shinobi, pummeled to death by her makeshift weapons. They dropped to the earth about her in a procession of _thuds_ where they met the dirt and grass below.

"Arui?" he called out to her. She turned about to face him. Her cloak was marked with punctures and her arms with a few slashes through the fabric. Blood seeped out from the wounds in her flesh. A few senbon protruded from her shoulders and her mask had been knocked off. Her straw colored hair and vivid green eyes contrasted with her bronzed skin. She showed no signs of pain towards her wounds.

"Taicho," she repeated as if in apology for being interrupted. She continued onward, voice a little quick to get out what she wanted to say. "I just spoke with Jomaku. He said he could sense Haruno-sama a few kilometers that way," she announced, pointing back towards a location that was back further into the village from where she had originally chased that lone scout through. "And he also said he sensed a small force of chakra signatures there with her." Sasuke frowned, not happy with the information.

"Stay here." She nodded briskly, and then her attention was caught as another few shinobi came their way. Before flicking out of the area he saw Arui's hands flash quickly as they made seals, and then she dropped to the ground, palms smacking the earth beneath her, and the ground rumbled and shattered, almost like when Sakura let out one of her inhuman punches, and began to swallow up the legs of the ninja surrounding her to trap them in place. But Sasuke had to get to Sakura, so he tore his eyes away from the scene and sped onward.

* * *

In the dark water Itachi swayed with the currents swirling about in the small lake he created. His feet picked up off of the now soggy ground as the water level became taller and taller. He needed to get out and find his opponent before he found himself something else to burn and make more smoke with. With a surge of chakra he launched himself up and out of the dark, murky pool, ready to land upon the surface. He didn't expect a swift, powerful kick to meet him square in the head when he breached; payback for the one he dealt the ninja earlier, he mused in the briefest of moments before the reality of the situation sunk in. Like a stone he skipped against the surface twice before slowing enough to begin to sink. Chakra formed in his palms and feet as he pushed himself to the surface, fighting the spinning world about him. He blinked many times and he swore he saw stars mottling his vision faintly, coming and going, there but just out of reach like a faraway galaxy. He began to tether himself back to his own planet before he could drift away into that great, deep abyss. The eruption of pain kept him anchored, as did the feel of the shifting water beneath him. If he wasn't mistaken he heard his mask crack but it did not break. His right ear screamed in agony as did his jaw from the impact, but he forced himself to ignore it now that he was less lucid. Water clung to his every surface and the weight of it pulled on his clothing and cloak. Reaching up he fumbled with the clasp on the heavy garment about his shoulders until it fell away and floated off. Suddenly, his face felt cooler and kissed by the breezes and he realized that the mask had broken. A chunk of it fell away, and then another. Eventually his entire face was open to view. He lifted his head higher from where he knelt and cast a look about himself. The appearance of the water forced the others to a different location it seemed. He heard them off someplace in the valley.

"Just you and me, Uchiha," the enemy ninja said, and Itachi turned to look upon him. He too was sopping wet, but there was something about his stance and chakra that piqued Itachi's concern. He looked far more energetic than before.

"Soldier pill?" he questioned allowed, and the ninja grinned.

"You're damn right." Itachi wanted to laugh – the little, resourceful sneak. He must have taken it recently. With his sharingan he could make out the pulse of his heart rate, bounding with the adrenaline being absorbed into his bloodstream, constricting vessels, opening his bronchioles and allowing more cell-fueling oxygen to course into his system for use. His chakra appeared completely restored, as well. Itachi did not like to think on the nasty after effects soldier pills could leave one with, though he did not worry about this ninja's fate concerning them, of course. The ninja was wise in not meeting his eyes now that his mask was gone and his sharingan easier to see least he get caught in another dojutsu. Though his head still ached he pushed himself into a crouched position, the water quavering below him. The ninja steadied himself, prepared for whatever Itachi might do next. What he did instead was ask the man a question.

"Tell me… what is your name?" The ninja's brow twitched but he still did not look up into Itachi's eye. A little smirk pulled at his mouth.

"Want to know the name of the shinobi who's gonna kill you, Uchiha?" Itachi wanted to laugh again, but didn't. "I suppose I can indulge your curiosity. The name is Kokuen. Daikedo Kokuen."

"Hmm." Itachi slowly rose to his feet and peered off towards nothing for a moment in thought. Finally he spoke once more. "No…"

"'No' what?" Kokuen asked, his face twitching at the Uchiha's enigmatic comment. Itachi looked back his way.

"I thought you might have been someone important," he started to say, and Kokuen narrowed his eyes. "But, you're not. Your name is nothing familiar to me." The red haired ninja frowned at Itachi's comment and let out a little 'tch' in his annoyance at the unimpressed tone of his voice. "Just some lowly, weak fool. A Hakumei dog." Kokuen looked more angered at his comments, just as Itachi hoped. Getting under a ninja's skin and through his emotions was always a useful tool to have. He did not mention his applause at the young man's ability to last through his Tsukuyomi, though, even if it still impressed him greatly. Itachi continued to pull on his emotions just as Kokuen pulled on his earlier.

"Your hopes in defeating me are comical." His smooth, impassive tone of voice only made the words cut more deeply. "And a soldier pill only prolongs your impending demise. The only outcome here is your death." The verbal jabs seemed to be working. He was not as easily riled up as some ninja he knew, like his brother had been when he was young, as Naruto had been, but Kokuen still glared daggers at Itachi's feet and he could see his temper was rising. Not disappointing him, the ninja deftly drew two kunai from a holster and twirled them into the palms of his hands. A spray of water tore out from behind him as he launched himself at Itachi like a torpedo across the murky water, the energy and chakra boost his solider pill gave him making the ninja incredibly fast. If not for his sharingan Itachi knew he would not been able to counter the oncoming ninja. He braced himself and brought his hands before his front, ready to cast another ninjutsu before Kokuen barreled right into him.

* * *

She stood in the midst of a small crater. It pained her to have to ruin Hougyoku more and more, but there was no way around it. Roads could be fixed, homes rebuilt and crops sewn anew. Getting these scums out of the village was going to have to take a little force. A group of Hakumei ninja surrounded her, standing on the remaining buildings or what was left of the road. A few were unlucky and got caught in the power of her latest blast and were sitting in lumps against trees or walls. A few stirred while others did not move at all any longer. From her spot, her right fight still firmly implanted into the earth below her, Sakura glanced up and around at the remaining shinobi. If she had counted right there were roughly thirty to thirty five ninja still standing – or struggling to strand. How many there were from the moment she became surrounded was hard to say.

"Move in!" she heard someone say, and suddenly a group of ten came down over the rim of the crater and towards her. Wrenching her hand out from the earth she engaged the ninja in taijutsu, dodging and blocking blow after blow from all sides, taking a few hits and dealing a good many more. She wished she had the sharingan to better anticipate so many moves at once. One ninja got too close and in a roundhouse kick she sent him flying into another ninja. The two toppled over from the impact and hit the earth solidly below. Another two came side by side. Jumping off the ground once more she kicked the ninja on her left squarely in the chest and using the force and the momentum flipped about to land a chakra filled punch to the one on her right. The second was killed from the impact but the first recovered from the kick quickly and came at her with a kunai drawn. She blocked the oncoming blade and grabbed the ninja about their wrist, using her strength to take him off his feet and spin him about her, and then letting him go. They crashed into another ninja who didn't get out of the way in time.

A series of senbon flew down upon her after. Two dug into her back before she realized, and the woman pushed away from their path and watched as the rest struck into the ground. Landing, she whipped her head up to the top of the crater to a ninja with more of the long needles poised and ready to throw in his hand. From the holster on her leg Sakura drew out two kunai, ready to use them against the second volley or to throw them at the ninja, whichever could happen first. The ninja suddenly fell to his knees, though, and slid down the crater wall, a well aimed knife sticking out from the back of their neck. Sakura's breath caught and her heart skipped a beat. From where she still stood she watched as the air above turned hazy, like the horizon does on a hot, summer day, and then a sphere of fire rushed overhead, making the woman crouch in surprise. The screams of the ninja sounded out over the sound of the scorching ball of fire. A few shinobi came rushing down into the safety of the crater, perhaps in their start forgetting that it wasn't much safer with Sakura down there still. She was on them instantly, utilizing the kunai in her hands. As the fire cleared and the intense heat abated, Sakura defeated the last foolish ninja who tumbled into the pit with her and wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve. Looking up, she saw the figure of her captain standing at the crater's lip, his katana in hand and the setting sun glowing off of his skewed bronze mask.

"Hey," he said, as if they weren't in the middle of fighting and they had met for a planned lunch. She swore he did it on purpose.

"Don't '_hey_' me," she reprimanded with a scoff. "What the hell is going on back there?" she asked, not giving him time to respond to her first comment. "Why are you here? Where is everyone else?"

"They're fine. But save your questions for later: we're not finished here." As soon as those words left his mouth a volley of shuriken were launched towards the man. He dodged them easily, jumping back and out of Sakura's line of sight. "Get your ass out here and help, Haruno," he called down to her, and she shook her head and rolled her eyes but obliged. Soon enough the two thinned out the remaining shinobi until they stood alone amidst the destruction both Hakumei and Sakura made upon the village.

"How's your friend doing? Was he badly injured?" Sasuke asked, this time the one with questions. He cleaned the blood off of his blade on the vest of a dead ninja beside him before sheathing it.

"He's fine for now," she answered, running the fingers of her left hand over the knuckles of her right. Sasuke noticed and quirked a brow in concern.

"You alright?" Those red eyes looked from her hand and into her own jades. Sakura looked down to her hands and stopped her caress.

"Yea, I'm fine. Where's your brother? And the others?"

"The rest are still fighting. There weren't many left. I sent the ninken out to hunt down any remaining ninja who might have escaped. My brother was fighting that red headed shinobi still. He flooded the area and forced us to leave." Sakura inclined her head at his answers. "Sakura," he started to say, and she saw the adrenaline and cockiness leave his features for a more somber expression. "I'm so sorry about the village… I really am." Closing her eyes, Sakura took in a steadying breath.

"I know, Sasuke… thank you." Before she could reopen her eyes, she felt arms wrapping about her as the young man brought her into his embrace. Sakura responded instantly, burrowing her face into his shoulder and fighting the tears that threatened to come.

"We'll find Hakumei… we'll find them and make them pay for everything they've done." She nodded and squeezed the man more tightly, thankful for his words. Gently pushing her away, Sasuke looked down to her from arm's length and grinned boyishly. "C'mon… there's probably a few more left that you can beat into mush." Sakura laughed at that, and Sasuke pat her on her arm reassuringly. The two begun the trek back to the rest of their unit to finish eradicating the infestation of Hakumei ninja from Hougyoku and cleanse the valley of their presence.

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow! It's been a while since I posted a new chapter. I'm sorry about the wait you guys, but school is legit killing me. – n – luckily I had time over this little break to bust out this bad-boy! Tomorrow I start a summer intersession. So, I won't be able to post again until August. Sorry guys! Don't hurt me!

Anyhoot, hope this chapter was worth the wait! C: more action to come in the next.


	19. Accountability

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Nineteen: Accountability**

Sakura and Sasuke darted through the village, making their way back to their teammates. With his keen eyes, Sasuke spotted those ninja who were still trying to flee and dispatched them quickly. The sound of growls and snarls accompanied by yells of pain echoed morbidly in the distance from time to time; each marked yet another target that the ninken sniffed out and annihilated. Sakura could feel the air about them still tingling with the energy of ninjutsu and fueling chakra, but it wasn't nearly as thick as when the battle begun and for this she was thankful. She wanted to return to Yanagi as quickly as possible. With an extra burst of chakra the woman urged herself faster, Sasuke keeping pace effortlessly. They avoided the plaza that was still occupied by Itachi and the red-headed ninja. Sakura could sense their chakra there still. A good amount of worry for the man occupied her mind, but it was admittedly meager compared to her worry for the old clinician. Itachi could fend for himself just fine, the kunoichi told herself. Fretting over him wouldn't help her in her plight.

The duo eventually made their way out into the area where the remaining five of their eight man group still fought. Just as Sakura had sensed there were not many enemy shinobi remaining. A quick scan counted a little more than a dozen. With the return of Sakura and Sasuke, they fell like water upon stone, helpless to the fortitude of their strength. Only a couple of their own ninja were injured – nothing Sakura couldn't mend quickly. With the last of the seeable enemy gone, the seven ninja came together in a loose circle amidst the chaos and ruin. A few were breathing heavily; one a little too wet for Sakura's liking. Most likely the Fox had a perforated lung. Another guarded one of their arms with their other, blood soaking through their fingers and trickling down, just barely visible in the dying light of the evening against their black sleeve. Sakura's eyes scanned each ninja, assessing them, prioritizing who she needed to tend to first. Her thoughts were interrupted though when Sasuke spoke.

"Glad to see you're all alive and well," the young captain said with a smirk. A few ninja scoffed behind their masks at his remark, especially the ones with the largest injuries. He only grinned a little larger. "If your wounds are severe stay here with Sakura and let her tend to you. The rest of you spread out and scour the valley. Find yourself a ninken to pair up with. I don't want any enemy leaving this valley. Got it?" With those words three of the ninja nodded and then darted away in a flash. The other two – the one Sakura suspected had a perforated lung and the other with the arm wound – remained behind. Sakura was already approaching the ninja with the lung injury and guided him towards a nearby building, pulling off her gloves as she went and stuffing them into the pockets of her pants. To the other ninja she ordered him to continue to hold pressure to his arm until she could tend to it herself. Flooding her hands with healing chakra, she knelt down aside her current patient, who sat himself down on a protruding hunk of rock from the ground, and placed one hand on his front where she saw blood trickling from a stab wound. The other hand reached behind his cloak and to his back where she felt the exit wound there. The ninja tensed at the touch but made no sound. It looked like a sword wound; she had to think something like Sasuke's katana skewered the poor ninja straight through. As she staunched the bleeding and started to mend the pleural tissues, she noted that Sasuke was still with them, hand on the hilt of his sword and crimson eyes scanning the horizon.

"You're not going to go and help them?" she ventured to ask, the blue-green light illuminating her face eerily in the dying daylight as she looked up towards him.

"No. I'm staying here to protect you while you work, Sakura," he answered, chancing a glance over his shoulder to the woman. The tone of his voice made it seem like this was the obvious reason. Sakura pursed her lips, but in reality, her mind was on his brother. She thought that Sasuke might go and check on him and make sure he was doing fine, even though she was certain he was. Despite herself, she was interested in his well-being at all times.

"But what abou-"

"Don't worry, Sakura… I have faith in all of my shinobi. They'll be alright."

Sakura gave a small sigh through her nose but returned to her work, knowing he was right.

"Right…"

* * *

The impact was tremendous. If he had not seen the ninja come at him he might not have believed it was a man hitting brick and stone and mortar; it sounded more like a mountain colliding with another. Not wanting to experience that force himself, Itachi channeled chakra to his feet instead of trying to meet Kokuen head on in a grapple or prepare a ninjutsu. The other ninja rammed into the top story of a building instead of his intended target. It erupted like a bomb had been dropped atop it. Brick and stone whistled threw the air with dust and dirt and a spray of water. More dropped heavily into the little lake Itachi created, producing loud _thunks_ and _plops _and _smacks_ as the debris met the water's surface. It didn't take long for the ninja to recover. When Kokuen emerged from the dissipating ruin, though, this time he was not as quick. The initial surge the soldier pill could give some shinobi was astonishing. Lucky for Itachi it didn't last too long for his friend here. Still, the red-headed ninja was amazingly quick and came flying over the water at him, hair whipping back from his face violently and a kunai in each hand.

"Hold still!" he yelled at Itachi, arms lashing out as he cut through the air with his knives at his opponent. Itachi dodged the attacks with a little more effort than he desired. His head still reeled somewhat from that kick Kokuen gave him only minutes ago. He would not use Susano'o's defense for this filth, though. He would not allow himself to experience _that_ pain for someone so lowly. Itachi drew out a good many shuriken and launched them at the man, volley after volley. No more fire jutsu would be used against Kokuen; not when he could use it against him. Despite the plaza being soaked through with water Itachi didn't want to take risky chances. Otherwise, an arsenal of fireball shuriken would have been a favorable attack. The ninja batted the weapons aside with his kunai and the stars flew off to the unknown, save for a few that burrowed into the trunk of a nearby tree that was tall enough to pierce through the water. It gave Itachi enough of a chance to race through the intricate hand signs of his next jutsu. Where once the water was mostly calm around him, it started to ebb and flow until suddenly it sprang to life like a leviathan was erupting from the depths. Water sprayed everywhere. Then, two water hewn dragons shot out from either side of him, spiraling up into the air above, dousing him in more water. Kokuen was still coming towards Itachi and seeing this, he sneered and threw his kunai at the Uchiha, hopping to hit him but the knives were pushed away by the swirling vortexes of water that were the dragons' forms. Twisting, they came down towards the Hakumei ninja, their cries like the massive pounding of giant waves as their murky mouths opened.

The first one came crashing down upon the man, moving fast for such a monstrous creation. With his soldier pill given strength Kokuen managed to dodge it and looked sure he could dodge the second one which came following from behind. Before he could, though, Itachi suddenly pulled his arms up in a sweep and invisible wires that had been tied to his earlier thrown shuriken, the ones embedded into the tree, rose up from the water where they had been floating, becoming taut and catching Kokuen's feet as he retreated from the dragon. Itachi braced himself and watched as one moment the ninja was running and the next he face planted into the water. Kokuen didn't have a chance to protect himself from the second dragon. Its open mouth collided with the ninja, devouring him whole in a torrent of crushing water. Itachi let the wires free from his grip before they threatened to topple him over, as well. As the dragon's mighty force pounded Kokuen down beneath the surface of the water, the rest of the lake protested in mighty waves that came rushing against Itachi's legs, and a spray of mist came raining down upon him once more, glittering for a moment as the golden rays of the setting sun caught the falling beads of water. He didn't let himself be distracted by the beauty for more than a second, and his eyes returned to watch his jutsu. A good many seconds passed but eventually the form of the dragon sagged until water returned to water, and ripples remained where the torrent had once been seconds ago. Itachi leapt to the roof of a nearby building as the water was settling.

With a release sign, the man set free the energy of his water jutsu which was keeping his little lake contained, no longer feeling the need for its presence. The water rushed out of the area surprisingly quick, bringing bits of stone and brick and wood with it as it left through the buildings. When it was low enough to reveal the prone body of Kokuen, waterlogged and hapless, Itachi narrowed his eyes at the figure, sharingan working to determine if this indeed was the real body or a decoy. The power of his water dragon jutsu was mighty, but Itachi did not want to underestimate his opponent considering how he faired within his Tsukuyomi. The man could have slipped another soldier pill in a last ditch effort for all he knew. His eyes could see the flow of chakra coursing through his person and the Uchiha decided that it was the real deal. Quick as ever, he flickered over to the body just in time for the red-headed ninja to cough up water that had flooded his lungs. Without his earlier solider pill, Itachi imagined that it would be harder for his body to compensate after such a beating. Kokuen took a deep breath that turned into a coughing fit as his eyes cracked open to peer up to his opponent, that same lack of interest still on Itachi's face. Water trickled out from Kokuen's mouth as he let out a gurgling growl of anger, limbs quaking as he tried to push himself up off the muddy ground, but not having much luck.

"It is as I told you earlier," Itachi begun to drawl, watching the man struggle below him without the barest hint of sympathy there. "Using a soldier pill only prolonged your demise." Itachi stepped closer, closing in on him. "Tell me," he insisted again, though his voice was still as placid as ever. "Tell me where your headquarters are and I will make your death quick." Kokuen huffed out a laugh.

"Not that shit again," he coughed out, laughing once more at Itachi's tenacity. "I'm not telling you shit, Uchiha." Itachi merely blinked in response to the man.

"Very well, then." Itachi's eyes started to make the change towards mangekyou and his hand reached out to go for the ninja's neck. He decided he had it in him to try his Tsukuyomi on Kokuen again, hoping his physical wounds had taken a toll on his mental reserve. Itachi wanted answers and wasn't going to just let this chance get away from him. Chakra swirled and flowed as he watched Kokuen's figure manage to push himself up onto his arms and legs shakily. Such a quavering was expected from too much adrenaline coursing through his system at once and then taking such a brutal beating from a ninjutsu of Itachi's prowess. What Itachi didn't expect was for the ninja to finally manage to push himself onto his knees and for his hands to start blazing quickly through a series of hand seals Itachi instantly recognized as ones for genjutsu.

_Foolish,_ he thought to himself. _He thinks he can trick me with low level jutsu?_

For a moment, Kokuen's person flickered out of existence though Itachi knew he was still there. Before it faded completely his hand raced down the rest of the way to his throat and hoisted the wet ninja off of the ground. Though he saw no one, the weight was tangible.

"What is it you are trying to accomplish here, I wonder?" Itachi asked the ninja aloud. Not wanting to indulge the man further, with a rush of chakra to his now pin wheeled eyes Itachi dispelled the illusion and Kokuen's form came back into existence, those teal eyes wide with both fear and anger. If his throat were not being crushed Itachi was sure he would have cursed at him. Before Itachi could initiate his Tsukuyomi, the Hakumei ninja tried once more to cast a genjutsu on the Uchiha. Itachi almost laughed but refrained. Just as he finished his hand seals Itachi pulled Kokuen into his doujutsu. Yet, when the illusion formed solidly but a moment later, it wasn't the expected red skies and black sea…

…It was… it was familiar, though. Itachi was seeing scenery pass by him as if he were running through the landscape himself. Scenery he knew; places he had traveled through countless times throughout his life. He even felt the wind rushing past his face and the sound of it pulling at his clothes, and the smell of the country filled his nose. And then it changed to a different landscape, yet, still familiar. Not as much as the first, but nevertheless, Itachi knew of its origin. On this went again, running and running through field, through forest, past boulders, across mountains and lakes and swamp and under sunlight and moonlight. Taking rests within certain cities and villages. Camping out in the wilderness with the glow of a fire illuminating a number of masked figures. An interesting landmark that he knew belonged to a particular area. A small ramen shop he had eaten at with his once Akatsuki partner on more than one occasion. An outcropping of field littered with huge stones carved into animals and monsters amidst tall grass. A stretch of land that was blanketed in an array of fragrant wildflowers, like an image from a fairy tale. He knew it all. And then, last he saw something he wasn't familiar with, that of an entrance wrought from stone and tile that lead into the depths of the earth. Despite not knowing the location, the architecture of it looked like one of the many hideouts that Orochimaru had once constructed during his lifetime. This particular one he could not say actually belonged to the old snake or not, but his penchant for the style was unmistakable. A dense forest lay about the thing in the vision. Before it dissipated into the familiar world of his Tsukuyomi, he saw the backside of a ninja enter down the steps that lead into the dark, unlit opening, one that was dressed in the garb of a Hakumei scout, as he himself followed in their wake...

_The vision came and went in a flash. As Itachi was now able to look at the man suspended across from him once more, he saw a hint of horror flash momentarily on Kokuen's face, but it came and went quickly so he could not be sure if he had seen it at all. His thoughts returned to the vision. Had Itachi just seen what he thought he had saw? Did this foolish Hakumei ninja's own genjutsu backfire on him, leaving his mind exposed, projecting that which he wanted to keep most safe from Itachi's prying gaze right into his mind? Itachi almost smirked at the notion, thinking it too good to be true. His thoughts were disturbed by Kokuen's voice._

"_What… what are you… waiting for?" he struggled to say against the pressure on his larynx. Had he also seen the visions racing through his mind? Itachi blinked, still unsure of how to comprehend what had happened. Itachi knew he did not hold the power to read the thoughts of others (despite having wished for the ability on countless occasions), so how did he just do that very act? If worming your way into the mind of others had to look and feel a certain way, Itachi decided that what he had just done was as close to it as he'd ever get. Was it even something he did himself, on accident, or was it indeed a mistake on Kokuen's part? The clash of two minds coming together and one overpowering the other? What type of genjutsu had Kokuen been planning to use against him that such an occurrence happened? A huge misfortune for Kokuen but undoubtedly it was paramount for Shūsoku if what he saw was indeed truth. Had Itachi just been given directions to their headquarters by one of their very own members? Or was it just another small hide out? Who knew how large that underground fortress could be? Who knew just what that entrance could lead to? Itachi wanted to laugh in his frustration. For all he knew Kokuen could have given him this information on purpose, to lead him and Shūsoku to a trap. A jutsu designed to bring about his downfall, to pull at his curiosity and pull it did. Itachi would have to try and call Kokuen out, see if he was bluffing. See what this ninja was up to. Kokuen did not look smug or confident in himself, so Itachi couldn't know just yet if he had successfully done something intentional or not. Kokuen started to look impatient, almost, if Itachi read his expression right._

"_I see," he begun to drawl, "Your headquarters are _there_." Kokuen struggled against his grip but to no avail. The black waters churned below his feet as they had earlier in this same position. "_Underground_. Was that one of Orochimaru's, I wonder? It looks like it." Itachi watched the man's expression intently. Watched how his chakra flowed within him - anything that would give him away. He only gave Itachi a vehemently angry stare in response as he gritted his teeth, choking on his captor's hand. _

"_I don't… know what the hell… you're talking about," he spat out, hands clawing at Itachi's forearm though causing no harm. _

"_Oh… I believe you do. Kokuen." His name being said caused the ninja to flinch slightly, a flutter in his chakra visible to Itachi's eyes. "I just saw it… the path that leads to someplace _very_ important, I imagine." Itachi begun to list off a few of the landmarks he had seen, in the exact countries and regions and cities he saw them at. Kokuen still only glared violently at the Uchiha, but his chakra and pulse was become more erratic as if caused by fright. The man licked his lips a good many times, as well, betraying rising nerves. Itachi was beginning to feel a little more confident in his hypothesis that the visions he had seen were not just simply some ploy laid down by Kokuen. _

"_You're makin' no sense. I… don't know… any of those… places." Again, Itachi only blinked. Suddenly, a sword appeared in his hand and he brought it up for the ninja to see._

"_We shall see about that…"_

* * *

It didn't take Sakura too long to mend up the two shinobi. After repairing the perforated lung of the first ninja, she scoured his person for any other serious wound he might have sustained. There were a few lacerations that were a little too deep for her liking that she wanted to mend, but she went to the second shinobi, first. The cut to his arm was very deep and Sakura clicked her tongue in her displeasure. It was good he remained behind otherwise he could have easily bled out. Once he was fixed and checked for other wounds – which he had none that were dire – she returned to her first patient and finished her work on him before ceasing the flow of her healing chakra and leaning back on her feet. Wiping her brow with her sleeve, she sighed heavily before looking up to see her patient approach Sasuke. Only the three of them remained. After the ninja with the arm injury was healed Sasuke sent him off to join the others.

"What now, Sasuke?" she asked him as she rose to her feet, running her tongue over her lips as she realized how thirsty she was. She had a canteen in her backpack, so she shouldered it off and fished around for the thing inside until she pulled it out and unscrewed the lid, taking big, greedy gulps. Sasuke glanced her way, watching as she did so.

"Jomaku," he said to his remaining ninja, turning his eyes to the man afterwards. "Can you sense any shinobi nearby?"

"Aside from… from the last member of our party and that red-haired guy, no. Not in the immediate area, Taichou." Sakura watched Jomaku for a moment, but because he wore a mark she could not see his face. Sasuke nodded his head at the ninja's answer, pleased with those facts.

_A sensor?_ She pondered to herself, wondering if he knew about Itachi. From his hesitation as he spoke, she had to guess probably. Obviously he knew Itachi had come to Hisomu because he and Sakura had traveled with them to the city from outside Shenjiru. It was surely enough time to hone in on the infamous Uchiha's chakra signature. She wondered briefly if he realized she was with them during their trip up to these lands before her identity had been revealed. It was neither here or there, now, but if he had, she was glad he kept quiet about it. Hopefully he wouldn't spill the beans and reveal Itachi's presence to the others.

"Sakura," he addressed her next, and she inclined her head in attention. "We three will stay here in the main parts of the village. You know it best, so I want you to check every nook and cranny - Jomaku will go with you. You guys take that way," he ordered, pointing towards one direction, and then at the opposite, he finished, saying, "And I'll go this way." Towards where they left his brother, Sakura realized. The woman nodded. Sasuke had his sharingan to compensate for his unfamiliarity with the village, so she didn't argue. "When you're finished, return to your friend. Got it?"

"Got it," she answered, putting away her canteen into her backpack. Sasuke reached up to place his mask back over his face before giving his next order.

"Move out," he commanded, and without hesitation Jomaku darted away, but Sakura did not, catching Sasuke's attention with a raised hand, giving it a little wave for good measure.

"Here, take this." She approached him and presented to the young captain her porcelain fox mask that had been stuffed into her backpack. He reached back up to his own mask to push it atop his head once more. "In case _he_ needs it," she answered at his quizzical expression, referring to his brother.

"Right. Just in case." He wore a look that read he wished his brother didn't have to sneak around like he was, but the young man didn't speak on the matter, only took the mask from Sakura. Before she could leave, he was the one to stop her this time. He grabbed wrist gently, catching the woman by surprise. He only meant to stop her from leaving, and did not pull her towards him, but neither did he let go, just loosened his hold slightly. Her eyes darted from his hand on her arm to his eyes. "Thank you. For healing them," he told her, and Sakura's mouth felt dry once more at the sincerity she saw on his features and the way in which he did not back away. She could see details in his crimson gaze she normally could not see at their close proximity. They were almost toe-to-toe. He looked so much like Itachi that she couldn't help the red that gently touched her neck and cheeks. Sakura licked her lips and smiled, trying not to look uncomfortable.

"Don't thank me, Sasuke," she answered with a little laugh, and gently, but firmly, pulled her wrist from his hand. He did not protest and let it go at her silent request. "It's my job." For a moment he looked put-off, but then he smirked and his cool demeanor returned.

"Yea… Right." Sakura grinned at him once more and then sped off, following after Jomaku in the distance. As she caught up with the other ninja, her mind replayed the little encounter in her head a few times, and Sakura found that she was unsure of how she should handle Sasuke's small, but tenacious signs of affection, for he obviously wasn't going to stop trying. A troubled sigh escaped her mouth and she suddenly wished to be at Itachi's side.

_Sorry, Sasuke… _she thought a little ruefully as she sped through the torn apart buildings, spotting Jomaku up ahead of her._ I'm not sixteen anymore…I can't give you what you're looking for…_

Catching up to her sensor companion, the woman shoved aside thoughts of Sasuke and tried to focus on her task ahead. Jomaku had stopped behind a dilapidated building, waiting for her.

"Haruno-san," he greeted quietly, to which she nodded in acknowledgement. "I sense chakra signatures at 1 o'clock, maybe 200 yards away." This news actually made her feel better; beating the pulp out of the Hakumei scum would help take her mind off of the troubling waters that was Sasuke.

"How many?"

"Just a few: three, perhaps four? They read low."

"Right. Let's move in."

"Roger."

* * *

His hand holding onto the ninja released him, and crimson eyes watched as the still wet body crumpled to a heap at his feet. The sound of flesh and bone hitting soft, soggy mud was somewhat satisfying, he had to admit. Itachi stared impassively down at the unmoving figure, but his mind raced. While Kokuen probably did not think that he had betrayed to his torturer any answers, he had actually given Itachi enough information he needed in order to decide on the importance of these visions that he had seen earlier. Firstly, that they were indeed Kokuen's own memories and that the man knew good and well those locations Itachi had listed off. Secondly, while he still could not pry out of the ninja whether or not this was indeed the headquarters of Hakumei, Itachi discovered that it was an important location. That soldier pill of his gave Kokuen enough reserve to withstand another round of Tsukuyomi, even if it was far shorter than the first. Kokuen had incredible will, Itachi admitted again to himself. Itachi did not have it in his person to perform Tsukuyomi a third time that day. His head ached furiously as it was, and he was sure his eyesight became a little more tarnished than he wanted it to be after such a sort time since Sakura healed him. She would surely scold him later. But, his doujutsu allowed him to discover and see what could be a pivotal finding for Shūsoku. Shikamaru would be pleased, and frustrated, with this discovery. For a moment Itachi pondered on how the leader might respond to this knowledge, but movement from Kokuen disrupted his thoughts. He had lost consciousness within Tsukuyomi, calling for a shortened performance, but now he seemed to be rousing. After a few moments Itachi figured that he was aware enough of his surroundings and decided to open his mouth to speak.

"Perhaps you don't fully understand the nature of these eyes of mine," he began to tell Kokuen, who did not move much, but breathed heavily and cracked his eyes open. His high from the soldier pill was coming to its end and he was now experiencing the after-effects of those little double-edged swords. "I can discover information from you without you ever speaking. I can see your answers even if you think you are keeping them from me. You are like an open book for _my eyes_ to read. And now I know… know where it is your pathetic group hides itself," he continued, still playing on the notion that what he saw was indeed the headquarters of the organization. "I will go there myself and end the life of one who you call your master. He stands no chance against the might of the Uchiha. Against Shūsoku."

Kokuen's eyes opened fully as he lay, listening to Itachi speak and gloat. But that anger he saw there before was gone now. There was now a type of hollow emptiness, instead. If he were not so trained in guarding his expressions Itachi thought he might have flinched at that look the man wore. But more than that, there was also fear and a sort of incredulousness; what the seemingly disbelief was for was hard for Itachi to lay a finger on. Perhaps Kokuen was shocked that he lost. Perhaps he was still fretting that his folly might lead to the downfall Hakumei. Perhaps it was something Itachi could never know, for that distant look in those teals eyes spoke volumes, and the Uchiha wasn't sure if he wanted to delve into those depths to find out. The realization could make him drown. He had already done and seen things in his life that threatened to do that. Kokuen's ghosts were not for him to see and know.

The prone ninja was becoming tachypnic and his muscles in his arms and legs twitched like he was going into shock. Shock from the strain and stress he put upon his body from use of the soldier pill; from the two rounds of Tsukuyomi he endured. That body of his couldn't take anymore and was giving out. He opened his mouth for moment, like a fish gasping for air, but no words came forth. Itachi waited patiently.

"You can try," Kokuen finally murmured out, voice strained and breaths quavering. "You can try, and you will die." Despite his meek tones he sounded very sure of this. Itachi frowned just slightly, but kept his face impassive. "Not even the great _Uchiha Clan_ can beat _him_…"

"You sound quite sure of yourself." Itachi couldn't help but wonder if the words he was speaking meant that that location was the real headquarters, for Kokuen did not outright say it, though he had to think he insinuated it. Itachi's sharingan watched as his chakra waxed and waned erratically, his pulse rapid. Kokuen would probably soon go into cardiac arrest and perish.

"No one can beat him… You have… _no idea_ what he is capable of…" Itachi's brow twitched again, this time in intrigue.

"Enlighten me," he ventured to ask, but Kokuen actually laughed, as hollow in sound as his face looked. His breathing sped up even quicker and his expression changed to one that was more frightful, for impending doom was there. He knew he was going to die.

"Go… find out… for yourself… you… piece of shit…"

Itachi didn't bother with any more questions, and the young man passed soon after. His death rattle unnerved Itachi somewhat, but his words unnerved him more. Perhaps he was only trying to scare him, but there had been _fear_ there on Kokuen's face. Fear, and anger, and resentment, and outright loathing, and Itachi knew it wasn't just directed at him. It was also directed at the mysterious leader of Hakumei. He'd bet money on it.

'_You have _no idea_ what he is capable of…' _

Closing his eyes, Itachi breathed in deeply and sighed heavily after, wishing he knew more about this leader. How was it that he had so many followers? Why did Kokuen seem to hold such a grudge against him, as if this leader was the cause of all of his hardships in life? As if he had never wanted to consider himself a member of Hakumei. The Uchiha mused for a moment, wondering that if circumstances had been different, maybe Kokuen would have been a Shūsoku Ninja, instead, and his talents could have been used against the organization and the man he seemed to despise, rather than assist it. But that was neither here or there. Itachi needed to think about the here and now. He needed desperately to finish this mission and return south to Hisomu and to Shikamaru, and discuss matters with his own leader.

An approaching chakra signature caused him to open his eyes once more. He was instantly familiar with it and did not guard himself as a figure flickered into view not a few feet away from him.

"Oniisan," Sasuke announced as he reached up to push his mask from his face, looking from his brother and then down to the now dead figure of Kokuen on the ground. Itachi followed his gaze back to the dead man and fought the urge to sigh deeply at the sight; wet, red hair framed his head and mud and blood smeared his pallid cheeks. Teal eyes continued to stare listlessly at nothing. He was still limp but rigor would start to set in soon enough. Despite his heart no longer beating, small flicks of chakra still coursed through the channels, flashing to life sporadically, like little bioluminescent creatures skittered around his body.

"Did he give you much trouble?" Sasuke inquired, watching the body as he if too were noting these little phenomena. The young man handed him something as he asked, and Itachi tore his eyes from Kokuen's body and looked over to see a fox shaped mask in his brother's hand. Taking it from him, Itachi brought it up to his face. It held a distinctly floral, feminine aroma, like jasmine and honeysuckle. _Sakura_. The corner of his mouth twitched up a little in humor. Always thinking of others, he mused.

"No," he answered his brother, voice echoing off of the smooth porcelain for a moment before he pulled it away from his face. Itachi saw Sasuke give him a little one over. The elder Uchiha was cloakless and maskless, his clothes and hair still damp, and his outfit clearly marked up more than he recalled it being last. The younger Uchiha wore a little smirk of knowing, and Itachi shrugged one shoulder. "Perhaps he was a little more troublesome than I first anticipated." That comment caused Sasuke to laugh.

"You sound like Shikamaru."

"I suppose I do," he returned with a little tug of his lips for his brother's sake. All humor left him as he decided to revealed the details of his battle to the captain. "I discovered something during the fight." He saw Sasuke's eyes light up with intrigue.

"Oh, yea?" Sasuke smiled that same boyish grin of his as he quirked a brow, eager for elaboration, but unable to know just what it was without his brother telling him. Itachi wondered, for a brief second, if he envied that naivety or not, especially if this all turned out to be a trap in the end. _Here and now, Itachi; think on the here and now,_ he reminded himself. Itachi watched him pointedly to hold his attention before going on.

"Something _very interesting_, Sasuke." His brother's face sobered instantly and those crimson eyes that matched his own hardened at the tone in Itachi's voice. He knew then without a doubt that what Itachi had to tell him was no meager tidbit of knowledge, the elder could see. This was serious. No, not just serious; this was detrimental. Itachi thought that if his brother's bloodline trait were not already filling his eyes, his switch from lackadaisical younger brother to the captain of Birijian no Kitsune would have triggered it to activate.

"Tell me."

* * *

Her fist uncurled as she stepped away from the now prone body of a Hakumei ninja. Chest rising and falling with the adrenaline coursing through her, Sakura looked over from her now dead enemy to Jomaku, who was toe-to-toe with the last standing shinobi they surprised but a few minutes ago. True to the senor's words, four Hakumei ninja were huddled together behind the ruins of a building, probably discussing what they should do considering the turn of events that evening. Just being scouts they didn't stand much of a chance against the two skilled Shūsoku ninja. The kunoichi watched as Jomaku, wielding a short sword, slipped past the other's defenses and cut him down in a precise move, a trail of blood following in the blade's wake as it slashed across the ninja's torso. The scout fell to his knees after dropping the kunai he wielded, a hand coming to his front to catch the blood seeping from the wound, before toppling over the rest of the way to the dusty ground. Jomaku swung his sword out in a flick to release the blood still clinging to the steel and then turned to Sakura.

"I don't sense any other shinobi nearby," his voice echoed out against his mask. The man approached her, stopping to finish cleaning his blade on the vest of a dead ninja before sheathing it once more into the scabbard on his lower back in a swift, practiced move. Sakura nodded in acknowledgement before speaking.

"Good. Let's continue this way, and sweep about," she explained to the man, her finger pointing and moving to show what direction she meant. Jomaku nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good." Sakura didn't expect the man to speak again and she prepared herself to move on; when his voice sounded out once more, it caused her to hesitate and she looked to the masked and cloaked ninja at his first tentative words.

"Sakura-san…" he started to say, his voice soft and etched with empathy. "I know by your… reaction earlier that you lived here for some time, did you not?" Sakura didn't answer right away, breathing in heavily through her nose, her lips pursing together before she gave him a tired looking smile.

"I did… for two years."

"I'm very sorry. I know it must be hard to be here with your village like this," he continued with a sweep of his gloved hand about him. Sakura breathed out a short, swift breath from her nose that almost sounded like a laugh, and a look of painful guilt crept upon her face.

"I'm sorry, too," she answered him, looking away and up towards the heavens for a moment, fighting back the tears that wanted to form. The tone of her voice and her expression was full of resentment that was directed at herself. Jomaku only nodded his head and spoke no more on the matter, and the two continued onward.

* * *

Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip heavily as he sorted through his brother's words once more. The news the elder Uchiha dropped upon him was staggering, and he felt the strong compulsion to sit down, but there was nothing to sit upon in the immediate area but the soggy, muddy earth below him. From the corner of his eye he saw his brother's now masked person watching him, those eyes behind the white porcelain surely staring into his soul, no doubt, awaiting his response. That's what it felt like, at least. Finally, Sasuke brought up his arm to rub at his face with his hand, as if the act might erase the look of wonder, suspicion, and excitement there, but it didn't. He breathed in heavily and out with even more force.

"I'm not even sure what to say to this," he admitted with a little huff of a laugh. His brother didn't indulge him with a response just yet, and stood statuette. Moving his hand to rub at the back of his neck, Sasuke looked out to the horizon he could see through the gaps of the buildings surrounding him, thoughts reeling.

"This is an unexpected discovery. If what you saw was indeed real, then…"

"Then we need to tell Shikamaru-san right away," Itachi finished for him. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "Are you sure you don't know about this location, Sasuke?" his brother ventured to ask him once more. Sasuke shook his head no for a second time. He had been racking his mind for the last few moments, trying to recall the area in which Itachi described. The elder already asked him earlier if he knew of a pre-existing hideout there from the old snake while he relayed his news to Sasuke.

"No. From what I recall there was no hideout there. At least, not that we ever visited," he explained to his brother, referring to his time with Orochimaru. "I kinda know the area you're talking about… been there a few times… but, no." He pursed his lips in regret. "Still, it's definitely feasible that he built one there. He had hideouts in all shinobi nations, including civilian territory. And even if he didn't, someone else could obviously have built something like it there, so checking out this location wouldn't hurt. I know Shikamaru will want to know what's there. I just hope it's not a trap, you know?"

"My thoughts exactly," Itachi agreed. "Regardless if it is, we must explore the possibility of this being either their headquarters, or at least, a very important location for Hakumei."

"Yeah… even if it's not that important, destroying it will definitely be in our favor – one less Hakumei hideout for us to worry about," Sasuke finished with a smirk at the thought.

"Indeed."

Sasuke proceeded to retrieve from his person two scrolls. They were like the ones he used during his mission with Itachi to fortify the genjutsu barrier around Hisomu, which summoned the shadow clone of a shinobi to relay information to their leader.

"We'll tell him with these," he told his brother, showing him the scrolls held in his hand. The elder Uchiha followed his brother out of the courtyard and into another side street on slightly higher ground. Sasuke found a spot that was dry and after opening the scrolls, laid them atop each other in a X. Sasuke took a moment to make sure he could not see anyone in the surrounding area. Many broken buildings still flanked them, blocking out the pair from view quite well. He saw Itachi copy his actions; two sets of sharingan peered around the men looking for danger. The village had grown quite dark with the sun so low in the sky. The buildings cast long shadows that were bleeding into the darkness of night as twilight begun to fade into dusk. No one was spotted amongst either the shadows or the last fingers of sunlight that peered over the distant mountains, so Sasuke continued. Making the proper series of hand signs he knelt down and pressed his hands atop the thick material of the scrolls, watching as the black ink sprung to life with bright blue light. Smoke begun to curl up thickly and Sasuke stepped away from the things, waiting for the cloud to dissipate. As it did, the clone of a man was there, smoking clinging like the pale fingers of apparitions to his arms and legs before a breeze that swept down the street pulled them out of existence. He was dressed in the ANBU style of Shūsoku, with a mask hiding his face from view. Sasuke recognized the tiger shaped thing and knew this to be one of Shikamaru's personal guards.

"Uchiha-san," the clone greeted with a little bow of his head. Sasuke returned the gesture. The clone also gave a polite bow of his head to Itachi who stood a few feet behind the young captain, though he did not address the man. Itachi bowed his head in suit. Formalities finished, the clone looked back to Sasuke.

"I have a message for Shikamaru-san," he started to tell the clone, being sure to say their leader's name with an appropriate honorific in front of his guard least they take offense; the clone inclined its head in understanding. The younger Uchiha begun to relay the location of the hideout. "We are not sure if it's Hakumei's headquarters, but we do know it is important to them," he continued to tell the clone once he finished. "There is the possibility that it is a trap, but I believe it to be beneficial to Shūsoku to investigate this complex." The clone nodded his head.

"Of course; I will relay this information to Shikamaru-sama right away. Anything else, Uchiha-san?"

"No. That will be all." The clone nodded his head.

"Very well. We eagerly await your return. Good luck." After another little bow, the clone brought up its hands in a seal of release, and another cloud of smoke erupted to engulf his person. Once it cleared Sasuke reached down to the collected one of the now blank scrolls and rolled it up deftly.

"Alright," he started to say as he stowed the scroll away, reaching down to begin rolling up the second. "Shikamaru will decide what to do with the information we have given him. What we need to do, now, is finish our task here in Hougyoku and get back to camp as soon as we can. By the time we do, we should have enough information about the hideout behind the waterfall to begin infiltration." Itachi agreed with a nod of his head.

"Did you happen to find any other villagers?" Itachi asked him, and Sasuke frowned grimly before answering.

"No… it seems that Sakura's friend is the only one left." Itachi was silent for a moment, processing this information. He recovered quickly.

"And what about Yanagi-san?" his brother asked, and Sasuke pursed his lips as he stored the second scroll away, the thing now neatly rolled up and closed again. "What shall become of him? We cannot leave him. I owe a debt to that man." Sasuke knew this, having remembered just who Yanagi was to Sakura and Itachi from their stories. With the hype of their mission the name was lost on him when he first heard Pakkun say it earlier.

"I know," he started to say. "We're not just gonna abandon him, that's for sure – especially if all of the others are no longer in the village." He opted for saying this rather than concluding that everyone else was cut down and dead even if both men knew this was the probable reality of their absence. There was a chance that many had fled the valley and survived despite this being a slim chance. There was also a chance that they had more captives held somewhere. He knew the dogs and his Foxes would find them in the village if there were. What would help solve the puzzle would be talking to Yanagi himself, but first, they needed to finish scouring the village for Hakumei scouts before seeking such answers.

"We'll deal with that, later," he told Itachi before he could speak once more, and readied himself to move on. "First, we need to secure the village. Hakumei scouts could still be lingering here. I will not allow them to escape." Itachi looked like he wanted to continue on the subject of Yanagi for the briefest of moments, but refrained, obeying the orders of his brother and captain and looking ready to leave thereafter.

"Of course."

* * *

Sakura and Jomaku weaved in and out of buildings, hunting for their prey. None were found. The duo did not happen upon any more Hakumei ninja since the four they ambushed last. Neither did they find any villagers tucked away into homes or other buildings. Sakura couldn't decide if this was a good or a bad discovery. Where was everyone else? Was Yanagi the only one they had taken captive? The one Hougyoku resident who was still alive? If so, why did they single out the old clinician? Though a prominent figure in the village, he was not their leader. How could they know to keep him alive to use him against her? How did they find out about her residency in the village? Did the rumors which led Itachi to the valley also lead Hakumei to her home? She assumed so. She didn't know what to think about the rest of the villagers, though. Yanagi would be able to tell her, she figured, and she yearned to return to the man to find out.

The two ninja stopped, landing atop the still stable roof of a building and peered out over the village. On the western horizon the sun had not been visible for a good while now and stars were strewn into the inky sky above, night pushing at the lines of pale magenta that hugged the ridges of the valleys as if urging them to recede more quickly. It pulled heavily on Sakura's heart that she did not see all the quaint homes spotted with lights, marking the existence of the villagers. The darkness consuming them was painful to behold. Even the moonlight was scarce with the silver globe but a small crescent in the sky that night, making the darkness even more thick and ominous despite the many stars shining. It lingered like a dark hand on her heart, crushing down her hope for the other villagers' well-being.

"I can't sense anyone," Jomaku said quietly, pulling her from her thoughts. Sakura squinted hoping to sharpen her gaze but saw nothing other than the forms of buildings. "Just the others from our group and the Ninken," he added.

"What about Yanagi? The old man?" she asked him, worry edging her voice. His lack of mention of the clinician concerned her. The other ninja was quiet, not answering her right away, surely reaching out his senses for said person. The sensor wasn't familiar with Yanagi's signature so it was more difficult to locate him, Sakura knew, especially since he was a civilian. His chakra levels were miniscule compared to the ninja occupying the valley. She had faith in the ninken protecting him where she left him and so she tried to calm her heart. Still, she worried about him and wanted to make sure he was alright.

"Yes. I sense him, too. Two ninken are with him, yeah?" Sakura felt a little of the dread leave her at this information and she let her breath out she had held after asking him.

"Yes." She fought the urge to sigh for the umpteenth time that day.

"Should we keep searching the village, Haruno-san?" Sakura worried her bottom lip, contemplating his suggestion.

"We'll make one more sweep through the area, just to make sure." Jomaku held no objections, following her orders without question.

"Roger."

The two sped off once more. Quiet and wraithlike they swept through the shadows, making sure to go through every little side street as well as the main roads. Still, nothing. Still no signs of other villagers, and Sakura felt more and more dismay crash down upon her. Though they could sense no more Hakumei ninja she almost wished there were a few more left to pulverize to vent her emotions. Trying to think positively, she figured that with their task given to them by Sasuke completed they could now go back to Yanagi. When they returned to where they began their last sweep, Sakura suggested this.

"Yes, let's go," was Jomaku's response, and the pair cut through the village to the building she left Yanagi residing within. Arriving there she could not see anything amiss. It was exactly as she left it. Jomaku informed her at her asking that no other persons were present inside besides the clinician and the two ninken, so the pair entered into the building carefully so as not to startle the man. Not that they needed to, because the dogs had already sensed their presence and knew Sakura's scent as well as their brethren's. Yanagi was already looking up to the doorway as they entered. Within the building it was dark, save for a few patches of starlight that seeped in through the holes that marked the walls and the ceiling.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed quietly; there was extreme joy and relief on his voice. "I'm glad to see you. I was worried sick," he admitted with a laugh, standing as the woman stopped before him and he wrapped his hands about her shoulders. At arm's length he tried to assess her, eyes darting about her person. In the darkness it was hard to determine anything. The woman smiled fondly at the man, but did not pull away from him. This close she could just make out his worried expression as he looked her over.

"I'm fine, Yanagi," she reassured him. "How are _you_ feeling?" He let go of her when he knew he would not find any injuries that could threaten her life and made a small noise in the back of his throat that sounded dismissive.

"Doing just fine, thanks to you, my dear," he answered. He indeed looked, and sounded, much better than when she first saw him earlier, albeit tired. "These two diligently watched over me the entire time," he continued to say, affectionately petting the head of the nearest ninken; she could just manage to see him close his eyes in delight and gave a wag of his tail. Sakura almost laughed at the sight – despite being vicious ninja dogs, the hounds were still just dogs and loved a good head scratching. "They are delightful company," he added with a grin on his old face.

"I'm glad to hear that. Good work you guys," she told to the two hounds in praise.

"No need to thank us, Sakura-san," the one not being lavished with affection answered her. She'd have to reward them with their favorite treats for all the hard work they did today. But such luxuries would have to wait for their return to Hisomu. Sakura noted from her peripheral that Jomaku stood near the doorway behind them, alert for any signs of approaching danger, and also for the return of their comrades. She was thankful that the sensor was with her. His presence and ability made her feel safer.

"Yanagi," Sakura called to the man to take back his attention; he had turned to the other ninken to share his affections with. He did not disappoint and returned his eyes to the woman, but he hand remained scratching behind the dog's ears. Hesitating a bit before continuing, her voice softened and there was sorrow on her face once she did. "We… we found no one else in the village… all the others are gone." As she stated this, the twinkling in Yanagi's eyes faded until his once cheery demeanor became somber with grief and pain, and his hand stopped in its scratching. The ninken did not object, awaiting his answer, as well.

"Yes… they are," he confirmed, eyes faltering from hers as he looked away, and Sakura felt the knot in her stomach tighten. Swallowing hard, the woman fought against the lump forming in her throat.

"_What happened?"_ she asked thickly, her voice little more than a whisper. The old man sighed deeply, and his age showed tremendously on his features, years of hardship now coupled with this recent chaos marring his usual energy; age that she often had only noticed as the carpel tunnel in his hands. Sitting back down heavily upon the nearby crate, the man reached for a little lantern that was near his feet. He had probably found it earlier, anticipating nightfall and their return. He knew by them being there that the enemy was gone from the village and it would now be safe for a small amount of light; otherwise the two ninja would not have come and he would have preferred darkness. He clicked the thing on and dim light illuminated them, just enough so his eyes would not have to strain in the darkness anymore. Sakura noted the light glinting off of the wrappers of a few granola bars that littered the ground and her other water canteen, which she had left for him. It at least warmed her heart a little that he was able to eat something. But the thought left as quickly as it came when he started to speak again.

"They were looking for you and your friend, Sakura. Not the most civil lot, they were, but they did not attack right away, offering us the choice of handing you over to spare the villagers. Yet, you and Itachi-san were long since gone from Hougyoku by about two weeks. Needless to say, they were quite upset with the discovery." Sakura closed her eyes briefly; the state of the village was a testament to that. "When they could not have what they wanted they allowed us a few days to rethink our choice, but no one knew where you had gone. And no one would have turned you over if they did. When they returned and we gave them the same explanation as before, it was then that they attacked the village, thinking that we were hiding you. They were determined to upturn every rock and search every home until you were found. But, as you well know, they were not successful in their hunt."

"And the others?" she dared to ask, not knowing what to expect and fearing the worst.

"Many fled the valley when the destruction and chaos begun, terrified against the might of the shinobi. Many stayed to defend our home. Unfortunately, a good majority of them perished." Sakura felt her eyes begun to burn with tears as she cursed herself and Hakumei anew. "The villagers are not warriors. We stood little chance against such a force. But regardless of being farmers and artisans, we are proud, and we defended our home as best we could. Unfortunately, _Hakumei_," he said with an emphasizing sneer on his voice, "took no mercy upon us, even killing women and children in their plight." Sakura felt the first tear streak down her cheek as she watched the anger rise in her friend's eyes. Anger at those too stubborn to leave the valley when they had the chance, she wondered? Anger for their inability to successfully protect Hougyoku? Anger at Hakumei for their cruel methods? Perhaps it was all of these things, and more. Her thoughts went to his wife, Ajisai, and her heart sunk at the notion that she could be dead. She wanted to ask if she was alright, if she had been able to escape, but she could not find her voice to do so.

"They knew that we were close; they had found the note you left for me. They had sent spies into the village and had seen us together. Believing that I knew where you had gone, even though I did not, they took me as their prisoner, hoping to discover your whereabouts. Not that I would have _ever_ told them such a thing," he added, voice quieting as he said this more to himself, as if remembering the bouts of torture he had endured, for his eyes became distant in memory; horrible memories, no doubt. That look hinted at a loathing and at a pain so deep Sakura shivered despite herself, unable to fathom just what Yanagi had had to endure. She thought for a moment that he might go into the details of his imprisonment and the dread in her doubled, but he did not, and she was relieved as he stayed quiet in his thoughts. That anger on his face looked like it was coming to a boil. But, as his gaze swept back to her, she saw it fade. He reached out and took her hands in his own, looking ashamed of himself. She didn't want to see it there.

"Oh… Sakura. I'm sorry. I know you blame yourself, but you should not," he told to her once more that day and squeezed her hands in his. "I don't want you to feel guilty for the fate of the village."

"But, Yanagi… how…_ how can I not_?" she asked him, more tears slipping from her eyes to streak down her cheeks, leaving paths of fresh skin against the dirt and dust that colored her face. She felt her legs weaken and she dropped down to her knees. "They came here because of _me._ Villagers died because of _me._ They… they _did this to you because of me_," she hissed out, referring to the state of health he had been in, to the bruises still mottling parts of his body and his malnourishment. More and more tears fell down. Yanagi reached out to wipe a few away with a grandfatherly affection.

"Oh… my dear, Child," he whispered to her. "The reign of Hakumei in these lands would have reared its ugly head eventually regardless of your presence here, Sakura. Such is the nature of evil. What's done is done. We cannot change the past, so there is no use in dwelling on it. We may yet have sway over the future, so put your efforts into that, and not these tears. Houygoku can be rebuilt. Crops sewn anew. Hope is not lost." Despite these words, Sakura could not help the grief and guilt and anger she felt toiling within her, nor the tears that still shed from her eyes. Sakura understood the value of Yanagi's words; they were ones that she would surely say to a friend if she were in his place. But she couldn't not blame herself, because it _was her fault._ Of this she knew with certainty. If not for her presence within the village and within the lands, the village, and other villages in the region, would have been spared this unneeded destruction. If only she hadn't left Konohagakure. If only she hadn't abandoned her home to fight off her demons like the coward she was. She should have stayed and fought. Stayed and help rebuild her home. Protect her mentor's legacy. Be there for her friends that had been spared during the war. If she had been there, perhaps they would have never lost Konoha. If she had been there, the tides of this new war could be drastically different. Oh, if only she had been there!

She did not realize that she had begun to hyperventilate, breaths falling from her open mouth in quickening procession. The weight of this knowledge was too much to bear and she was succumbing to the cold, harsh reality that her second home had come to the same fate as her first. It was cruel. How could fate be this cruel? Her chest heaved and her limbs quaked and she wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and weep for her misfortunes. A touch on her face startled her but it did not relent when she tried to pull away. Yanagi had cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face up towards his, and her wide eyed stare found his own. There was no more sorrow there, no grandfatherly look of affection. Instead there was determination in those eyes, and for a moment she thought she saw Tsunade in that old face. It made her catch her breath in her surprise.

"You will stop this crying at once," he commanded the woman. It was the voice of a doctor used to giving orders to frantic nurses, their wits frayed and their emotions torn when their patients were critical and all hell was breaking lose. "You are a shinobi of the Leaf, Haruno Sakura, trained by the great sannin, Tsunade." Sakura could only stare at the man, mouth agape. Even the two dogs and Jomaku looked a little taken aback by this change in the man, but they dared not interrupt him. "I will not allow you to wallow in guilt and pity for us, Sakura. You have a job to do. All of you," he announced to the other occupants of the room. "Hakumei _cannot_ be allowed to win. Their terror _must_ come to an end. People like them must _never_ hold sway on the fate of the world. Such oppression will not be tolerated. _Never!_"

Sakura could only nod her head at first, the tears that had been rolling down ceased and her breathing, though still a little erratic, much calmer after Yanagi's speech. That hand on her chin moved to cup her cheek tenderly, and that determined gleam in Yanagi's eyes soften once more as he regarded the woman knelt before him.

"You are very dear to me, Sakura… like another granddaughter. It saddens my heart, the hardships you have been through… I always knew you'd leave us, one day. I knew that you would be needed once more. But, I am thankful for the time I was given to spend with you. I only wish it were longer." Sakura leaned into his touch, feeling the tears starting to well up again but she willed them away. "The day you left marked a sad day for us all. Everyone in Hougyoku owes a debt to your presence in one way or another, Sakura, and no one blames you for what happened. No one would have revealed you to Hakumei, even if it meant their death. You are both your villages, now; you make them both proud, and will continue to do so." Sakura closed her eyes at the comment, unsure if she believed him. Did the villagers really think so highly of her, or did they scorn her for what she brought upon them? Hate her for the death and destruction of Hakumei? She couldn't be sure, and didn't want to think on it. Regardless if even just one villager despised her she would still protect them, still defend them, for Yanagi was right: she was both of Konoha and Hougyoku. She could not fail in this endeavor. Shūsoku could not fail.

"Thank you, Yanagi," she whispered. "We won't let you down. We won't allow Hakumei to win." She felt herself growing calmer and resolute once more as her emotions settled. "They will pay for the pain that they caused us all." The man smiled down at the girl fondly.

"We believe in you, Sakura. We believe in you and your friends."

* * *

It was later that night that the others returned. Sakura and Jomaku remained with Yanagi. The old man did not want to go far into the details of Hakumei's arrival, so Sakura did not push him into giving them. They reminisced about the past, about their days at the clinic and the patients they had cared for. Light conversation that could not sway the woman's heart. Yanagi had a great fortitude of strength. Sakura knew he had endured many trails throughout his life. He shouldered many failures and difficulties and would now shoulder this recent catastrophe, as well. Bear the burden of the deaths of his friends and loved ones. What he did reveal to her, though, at a slight prompting from Sakura, was a good many people who had survived the arrival of Hakumei. These were all tentative, though, for he could not know for sure if they were still among the living. He made no mention of his wife, and Sakura used all her strength not to weep in despair. They moved back to much lighter topics to pass the time.

Yanagi had fallen into slumber when Jomaku quietly announced the arrival of their party, instantly knowing their signature without a doubt. Sakura's heart leapt and she looked to the door from where she sat aside her old friend, watching as the thing opened, holding her breath in anticipation. Six people entered, and Sakura breathed out in relief. Everyone who came was still standing, and no one looked to be injured. It was a great relief. Their skill as shinobi let them enter silently, and Yanagi did not wake. Sasuke spoke a few quiet words to Jomaku that Sakura could not catch before approaching her. For a brief moment she realized that he wasn't wearing his cloak, but then the thought left her as he spoke.

"Hey," he greeted down to her, his now dark eyes sweeping from her to Yanagi and watching his sleeping frame for a moment before returning to the woman's eyes. "How is he?"

"He's doing fine. Just worn out," she answered him, glancing over at her friend for a second.

"How are you?" he asked her next, and the woman breathed in heavily and sighed out a tired smile for him.

"I'm okay," she answered. He didn't look very convinced, but he gave a quick smile of his own to the woman.

"We scoured the valley for any Hakumei ninja we could find. There was a couple left over. The ninken said that they took down a good many themselves. There's still a chance that some slipped away. I'd be a little surprised if at least one didn't," he admitted begrudgingly. Such was the nature of a small group against a larger one. "I think it's safe to say that they know you're alive still and allied with Shūsoku now." Sakura nodded in agreement. "But I don't think that they will be returning here again – especially after we destroy the hideout." Sakura hoped so. There was nothing left in Houyoku for them to have or take to use against the woman. And now that they most likely knew of her affiliation with Shūsoku they would probably not waste efforts on trying to taunt her thusly. For a moment she thought back to all the times everyone told her that going back to Hougyoku was just a trap for her. How she did not want to believe them. She was very thankful that she decided to sneak up here so she could take care of Yanagi herself and be sure that he ended up someplace safe. As if reading her thoughts, Sasuke continued on.

"Sakura… he can't come with us," he told her quietly. Sakura looked away and to nothing for a moment as he watched her, expectant.

"I know… the trip would be too much for him to handle," Sakura answered. She had thought about it, entertained the idea of bringing the old man back to Hisomu with them, but she knew it wouldn't work out. So, Sakura would have to take him to the next best place – Tenshu. Yanagi made no news about an attack on the big city, and being that it was so large, and that she had no real connections there, Sakura felt safe in assuming that no harm had come to it. It was the logical choice, and she knew Yanagi would agree with her. "He has family in Tenshu, a city that's not too far from here. If… if I can just take him there, I think he will be safe." She looked back up to her captain, and his dark eyes now looked distant. She knew he wanted to get back to the rest of their party as soon as possible. She also knew he knew she would not return until her friend was safe and sound and sorted out. He hung his head a little in defeat before nodding.

"Alright… In the morning we will take him there."

"Thank you, Sasuke." He only nodded his head again before rising to his feet. Approaching the rest of his squad, he quietly explained to them the plan.

"We will stay in the village until morning. At that time, we are going to escort Yanagi-san to a nearby city before making our way back down to everyone else. Try and get some sleep if you can; I'll take first watch." The ninja nodded their heads in affirmation. Doing as their captain suggested, they hunkered down within the building for what shut eye they could manage. Sakura approached the two remaining ninken, and thanking the dogs again, released them of their duties for the day. They had offered to stay, but Sakra dismissed their fears with a wave of her hand.

"If you need us, Sakura-san, don't hesitate to summon us." The woman smiled appreciatively at the two and promised she would. In a small swirl of smoke the two dogs vanished. Sakura knew she could not sleep, so she exited the building silently. Sasuke was sitting atop the tattered roof, his sharingan once again activated. She didn't notice him until he spoke.

"You should try and sleep, too," he said down to her, and she rolled her eyes a bit though he could not see it. Turning about, she looked up to see him, red eyes glowing in the darkness of the night.

"I know… but I'm not tired," was her excuse, and he only made a hum of recognition. "Actually… I wanted to check out the clinic and my old home, as well as Yanagi's home. He will need some things before leaving to Tenshu, and there are things I also wanted to get – if they're still there," she added softly to herself. Sasuke seemed to contemplate this for a moment, before nodding his head in approval.

"Fair enough… Go with her and make sure she stays out of trouble." Sakura raised a brow for a moment in confusion, but then a figure stepped out from the shadows of the building and into her sight and she understood. The faint glow of the stars and crescent moon reflected hauntingly off the mask he wore. The hood of his cloak left half of it obscured in shadow. Sakura knew it was Itachi and she felt her heart swell in joy. It felt like days since she had last seen him even though it had only been hours. She had thought him to still be inside and wondered when it was he had slipped out. He did not say anything, but stopped a few feet besides her.

"Be back soon," Sakura told up to Sasuke.

"Alright." Sakura glanced back to his brother before darting away, Itachi following after in pursuit. Carefully she weaved her way through the village and to the clinic, first. Sakura felt safe in assuming what it was Yanagi would and would not want to bring with him to Tenshu. She hoped that he would not protest in them taking him there, but he was a logical man, if anything. She hoped that Hakumei ould not find him there and try and use him against her. Imprison him again. She pushed the worry from her mind before it could consume her.

Darting through the deserted village pulled just as heavily on her heart as it did earlier, but without the heat of battle on her mind, she felt more forlorn and guilty. It didn't take too long to make it there. Surprisingly the clinic was still in decent condition. The door was wide open and there were a few holes in the roof, some of the window panes shattered, but it looked mostly intact. Slowing to a stop, she felt Itachi halt behind her. Taking a steadying breath, she entered inside cautiously. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary from what she could see and feel, and Itachi made no hints towards danger. Darkness consumed much of the building making it difficult to see. She did not want to turn on the overhead lights in case she gave away their presence there to anyone who could be watching from afar, so she carefully made her way in, using memory as her guide. There was a lantern similar to the one Yanagi had with him on her desk. She used to use it to read at night during her time watching over patients who needed to remain in the clinic. It would give her adequate light to find the items she wanted to bring back.

Sakura didn't get very far inside before she felt hands lay heavily upon her. At first she thought it was an enemy and her body tensed and her chakra flared. When she was in an almost crushing embrace she was about to rip her way out of it, but a familiar, musky scent filled her nose and the glint of a fox shaped mask caught her vision and she realized that she was not in danger and she let her chakra subside. Her frame melted into his and she reciprocated the hold, wrapping her arms about his person and not letting go.

"Sakura," she heard him say, voice muffled by her hair and clothing. There was emotion on his voice she rarely heard there. Emotion that sounded like her own: guilt and pain and anger, and there was also relief there. Her name from his mouth alone was enough to summon all those same emotions within her anew, and that wall of determination Yanagi had helped her to rebuild crumbled away as if it were but a veil of dry leaves against a trickle of wind. Instantly her nose and cheeks burned and she squeezed tighter. She felt the strength from her legs weaken like they may not hold her weight, but he did not let her fall.

"Why?" she asked eventually, her own voice muffled as her face buried into his front. "Why did this have to happen like this?" Although she asked, she didn't really expect an answer. She knew he did not know, but she couldn't help herself. His embrace tightened, as if he thought the simple hold could erase all of her worries and answer all of her questions. "If only we were here… if only we hadn't left, Itachi. Two weeks… _two weeks_. If only we had just stayed a little longer. If only… None of this would have had to happen… Yanagi… the villagers…" She realized she had started to cry as she turned her head to the side and her vision was blurred by just more than the darkness and the coolness of the winter air kissed her damp cheeks. "They could have taken me, instead, and not Yanagi."

"I would _never_ allow them to, Sakura," he whispered fiercely in her ear, causing the woman to shudder slightly. He brought up a hand to her head to comfort her further, running fingers through her hair soothingly as if in apology. "I'm sorry that this fate came upon the village. I truly am. I am the one to blame for all of this." Sakura tensed in his grip, ready to interject but he continued before she could. "Yes. It's true. If not for my presence here, you could have gone unnoticed. I was the one who ultimately lured Hakumei to the village. I am the one to blame for its current state. For the deaths of the villagers. For Yanagi-san's capture. The blame is all mine, Sakura. Not yours."

"But… Itachi…" She couldn't accept his words. It was _her fault_, not his. He was just trying to make her feel better by displacing the blame to himself. It made her feel worse. He was a man so accustomed to being accused for everything. What was it to take on the destruction of the village compared to everything else he shouldered in life already? Sakura wept harder for both Hougyoku and for Itachi.

"Sakura… at the end of the day, the one we should blame is Hakumei and not ourselves. They are the ones accountable for what happened, and no one else," he answered her; though he still spoke with guilt hinting on his voice, and she knew he was condemning himself for what had happened just as she was condemning herself. "You can't let this tear you apart. What's done is done; there's no going back, just forward." His words echoed Yanagi's, and Sakura closed her eyes tightly, knowing he was right, that they were both right, but she still wanted to kick and scream and cry and curse herself and Hakumei until the end of time. She felt the hand stroking her hair stop and then after he planted a kiss atop her head.

"If I could go back… we could go back, remained just a little longer, then, yes, Hougyoku could have probably been spared. But, everything happens for a reason, Sakura. Had we not left when we had… had we not left Kurumu when we had, we would have never happened across my brother. We could still be looking for Shūsoku. It is cruel that such a fate had to come to the village, it really is. And I'm sorry that it has. But, our coming back here was also fated, and because of it and Hakumei's arrival here, we may have found the leverage we've been looking for to use against Hakumei."

"What… what do you mean?" Sakura asked, her brow furrowing at the words he was telling her. It was then that the man explained to her the fight he had with Kokuen, and a vision which he had seen. Sakura felt the turmoil in her heart settle down as she listened to his story, and the tears ceased as her eyes grew wider with the reality of his words.

"Oh my…" her voice trailed off, and she suddenly loosened her grip on him and pushed herself from him at arm's length, her hands still clinging to his waist as she looked up to him. "Itachi… this is…" Her voice was but a whisper. Jade eyes peered up into crimson, and there was a twinkle of hope in their faceted depths.

"It's not for certain, but, it could be what we've been looking for." There was a confidence on his normally expressionless face, and the same ray of hope illuminating Sakura's was on his, as well. "It's unfortunate that Hougyoku came to ruin for this information, but, if it turns out to be true and not a trap, we will owe the village a large debt." Sakura could only nod, once again saddened by the village's fate, but she tried to look at it in the same light as Itachi.

"Let's hope it turns out to be true, then," she replied for all their sake's. Itachi nodded, and drew closer to her. His hands still resting on her shoulders moved, one lacing into the hair at the base of her neck and the other her jaw, angling her head up to his. She felt her heart flutter at the change in mood, and a heat rose in her belly in anticipation.

"Sakura," he spoke her name again, this time a whole different tone on his voice, and she felt a shiver race down her spine at the smoldering expression in those garnet eyes. Her reaction bade him closer, and his lips found hers. She did not disappoint and responded in full. Eventually he pulled away, looking down at her affectionately. His thumb stroked the side of her face soothingly. "I'm glad you're safe," he told her, and the woman smiled at him. Reaching up she placed her hand atop his.

"You, too." He reached with his other hand, untwining from her hair, to brush off a bit of moisture left over on her cheek from her tears.

"We've got to do something about that brash mouth of yours," he told her next, running his finger down to her lips and letting it linger there for a moment. She smiled against it and fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. "It will surely bring about your demise one day." Sakura chuckled breathily despite herself as he moved his hand away.

"What can I say; Tsunade-sama trained me, after all."

"I know," he returned, eyes narrowing a little as he examined her face with more scrutiny than normal. "The more I look at you the more I see her… It's a little scary." Sakura pinched his side from where her hand still lingered there, and the action rewarded her with a little squirm on his part.

"Whatever, Uchiha," she shot back at him and sniffed indignantly, but unable to hide the smirk pulling on her lips. True she was very similar to the Slug Princess, but she wasn't as nearly as brash-mouthed as Tsunade had been. At least, Sakura liked to think so. Regardless of his antics it was welcoming that he could distract her from her sorrows, even if only for a moment, and his sense of humor always left her wanting for more even if it was directed at her. The more she learned about him the more she wished others could let go of their hate and judgment so they could see the kind, caring, humorous man beneath the air of indifference he still kept upon his person like a cloak. He still smirked down at her, catching her hand in his before she could pinch him again. The expression he wore sobered a little.

"Let's start gathering what we need," he suggested, setting them back on course. Sakura felt the distraction he allowed her slip away as reality kicked back in, and she nodded, knowing he was right. She didn't want to tarry from the group for too long a time. He released his hold on her hand after giving it a light squeeze. Sakura took in a steading breath before turning back to find her old desk, which she eventually did, and the lantern that sat upon the thing. The battery was still working and switching the power on bathed them in a small sphere of light. Her eyes swept about the immediate area to see papers and medical supplies strewn about the floor, alongside bits of shingling from the roof. Broken glass by the windows caught the dim light prettily and glittered like diamonds as she walked passed them.

"What a shame," Sakura murmured to herself as she stepped over a fallen IV pole, the metal tangled in a line from a bag that still hung on the loop at the top of the thing. She heard Itachi following behind her, but he made no comment. Sakura made her way towards a large cabinet against a wall. The door was slightly ajar already so she opened it the rest of the way. A few small items slipped down as the door came away and fell down to the ground – bandages and syringes that had been leaning against the weight of the door. Sakura pursed her lips as she analyzed the contents of the cabinet, deciding on what she thought Yanagi would want to take with him. She was about to reach up to grab something when a noise caught her ear, making her tense and stop her movements. Unable to decide exactly what it was, she thought it sounded like a slight scraping noise. Chakra started to rise in her. Quickly she glanced back to Itachi, his own stance rigid with readiness, and his red gaze was looking towards one of the rooms within the building. She wanted to say something, ask him what he thought the noise was, but he was already approaching the room carefully, hand reaching for the door knob. Sakura quietly followed behind him, catching up to where he prowled silently, and peered from behind him. He put out his other arm as if to keep her at bay. The lantern was still hanging in her hand and it glinted off of a kunai he now held, the sharp steel poised and ready for attack.

With a pull of his arm he swung the door open. Sakura expected immediate retaliation, another Hakumei ninja waiting to pounce on them. Instead, she heard the same scraping noise from earlier, and the smallest of whimpers met her ears. Like that of a child. She saw Itachi's frame relax a little. Peering from about him and bringing up her light, she saw huddled in the corner of the room a small, crouched figure, weary eyes reflecting back at them with terror. Itachi's arm fell away and Sakura pushed past him into the room, allowing more light to shine down upon the child. It was a young boy, maybe eight or nine years of age, dirty and thin. When Sakura came into view, her unmistakable tail of pink hair falling over her shoulder as she crouched down a respectful distance from him, the boy stopped cowering. Though did not immediately disengage from his spot he lowered his arms a bit and looked up into the woman's face like he was seeing a ghost.

"Sa… Sakura-san?" he asked, small voice mystified. It was then she recognized the boy. A few times during her stay in the village she had tended to his care. A high fever one night. A sprained wrist one afternoon. A laceration he received one morning when he accidentally cut his hand on a glass bottle he broke and was trying to clean up before his parents discovered the mishap. She recalled his name without much effort.

"Ryota-kun," she whispered out, unable to fathom his presence there. At her answer the boy pushed away from the corner and launched himself at Sakura, little arms wrapping around her middle as he buried his face into her clothes. Her own arms wrapped about his smaller frame and she could feel him quaking. Still taken aback at finding him there, she raised her head to look up to Itachi who watched the scene silently. There was also disbelief in his eyes, but relief was there, too. Relief that they perhaps found the boy here, alive and not dead? Relief that it wasn't another ninja? Sakura couldn't quite tell. She heard that the boy had begun to weep and she returned her attention to him, consoling the youth as she stroked her hand along his back, letting him shed the tears, for he had every right to do so. His presence there made her wonder if others were hiding – others that they had somehow missed. She wanted to ask, but did not have the heart to interrupt him so soon, for he clung desperately to her, like Yanagi had clung to her person earlier, as if he could not believe she was still there and if he let go she would be gone and leave him alone to fend for himself once more.

"Don't worry, Ryota-kun," she told the boy quietly as he sobbed, clinging even tighter to her as she spoke once more. "We're here, now… you're safe…" She felt like sharing those same tears with the boy but held them at bay for his sake. The woman continued to hold and whisper comforting words into his ear, instead, saddened at this raw emotion she saw and heard him convey to her when in the past he was always strong and brave in her encounters with him. Such a stout will was probably what kept him alive. The woman cursed the ones accountable for this poor child's fate as she cradled him against her, glad that the child could not see the venomous expression that came over her features.

_Hakumei…_ _I will _never_ forgive you…_

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. School is, as you know, very time consuming, and I have been busy with work over this winter break, trying to save up money. I wish I could write out the next chapter before school starts in a few weeks, but I'm not going to make any promises. Realistically, chapter 20 will not be started nor finished until the summer, after I graduate from school and take my NCLEX-RN. Please be patient, my loves. I will not give up on Turgid, but hiatuses are sometimes necessary in life. :(

Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Your reviews are welcome and appreciated as always!


End file.
